Between Friends
by BornThisWay
Summary: They're best friends. He loves her,she has a boyfriend. He was coping until he found out her boy is about to become their new traveling partner!MariaCMPUNK Maria? find out inside!john cena etc and an OVW INVASION? FINISHED PLS RR
1. Wet Dreams and Early Mornings

_Hey ... this is my first fic, it's set to be a bit dodge lol but i like this pair and their just arent enough stroies about them! _

_At the moment our cast has four members - john cena, maria kanellis, cm punk and my original character becky .. torrie and other superstars will make appearances later on_

_the only pairing as of yet is john/maria but billy kidman may make an appearance if torrie becomes a major character i dont know_

_Please note that if i owned john cena ... maria kanellis ... Torrie Wilson ...CM Punk or any of the other WWE superstars i wouldnt be writing this ... doing it for fun, making no profit whatsoever yada yada yada_

_And ... thats it! Have fun reading_

**Between Friends **

There was a voice yelling out. It got closer and closer as his hand reached out and fumbled blindly for a pillow to cover his ears. The voice got louder and it seemed to echo around the room. It sounded sexy, a low, rumbling, bedroom voice and it was calling his name.

"John ... John ... yo JC ... JOHN ANTHONY FELIX CENA WAKE UP!"

The voice didn't sound so crash hot right now. John reached out a lazy hand to swat it away in an attempt to stop it from interrupting the dream he was having.

He rolled over in his bed, and fell promptly on the floor. Not fully awake he mumbled "Not now Ria, just a few more minutes baby."

"Ria, hey? Damn that girl got you round her little finger!" There was a snort followed by some laughter, and the illusion was shattered.

A smug grin looked upon him as he struggled to open one eye, and in that instant he wished he could slam his head back in the pillow.

'Aw man, Becs why'd ya have to wake me like that .. I was having this dream ..." John mumbled.

An arched eyebrow gazed down on him, and at the blatanly obvious wet patch on his matress. "Well I'd hope so .. I didn't want to think that guys your age still wet the bed."

"Whaaa ..." John looked at his mattress as he propped himself up on his elbows. Oh damn. A wet dream .. at his age .. and about Ria. He groaned again. "Oh snap."

His roommate Becki laughed as she backed out of the room, almost in tears cos' it was just so damn funny. "You know she has a boyfriend ... and he's on WWE programming now. You've gotta give this Maria addiction up, he's going to kill you if he finds out."

John groaned again in exasperation.

"Can't I just pretend he's not there? Like, I don't have to spend time with him do I?"

He stood up and started ripping the sheets off his bed, he had to wash them now, who knows when he'd make it home again. Damn CM Punk, even John had to admit he was a good guy, he just wasn't the right guy for his Ria .. she deserved someone better ... someone like him. He loved her so much, more than a friend, and definitly more than a co-worker should. She was the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen; sweet and honest, yet fiesty. She loved nothing better than listening to John rip off a new rhyme, and those legs ... wow, they were something.

Becs voice shook him from his little daydream, and startled, he fell down again, tripping over his shoes.

"Say what," he called.

Becs head reappeared around the edge of the door. 'Like I said you could try .. but it's gonna be hard when he's dating your best friend, who is also your travel partner, especially when they're gonna be here to pick you up in say ..." Becki paused, looking down at her watch. "20 minutes."

Johns shoulders slumped in defeat and his mouth drew a frown. Chucking his head back down on the floor he murmered, "God why couldn't I have just slept for a few more minutes!"

_**should i continue ... haha either way im going too, if you want, leave a review if not then thanks for reading**_


	2. Burnt Toast and Cheerleaders

_Hey guys!_

_As promised, I updated, hopefully quickly enough for you !_

_My apologies to Takerslady and all Cena fans out there for my mess-up in Chapter 1- hopefully i catch little things like that in future!_

_Please note that if i owned john cena ... maria kanellis ... Torrie Wilson ...CM Punk or any of the other WWE superstars i wouldn't be writing this ... doing it for fun, making no profit whatsoever yada yada yada .. cos if i owned them ... phewwwwwww_

_Thanks to all who reviewed, especially : Maddy24, Sian, Takerslady, EyezxOnxMe, Philippines and Kiora Storm - you guys were really quick to let me know what you thought, much appreciated .. but anyway.. on with the show!_

A horn tooted outside the apartment, and John leaned out the window. A massive smile spread across his face as he looked down at his sometime tag team, back stage interviewer and travelling partner. As Maria stood down on the sidewalk below, the horn tooted again, but Cena was mesmerized. The way the sun glinted in her hair, the way her green shirt hugged her curves and set off the colour of her eyes... He shook his head, this had to stop.

"Hey Ria,' he called down to her as she waved up at him. "How's my favourite cheerleader?" Damn, she'd looked good in THAT particular uniform.

Maria groaned as she looked up at the window. "Just fine until you asked me that question!' she responded playfully.

"If I didn't know better I'd say something liked that section of Monday night RAW just a littleeeee bit to much."

She batted her eyelashes at try and make him laugh. Secretly, she had hoped he'd enjoyed it! After she'd headed backstage with Torrie and they were congratulated by the other Superstars, Torrie had told her that John had been staring at her. Maria didn't know what it meant, but she intended upon finding out!

John suddenly met her eyes with his, holding her with an intense stare. He croaked out, 'Ri, you have no idea."

She froze on the spot upon this admission, and John started to squirm uncomfortably under her careful scrutiny. In the car, CM PUNK (a.k.a Phil Brooks) tapped his fingers upon the dashboard in frustration. What was keeping those two? He hit the horn again, this time holding it down. Giving up on the horn - it was even giving him a headache - he rolled down his window."Maria, we have to make it to make it to Vegas by tomorrow, and if we don't hurry up - we won't get there!

Maria turned to her boyfriend, her cheeks blushing bright red. 'Sorry honey. John will be right down, won't you John?" She turned, directing her question towards Cena

"Sure," the Champ shrugged.

"Let's get this convoy moving."

He disappeared from the window, and Maria turned back to Phil."I'm going up to say hi to Becs, I'll be right down. Could you pop the trunk for John? Thanks." And with that, she turned and hurried into the building.

John was halfway out the door before Becs stopped him."What, no hug for your favourite roommate?"

He rolled his eyes. 'Don't you mean my only roommate? The person who keeps taking the piss out of me and then tried to burn my breakfast AND my kitchen?"

Becki had burnt his breakfast, which she'd offered to make as an apology for waking him up. The smoke alarm had gone off, and in a matter of minutes John had gone from WWE Superstar to pro-firefighter. Becki had laughed her head off at the site of John standing on a step ladder in only a shirt and boxers trying to turn the alarm off. While all this was happening, the curtains above the sink had burnt halfway up the wall! In an effort to stop the fire, John had ripped off his shirt and thrown it on to the flames, which had thankfully gone out.

He wrapped his arms around Becki, and kissed her on the cheek. "I should be home soon, in a couple of days at least. Stay out of trouble won't you? I don't need to hear anything about you messing up. I'll ring you tonight. You might have to come bail me out of jail ... Punk's going to drive me to the limit, I can tell."

Becki grinned slyly. "Me? Mess up? Never! You, however ... don't let him get to you. You're doing this for Maria right? I know she means the world to you." She let John go and turned around, only to see Maria in the hallway fidgeting. Oh no Becs thought wryly. Tell me she didn't just see that. "Maria! How are you girl? You looked hot on RAW the other night, did you know that!"

"Thanks,' Maria said softly. What did the scene she had just witnessed mean? What had John been telling Becki? "John, we have to get going. If you want to take your stuff down to the car and I'll catch up with you in a minute ..."

John studied Maria carefully, something was up. She hadn't just heard what Becki said had she? Oops, he thought. Can't do anything about it now. He picked up his bags and nodded in Becs direction. The elevator doors opened and he stepped inside, hidden from view. Closing his eyes he sighed out loud. He was at the top of the business, he'd just regained his title and he got to work with an incredible group of people, including his best friend. So why wasn't he happy?

The doors slid open and John grabbed his bags, heading out to the SVU that he and Maria traveled in. CM PUNK was standing at the rear of the vehicle. Seeing Sena he groaned inwardly and out loud. "Dude, we could've been on the road by now, we're gonna be late."

"We're not going to be late,"John snapped, dumping his bags in the car. "We'll get there, don't worry."

"Ooh feisty today aren't we Cena?" Brooks returned.

"Yeah well when people get irritated with me for reasons that are beyond my control I do."

"So whose fault is it then? Mine? Oh c'mon I saw you man, you heard the horn,you could've come right downstairs, you were stalling."

"Stalling how? and what? Start making sense and we'll talk."

"And I know the perfect subject for us to get acquainted over!" With a look of pure fury in his eyes, Phil Brooks eye balled the Champ.

"Well shoot then. We might as well as something to discuss all the way to Las Vegas!"

Phil pulled himself to his full height, looking Cena straight in the eyes. There was all of five centimetres in between them, and Cena wasn't about to back down. "Next time you want to ogle my girlfriend? Take a picture John ... it'll last longer."

He stormed around to the passengers seat and climbed in, slamming the door behind him. John stood there in disbelief as Maria came back out to join him. "We ready to go?' she asked.

John swallowed hard, trying to ignore the lump that was growing in his throat.

"Yeah, Ria. We're ready."

Man, he wished today was over already. He'd only been out of bed for about an hour, and he was already hoping that the day couldn't get any worse.

_So guys what do we think? This one was a bit longer, I wasn't entirely sure of how to portray CM PUNK, down in Australia we only get RAW,Smackdown,Heat,Velocity and Experience, nothing from OVW. I didn't want to make him too bad at this stage, so at the moment hes just pissed off because they were running late and because John couldn't keep his eyes off Maria. If anyone could give me a quick overview of Punks character id gladly take it into consideration ... CM fans be warned though ... its going to worse for him before it gets better._

_Thanks for reading guys!_


	3. Maria? Where are you!

_Hey guys!_

_Here we go with Chapter Three ... Is anyone else starting to get irritated with CM PUNK? Once again, my apologies to all of Phil Brooks' fans but Maria and John come first this time._

_I'm pretty sure I know where I'm going with this story, but if anyone would like to see anything in particular let me know_

_Please note that if i owned john cena ... maria kanellis ... Torrie Wilson (who will appear soon I promise) ...CM Punk or any of the other WWE superstars i wouldn't be writing this ... doing it for fun, making no profit whatsoever yada yada yada .. if i owned the WWE ...let's just say Vince would be joining his own 'kiss my ass' club_

_**From burnt toast and cheerleaders ..**_

_**Phil pulled himself to his full height, looking Cena straight in the eyes. There was all of five centimetres in between them, and Cena wasn't about to back down. "Next time you want to ogle my girlfriend? Take a picture John ... it'll last longer."**_

_**He stormed around to the passengers seat and climbed in, slamming the door behind him. John stood there in disbelief as Maria came back out to join him. "We ready to go?' she asked.**_

_**John swallowed hard, trying to ignore the lump that was growing in his throat.**_

_**"Yeah, Ria. We're ready."**_

_**Man, he wished today was over already. He'd only been out of bed for about an hour, and he was already hoping that the day couldn't get any worse.**_

_**And now onto chapter three - **_

'Phil, honey you're tired,' Maria pleaded with her boyfriend.

"Why don't you pull over at the next exit and we find a hotel for the night? We can rest for a few hours and then get started early in the morning, we'll make it to Vegas on time I promise!"

Phils grip tightened on the steering wheel as he weeved in and out of each lane on the highway. He hated being told what to do, and even worse, he hated the fact that Maria has insisted upon traveling with John still. When he'd signed with the WWE, he'd had dreams of winning the Championship and having Maria as his manager, not as a wrestler who wore skimpy outfits and ran around with that bimbo Torrie.

"Maria, getting a hotel for just a few hours is an absolute waste of money! We'll just keep driving ok! We might not even make it to Vegas at this point! No thanks to Mr 'Chain Gang" in the backseat, who took his sweet time getting ready."

To prove his point, he glared in Cenas direction in the rear view mirror. John raised his eyebrows before turning and looking out the window. They'd been on the road for eight hours straight, only stopping once for bathroom stops and to stretch their legs. He'd tried his best at the start of the trip, talking to Phil and being civil, but by the time they'd reached the city limits, John had had enough. He'd pulled out his ipod and was just chilling in the back listening to music and text messaging Becki. She was like a sister to him, and he missed her when he was on the road.If she was here, he knew he would have been dealing with the situation much better. Becs was a friend of theirs (Ria and Johns) from way back and he could trust her with everything.

"I'm not even tired,' Phil continued to boast from the front seat, as Maria begged him to pull over and take the wheel. She was tired, and she was beginning to think asking Phil to travel with them was a bad idea. Sure, he was her boyfriend, but this was getting a little out of hand. She just didn't understand what had gotten into him. He was usually so attentive and loving, had she done something wrong? He was rarely mad at her, she couldn't understand why he was being so stubborn! He was always telling her he loved her and he couldn't live without her ... he said he never meant to hi .. "ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Marias thoughts turned into screams as Phil suddenly slammed on the brakes. The utility vehicle in front of them had slowed suddenly and Phil barely managed to avoid rear-ending it. The SVU served slightly off the road as passing motorists rolled down their windows to hurl abuse at the occupants. John was thrown into Marias' seat as the car catapulted forward, and he swore loudly as he hit his head on the roof due to the sudden impact. He could feel a bump starting to form above his brow, and when he stopped swearing the car was silent.

"Yo Phil! What the hell are you playing at?" Cena demanded."Are you just trying to get us all killed?"

"Look, John, I'd like to see you try and do better in these conditions!"

"What conditions? The road is dry, you're the one speeding around and you continued to put your girlfiend in danger after she continually asked you to pull over!" The whole time this exchange was happening, Maria has sitting shaking in the passenger seat. Tears were flooding down her cheeks and she quietly undid her seatbelt, she had to get out of there. Phil looked over at her, seemingly have forgotten she was still in the car.

"Maria?" Hesitantly, Phil reached out an arm and placed her hands in his.'Baby, are you ok? Speak to me?"

Maria looked down at their hands and wrenched hers free from his grip. She looked him directly in the eyes, before turning and opening the door, and fleeing into the night. Phil cried out, 'Baby, wait!" and reached to release his own seatbelt before the Champ stopped him. John looked at him with utter disgust, and shook his head.

"Someone needs to learn how to communicate; to listen and respect those that they hold close to their heart. Now Phil, being a jerk might come real easily to you, but you can be damned if I'm taking a backseat while you break Rias' heart. That girl has worked damn hard to get where she is, she doesn't need you bringing her down!" You could hear the venom in Johns voice as he gave Brooks a real dressing down, and it was taking every bit of restraint in his body to keep him from lashing out physically as well. 'Now you sit here, and don't even think about moving til I get back. I'm going to find my Ria, and do just what you should be doing; thinking about someone other than yourself!"

John opened his door and sighed out loud. The SUV was parked adjacent to a nature preserve, god knows where Ria could have gone! It was going on dusk, and there was a cold snap settling in, enough to make anyone shiver. "Maria!' he called loudly."Baby girl where are you? Ria?" With each step he took closer to the wooded area, he could hear his voice reverberating through the trees. "Darlin', it's mighty silly to go running off at this time of day with no jacket! C'mon Ri, it's me! It's John, I won't let anything happen to you I promise, I just want to make sure you're ok".

With every passing minute he was becoming more worried. He pulled out his phone and hit speed dial one, hoping she'd grabbed it before she'd left the car; she never went anywhere without her phone. The call rang out, and all John got was Maria's' voice mail, _"Hey you've reached Maria! Sorry I can't take your call right now, but I promise to get back to you ... Ahhhh John stop tickling me, that hurts ... John! I'm trying to record my message!"_ Irritated as he was, he couldn't help but smile. They'd be sitting in their locker room, and Maria had just finished an interview. She'd walked into the room totally covered in chocolate milk, with the biggest case of the giggles ever. John had been left in charge of figuring out how to work her new phone, and as soon as she had entered the room John had shoved the phone at her, and they'd recorded that message. It was that night, John figured, that he'd fallen for her for sure. They'd been best friends since she started with the company, but John was quickly becoming captivated by Maria's bubbly personality, her intelligence, her smile and her ability to feel and to love. He loved how she had so much courage, and how she understood him like no one else. Ria was just like one of the guys; Charlie Hass, Shawn, Benoit and Jericho had all adopted her as a 'little sister", and when she was with them and Torrie, she felt like she was truly at home. She put her heart into everything, it wasn't surprising she often got hurt ...

Speaking of hurt ... where was she? "MARIAAAA!"

_Yes that's right folks! I'm reserving the right to Cliffhanger! But, it shouldnb't be too much of a problem as this is updated pretty regularly ... you know what would help the process though? Doughnuts! Krispy Kreme Doughnuts! Nah, reviews will be fine ... (sniffs back tear) ... i suppose ..._

_Thanks for reading guys!_


	4. Pride and Broken Hearts

_Hey guys!_

_Here we go with Chapter Four ... This chapter may seem a bit CM friendly, but don't worry that's not how this story will end. This chapter also sees some hard times ahead for Maria, who will she turn to? For all those people who want to see Maria and John together, stay with me, we'll get there, this is just a detour. Once again, my apologies to all of Phil Brooks' fans but Maria and John come first this time._

_I'm pretty sure I know where I'm going with this story, but if anyone would like to see anything in particular let me know_

_Please note that if i owned john cena ... maria kanellis ... Torrie Wilson (who will appear soon I promise) ...CM Punk or any of the other WWE superstars i wouldn't be writing this ... doing it for fun, making no profit whatsoever yada yada yada .. if i owned the WWE ... Jericho would be back and better than ever .. and Chris Masters would be selling popcorn_

_Special thanks to those who reviewed, especially Sian & Kiora Storm, as well as P. Dizzle tha Prime Legend Champion for offering some advice._

_**From Maria? Where are you? ..**_

_**"Someone needs to learn how to communicate; to listen and respect those that they hold close to their heart. Now Phil, being a jerk might come real easily to you, but you can be damned if I'm taking a backseat while you break Rias' heart. That girl has worked damn hard to get where she is, she doesn't need you bringing her down!" You could hear the venom in Johns voice as he gave Brooks a real dressing down, and it was taking every bit of restraint in his body to keep him from lashing out physically as well. 'Now you sit here, and don't even think about moving til I get back. I'm going to find my Ria, and do just what you should be doing; thinking about someone other than yourself!"**_

_**John opened his door and sighed out loud. The SUV was parked adjacent to a nature preserve, god knows where Ria could have gone! It was going on dusk, and there was a cold snap settling in, enough to make anyone shiver. "Maria!' he called loudly."Baby girl where are you? Ria?" With each step he took closer to the wooded area, he could hear his voice reverberating through the trees. "Darlin', it's mighty silly to go running off at this time of day with no jacket! C'mon Ri, it's me! It's John, I won't let anything happen to you I promise, I just want to make sure you're ok".**_

**_With every passing minute he was becoming more worried. He pulled out his phone and hit speed dial one, hoping she'd grabbed it before she'd left the car; she never went anywhere without her phone. The call rang out, and all John got was Maria's' voice mail, "Hey you've reached Maria! Sorry I can't take your call right now, but I promise to get back to you ... Ahhhh John stop tickling me, that hurts ... John! I'm trying to record my message!" Irritated as he was, he couldn't help but smile. They'd be sitting in their locker room, and Maria had just finished an interview. She'd walked into the room totally covered in chocolate milk, with the biggest case of the giggles ever. John had been left in charge of figuring out how to work her new phone, and as soon as she had entered the room John had shoved the phone at her, and they'd recorded that message. It was that night, John figured, that he'd fallen for her for sure. They'd been best friends since she started with the company, but John was quickly becoming captivated by Maria's bubbly personality, her intelligence, her smile and her ability to feel and to love. He loved how she had so much courage, and how she understood him like no one else. Ria was just like one of the guys; Charlie Hass, Shawn, Benoit and Jericho had all adopted her as a 'little sister", and when she was with them and Torrie, she felt like she was truly at home. She put her heart into everything, it wasn't surprising she often got hurt ... _**

_**Speaking of hurt ... where was she? "MARIAAAA!" **_

_**And now on to chapter four - **_

Pete Gruner (a.k.a Billy Kidman) was doing laps in their indoor swimming pool when Torries' phone began to ring. As he pulled up in the shallow end, he shook his hair out like a shaggy dog and called out to his wife. "Tor? Tor where are you, your phone's ringing." He shrugged and picked it up anyway, seeing Marias number on the call display. "Maria? Hey, I thought you guys would be on the road by now, Tor was expecting John to call her ages ago." As always when they travelled, John rang Torrie to check in, usually when Maria was alseep and he was driving.Torrie was more than happy to keep John awake while he was on the road, and to find out any recent developments between him and Ria that Maria didn't share with her. Even though they were close, Maria tended to keep her private life to herself, barely even telling John what was going on.

A shaky voice clouded with tears answered him. 'Hey Pete.I'm sure John will call soon. Is Torrie there?" There was a sense of urgency in her voice and Pete wondered what could be wrong.

"Um sure Maria, I'll go find her, I won't be a second." He pulled himself out of the pool and wrapped a towel around himself, Chloe nipping at his heels as he went to find the animals owner.

"Thanks Pete," Maria sighed gratefully.'Could you kinda hurry? It's urgent."

Pete chuckled."Isn't it always?" His voice became serious as he realised there was fear in the divas tone."I'll be right back, don't go anywhere."he said weakly, trying to mask the uneasiness in his voice.

"Don't worry, I won't," Maria muttered.

The sun had set and the temperature was dropping quickly. Her back to a tree she shivered as she drew her knees up to her chest, trying to save body heat. It had only been about fifteen minutes since she'd run away from the car, and her head was beginning to pound. It was stupid for her to sit out here and make the guys worry, but she needed to be alone, she couldn't go back there just yet. She didn't understand why Phil was acting this way. Could he really feel threatened by John? Maybe traveling together wasn't such a great idea, but John was just a friend why couldn't he see that? It was sweet in a way, knowing that they both cared for her so much, but she didn't want life with Phil to be a constant fight. She was being a bit hard on him though; it was probably her fault that he'd almost crashed the car, she'd been talking and distracting him and that wasn't fair. Yes, that was it, she'd been putting so much pressure on him lately that he was starting to break. That was why her last boyfriend had broken up with her. She just wasn't good enough for Phil, and she deserved this, she was a bad girlfriend. Just like all the other guys, Phil was right; she was useless, and she was lucky he stuck with her, she'd have no one without him. This was just as much Johns fault as it was hers. If he hadn't put Phil in such a mood, then this wouldn't have happened. Damn him! Phil would never do anything to hurt her again, he'd said that so many times before! Why couldn't she just believe him? John should just mind his own business! Why couldn't he just be happy for her?

"Hello? Maria?" Torrie answered the phone out of breath. She had been upstairs when her phone rang, and when Pete had yelled out to her that Maria was on the line and sounding distant, she ran back down to the pool deck so she could put Maria on speaker and have some privacy. "What's up, is everything ok?"

Maria gritted her teeth, her new found revelation renewing her strength. John Cena was about to get a piece of her mind. "I'm fine. Actually, I shouldn't have rung, this is probably a bad time. I'll talk to you later."

Torrie stared at the phone, totally baffled. Maria didn't sound a bit like herself. "Um no right now is perfect. Where are you? You sound like you're in a forest, I can barely hear you!" Combined with the chill in Marias voice was an assortment of sounds. Traffic, cars and trucks at high speeds, wind, trees ... and wildlife?

"Look, Tor. I gotta go. Speak soon I promise. Love you, bye."

Before Torrie could get a word in edgewise, she was met with a dial tone. She was still staring at the phone minutes later when Pete came up behind her and draped his arms around her shoulders."What was all that about?"he asked as he nuzzled her neck.

Puzzled, Torrie turned to face him."I have no idea. But I don't think I'm going to like it."

_And back to the Champ .._

"Maria! This is nowhere near funny, where are you?" Tears were gathering in Johns eyes as he delved deeper into the woods searching for Maria. He'd seen her like this before; she had been hurt several times previously and now that things were finally going right in her life, the same thing always happened. Everything got turned up on it's head and Maria reverted further back into herself. Phil had been great for her in the beginning; the perfect boyfriend, sweet and attentive, going out of his way to make Maria feel good. Actually, he'd sounded like an alright guy when Maria had first started talking about him. She'd been totally taken with him, and John had thought that maybe this time CM PUNK would be the one to make her happy. Until recently, when he'd started to notice Maria saying little things here and there. She would apologise profusely for everything, even if the incident wasn't her fault, she was always nervous and always eager to appease people. He hadn't seen her like this since just before she'd broken up with her last boyfriend a couple of years ago, and it scared him. Maria was the most docile person he knew, but she had attitude and was never afraid to stand up for herself. But when John came into the picture, Phil hadn't seemed like the hero Maria had written him up as. He was defensive, controlling and something about him rubbed John the wrong way.

'Ria?" John was about ten seconds away from going totally berserk. He tripped over a tree stump, and decided to sit for a minute. Head in his hands, he let the tears flow freely. What was going on here? Why was the girl he loved running away from him? A head popped out from behind a tree, and two beautiful eyes stared out at him. John heard leaves rustling, and try as she might to remain hidden, he saw Maria behind the tree and rushed towards her enveloping her in his arms."Oh girl," he breathed.'You had me scared there for a second,are you ok?"

She was as stiff as a board, refusing to show any weakness to him."I'm fine,"she said harshly."Can we go back to the car? I want to see Phil." The colour all but drained from Johns face as she stepped out of his arms.His arms fell down to his sides, and he seemed momentarily lost.

"Uh, sure Ria. If that's what you want."

"Yes that's what I want, it's what I said isn't it!" Maria hissed. "Just let me get back to him, I need him, I need to apologise for what happened before he decides to get rid of me."

Johns jaw fell open. "Decides to GET RID of you! What the hell Ri, you owe him nothing, you asked him to slow the car down and pull over! He kept driving just as fast and looked what happened! He endangered your safety and you want to get back to him before he breaks up with you!"

Maria turned and stalked off in the direction of the highway, ignoring his questions. He didn't expect any answers. He didn't expect the tirade that was slung at him either.

"Hey John. Just stay out of it, ok? Just stay the hell away from me! This is my business! You've already done enough, you picked a fight with Phil, which is why he was in a crappy mood! You started this! You couldn't be civil to him for even a second! I'm lucky he cares for me at all, he could do so much better! Now if you don't mind, I have to get back to my boyfriend, who hopefully will let this slide. I don't deserve him as it is, and this is just another reason that he could use to cast me aside!"

All of the tension had been relased from her body, and no longer yelling, tears were streaming down the brunettes face as she choked out her words between sobs. Johns heart was breaking just watching her fall to pieces, yet as he walked toward her she ran from him, and slipped even further away. Away from him, and straight into the arms of Phil, who was standng outside the vehicle.

"If you want a lift the rest of the way to Vegas John, I'd get in now," Phil said coldly as Maria wept upon his chest. Never mind the fact that he and Maria had brought the vehicle together, John thought sardonically as he opened the sliding door to the back. Yeah, I'll just sit here and take a backseat while you steal away Ria and break my heart piece by piece. The tears he had hidden from Phil were spilling out over his cheeks as he opened his window and retorted "Didn't you want to make it to Vegas on time Phil?"

And with that, they piled back into the car, Maria falling asleep with her head against the window, Phil still driving like a maniac and John, staring out the window, trying to figure out what he could do to win Maria back.

_That's all folks! For tonight as least anyway! And yes, I've decided I'm going to have to get better at dodging the arrows that are getting thrown my way right about now. I'm sorry about the portrayal of Maria here, I love the girl to bits, it's just that's the direction being taken here ... it'll get better I promise! Review if you'd like,_

_Thanks for reading guys!_


	5. Slice and Dice Jealousy

_Hey guys!_

_Here we go with Chapter Five ... Sorry to all those Maria and John lovers out there, they had to be split at some point and this seemed like the perfect time.Don't worry, things will get better! ... or will they ?_

_My apologies to all of Phil Brooks' fans but Maria and John come first this time._

_Please note that if i owned john cena ... maria kanellis ... Torrie Wilson ...CM Punk or any of the other WWE superstars i wouldn't be writing this ... doing it for fun, making no profit whatsoever yada yada yada .. if i owned the WWE ... Triple H would never get another title shot and the spirit squad would be kicked off WWE programming and relegated to college football_

_Special thanks to those who reviewed, especially Sian & P. Dizzle tha Prime Legend Champion as well as johncenasgurl._

_Let me point out that at this point in time it would be easy to judge Maria for having self-esteem issues, and even easier to judge John for being weak and failing to move on etc. Abuse, whether it be physical, physcological or emotional, is no laughing matter - what the character of Maria is experiencing in this story is the same thing that occurs to millions of peolpe all over the world, and unfortunately for some people, they are afraid to speak up and continue to be victims. If you know someone who is a victim of abuse(of any kind), please, seek help._

_**From Pride and Broken Hearts ...**_

_**Johns jaw fell open. "Decides to GET RID of you! What the hell Ri, you owe him nothing, you asked him to slow the car down and pull over! He kept driving just as fast and looked what happened! He endangered your safety and you want to get back to him before he breaks up with you!"**_

_**Maria turned and stalked off in the direction of the highway, ignoring his questions. He didn't expect any answers. He didn't expect the tirade that was slung at him either.**_

_**"Hey John. Just stay out of it, ok? Just stay the hell away from me! This is my business! You've already done enough, you picked a fight with Phil, which is why he was in a crappy mood! You started this! You couldn't be civil to him for even a second! I'm lucky he cares for me at all, he could do so much better! Now if you don't mind, I have to get back to my boyfriend, who hopefully will let this slide. I don't deserve him as it is, and this is just another reason that he could use to cast me aside!" **_

_**All of the tension had been relased from her body, and no longer yelling, tears were streaming down the brunettes face as she choked out her words between sobs. Johns heart was breaking just watching her fall to pieces, yet as he walked toward her she ran from him, and slipped even further away. Away from him, and straight into the arms of Phil, who was standng outside the vehicle.**_

_**"If you want a lift the rest of the way to Vegas John, I'd get in now," Phil said coldly as Maria wept upon his chest. Never mind the fact that he and Maria had brought the vehicle together, John thought sardonically as he opened the sliding door to the back. Yeah, I'll just sit here and take a backseat while you steal away Ria and break my heart piece by piece. The tears he had hidden from Phil were spilling out over his cheeks as he opened his window and retorted "Didn't you want to make it to Vegas on time Phil?"**_

_**And with that, they piled back into the car, Maria falling asleep with her head against the window, Phil still driving like a maniac and John, staring out the window, trying to figure out what he could do to win Maria back.**_

_**And now onto chapter five ...**_

Maria was still asleep several hours later when Phil pulled over at a rest stop. He opened the drivers side door just as Johns eyes opened."Man, it's like 5am where are you going?"

Phil groaned in exsaperation. Of course John would have to wake up the moment he moved. "I was going to slice and dice you and leave you for dead in a dumpster," he replied, voice dripping with sarcasm."Can you be recycled? Just so I know which bin to use."

John cocked an eyebrow. "And here I was thinking you were more the hit and run type."

"I'm not going anywhere, Mr Lame Gang. I'm going to stretch my legs. Is that ok with you?" He slipped out of his sear and shut the door behind him. John rolled his eyes and opened his door to follow Phil. His gaze fell upon Maria as she slept, and she shivered, as if she knew he was there. He grabbed his jacket, and spread it over her bare shoulders, dropping a light kiss upon her forehead. They had been apart no more than 2 metres in a physical respect, but emotionally they were on diffferent continents. John still had an urge to protect her, and regardless of what Marias' heart was feeling, her head was telling her that John had to stay away. The Champ then slid out of his seat and out into the cool morning air.

"You know,"mused Phil, talking to himself more than John."I don't understand what they see in you. Fawning over your every move, cheering for you, dressing up like you, writing you letters. You know what I don't like about you Cena? You're just too damn perfect."

John snorted, his arms wrapped around himself to fight off the cold. He had his back to the SUV, leaning against it to make sure there was some distance between anyone and Maria. She needed time to herself, and if he could do anything to make that happen then he would. "Me, perfect? Far from it, Brooks, I'm the same as the next guy, I have my faults, we all do."

"Yeh? Then how come everywhere I go I hear your name? Cena this, the Champ that! From the guys at OVW, the fans - 'Is Maria really dating you? Cos she'd be better with John Cena", all over my tv screen whenever I watch RAW! On the phone with Maria, and even when we finally get to go home and drop the characters! DAMMIT, she worships you! Instead of a picture of Maria and me in her wallet, it's Maria and you, wearing those damn 'Hustle,Loyalty,Respect' shirts! What the hell is it about you that makes you so damn great! Why does she love you so much?" Phil was yelling now, shattering the early morning peace.

RAWs Heavyweight Champion stared down the recently-signed-WWE-rookie. "I don't know," he said quietly."Maybe the public likes me because I'd do anything to entertain my fans. Maybe it's because I fight with pride and I fight for the most important people; the people who believed in me from the beginning and the fans who stick with me today." He looked up from the patch of ground that had just caught his attention."Maybe it's because I have respect for everyone, and I treat them the way I would like to be treated, as an equal." And she doesn't love me as much as I want her too he continued in his head.

Phils face was turning red and his eyes were dancing with fury. "Please don't tell me you're insinuating that I have no respect!" he spat out the words like they were a bad taste on his tounge. 'And I wasn't just refering to the fans you moron! You know who I mean! What the hell is it that has Maria wrapped around you're little finger!

John laughed bitterly."You don't get it? Man, not trying to sound like I'm boasting or nothing, but what do you have to offer her?" He stood firmly, no longing leaning against the SUV.

"More than you," he shot back.

"Like what? Your great sense of morality? The way you always manage to make sure that she strokes your ego, but how you fail to make her feel good about herself at all? The way you've changed her as a person? Speaking of, what the hell have you been saying to her? Since you've been hanging around her so damn much she'd turned into a shadow of what she used to be! What do you do? Continually put her down to make yourself feel better? Belittle every little thing she does? Throw things at her?"

CM PUNK stopped fast in his pacing."You know nothing about what goes on, so like Maria said, STAY OUT OF IT! This is none of your business." He tried to appear threatening, but in Cenas eyes didn't quite pull it off. He was on a roll now, and now determined than ever to find out what the hell was going on. Phil was denying everyhting so far, but Cena wouldn't rest until he'd found out the truth.

"She said to stay out of it? Okay, I'll admit I heard her say it, but Ria and I are best friends; we travel together, we share a locker room, story lines, appearances, everything! We spend all of our spare time on the road together! So where'd she get the idea that I'm the cause of all the problems in her life? Who stuck that into her pretty little head Phil? It sure as hell wouldn't be any of the guys or even Torrie, so obviously it's you! Marias suddenly came up with this idea that she's worthless and lucky to have you! No one else would try and pull her down, hell if you love her like you say you do, I dont even understand it! What are you doing to her to make her feel this way? With her last boyfriend at was telling her she would never succeed at anything, what is it with you? That you're the best person for her? That she couldn't do anything without by her side? I bet you even used the same calling card that her ex did! The whole 'you act like a bimbo in front of millions of people, wearing barely anything, who would want something so cheap?' Huh? Is that it?"

He saw a flicker of recognition cross Phils face. So he'd said that. What a jerk. Cena started sucking in big breaths of the morning air. His blood was pumping, he couldn't believe what was going on here. Just to get his point across Cena leaned foward into Phils face. "She was getting pretty good at hiding those bruises too. Did you hit her?"

Phils blood was boiling and his face was clenched in a look of pain, totally drenched in sweat.

'What would you do John? Play hero and call the police? Number one, you have no proof. Number two, if I'm as great at manipulating Maria as you say I am, I'd simply manipulate her into lying to them. Just say everything you've accused me of is true. So, I was jealous of you, and took Maria right out from under your nose. I made her feel good about herself, and she loved me until it was time to meet you. Then, according to plan, I started turning her against you. Slowly, but surely it worked. I made her feel useless and like she couldn't live without me. Maria then succumbed to the belief that she was worthless. Oh sure, there were times after she'd come home from being with you where she actually thought she mattered. All I had to do was pretend to be drunk and then rough her up a little. Fall asleep on the sofa and then the next morning she'd come back to me, because I made her think no one cared.She covered the bruises with make-up and no one said a thing. The thing is John, I knew what she'd been through; the ex-boyfriends, how vulnerable she was, how she found it difficult to trust people, and how easy it would be to convince her I cared. I exploited her weakness. But do you know what the best thing was? The ultimate triumph? Huh? C'mon guess."

John shook his head, this was all starting to come into place now."You bastard .. how could you do this to Ria? She would never wish anything bad upon anyone." And that's a big part of why I love her he thought wryly.

"The best thing," Phil continued." Was number three - taking her away from you, and ruining your perfect little world. You have everything, right Champ? Well think again. Because I've got the only girl you love."

And with that the dull smack of flesh hitting bone was heard. Blood flowed from Johns nose as his cheek bone shattered, and his arm twisted under him as he fell, landing heavily upon the roadside.

A mere ten feet away Maria stirred in her seat as a car engine roared to life.

" John?"she murmured in her sleepy state.

Phil smiled menacingly."Oh he's fine. Don't worry babe, go back to sleep."

Two bags were thrown out the window, landing beside the Champ who was covered in grit as squealing tyres sped off into the distance.

The sun was starting to rise, and they were supposed to be in Vegas in just over 24 hours.

Would John make it?

_GAAAAA and i KNOW a lot of you arent big fans of cliffhangers, but this time I just had to lol_

_I'll update soon I promise, this chapter was pretty much a filler of back story and the like, hopefully some things now make more sense_

_If you feel compelled, review_

_Thanks for reading guys_

_**What will happen to John and Maria?**_

_Was there any chance they could get back to before?_


	6. Butterfly Love

_Hey guys!_

_Here we go with Chapter Six ... Woah isn't Phil just a jerk in this story?(author starts ducking things being thrown from readers, especially sian, before holding hands up in surrender)_

_Ok ok i know stupid question! For those of you sick of John being so weak, towards the end of this chapter and the start of chapter seven John goes through some changes - but will they be with or without Maria?_

_This chapter will focus purely on the jerk and Maria ... i know i'm testing your patience guys but please stick with me, it'll be ok in the end lol_

_My apologies to all of Phil Brooks' fans but Maria and John come first this time._

_Please note that if i owned john cena ... maria kanellis ... Torrie Wilson ...CM Punk or any of the other WWE superstars i wouldn't be writing this ... doing it for fun, making no profit whatsoever etc etc.. if i owned the WWE ... Mick Foley wouldn't be turning heel and shelton benjamin would never have introduced us to his 'momma' - I don't own Rise Against either but damn i wish i did - the comment about them being annoying is purely coming from Maria's character, i love them to bits!_

_Thanks to all those who reviewed, especially sian, whose enthusiasm towards this story is playing a big part in keeping it going_

_**From Slice and Dice Jealousy**_

_**'What would you do John? Play hero and call the police? Number one, you have no proof. Number two, if I'm as great at manipulating Maria as you say I am, I'd simply manipulate her into lying to them. Just say everything you've accused me of is true. So, I was jealous of you, and took Maria right out from under your nose. I made her feel good about herself, and she loved me until it was time to meet you. Then, according to plan, I started turning her against you. Slowly, but surely it worked. I made her feel useless and like she couldn't live without me. Maria then succumbed to the belief that she was worthless. Oh sure, there were times after she'd come home from being with you where she actually thought she mattered. All I had to do was pretend to be drunk and then rough her up a little. Fall asleep on the sofa and then the next morning she'd come back to me, because I made her think no one cared.She covered the bruises with make-up and no one said a thing. The thing is John, I knew what she'd been through; the ex-boyfriends, how vulnerable she was, how she found it difficult to trust people, and how easy it would be to convince her I cared. I exploited her weakness. But do you know what the best thing was? The ultimate triumph? Huh? C'mon guess."**_

_**John shook his head, this was all starting to come into place now."You bastard .. how could you do this to Ria? She would never wish anything bad upon anyone." And that's a big part of why I love her he thought wryly.**_

_**"The best thing," Phil continued." Was number three - taking her away from you, and ruining your perfect little world. You have everything, right Champ? Well think again. Because I've got the only girl you love."**_

_**And with that the dull smack of flesh hitting bone was heard. Blood flowed from Johns nose as his cheek bone shattered, and his arm twisted under him as he fell, landing heavily upon the roadside.**_

_**A mere ten feet away Maria stirred in her seat as a car engine roared to life.**_

_**" John?"she murmured in her sleepy state.**_

_**Phil smiled menacingly."Oh he's fine. Don't worry babe, go back to sleep."**_

_**Two bags were thrown out the window, landing beside the Champ who was covered in grit as squealing tyres sped off into the distance.**_

_**The sun was starting to rise, and they were supposed to be in Vegas in just over 24 hours. Would John make it?**_

_And now .. Chapter Six .._

Maria woke to the sound of her boyfriend singing along to the radio, some ridiculously loud song by Rise Against. Inwardly she groaned. It's way to early for him to be singing, especially so loud! Rubbing her eyes Maria stretched as much as she could in the limited space available. Even though the SVU was quite large, packed at her feet was a huge make up bag full of candy(her one indulgence), shoes, pillows and magazines. John had found out the hard way that Maria got bored very easily while they traveling, and while she liked listening to him freestyle, she wasn't prepared to listen to it 24/7. So, as well as ensuring Maria had her and ipod and headphones, John had the sense to make sure the car was stocked with her favourite magazines and books while they were on the road.

'Oww," cried Maria as she smacked her toe on a stray heel. She shivered in the cold, as Phil looked over at her, noticing she was awake.

'Morning Maria!" he said cheerfully. "I wasn't sure if you were ever going to wake up, my little sleeping beauty."

Okay.. Maria thought. He is just way to happy this morning. She couldn't remember the last time Phil was this happy. What was going on? Had something happened last night? Oh no, they hadn't had another fight had they? Had she done something? Oh no she thought, I've upset him again. When will I ever learn! She was beginning to feel uneasy, something wasn't right here. Seeing that she had a jacket draped over her, she pulled it on, hoping to warm up a little. 'Um, Phil. You seem awfully happy this morning," she replied perkily, if not a little hesitantly. Something told her that if she made the slightest wrong move here this could end in disaster.

Almost immediately Phil got on the defensive. "What, so I'm NOT allowed to be happy? What the hell? Is that what you're saying Maria!" He took his eyes off the road and glared at her.

'Ah no! That's not what I was saying!" she replied with a note of fear in her voice. "It's nice that's all ..." she said weakly, trying to avoid a fight.

"Nice? Yeh, it is nice for at least one of us to be happy. You're always moping around and bringing me down. And when I try to be happy, look what happens! You just turn into a sniveling little twat and accuse me of being up to something!" With that Phil turned his eyes to the road ahead. It was around 10am, so it was past rush hour and becasue it was a weekday the roads were virtually deserted. He couldn't believe this, ten minutes ago he was on top of the world, and now Maria had managed to ruin it for him like always.Typical. "I'm just not good enough for you am I? Huh!"

"No! Phil don't say that! You're far to good for me, you know that!" The petite diva was now in tears, but trying to stand her ground best she could. Maria looked up to the rear view mirror and noticed a lumpy pile of blankets strewn across the backseat, which she assumed was John. Oh no. John! Last night was all coming back to her now in bits and pieces. Thoughts and angry words began to swirl around her head making her dizzy. _'Just stay out of it, ok? Just stay the hell away from me! This is my business!' _Maria swallowed, why had she said to him! She needed him! Why had she pushed him away? She shook her head, trying to make the thoughts of her best friend disappear."Phil..." She pleaded."I swear, I've never tried to pull you down! I only ever wanted you to be happy, and to love me!"

Phil laughed sadistically. "Love you? Oh that's right. I remember. What sort of love Maria? The sort of love you have for a friend? For your brother? Or the sort of love that makes you go all tingly inside and gives you butterflies; the one that you feel for that moron John Cena!" Marias' jaw dropped and her mouth formed a perfect circle as she shook her heard no. Phil saw the divas reaction out of the side of his eye, and rolled his eyes accordingly. "Oh please Maria. Anyone can see that you're in love with him! And guess what? He doesn't love you back, because you're just not good enou .."

Maria interrupted Phil before he had a chance to finish speaking, her tears making her difficult to understand."Do you mind? John is back there! He may be asleep, but I don't feel to comfortable having this conversation in front of him!" she hissed. He was already mad at her enough, he didn't need to hear this too! He would never talk to her again!

Phil turned to Maria, and just looked at her in utter bemusement. Then, he started to laugh. Slowly at first, he started to chuckle, before giving into temptation and laughing out loud uproariously. Maria sat with tears streaming down her cheeks, knowing that this is where the uneasy feeling she was having was about to set in, and that the joke was on her. "Phil what are you laughing at? Phil? Phil, stop! Whatever the joke is, it isn't funny!"

Phil continued to laugh hysterically as he pulled the car to the side of the road, opening his door and slipping out, coming around to the passengers side. Upon his fierce glance Maria opened the door, and he grabbed her arm, pulling her out of the vehicle. Maria bit her lip to stop from crying out at the pain. CM PUNK threw open the backseat door and shoved Maria into the seat, her body thrown across half the blankets. She feel straight to the seat below, the blankets inflated with little pockets of air failing to carry her weight. It was then she noticed that there were two less bags in the trunk, and the smell of Johns aftershave had all but vanished. She closed her eyes, and counted to five, hoping to get some answers to the questions she was about to ask. "Where is he?"

Her question was met with a snort."Hitchhiking across the state for all I know Maria. We stopped this morning while you were asleep, he packed up his bags and left."

What he hadn't expected was to be met with rage. "And you let him go? Just walk into the night with his luggage? Dammit, this is his car, why would he leave?" She clung to the blankets like a drowning man holding onto a life preserver. Her eyes were bloodshot red, her face was pale and she was shaking.

"Why would he leave? Well Maria let me see," Phl smirked."Could it be because you abused him last night? Ran out on him? Told him to stay the hell away from you and your business?" The look of pure hurt and regret on Marias face told him he had hit the jackpot with that one. "So he packed up his bags and left. Said he couldn't cope with having such an inconsiderate, selfish bitch for a best friend."

Maria sank to the floor sobbing. "No! No, John would never do that to anyone! Somethings happened, I just know it! I have to find him!" She started to scramble out of the back, and grabbed her phone, hitting speed dial one, praying he would pick up. But nothing, it went straight to his voicemail. Phil watched as Maria tried again and again to reach the Champ. She didn't notice when Phil closed and locked the door of the passanger side before returning to the drivers seat. It was only when he started the ignition that she gasped, "Where are we going? We have to go back for him!"

Phil sighed and pulled the keys from the ignition before grabbing Maria by the shoulders and forcing him to look at her. "Look! Get it into your stupid little head! He left you! He doesn't care about you, just like everyone else! He escpaed from here the first moment he could, and he doesn't want anyone chasing him! Now, what do you want to do! Chase this guy who is repulsed by the sight of you, or stay with me, the only one who truly cares for you, and go to work? You've got nothing else going for you Maria, believe me, you need this job! So sit down, shut the hell up and stop those tears! You're lucky I don't dump YOU on the roadside!" He shook her, hard, a couple of time to make sure the words sank in. Letting her go, he restarted the car and sped down the road.

Maria slumped against the window, shielding her face so he couldn't see her cry. The one guy in the world that she'd trusted completely, with her soul and all its secrets and he'd left her. He'd promised her he would never go, that she was his baby girl and that they would conquer everything together. A fat tear rolled down Marias nose as she drew in the scent of Cenas' jacket, that she'd only just realised she was wearing. She'd done it again. It was only a matter of time before John realised what a pathetic case she was, just like Phil had said. And now that he'd gone, he wasn't ever coming back.

_So guys what do we think? Can we all see how Phil uses Maria now? Ahuh that's what I thought. No cliffhanger this time though! But since you've all been so good ... Below is a preveiw of what is to come in Chapter seven! Enjoy, and thanks for reading!_

Torrie and Pete were just sitting down to lunch when the front door bell rang. Pete looked over at Torrie who had already started eating and stood up sighing "It's ok, I'll get it." Making his way into the house from the back veranda he slipped a shirt over his head before pulling the door open. He started to speak before gasping in almost disbelief. He took in the beraggled visitor from head to toe, mentally examining the broken nose, the dirty clothing and a crusty cut above the right eyebrow. He swallowed before calling out to his wife. "Tor? You're going to want to see this."

The RAW diva sighed and called out to her husband. 'Babe, can it wait? I have to eat before I hit the road for RAW." Torrie pushed back her chair and hurried to the front door. She peered over her husbands shoulder and in an instant saw the reason of his distress. Her hand grabbed Petes shoulder like a vice as she whispered, "Oh lord. What has he done?"

_OOOOOhhhhhhh! So who's at the door ? I think you know who it is guys lol ... you know the drill, thanks for reading, review if you want ; )_


	7. Knock knock who's there?

_Hey guys!_

_Here we go with Chapter Seven ... So who will be at Torrie and Petes' house? Girl Scouts?Avon Lady? Big Show after he fell down a flight of stairs?_

_Ok ok i know stupid question! We all know who it is .. or do we?_

_Hopefully, in this chapter we will make it to Las Vegas for Monday Night RAW! But what will happen when we get there? Who will Maria share a locker room with now? What character will CM PUNK be given by Mr McMahon? Will John even make it to the show?_

_My apologies to all of Phil Brooks' fans but Maria and John come first this time .. actually no not really, i'm doing a bad thing by getting wrapped up in my own story and believing what I write .. damn CM PUNK!_

_Please note that if i owned john cena ... maria kanellis ... Torrie Wilson ...CM Punk or any of the other WWE superstars i wouldn't be writing this ... doing it for fun, making no profit whatsoever etc etc.. if i owned the WWE ... John would have turned heel a month ago and Maria would have smashed Mickie James with a chair .._

_Thanks to all those who reviewed, especially sian ,johncenasgurl, kiora storm & P. Dizzle tha Prime Legend Champion _

_**From Butterfly Love ..**_

_**Maria sank to the floor sobbing. "No! No, John would never do that to anyone! Somethings happened, I just know it! I have to find him!" She started to scramble out of the back, and grabbed her phone, hitting speed dial one, praying he would pick up. But nothing, it went straight to his voicemail. Phil watched as Maria tried again and again to reach the Champ. She didn't notice when Phil closed and locked the door of the passanger side before returning to the drivers seat. It was only when he started the ignition that she gasped, "Where are we going? We have to go back for him!"**_

_**Phil sighed and pulled the keys from the ignition before grabbing Maria by the shoulders and forcing him to look at her. "Look! Get it into your stupid little head! He left you! He doesn't care about you, just like everyone else! He escaped from here the first moment he could, and he doesn't want anyone chasing him! Now, what do you want to do! Chase this guy who is repulsed by the sight of you, or stay with me, the only one who truly cares for you, and go to work? You've got nothing else going for you Maria, believe me, you need this job! So sit down, shut the hell up and stop those tears! You're lucky I don't dump YOU on the roadside!" He shook her, hard, a couple of time to make sure the words sank in. Letting her go, he restarted the car and sped down the road.**_

_**Maria slumped against the window, shielding her face so he couldn't see her cry. The one guy in the world that she'd trusted completely, with her soul and all its secrets and he'd left her. He'd promised her he would never go, that she was his baby girl and that they would conquer everything together. A fat tear rolled down Marias nose as she drew in the scent of Cenas' jacket, that she'd only just realised she was wearing. She'd done it again. It was only a matter of time before John realised what a pathetic case she was, just like Phil had said. And now that he'd gone, he wasn't ever coming back. **_

And now ... Chapter Seven ...

Torrie and Pete were just sitting down to lunch when the front door bell rang. Pete looked over at Torrie who had already started eating and stood up sighing "It's ok, I'll get it." Making his way into the house from the back veranda he slipped a shirt over his head before pulling the door open. He started to speak before gasping in almost disbelief. He took in the beraggled visitor from head to toe, mentally examining the broken nose, the dirty clothing and a crusty cut above the right eyebrow. He swallowed before calling out to his wife. "Tor? You're going to want to see this."

The RAW diva sighed and called out to her husband. 'Babe, can it wait? I have to eat before I hit the road for RAW." Torrie pushed back her chair and hurried to the front door. She peered over her husbands shoulder and in an instant saw the reason of his distress. Her hand grabbed Petes shoulder like a vice as she whispered, "Oh lord. What has he done?"

"Well .. It's like this," rasped the visitor."I decided that I hadn't been beaten up enough recently and got into a fist fight with myself. I banged myself pretty good up on the side of the road then a ceritfied maniac pinched my SVU and has put my best friend in danger." Worn out from the beating he'd received and a massive loss of blood, the Champ wavered on his feet before his knees buckled and he started to collapse. Pete rushed forward to catch him just before he hit the steps.

"Quick Tor," Pete ordered." Run into the laundry room and grab a blanket for the couch. We've got to get John some water, and grab the first aid kit." Torrie rushed inside and did as she was asked, as Pete put an arm around Johns waist and brought him to an upright position. The former Cruiserweight Champion slung Johns arm over his shoulder as he kept his other arm around the younger mans waist. "Okay John, if you can hear me, we're going to try and walk into the house now and you're going to lie down for us ok?" John nodded weakly; he didn't really understand what was going on, this, along with the events of the last day or so was too much. He dutifully allowed Pete to lead him into the living room, knowing that if he tried to keep standing on his own he'd simply collapse again. Lying down on the couch, John saw Torrie enter the room out of the corner of his eye.

"Hey guys,"John mumbled. "Thanks ... for this ... I didn't know where else to go." Torrie knelt down beside him washing the blood of his face with a facecloth, and Pete poured him a glass of water, before handing it to Torrie who held it up to Johns chafed lips. He gulped the water down along with a couple of painkillers, and coughed as it all went down the wrong way.

Pete put a hand on Torries shoulder and manuvered her back towards his chest to give Cena some much needed space."Hey, man it's nothing. Just kick back and catch some sleep for now ok? We'll be in the next room, just call if you need us." John nodded slowly as he drifted into a hazy sleep. Pete led Torrie into the kitchen, pulling her into a tight hug. "Hey Tor, don't cry hon" he said, seeing the tears in her eyes." He'll be fine. You have to pull yourself together for me ok? John is going to need a shoulder, and he knows you better than me, so I figure you're going to have to be up to the task. Someone needs to call Vince, as well as Becki and Maria, and we need to get a doctor for John.Ok? It'll work out, but you've got to be strong for him."

Torrie squeezed her eyes shut as she withdrew from her husbands embrace. Taking a deep breath she said, " Pete, you're right. This is what we do; we need to get a doctor up here as soon as possible. Calling Vince can wait, but not to long because John and I have to be at RAW in roughly four hours. We can't worry Becki just yet, she'll only panic and want to come down here straight away, and that will distress John even more. But I would love to know what is going on in Marias head, that girl has some explaining to do."

Pete hid a smile. When Torrie needed to, she really stepped up to the plate. "Torrie, if Phil was in a mood volatile enough to do this to John, if that's what we're assuming happened, he might do something to Maria if he catches you ringing. Send her a text message, and hope she has her phone on silent. I'm going to go into the study and call a doctor, I'll be right back." Torrie nodded absentmindedly as her fingers flew over the keypad of her mobile. The more she thought about the possibile outcomes of this situation, the more she worried. There was no way John would willingly leave Maria on her own with Phil if he'd pulled a stunt like this. She pressed 'send', and hoped the pretty diva had her phone on. She was slipping her phone into her pocket when she heard John mumbling something in his sleep. Curious, she padded into the next room. John was trashing around in his sleep and muttering "Ria ... Maria! Why..." Figuring she should wake him up before he hurt himself, Torrie gently shook Johns shoulder and called his name.

"John. Wake up, you're having a bad dream."

His eyelids fluttered as he stuggled to kick the sleep that claimed him. Opening one eye he muttered "Sorry Torrie, I was having a nightmare."

"So I figured. John, would you be able to tell me what happened? There is no way you can compete tonight, and we have to tell Vince something." Nervously awaiting his reaction, Torrie began wringing her fingers. Vince did need to know what was going on she told herself. And if Vince has to know, then I should have the right to know too.

Struggling to pull himself into a sitting position, John shrugged awkardly."You know I've had suspicions about Punks behaviour recently. I called him on it, and he didn't appreciate it. Case closed."

"He went all hardcore Mick Foley on you because of a remark about his attitude?" Torrie asked incredulously." John, no offence, but there is something you're not telling me. I don't need to know specifics, but I do want to know the basic premise of what went down." Lowering his gaze to avoid her eyes John nodded. "It was about Maria wasn't it?"

John winced at the use of her name before replying "Yeah, you got it. No one hurts Ria, Torrie, no one. I've been noticing things with her lately; she's closing herself off, she has bruises on her arms some days and she's so jumpy. I knew it had to involve him somehow, I guess he got one up on me. The last thing I remember is waking up on the side of the highway with my bags. Some college guy scraped off the pavement and the only place I could think of was here." he said, his voice drifting off slightly. ."She told me to get the hell away from her..." A tear rolled down his face, but he was refusing to cry anymore."I promised her I'd never leave her ... what have I done?"

"The right thing," a voice offered from the doorway. Pete had returned and had obviously heard the better part of the conversation. 'If she wants space man, the best thing is to give it to her. I know you're worrying about her, but they have to be at the arena soon right? As dumb as Phil is, I don't think he'd pull anything right now. It's his first day and if he shows up with an hysterical diva on his hands, he'll have shit to pay. Even when she gets there, Charlie and Shawn are going to be there. I rang Shawn a little while ago and told him to keep an eye on her, because there was a chance you weren't going to make it to the show tonight. He promised he wouldn't say a word to implicate anyone, and he'll keep us updated as much as he can. You know he'd never let a thing happen to her, especially because of her friendship with you."

John smiled gratefully at Pete."Thanks man. How did you know?"

"Saw the look in your eyes. We were worried after Marias phone call the other night, and when you showed up ..."

"She rang?" Cena asked surprised. "It must have been after the accident.." He filled the couple in on all of the recent events involving the trios travels. By the end Torrie was wide eyed and speechless, and Pete's usually smiling face was jaded by a scowl. " I guess she's made her choice though."

Pete smiled thinly."I wouldn't be so sure John. I'd say there's a very large chance that on her own with Phil now she's regreting what she said. People in situations similar to the one she's in are often so scared that they'll do whatever to protect themselves. You'll get her back, it'll just take some time and a lot of persistence on your part. If you truly love her, you'll find she's worth it."

"Believe me, she is."

'Sorry to break up this party guys, but RAW starts in just under two hours. We have to call Vince." Torrie had excused herself to use the bathroom and to check the time. Now, coming back to the guys she placed their speakerphone on the coffee table in front of John."I'll start, I guess, there is no way I want to go to RAW and leave you here John."

"Torrie,"Pete spoke up indignantly."I'll stay with John."

"No way, I'm not driving alone out there if Phil is on road still. We're all staying here." She dialled Shane McMahon, knowing that Vince would probably be busy this close to the start of the show. "Hey Shane," Torrie said, replying to his greeting.

"Ah Torrie. I suppose you're ringing to let me know why the HELL you're not at the arena yet!"

Torrie rolled her eyes in response. 'Yes Shane. Matter of fact, would you be able to put Vince on the phone please? I think he could deal with this situation a little better."

John and Pete snorted as Shane replied "What makes you think I can't handle the situation?"

Torrie was about to reply when John opened his mouth. "Shane, if you don't get Daddy-Mac right now, I'll show up and tear you a new one. Alright?" Pete imitated sticking a figner done his throat as Torrie hid her giggles. There was a clanging sound as Shane said "Just uh, a moment John. I'll go and get him for you." and dropped the phone.

Vince was heard arguing with a stage hand as he grabbed the phone."No dammit! My way or no way!" Clearing his throat he said, "Torrie, John. To what do I owe this pleasure."

The three wrestlers glanced at each other as Torrie spoke up. 'Mr McMahon, John arrived at my house this afternoon, and promptly collapsed on my doorstep. There is no way he can wrestle tonight."

They could practically hear the wheels turning in Vinces head. 'Well John, what do you have to say for yourself?"

"Vince, there is no way I can compete tonight. I was ... um attacked on the road."

'Attacked?" Vinces eyebrows rose up to his hairline.

"He has a broken nose, lacerations, a bad leg and hes lost a lot of blood Mr McMahon." Torrie reported."We're on our way to a medical centre now."

"Thank you Nurse Torrie," Vince snapped sarcasticly. "If I'd required your opinion I would have asked for it. John, if this is the case, why did a very unhappy Maria Kanellis just walk past my office? Don't you travel together?"

"Yes Vince, but Maria arrived with CM PUNK, sorry Phil Brooks, tonight, the new guy."

"And were you not with them? You were supposed to get him here so I could get him a storyline! Maria is already in a storyline with Torrie, so that also has to go on hold! I now have to rustle up another half hour of tv for a show starting in less then three hours!" Vince thundered." Last time I checked the arrangements, you three were traveling in your utility vehicle to Las Vegas! If you were attacked, as you suggest, how the bloody hell did the other two get here?"

"Vince,"John said, clearly exasperated. "I don't know how the other two got there after Phil Brooks attacked me and left on the side of the highway. What I do know, is that he is currently driving a stolen vehicle .. which he took from me! Now Maria is in danger and has to be kept away from him as much as possible!"

Surprised by the outburst Vince was silent. "Okay, Torrie and John you have the night off." And with that he hung up the phone and screamed "Get me that son of a bitch BROOKS NOW!"

Pete stood up and headed for the kitchen. "Torrie, how about you come and help me with dinner so John can rest some more before RAW? " His wife nodded and left the room as John settled back under the blankets for another restless sleep.

Two hours later they had finished dinner and were seated back in the living room for RAW. The opening theme had just hit and JR and King were welcoming the audience and home viewers to settle in for a long night of action, with some upsetting news about the Champ, John Cena. Pete rolled his eyes and said "Now there's a surprise, I wonder what pathetic story they have dreamed up for you now John."

Interrupting the rapport between the announcers, Vinces theme hit, admist a loud booing and cries of 'assssshole,assssshole'. Vince hobbled down to the centre of the ring and began to speak.'Tonight ...I said tonight!" Vince waited for the audience to subside some before continuing. "I have a surprise for all of you money philandering gambling fools in Vegas. I'm a bit of a gambling man, and tonight I've taken a gamble on introducing to you our newest wrestler. If you thought Bill Demott was insane and disturbed, think again. If you thought Gene Skitsky was a psychopath, then you haven't seen anything yet."

King and JR could be heard deliberating in the background as everyone tried to figure out who it was.

"This man is on a rampage, and he cannot be stopped by anyone. Introducing, the new, improved, and totally psychotic CM PUNK!"

Eerie music filled the arena, but it was soon replaced by a loud rythmic drumming and howling screams. The lights went out entirely and a man screeching like a banshee came down the ramp, running at a great speed. His face covered in what looked like black coal, and wearing a long trench coat over tights, he entered the middle of the ring, with one hand hidden underneath his coat. A microhpone in his hand, the audience memebers who weren't cowering back in their seats looked at him expectantly. But he just kept screaming. And screaming, and screaming.

"Well, baaa God! I swear by all that is good and true in Oklahoma City that Mr McMahon has out done himself this time! But what does CM PUNK want? Is he going to talk?" exclaimed JR.

"HAWHAW JR, I don't know!" Replied King. 'But I do know that right now he sounds like some of the women I've gone to bed with! And that isn't a good thing!"

"King was that comment necessary?" The voices faded into the background as Torrie looked at John sitting next to her. He'd automatically tensed up upon seeing the arrival of Phil, and now she grabbed his hand to try and placate him. He gave her a wary smile, but turned his attention right back to the screen.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH" CM PUNK was still howling in the middle of the ring. Suddenly, he pulled out what looked like a bloody knife. As the audience gasped, Punk looked straight into the camera and simply hissed "John Cena. I only got half the job done ... but I will find you ... You will be NEXT!"

_ooooooooooh wow now that's a long chapter! I'm warning you now, that come next week the updates will be further inbetween. Sorry guys, but I start uni again next week and that comes first ... but I will try and update at least twice a week promise._

_Kinda a gay ending right now, but I'm starting to go cross eyed! you know the drill guys, thanks for reading, and feel free to review!_


	8. YOU will be next

_Hey guys!_

_Here we go with Chapter Eight_

_This chapter will focus on Maria and Phil at RAW, until I can get Torrie,Pete and John there ... I know you guys just love reading about Phil lol - as well as out normal cast, we will see appearnaces by Trish, Shawn Michaels Charlie Hass and whoever else I decide to throw in here. This chapter will read like Phil and Maria have just arrived at RAW - by the end of the chapter they should be on the same timeframe as the others though. _

_I've decided on giving up apologising to Phils' fans. This is my story and in it he's a right ass!_

_Please note that if i owned john cena ... maria kanellis ... Torrie Wilson ...CM Punk or any of the other WWE superstars i wouldn't be writing this ... doing it for fun, making no profit whatsoever etc etc.. if i owned the WWE Kane would get a decent storyline and Joey Styles would come back_

_Thanks to all those who reviewed, especially sian ,johncenasgurl, kiora storm & P. Dizzle tha Prime Legend Champion _

_**From 'Knock Knock,who's there? ..**_

_**If you thought Bill Demott was insane and disturbed, think again. If you thought Gene Skitsky was a psychopath, then you haven't seen anything yet." **_

_**King and JR could be heard deliberating in the background as everyone tried to figure out who it was.**_

_**"This man is on a rampage, and he cannot be stopped by anyone. Introducing, the new, improved, and totally psychotic CM PUNK!"**_

_**Eerie music filled the arena, but it was soon replaced by a loud rythmic drumming and howling screams. The lights went out entirely and a man screeching like a banshee came down the ramp, running at a great speed. His face covered in what looked like black coal, and wearing a long trench coat over tights, he entered the middle of the ring, with one hand hidden underneath his coat. A microhpone in his hand, the audience memebers who weren't cowering back in their seats looked at him expectantly. But he just kept screaming. And screaming, and screaming.**_

_**"Well, baaa God! I swear by all that is good and true in Oklahoma City that Mr McMahon has out done himself this time! But what does CM PUNK want? Is he going to talk?" exclaimed JR.**_

_**"HAWHAW JR, I don't know!" Replied King. 'But I do know that right now he sounds like some of the women I've gone to bed with! And that isn't a good thing!"**_

_**"King was that comment necessary?" The voices faded into the background as Torrie looked at John sitting next to her. He'd automatically tensed up upon seeing the arrival of Phil, and now she grabbed his hand to try and placate him. He gave her a wary smile, but turned his attention right back to the screen.**_

_**"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH" CM PUNK was still howling in the middle of the ring. Suddenly, he pulled out what looked like a bloody knife. As the audience gasped, Punk looked straight into the camera and simply hissed "John Cena. I only got half the job done ... but I will find you ... You will be NEXT!"**_

_**And now .. Chapter Eight ..**_

As Maria walked through the hallways of the arena she was certain that everyones eyes were on her. She moved silently, with her head down and eyes to the ground, unwillingly to let anyone see she'd been crying. Hoping not to draw any attention to herself, she hurried through the halls to find her locker room. For some reason, when she'd checked the notice board she'd been assigned her own locker room tonight. Not that she was complaining; but she always shared a room with John, and secretly she was hoping that would still be the case. John hadn't arrived yet, Maria had noticed, which had confused her a little, but if he didn't want to see her (which was understandable, she thought) then maybe that was a good thing. Finding her room, she entered and locked the door behind her. Luckily, because it was her first night on the show, Phil would be busy all evening. Just five minutes ago calls of 'Get me that son of a bitch BROOKS NOW!' had echoed through the building and he'd been summoned to Vinces office. Vince may have been a total jerk sometimes, but he was always friendly and professional whenever a new wrestler arrived; she didn't understand why tonight was different. Settling down in the make-up chair set up before the mirror, Maria sighed as she gazed at her reflection. Bloodshot eyes, pale skin. Wincing, Maria undid the jacket she was wearing, and stared at the blue and black marks dotted across both shoulders, five on each shoulder, hand prints. It would take a massive amount of make-up to get her looking anything like normal tonight.

Trish was walking through the hallway trying to find either Torrie or Maria, but so far she wasn't having any luck. She'd looked in Johns room first, and surprisingly it was still in immaculate condition. By this time of night, the Champs dressing room usually had scrunched up paper all over the floor, candy wrappers on every available surface, an assortment of Marias closet strewn throughout the room with magazines and cds all over the benches. It was odd, Trish was getting an eerie feeling, something was going on here. Her next step was Torries room; when Trish had checked the board there had been no record of Torrie having a locker oom to herself so Trish had assumed she'd be rooming with the other divas tonight. Still nothing. Trish re-adjusted her shoulder sling and frowned. Something was going on here and she was determined to find out what it was. Turning on her heel, she spun around. If she was going to find out what was going on she had to find the buildings resident gossip. If something was going on , he'd know what it was.

Ten minutes later she was banging on the mens locker room door. There was clearly people inside, she could hear them chatting away, ignoing the fact that she was knocking. "If you guys don't open this door!"The former Womens Champ yelled. "I will break this door down, dislocated shoulder or not!" She was preparing to ram the door when it opened and she almost fall through.

"Are you alright there Trish?" asked an amused Rob Van Dam. "Sorry, I was coming to open the door, but the prima donnas over there were still getting changed." He rolled his eyes as he nodded in the direction of the Spirit Squad, who were playing keep-away with Eugenes jacket.

"Oh yeah, thanks Rob I'm fine," she blushed."But I need to see Carlito, is he here?"

Carlito turned around at the sound of his name and strutted over to the open door. "That's cool." He leered."Did you decide you finally want a bite of Carlitos' apples?"

Trying not to gag, Trish swallowed before responding. "Uh no. I need a favour." With a glance at Rob, Mr Money in the Bank pushed Carlito out into the hall and slammed the mens locker room door closed. Checking to make sure no one was around, she moved a little closer to Carlito and decided that if she was going to find anything out, a direct approach was the way to go. Carlito had the biggest mouth of both Smackdown and RAW and would more than likely know something. "Carlito, what can you tell me about John Cena and Torrie Wilson? Why aren't they here?"

Carlito smiled."And if I tell you, what will you do for me?" He splayed his fingers over Trishs arm."What's in it for Carlito?"

Trish snatched her arm back."If you don't watch it, it will be a swift kick to the nether regions."

Wincing as he held up his hands in surrender,"Ok ok. Torrie rang Mr McMahon before, and she will not be here tonight, Carlito doesn't know why. Carlito has heard that John Cena is not here tonight either, he was paid a little visit from a wrestler who wants something back that belongs to him."

Trish looked confused. "What does John have that someone else wants? Aside from the title."

"John Cena had a little confrontation with this wrestler, and now this wrestler is on RAW and wants Cenas blood. Carlilto heard that if you need to know something, you should ask the person who asks the questions. But this is not the end. John will pay for what he has done." Carlito pulled an apple out of his pocket and took a bite before strolling off. "Now that's cool." Trish just stood there. Now she was more confused than ever. Torrie wasn't here, John wasn't here .. but she'd never asked about Maria! This was getting stranger by the minute.

Maria could hear a ringing noise, but she didn't know where it was coming from. It sounded like a song ... her mobile! Damn, where was it? She'd turned it back on when she'd made it inside her room, knowing that she could finally receive text messages without Phil trying to read them over her shoulder. Digging inside her bag, the noise got louder as she ruffled through her things. She pulled out her phone and flipped it open, hoping it was a message or even a missed call form John. Tears came to eyes again when she saw that it wasn't, but she opened the message anyway:

_Hey Maria, Where are you? We need to have a talk missy, you freaked me out the other night when you rang and then hung up on me, is everything ok? I've got a feeling you need someone to talk to honey am I right? message me back a.s.a.p and let me know you're ok! xoxo Torrie_

I hung up on Torrie? Maria thought, cringing. Who else have I managed to upset? Phil was right; I scare all my friends away, no wonder everyone is mad at me. Squinting through her tears, Maria hurriedly replied to the message, her fingers flying.

As Maria wept in her locker room, Trish was searching the halls. What was going on here tonight? Everyone was acting strangely; or at least stranger than normal. Lost in thought and failing to look where she was going, Trish crashed straight into a solid chest and fell on the floor. "Damn Trish I'm sorry." She looked up as Charlie Hass offered her a hand up. Smiling, she accepted. Gotcha! She thought. She'd always liked Charlie, and even better, he was close friend of John and Maria. Maybe he'd heard something. Even though Trish was a good friend of Maria and John, she didn't really get around with them as much as Torrie, Shawn, Charlie and Benoit did. Well, Benoit when he used to be on RAW anyway.

"That's ok Charlie. Actually, I was looking for Maria. I don't suppose you've seen her?" A shadow of doubt crossed Chalies face. He knew that Trish was friends with Maria, but Shawn had said that if anyone asked about Maria he hasn't supposed to say anything. Then again, Trish was a diva - she could get into see Maria where the guys couldn't - the bathroom. What better place to try and check Maria for bruises?

Clearing his throat he replied, "Trish, I think you better come with me." Taking her by the hand he led her down the hall and into the Heartbreak Kids locker room. Meanwhile, in Vinces' office, Phil was getting the dressing down of his life.

"I DON'T CARE, repeat I don't CARE what you did at OVW MR BROOKS, but here in the WWE you will NOT go around desimating my champion! You are a rookie, and here on probation might I add! You do not by any means have the right to come and start running the show! What made you think you had any control? I can get rid of you at any time I damn well please and if you're lucky, and you play your cards right it just might not be tonight!" Vince thundered." I am VINCENT KENNEDY MCMAHON and around here I make the RULES!"

"Sir, I .. I mean ..." Phil blundered, only digging himself into a deeper hole.

"I DO NOT remember telling you that you could SPEAK! The fans out there in that arena, have paid to come and see their Champion! Now, thanks to you, he's laid up somewhere with a concussion and a broken nose, probably needing a BLOOD TRANSFUSION! Let me tell you, if I don't get a decent explanation, and fast, I'll make sure it's YOUR BLOOD he'll be getting!"

"Well you see Mr McMahon ..." Phil stalled.

"I'm waiting," growled Vince."Continue."

"John has something that belongs to me. And if you'll excuse me for saying so, I want him pulverised and punished until I reclaim what's mine."

The gleam returned to the Chairmans eye. Yes, he was concerned about his wrestlers, but without wrestlers how would he keep the Company going? Business always came first."Go on Mr Brooks. It seems I've underestimated you." Seeing that the Chairman was prepared to listen to him now, Phil dived in.

"He has something that is mine - Maria."

An eyebrow arched. "You're proposing you two launch into a storyline for of violence and pain and the winner gets Maria?"

"No Sir. I believe that I can put John out of commission entirely. And if I do so I believe I should get the title. It's far to obvious if we fight for Maria in the beginning. The fans need to believe that Maria has turned her back on John and entered into an alliance with me. John and I will fight over something, sorry, someone else. Say, for example, John is after my sister. Yet by involving Maria, the fued will have so much energy behind it, and will be much more realisitic. In the end, the winner does get Maria, because I know that if motivated enough, John will put everything on the line to get her back. What do you say?"

Vince leaned back in his chair. "Well there are a couple of holes in this plan. How do you plan on taking Maria away from John? and exactly why will John be so desparate to get her back? And get rid of this sister idea. If we keep running on the raw emotion that this storyline will create, it won't be an issue. We lead the audience on by saying that John took something from you, and you want it back. That way, we know that they've split and John will do anything to protect her." He drummed his fingers along his desk top."Well?"

"Vince, Maria has already been taken from him, I made sure of that. And why does he want her back? Plain and simple - he loves her too much to try and live without her."

A low chuckle came from Vince. "Mr Brooks, might I say; I think I'm going to like having you here in the WWE. Welcome aboard." By this stage, RAW was about to begin. Vince and Phil left Vinces office, and headed to the Gorilla Position. It was time to introduce CM PUNK to the WWE family.

Back in Shawns' locker room Trish face was a picture of horror as she learnt of what had been happening lately. Her eyes brimmed with tears when she was informed about what happened to John and as the guys finished she leapt out of her seat. "We have to find Maria!"

"I know where she is,"said Shawn soothingly."I promised Pete I'd keep an eye on her tonight, and now that you know what's going on, this watch includes you Trish. You need to stay near Maria, even injured you can keep an eye on her and let us know what's going on. Because Torrie isn't here the tag team match she was scheduled to compete in tonight against Candice and Victoria was cancelled, and shes been relieved of interviewing duties. She should be in her room, we'll take you there now." Charlie rested a hand on Trishs shoulder as Shawn led the way to Marias room This was a part of the WWE that he hadn't missed at all.

Assuring the guys that she'd call as soon as she heard anything, or if something happened, Trish knocked on Marias door. "Maria? It's me, Trish. Are you there?" She thought she could hear someone sobbing as she waited for Maria to respond. "Maria, come on open up." Maria unlocked the door and a muffled response of "It's open" was heard. Trish opened the door and stepped inside, seeing the diva curled up on a bench. She was still sobbing, she didn't even know where all the tears were coming from, she'd been crying for what seemed like days and still they came. Trish moved over to her and starting softly stroking her back saying "It's ok, you're going to be ok."

Maria sat up suddenly. "How is it going to be ok?" She burst out." I've lost John, Torrie is mad at me and Phil hates me as well! What are you doing here Trish? If you stick with me you'll only get hurt."

"Maria Kanellis, stop speaking like that! It's nowhere near the truth and you know it." Trish replied softly, enveloping Maria in a hug, her gaze falling to the bruises adorning her shoulders. Once covered by make-up, tears had washed it away and the bruises were turning an off shade of purple. "Maria. Honey, How did you get these bruises on your shoulders?" Maria automatically tensed under Trishs question, unwillingly to tell her the truth.

"Um ... I was training pretty hard this week, I was supposed to have a tag team match tonight, so I was working out a lot." Maria averted her eyes. She was a terrbile liar, she could see Trish didn't believe her.

"Did Phil do this to you?" Maria hung her head in shame, still not answering the question. "That's abuse if he did hon, this needs to be reported ..."

Trish was interrupted by an hysterical Maria. "No! How dare you accuse Phil of such a thing!" She fired back, eyes blazing. "He would never hurt me, You don't even know him! Get out!"

Refusing to back down Trish spoke louder this time. "And the first thing someone does if they're being abused is deny it! There is no point trying to protect him! You don't need this, you're better than that!"Maria stood toe to toe with the injured diva, eyeballing her. "Get. Out."

"Maria .. " Maria continued to stare down Trish as she beat a hasty retreat. Leaning against the wall outside Trish pulled out her phone calling Shawn. As he answered, Trish replied "So what do you want first? The bad news, or the bad news?" And with that, Trish turned and went down the hall. As soon as she'd turned the corner, the door to Marias' locker room opened and someone slipped inside.

_Meanwhile ... back with John and our favourte married couple .._

RAW had been on the air for just over an hour when Torries' mobile started buzzing. Pete and John, who were trying to follow the show shot her dirty looks as she pulled it out of her pocket." What? Settle down guys, it's only a message." Torrie opened the message and let out a sigh."Pete, can you turn that down for a second? I think you guys might want to hear this." Pete nixed the volume so Torrie could read the message to them.

_"Torrie, I'm so sorry I hung up on you! Please forgive me, I really need you right now! I'm so scared, I'm at the arena and John isn'r here, and I don't know where he is! He won't answer his phone, I don't understand. I was mad at him and I said some things I shouldn't but then he left me! Tor, he promised me he'd never leave, he's just like everyone else. I'm so sorry for everything I've done, Phil was right, John is too good for me, it was only a matter of time before he realised it. I feel so alone. xoxo Maria_ "

Total silence overcame the room once Torrie had finished. John pulled his phone out of his pocket, and realised it had been turned off. It must have been knocked to the ground when he'd fallen. Turning it on the screen lit up. "17 missed calls,"John read sadly."No wonder she thinks I'm ignoring her. I didn't leave her by choice dammit!" He threw his phone to the ground as he started to get angry again. Jumping out of his seat he paced before the t.v.. " Doesn't she trust me at all? What has that moron been telling her?" he choked.

Pete grabbed his arm. "Man, sit down. Pacing isn't going to make things any better." Frustrated, John retook his seat next to Torrie. She took his hand again as a sign of comfort and tried to reassure him.

"John, you can't do anything while you're in this frame of mind. Settle down, and watch the show and as soon as it's over ... Pete! Down turn that television."

"Guys, you need to watch this!" They all turned their attention to the television and saw that CM PUNK was once again in the middle of the ring. "Son of a bitch" John swore quietly under his breath. He leaned foward in his seat as Phil began to talk.

" You might be wondering why you're 'Champ' is not here tonight." A chant of 'Cena,Cena' started up around the arena. "Well I'm here to tell you a little story as to why not ..." Behind CM in the ring was a blanket, thrown over what looked like a chair. "Once upon a time, there was a nice man named CM PUNK, who was dating a WWE diva named Maria. Some of you might know her." The arena was silent as they tried to understand what was going on." Maria was a diva, who worked for both OVW and the WWE. Now, CM - that's me, don't forget, after working at OVW, was offered a contract to the WWE. Absolutely in love with his girlfriend who already worked there, and thrilled by the chance to hit the 'big time', CM packed up his bags straight away and headed to Las Vegas. Are you with me so far?"

JR was muttering to King, "I hear it, but I don't like it. What could possibly be going on? What is the point of this story?"

"SSSHHH," whispered the King "I get the feeling we're about to find out."

"So anyway," CM continued, waltzing around the ring. "It was like a fairytale. That is, until I found out about a guy you all know as John Cena." A buzz could be heard around the arena as the fans whispered to each other." Now, John Cena, your Champion, was best friends with Maria, my girlfriend. Which was all fine and dandy, until he decided that he wanted her all for himself. Why you ask? Because he loved her! Because he still loves her!" The gasp from the audience was no so loud that it drowned out the gasp of the object under the blanket. He loves me? she thought. Then why did he leave me?

"SOOO long story short. I eliminated him. I got rid of your Champion. And just to rub it in even more," he lifted up the blanket revealing Maria tied to a chair, her mouth covered with type and arms and feet bound. "I took away the thing that means most to him in the world. His girl, the only one he ever wanted, and the only on you fans ever wanted to see him with. Miss Maria Kanellis, soon to be Mrs Maria PUNK.

The audience sat stunned as PUNK started screaming, just like he had with his entrance. Was John really gone? Was Maria going to be forced to marry that psychopath? Suddenly the arena went dark, and when the lights came back on, Maria was gone.

John sat staring at the screen. It might not have been obvious to the audience, but he could see the bruises on her shoulders and the fear in her eyes. "Pete, Torrie," he said in a low voice. "If you don't mind, I'd like to take a small trip to Las Vegas. Is that ok? "Torrie and Pete looked at each other, not wanting to disagree but at the same time wodering if it was the wisest thing to do. John continued. "If someone doesn't drive me, I'll drive myself. Take into account I more than likely have a concussion."

Pete sighed. "Alright then. Get your stuff together, Torrie help him out to the car."

As Torrie and John left the room Pete closed his eyes and shook his head before getting up. "Las Vegas, here we come."

_Wow now that was longer than i expected. Now, with everyone on the same time and soon to be at the same location ... it can only mean disaster! _

_Thanks for reading guys .. hope you didnt fall asleep in the process lol_


	9. With legs like that

_Hey guys!_

_Here we go with Chapter Nine_

_This chapter sees the collision of Maria, John, and Phil for a second time .. except this time Maria will be awake for it ; )_

_Torrie, Pete, Shawn, Charlie and Trish will also re-appear as they so frequently do ... this story is getting outta hand lol i keep end up writing longer and longer chapters and everyones gfoes eww lonmg chapters so i feel guilty if i write a short one .. keep in mind it's 10.25pm and I just got home from work - i left this morning at 7.30am grr_

_I've decided on giving up apologising to Phils' fans. This is my story and in it he's a right ass!_

_Please note that if i owned john cena ... maria kanellis ... Torrie Wilson ...CM Punk or any of the other WWE superstars i wouldn't be writing this ... doing it for fun, making no profit whatsoever etc etc.. if i owned the Great Kharli would stop picking on Rey and start picking on someone his own size, and Paul Burchill would get a medal for making regal wear a dress_

_I don't own Marias entrance either, her new song that is, that's perfomred by Zebrahead_

_Thanks to all those who reviewed, especially sian ,johncenasgurl, kiora storm & P. Dizzle tha Prime Legend Champion _

_**From You WILL be next! ..**_

_**"So anyway," CM continued, waltzing around the ring. "It was like a fairytale. That is, until I found out about a guy you all know as John Cena." A buzz could be heard around the arena as the fans whispered to each other." Now, John Cena, your Champion, was best friends with Maria, my girlfriend. Which was all fine and dandy, until he decided that he wanted her all for himself. Why you ask? Because he loved her! Because he still loves her!" The gasp from the audience was no so loud that it drowned out the gasp of the object under the blanket. He loves me? she thought. Then why did he leave me?**_

_**"SOOO long story short. I eliminated him. I got rid of your Champion. And just to rub it in even more," he lifted up the blanket revealing Maria tied to a chair, her mouth covered with type and arms and feet bound. "I took away the thing that means most to him in the world. His girl, the only one he ever wanted, and the only on you fans ever wanted to see him with. Miss Maria Kanellis, soon to be Mrs Maria PUNK.**_

_**The audience sat stunned as PUNK started screaming, just like he had with his entrance. Was John really gone? Was Maria going to be forced to marry that psychopath? Suddenly the arena went dark, and when the lights came back on, Maria was gone.**_

_**John sat staring at the screen. It might not have been obvious to the audience, but he could see the bruises on her shoulders and the fear in her eyes. "Pete, Torrie," he said in a low voice. "If you don't mind, I'd like to take a small trip to Las Vegas. Is that ok? "Torrie and Pete looked at each other, not wanting to disagree but at the same time wodering if it was the wisest thing to do. John continued. "If someone doesn't drive me, I'll drive myself. Take into account I more than likely have a concussion."**_

_**Pete sighed. "Alright then. Get your stuff together, Torrie help him out to the car."**_

_**As Torrie and John left the room Pete closed his eyes and shook his head before getting up. "Las Vegas, here we come."**_

_**And now on with the show ..**_

Backstage, Trish watched the scene unfolding before her in complete horror. "This .. is my .. fault! He must have gone after Maria as soon as I left the room," she garbled in a state of utter hysteria. "John is going to kill me!"

Shawn rolled his eyes as Charlie shot him a look and moved to comfort the diva. "Hey, you did what you could. Thanks to you, we're now almost 100 certain that Phil is the one behind Marias recent .. problems."

"Yeah, but that isn't exactly a good thing," Trish pointed out. "If I had a choice Maria wouldn't be going through this at all." She folded her arms in front of her as she tried to understand the magnitude of Marias situation. When Maria had been hired after the Diva Search Competition, she'd seemed a little distant. She always kept to herself, hiding away in the locker rooms when she wasn't needed on air and traveling on her own. That was, until John had taken her under his wing after he'd arrived from Smackdown. Shortly after his arrival Maria had become the bubbly personality she was know for today, both on and off the camera. And eventually, the divas had accepted her****as one of their own. Looking at her tonight though, was almost like deja vu. It was hard to imagine the strong willed beauty being the vulnerable diva that had been trapped in the middle of the ring. Shivering Trish added, "I wouldn't wish that upon anyone."

The Heartbreak Kid was lost deep in thought, failing to have heard anything Trish had said. "So what are we going to do?"

"What can we do?" asked Charlie logically."If we act now, do anything, we have no idea what the repercussions will be for Maria. If we wait, there's a big possibility CM PUNK takes this into his own hands and does something drastic, evn more so than what hes already done."

Shawn threw his hands up into the air. "So what do we do? Charlie, this isn't just any diva we're talking about, it's one of our own! It's Maria! If we let anything happen to her while John isn't here our lives won't be worth living! She's like a sister to all of us; you, me and Benoit - she can be annoying as hell as times, but not often than not she's just so innocent and sweet you want to protect her and keep her safe." Shawns eyes began to mist over suddenly. This whole affair was taking its toll on everyone involved. John and Maria especially, but Shawn, Torrie, Pete, Charlie and Trish were all starting to suffer the effects of CM PUNK.

Unfortunately, they didn't realise that the situation was about to get a whole lot worse.

Pete barely had his seatbelt unbuckled when John jumped out of the car and onto the pavement. Due to massive blood loss, he was feeling quite lightheaded and woosy. The carpark seemed to spin as Torrie hurried to grab his hand and keep him from collapsing yet again. "Are you sure you want to do this?" She asked quietly. She had wanted John to receive some medical attention before they made it to the arena but he'd flatly refused. In his opinion, he'd only get hospitalised and then he'd be further away from Maria than ever. This had to end, and it had to end tonight. With Vince seemingly behind CM now, it was only a matter of time before their twisted relationship/love triangle caught the attention of the fans. In their eyes, it was simply another kayfabe. They knew that in real life Maria was dating Phil Brooks, and that John and Maria were the best of friends, yet they had no idea how true it was that John was in love with her. So much in love that it broke his heart to see her hurting, and knowing that he couldn't do a thing about it."John?" Torrie questioned. "You still with me?"

A new determination could be seen in Johns eyes."Yeah I'm with you," he replied softly.' Let's get her out." Torrie by his side and Pete following warily behind, the trio made their way into the building. With RAW still on the air, the hallways were virtually deserted.

"Where to now?" Pete asked somewhat hesitantly. He could feel himself being sucked more and more into this situation; though he didn't know Maria and he barely knew John, apart from today, he could understand what the younger man was going through. From what he'd seen on Monday Night RAW, John Cena was a professional. An elite athlete, determined and outspoken. The perfect character to win over the fans, talented in the ring and on the mike. Of course, the fact that he was good looking didn't hurt either. But now the facade had been dropped. What was left of John Cena was almost unrecognisable. A shell of his former self, John struggled along the hall to the Gorilla. Judging from the surprised look of the techie in the sound booth, people really had believed the story that John had been taken care of.

"I need to get out to the ring." John demanded."You have to play Marias' entrance theme."

The sound technician looked totally confused. "Marias? If you're going out to the ring, I should be playing yours, right?" He grabbed the file that would input Johns entrance to the speakers and started loading it.

He'd heard that John had been attacked, maybe he had gone all loopy in the head as a result. He knew that he shouldn't be allowing John out to the ring as it was, but if he was going, he was going to do his job correctly. Pete whispered something in Torries' ear, bringing a complete look of disgust to the divas face. She shot her husband a glare, but was met with a pleading glance. Granted, she wanted to help John too, but this way taking it a bit too far. Sighing, she stepped forward and placed a hand on the technicians arm. From the way he beamed at her in delight, she knew Pete was right.

"Hey there .. uh Richard," she purred, reading the poor guys nametag. He had no idea what he was in for."You know, I've always thought Richard was such a powerful name. I bet that you're a stand up guy Richard."

Gulping air, Richard was very nervous now. He knew he was about to get bullied into letting the Champ have his way, but right now, he didn't care. "Ah ... I .. yeah, I am." He nodded, trying to reassure himself more than anyone else. Torrie pearched herself on the edge of the soundboard and slowly pulled her skirt up an inch or two. Richards' eyes were now following her every move, a thing that Pete took full advantage of. Slipping behind the poor guy he stopped the upload and slipped in "With legs like that" by Zebrahead. Discreetly slipping Torrie a wink, Pete moved back to where he was standing next to John. Torrie was now in full flirt mode, and Pete decided to speak up before this got out of control.

"Well, Tor." Pete said sadly. " I guess Richard isn't willing to help us. We best be going." Torrie jumped up as Marias theme began to play, and began to head through the stage curtain behind John and Pete.

Richard began to stutter as he realised what was going on. "What ... how .."

"Didn't you know Richard?" Torrie shot back as she strolled out. "I always get what I want." Moving between the two guys Torrie commanded, "Alright let's do this."

"What on earth?" asked JR. "Correct me if I'm wrong King, but that's Marias theme! What is going on here? Didn't we just see Maria taken away by CM PUNK?"

"JR!" King cried. "That's not Maria! It's ..."

Shawn, Charlie and Trish all turned toward the tv in disbelief as Marias entrance theme blared through the speakers. "What ... Who .." The three superstars gaped at the screen before they all began to grin uncontrollably.

"They're here! Well I'll be damned," Shawn grinned." I knew it! Pete and Torrie wouldn't let us down, I knew that they'd get .."

CM PUNK began to rage. "JOHN? HERE? What is going on? He's supposed to dead! I left him on the side of the road to die dammit!" Maria turned to face her boyfriend, not quite believing what he'd said. He'd told her that John had left her because of what she'd said ... What was going on here? Phil was still raging, pacing back and forward in Marias locker room. After his little perfomrance in the ring he'd brought her back here on the grounds that she wouldn't try anything stupid. Untied and feel rather relieved, Maria had been cowering in the far corner of the room, while Phil had been slamming her with insults. She was really confused now; one minute he was saying he loved her, and then that John loved her, then that she was useless ... it didn't make any sense. And now John was here at the arena. Wait .. what had Phil just said?

"You did what?" She asked slowly.

He turned to her and asked "Did I ask you to speak?"

But Maria wasn't listening. "I said, YOU did what? You told me that John had left ... " Maria stood up and walked toward him. "What did you do to him!"

_Back in the ring .._

"Early this morning, I was traveling to Las Vegas with Maria and CM PUNK, that lunatic you guys just saw talking a lot of trash. As my fans would know, and Rias fans would know, we've been traveling together for a while. You guys know it, we're friends, best friends. I'll admit, some of what PUNK said was true. Yes, he is dating Ria. Yes, he did work for OVW and now he is here in the WWE. But there was one other thing he said that was also true." John stood in the middle of the ring, flanked by Torrie and Pete.

The fans began whispering eagerly in anticipation. Was John going to say what they wanted him too? A standing ovation had been heard when he'd come down to the ring earlier. Even with the fan reaction he'd been receiving lately, there was something that hadn't seemed right about CM PUNK , and the fans had demonstrated their loyalty to the WWE superstar. But what was he about to say?

"I'm sorry that you guys have to see me like this. But I'm not sorry for what I'm about to say. Ria, I do love you. I know this isn't the way I should be telling you either, you deserve a lot better than this. But if this is the only way I can get your attention, then I have to do this. I don't know what he told you, but I didn't leave you by choice this morning. PUNK got me, smacked me down and left me on the side of the highway. If it wasn't for a college student named Dave, and Torrie and Billy Kidman here, I would probably still be lying there. But I didn't break my promise Ri - I told you I would never leave you, and I'm not going too."

The fans were puzzled now. Was this a storyline, or was John speaking the truth here? Seeing their confusion, John decided to help them out. "This isn't a part of a storyline - this is real. But I'm telling you, PUNK give me everything you've got. Bring it now, tomorrow, next week. I won't let you touch her anymore. You want me? You got me. You want my title. You can have a shot at that too. If you want some CM .. COME GET SOME!"

John dropped and rolled out of the ring, followed by Torrie and Pete. The fan reaction was huge as the trio headed backstage and John was physically shaking. Behind the safety of the curtain backstage he looked at Torrie, and Pete, and Torie again. "Did I just tell the world I loved Maria Kanellis?" Upon their amused nods a small smile spread across the Champs face. "Becs is going to kill me."

"She's not the only one" a foreboding voice spoke up."If I had my way, you would have been dead already."

_Okayyyyyyy i know it's short but will it be enough to tide you over? I had a bit of trouble with this chapter so it's probably the worst one so far lol - CLIFFHANGERS, CLIFFHANGERS CLIFFHANGERS hahaha_

_if people feel inclined to review I'll put the next chapter up faster ! yes yes ... im evil _


	10. Mind Games

_Hey guys!_

_Here we go with Chapter Nine_

_This chapter sees the return of a character, an appearance by a character i've mentioned about 10 times but we've never seen, a lot drama, a bit of tension and for most people probably a really bad ending_

_have i mentioned lately how much i appreciate you guys sticking with me lol_

_Please note that if i owned john cena ... maria kanellis ... Torrie Wilson ...CM Punk or any of the other WWE superstars i wouldn't be writing this ... doing it for fun, making no profit whatsoever etc etc.. if I owned the WWE .sian ,johncenasgurl, kiora storm & P. Dizzle tha Prime Legend Champion would be hired as writers and the current bunch sacked and fed to Big Show haha - piece by piece for the torment they make us endure_

_Thanks to all who reivewed, you all know who you are .. and if you are reading this and haven't reviewed it it's time to start feeling guilty ... very guilty ... lol nah im jkn_

_**From 'With legs like that' ...**_

_**"You did what?" She asked slowly.**_

_**He turned to her and asked "Did I ask you to speak?"**_

_**But Maria wasn't listening. "I said, YOU did what? You told me that John had left ... " Maria stood up and walked toward him. "What did you do to him!" **_

_**Back in the ring ..**_

_**"Early this morning, I was traveling to Las Vegas with Maria and CM PUNK, that lunatic you guys just saw talking a lot of trash. As my fans would know, and Rias fans would know, we've been traveling together for a while. You guys know it, we're friends, best friends. I'll admit, some of what PUNK said was true. Yes, he is dating Ria. Yes, he did work for OVW and now he is here in the WWE. But there was one other thing he said that was also true." John stood in the middle of the ring, flanked by Torrie and Pete.**_

_**The fans began whispering eagerly in anticipation. Was John going to say what they wanted him too? A standing ovation had been heard when he'd come down to the ring earlier. Even with the fan reaction he'd been receiving lately, there was something that hadn't seemed right about CM PUNK , and the fans had demonstrated their loyalty to the WWE superstar. But what was he about to say?**_

_**"I'm sorry that you guys have to see me like this. But I'm not sorry for what I'm about to say. Ria, I do love you. I know this isn't the way I should be telling you either, you deserve a lot better than this. But if this is the only way I can get your attention, then I have to do this. I don't know what he told you, but I didn't leave you by choice this morning. PUNK got me, smacked me down and left me on the side of the highway. If it wasn't for a college student named Dave, and Torrie and Billy Kidman here, I would probably still be lying there. But I didn't break my promise Ri - I told you I would never leave you, and I'm not going too."**_

_**The fans were puzzled now. Was this a storyline, or was John speaking the truth here? Seeing their confusion, John decided to help them out. "This isn't a part of a storyline - this is real. But I'm telling you, PUNK give me everything you've got. Bring it now, tomorrow, next week. I won't let you touch her anymore. You want me? You got me. You want my title. You can have a shot at that too. If you want some CM .. COME GET SOME!"**_

_**John dropped and rolled out of the ring, followed by Torrie and Pete. The fan reaction was huge as the trio headed backstage and John was physically shaking. Behind the safety of the curtain backstage he looked at Torrie, and Pete, and Torie again. "Did I just tell the world I loved Maria Kanellis?" Upon their amused nods a small smile spread across the Champs face. "Becs is going to kill me."**_

_**"She's not the only one" a foreboding voice spoke up."If I had my way, you would have been dead already." **_

_And now Chapter 10 .. yew double digits_

Wow. Upon Johns confession she had almost choked on the muesli bar she was eating. Turning to the person beside her, her jaw was virtually dragging on the carpet." Did I just dream that? I can't believe that just happened! You heard that too, right? I wasn't just imagining it!"

A toothless grin was her response. "No, you sure weren't imagining it. Unless we were having the same daydream .. and that's just to scary to comprehend." That comment earned him a deft slap to the shoulder. "Oww. Settle down, we both heard it! I just can believe that the first time he said it was in front of millions of people." Benoit frowned. "Something must really be up."

"You don't think it's a storyline?" she asked her companion. He shook his head in response. "Damn. If they're in danger ..." She trailed off as she became lost on thought."I told him not to get into any trouble!"

"And usually he listens to you. But think about it; he wouldn't get himself into trouble without good reason. So, he's telling the entire truth, PUNKS got Maria, and to get her attention, or to let her know that he's going to do whatever he can to save her he confessed to loving her."

"We have to do something!" she cried, jumping up. "If anything happens ..."

"Sit down would you?" he said, pulling her back into a sitting position so he could look her in the eyes."Look at me. If something major is happening, which is what it looks like, then clearly it's far from over. I know you want to protect John, and you don't want him or Maria getting hurt. We have to wait it out. If they call saying they need our help we have to be there for them. That's what our job is right now." He took one look at her crumbling face and her big brown eyes that were quickly filling with tears. He opened his arms to her. "Come here." She accepted his invitation and the tears began to fall. He sighed, he didn't like this anymore than she did. "It's ok, it'll be ok. Sssh don't cry, it'll be ok Becki, I promise."

_Back at the arena .._

"Say what now?"

"She's not the only one. If I had my way, you would have been dead already."

"Yeah, see I heard that bit. I just don't believe it. You don't want me dead. You'd rather keep me around as a play thing. And you need me. I am this business. I'm the Champ, I bring the ratings - would I still have the belt if it wasn't working out? No. And when Vince hears about this I doubt he'll be to happy. So drop it, because I have better things to do."

"Oh I forgot." The figure simpered."You have to go and find Maria, because you loveeeee her. Please, she's happy where she is, Cena you're so pathetic."

Torrie and Pete stepped up behind John providing some much needed unspoken support. Medically speaking, John should have passed out back at the house. Driven by pure determination he was still standing, but it wouldn't last forever. "Maybe I am pathetic, but I don't go around hiding behind other people either. I can't believe you're doing this, you used to be okay sort of guy. How do you benefit by getting involved with him?"

With that the attacker lunged at John, who sidestepped, leaving him to the mercy of Pete. He may not have wrestled for the WWE in a while, but he still had all the equipment needed to beat someone up. With his would be assilant passed out on the floor, John looked at him in disgust. "How the mighty have fallen." he remarked, before stepping over Shane McMahon and continuing down the hallway.

_Only a few minutes earlier .. _

"What did you do to him?" Maria demanded. Her voice shaky she was trying to show Phil that she wasn't the pushover he thought she was. Crossing the room to confront him, Maria stopped still when she heard her entrance finish and John start talking.

_"Early this morning, I was traveling to Las Vegas with Maria and CM PUNK, that lunatic you guys just saw talking a lot of trash. As my fans would know, and Rias fans would know, we've been traveling together for a while. You guys know it, we're friends, best friends. I'll admit, some of what PUNK said was true. Yes, he is dating Ria. Yes, he did work for OVW and now he is here in the WWE. But there was one other thing he said that was also true."_

_""I'm sorry that you guys have to see me like this. But I'm not sorry for what I'm about to say. Ria, I love you. I know this isn't the way I should be telling you either, you deserve a lot better than this. But if this is the only way I can get your attention, then I have to do this. I don't know what he told you, but I didn't leave you by choice this morning. PUNK got me, smacked me down and left me on the side of the highway. If it wasn't for a college student named Dave, and Torrie and Billy Kidman, I would probably still be lying there. But I didn't break my promise Ri - I told you I would never leave you, and I'm not going too."_

_"This isn't a part of a storyline - this is real. But I'm telling you, PUNK give me everything you've got. Bring it now, tomorrow, next week. I won't let you touch her anymore. You want me? You got me. You want my title. You can have a shot at that too. If you want some CM .. COME GET SOME!"_

Faltering for only a minute at Johns confession Maria swept a hand towards the television, indicating what she was about to refer to. " Is what he's saying true?"

Phil simply stared at the television before gazing forlornly at Maria. "Well?" she asked frostily."Is it true?. Phil! Answer my question!" He didn't answer, only blinked twice, trying to make himself cry. Damnit. Cena professing his love for Maria hadn't been a part of his plan. Phil started to frown, hoping to convey sadness and distress to Maria.Turning away from her, he smirked, knowing that she'd take the bait for sure. Such a caring girl she was. Quite pathetic really. That girl couldn't stand to see anyone upset, not even her own worst enemy. "Phil?' True to form, her voice had softened, the anger totally gone from her question. Bingo, he thought. This girl is easier to play than a kazoo.

"I'm sorry Maria," he said quietly, pretending to cry." I wish you didn't have to see me like this. I'm supposed to be strong for you, and here I am crying like a girl." By now, this little act had to be tearing at the little bitches heart strings. He rolled his eyes as he heard her move closer towards him, placing a hand on his shoulder. Got ya!

"It's okay," she soothed awkardly."You're allowed to be upset and to cry. Do you want to talk about it?"

Biting down on the urge to gag. Phil muttered "Not to you, you useless whore."

Maria frowned. "What did you say?"

"Oh baby, I'm sorry. I said I don't want to think about it anymore, it hurts too much! It's just ..."

"It's just what?" she asked gently."You can tell me." In response Phil threw himself into her arms. Shocked, she put her arms around him. What was so bad that he couldn't tell her?

"I can't lose you" he muttered into her shoulder blade. "I can't lose you to John, you want to be with him I know it!" Maria pulled back from Phil and stared at him blankly.

"Excuse me Phil? What are you saying? she asked, puzzled. Every so often Maria did seem a lot like the character she portrayed on television. Obviously, Phil thought, this was one of those times.

"You're going to leave me for HIM!" He burst out hysterically. "You want John Cena! I'm so afraid that because he said he loved you, you're going to leave me for him. Then, because you want to go to him I'm going to lose my job, because Vince isn't going to want a no hoper who told him about this great storyline and then can't go through with it! I'll be nothing .." he sobbed.

"You told Vince about a storyline including us .. ?" she asked, lifting his chin with her finger, and cupping his cheek with her palm.

Phil literally had tears in his eyes now. He just didn't know what the cause of them was; was it the fact that Maria was just so dumb for falling for his mind games or the fact that keeping up this charade was making him feel sick. 'Like I said in the ring baby. About you becoming Mrs CM PUNK. I'm so scared that you'll leave me for John and I'll have nobody, I'd be nothing without you." Marias heart soared; Phil was actually admitting her needed her? He was finally opening up to her!

"Awww hon, " Maria crooned, thinking that he was being entirely truthful with her. " That's so sweet!"

No, Phil thought. It's a total lie. "I don't want you to end up with him! If you do, he'll hurt you! And I'll never see you again!"

Maria frowned. Shit, Phil thought, wrong line. "He's never hurt me. John would never do anything to put me in danger. Why did you say that Phil?" She asked slowly.

Why the hell does she pick the wrong frigin' moments to be smart."I'll never see you again!" he repeated. 'John won't let me see you, and it would hurt so much! All he wants to do is to try and get you all to himself!And if you ask me, quite frankly, he can have you," Phil muttered under his breath.

"John isn't like that. He can be a little over protective sometimes .. " She continued, oblivious to his last comment. "And only beacuse he loves me like .."

"Don't finish that sentence! It hurts to much to hear you say he loves you! It means that you're going to chose him! You're so self-centred Maria! Just because two guys love you doesn't mean you can rub it in to the one you're about to break up with!" Like taking candy from a baby, Phil sniggered inside his head. A range of emotions were crossing Marias' face;elation then anger, sadness, disbelief and then worry. "You think you're to good for me now is that it? I was only around to fill the gap til Cena woke up?Just wait til he finds out what you're really like! Then you'll feel sorry you treated me so badly." Standing now, the couple were facing off.

"No!" She gasped, hot tears flooding her eyes again." Phil, I love you! I want to be with you! I don't think I'm to good for you! I've been telling you all along that you're to good to me! John is just my friend, I'm not about to break up with you to go to him! I promise!"

Phils eyes flashed. Halfway through her little speech he'd moved toward the door and started to leave. "Then you'll stop being friends with him? You can only have one of us! Chose! Me, who loves you(yeah right, that's a load of bullshit, he thought) or him! I can't be the other man Maria, I just can't!" Man, she is falling for this so easily. I only ever wanted to destroy Cena, but doing it this way is so much more fun. He marched out the door and into the hall. One, two, three ... he counted in his head. I give her til the count of four to come running out. Four..

"Phil, wait!" She swallowed. She was going to regret this she thought. "I chose ..." he turned expectantly and waited for her answer. "I chose ...

_So what did you guys think of that chapter? another cliffhanger hahaha ... read and review! I'm going to start holding chapters at a ransom of at least 10 reviews i think .. _

_okay so I'm a bad liar - the story continues below, I just thought I'd create some dramatic tension!_

"I chose you." She said with resignation. Phil needed her. He'd said so himself. John didn't need her, he'd rescued her at a time when she had needed someone now she could do the same to someone else. Forgive me JC, she thought, using her pet name for him. JC and Ria - no one was allowed to use the names, or at least no one else did that often. It was like their special code, a term of endearment, without actually having to admit what one or the other felt. She felt obligated to chose Phil, he'd done a lot for her to, and he was right; good guys were hard to find, she was lucky to have him. Being with John was just a dream, one that he could share with a million other girls who wanted him. Phil said that Maria didn't really have that choice. And she knew he had to be right, he'd never lie to her.

"Baby." He said simply opening his arms. She walked toward him, and he embraced her. That was probably her last chance, and she'd just given it away.

Shawn Michaels, Trish and Charlie had heard and witnessed virtually the entire scene. Hell, it was hard not to hear, the entire building had at least caught a small bit of it. Now they watched from the shadows as this disgusting scene unfolded. Unable to watch anymore, Shawn stepped into the lit hall. "Baby?" he sneered. " Maria, I thought you liked it when John called you his 'baby girl'. Now any loser gets to call you baby? Sheesh, I thought that meant something to you. I thought JOHN meant something to you."

Phil whipped his head around. "Shove off Michaels, this isn't your fight."

He released Maria harshly and she fell to one side. Unnoticed by the guys who were about to go at it, Trish stepped forward and offered the diva a hand up."Girl, are you all right?" Trish whispered.

Maria nodded. "You guys have to get out of here, I don't want you getting hurt because of me," she whispered fearfully. "Take John with you and just GO!"

"This isn't my fight? If you're picking on Maria here like I thought you were, then this is definitely my fight. I take care of my friends, I wouldn't let down one of my own."

"And neither would I," said Charlie strongly, stepping up beside Shawn. He couldn't believe this was going on. Nothing good was to come of this, he was sure. But hey, if Maria was in danger, then something had to be done. "What does CM stand for anyway? Crazed mutant? Certified Maniac ? Complete Moron? "

"Oh yeah, you're real funny Hass." Time to start the mind games."You know, I knew your wife Jackie when she was at OVW. Man she was fineeeeeee. Wasn't bad in bed either." Charlies' face turned an interesting shade of red, and he balled his fists together. Shawn shot him a look that said 'You know better than to fall for it, so don't."

"Don't know how you figure that Phil," Charlie shot back. "If I remember what Jackie said about the rumour mill correctly, the remark they made about your appendage was that trying to find it would be about as easy as playing hide and seek with a needle in a haystack in the dark." Shawn silently cheered. Good one Charlie, you've actually been listening to John for once.

Trish and Maria were still whispering in the corner. "We are not leaving you with this .. this .. cretin! And if we leave there is no chance in hell John is coming with us. Anywhere you'd go Maria, he'd be there."

"I don't want any of you, especially John getting involved with this!"

"Involved? Oh please Maria, we're all in this neck deep. Now either you come to your senses and leave this jerk or we all suffer the consequences."

"He is not a jerk!" Maria hissed. "He loves me!"

"Yeah? Well news flash to you girl. So did John Cena. And last time I checked, John hadn't put your life in danger. He'd pretty much saved it a couple of times though I figure."

_And on the other side of the Arena ..._

"Can you guys hear that yelling?" Torrie asked."It sounds kind of like ... Phil." They stopped to listen to the sounds that were coming from an air vent. The shouting had obviously echoed through Marias locker room

and was now being blasted throughout the entire building. More of the argument spilled out, and stopped the Champ and his friends in their place.

"_Phil, I love you! I_ _want to be with you! I don't think I'm to good for you! I've been telling you all along that you're to good to me! John is just my friend, I'm not about to break up with you to go to him! I promise!"_

Johns' heart broke into roughly a thousand pieces at that instant.

"And that was Maria," Pete broke in unnecessarily." We should go find them," he muttered to Torrie. She nodded warily. God she just wanted to strangle Maria right now. Whispering something in Johns ear, Torrie indicated they should move. But John was frozen.

"_Baby? Maria, I thought you liked it when John called you his 'baby girl'. Now any loser gets to call you baby? Sheesh, I thought that meant something to you. I thought JOHN meant something to you" _

"_Shove off Michaels, this isn't your fight."_

"_If you're picking on Maria here like I thought you were, then this is definitely my fight. I take care of my friends, I wouldn't let down one of my own."_

"_And neither would I. What does CM stand for anyway? Crazed mutant? Complete Maniac ? Ceritfied Moron? "_

Despite the seriousness of the situation at hand, Torrie had to stifle a giggle. Certified Moron? That had to be Charlie. She grabbed Johns elbow again. "John, we need to go to them."

He could hear her, but he couldn't step out of his daze. She loved HIM. That.. the guy who kept hurting her! The one who didn't even love her! Before he knew it, Torrie had taken the situation into her own hands. Steering John through the corridors, Torrie thought of all the times Maria had needed him, and him her. All of the photos of the pair that she had on her phone, doing stupid stuff, just being together. The letters between them, whenever they were apart, plus the constant text messaging and phone calls. She didn't understand it. No matter what, she decided that it wasn't over for them and she'd do what ever it taked to get them together.

Pete, who was walking ahead of the pair, came to a complete standstill. Torrie, lost in thought and dragging John had rammed straight into him." Why have we stopped?" she hissed.

"SSSSSHHH!" Pete replied.

Suddenly, Trish came barrelling around the corner with Maria in tow. Trishs' eyes widened as she realised what she'd done. She didn't know how much John had heard, but judging by the look on his face it wasn't good.

Maria stopped and stared at John, her eyes suddenly bright and hopeful. John stared striaght through her, focusing on a point beyond her, trying to distract himself from the hurt and pain that was eating him up inside. 'Ria..." he choked.They inadvertently took a step toward each other, closing the gap between them. John looked at her bruises, tear stained cheeks and bloodshot eyes. God, even now after what she'd just said and how she looked, she still looked like an angel.

"JC..." she breathed.

And that was when John collapsed.

_I know, I know bad ending. But ... it's 12.13am and if i'm judging some of the time zones right, along with chapter 9 when i post this you will have actually gotten two chapters in one day - granted, ones better than the other_

_anyway, thanks for reading guys! _


	11. Now that's an order!

_Hey Guys!_

_Okay okay, i feel really guilty for leaving you guys without a chapter for so long! _

_In this chapter ... hmm nah just read and find out lol_

_Please note that if i owned john cena ... maria kanellis ... Torrie Wilson ...CM Punk or any of the other WWE superstars i wouldn't be writing this ... doing it for fun, making no profit whatsoever etc etc.. _

_If i owned the WWE Candice Michelle would be goneeeeeee ... and Chris Benoit would win King of the Ring not that fool Booker T_

_Thanks to all those who reviewed! sian ,johncenasgurl, kiora storm & P. Dizzle tha Prime Legend Champion you guys are making the story right now!_

_**From Chapter 10 ...**_

_**Phil, I love you! I want to be with you! I don't think I'm to good for you! I've been telling you all along that you're to good to me! John is just my friend, I'm not about to break up with you to go to him! I promise!"**_

_**Johns' heart broke into roughly a thousand pieces at that instant.**_

_**She loved HIM. That.. the guy who kept hurting her! The one who didn't even love her! Before he knew it, Torrie had taken the situation into her own hands. Steering John through the corridors, Torrie thought of all the times Maria had needed him, and him her. All of the photos of the pair that she had on her phone, doing stupid stuff, just being together. The letters between them, whenever they were apart, plus the constant text messaging and phone calls. She didn't understand it. No matter what, she decided that it wasn't over for them and she'd do what ever it taked to get them together.**_

_**Pete, who was walking ahead of the pair, came to a complete standstill. Torrie, lost in thought and dragging John had rammed straight into him." Why have we stopped?" she hissed.**_

"_**SSSSSHHH!" Pete replied.**_

_**Suddenly, Trish came barrelling around the corner with Maria in tow. Trishs' eyes widened as she realised what she'd done. She didn't know how much John had heard, but judging by the look on his face it wasn't good. **_

_**Maria stopped and stared at John, her eyes suddenly bright and hopeful. John stared striaght through her, focusing on a point beyond her, trying to distract himself from the hurt and pain that was eating him up inside. 'Ria..." he choked.They inadvertently took a step toward each other, closing the gap between them. John looked at her bruises, tear stained cheeks and bloodshot eyes. God, even now after what she'd just said and how she looked, she still looked like an angel. **_

"_**JC..." she breathed. **_

_**And that was when John collapsed.**_

_**And now the story contiues ... finally!**_

The soft click of a nurses shoes reverberated through the hall as they changed over shifts. The air smelt of a dingy antiseptic and coffee, and the couches in the waiting room were full of worried loved ones who had stayed after visiting hours, refusing to go home. It had been a little over a week since John had been admitted to the hospital. Undercover security guards were placed inconspiculously at either end of the hall, and one directly outside Cenas' door.

Pete jumped as a nurse brushed past his arm. He'd been dozing in the chair next to Johns' bed for the last hour or so, taking shifts with Johns' brother Dan, the only one of Johns' family who could afford to take extra time off work to come and visit. Due to RAW being on tonight, and the weekend house shows, Torrie, Trish and the guys had all left Las Vegas on Friday leaving him behind to keep an eye on Cena. Although there was plenty of security around, Pete knew that the others would sleep a little easier if he stayed near John, so here he was. Streching in his seat he nodded at Kalie, the nurse who was checking Johns vital signs. Smiling sympathetically at Pete she moved to leave, before stopping and bending down to speak quietly in his ear.

"He's doing just fine. His vitals are strong, the transfusion was a success and we should be able to release him sometime today." She straightened up and fixed her skirt as she left the room, winking at Pete as she left. Glancing down he noticed she'd dropped a square of paper in his lap. Arching an eyebrow he unfolded it, and rolled his eyes.

_I finish work at 6am .. I'll be the one next to the red vette in the carpark ... you know you want too ... Kalie ; )_

Snorting in amusement Pete balled it up and tossed it in the direction of the bin. What did she think the gold band on his ring finger meant? God, he was missing Tor right now. He sighed, crossing over to the window where the sun could be seen peering up over the hills. When was this going to end? This situation was really getting out of hand; Vince had now jumped on the bandwagon, Maria had seemingly, and admittedly unknowingly broken Johns' heart and that maniac CM PUNK was running the show. He turned around to look at the Champ and saw his brother Dan standing in the doorway.

Pete smiled wryly at the younger man and motioned for him to come in. "Hey Dan, come on in. John hasn't woken up yet."

Dan moved into the room slowly and took the seat that Pete had recently vacated. "Trust him. Spending all his time asleep while the rest of us are out here worrying about him." His eyes drifted from the I.V plugged into the Champs' arm to the peaceful expression on Johns' pale face. As the nurse had said, the blood tranfusion had been a success, and John was improving constantly. He was a little woozy from the sedatives

he'd been given, and sleeping a lot, but other than that he was fine. Due to his concussion he didn't seem to remember everything that had happened in the previous week, or so he'd said. Every so often, a shadow passed over his face and his eyes became cloudy, but he refused to say what was on his mind. "All this over a girl ..."

"Hey, if you're playing this on Maria, Dan, then that isn't fair. I know you're upset that John is in here, but she didn't do this to him."

Dan's head lifted sharply. "What? No way man! I know I don't know the whole story, but Maria could not be responsible for this! She's the sweetest girl I've ever met ... John brought her home to meet us one time, and after that she was always ringing and coming home with him to stay. She made him the happiest I've ever seen him when he's not in that ring or in the studio. You should see them together. I've got a photo of the two of them washing the SUV they brought; John's lifted Maria up into his arms, and they're looking at each other, foreheads touching, eyes locked. If Dad hadn't said something, they would have kissed for sure ... you can just see the chemistry between them. He gets that look in her eyes when he talks about her. We were all looking forward to the day when he brought her home for real, you know? We were all waiting for the day when he told her how he felt ... I guess that just isn't possible now."

"You're not a big fan of RAW, are you Dan? I'm guessing you missed the show last week." Pete asked with a small smile on his face.

"No ... why?" Dan asked curiously.

"He told her." Dan looked up at Pete in wonder. "On Monday night, in front of millions of people, in the middle of the ring."

"Why now? And if he did, how did it come to this? I'm absolutely certain she feels the same way."

Pete took a deep breath. "Because he was trying to save the girl he loved from herself. Maria's in a dangerous situation with CM PUNK, and John was ..."

_Back with our superstars ..._

Torrie was walking into catering with Charlie, Chloe yapping at her heels. "So you're staying in a storyline with Shelton?" she asked.

"Looks like it. They have to take the heat off Rob so he can wrestle for the belt at the ECW pay-per-view against ... OOOFF!" Charlie grunted as he bumped into someone. Looking down he spotted Trish who was grinning at him. "Charlie, we've got to stop meeting like this!"

"Hey Trish," Charlie said easily. "Sorry about that."

"It's ok." She shifted her weight to lean back and looked at the pair. "Is it okay if I sit with you guys? I usually sit with Ashley but since she's not here..."

"Hey that's fine Trish," Torrie smiled warmly.

The trio moved to a table and sat down. It was around 8am, and most of the wrestlers were just arriving at the arena. The weekends' house shows had been a success; CM PUNK had come out both nights, much to the chargin of Torrie and the others. And both nights, he'd paraded Maria to the ring, not allowing her to speak, with her hands cuffed and her head down. Vince was loving the whole situation, the fans had taken an instant dislike to Phil and as a result he'd been elevated to the main event on RAW tonight. No one had any idea when John would be back, and they were beginning to get scared; not only for him but for Maria. If you looked closely when she entered the ring you could see the bruises on her arms and her neck. She didn't even try to hide them anymore. She was quickly falling into a pit of depression and no one knew what to do. She wouldn't speak to anyone; or rather Phil didn't allow her too, and slowly she was reverting back to her old self.

"So ..." Trish started, lowering her voice. She wasn't sure if it was wise to bring the subject up in the catering area, but she needed to know. "Have you heard from Pete this morning Torrie?"

"He said that John should be released sometime today ..." Torrie drifted off mid sentence, and Charlie began where she left off.

"But we don't know if that's a good thing with RAW being on tonight. There is a huge chance that he'll try and show up here."

"And if Vince knows hes been released he'll want him here." Trish concluded. She moved in closer in case someone overheard them. "Have you been able to talk to her?" she said softly. The pair shook their heads.

"No one can get close ..."

On the other side of the catering hall Maria sat in a corner, her hair over her face. She hadn't bothered brushing it when she'd stepped out of her locker room. She had been separated from John again this week; she didn't even know if he was there. Wincing at the sharp pain in her wrist, she cried silent tears of anguish. Phil had pulled her out of the SUV this morning, yanking her hand and twisting it all the way to Vinces' office.

Stephanie McMahon had been in there with her father when they arrived, but was quickly dismissed when they entered. Stephanie had seen Maria's face, the bloodshot eyes, the unkempt hair, the bruises. She'd taken in Maria's increasingly thin frame, the petite diva seemed to have shrunk over night. Concerned for the rosters youngest diva Stephanie had looked at her father and demanded "Dad, I want to stay."

Vince had given her a look of disbain and virtually hauled her out the door. What was wrong here? And why was her father endorsing it?

As soon as Maria had left the office Stephanie had pounced. She'd been skulking outside the door, and as soon as Maria exited, Steph took her by the elbow and led her into an empty locker room. "So Maria," Stephanie stood in front of the diva with folded arms, trying to look intimidating. "Do you want to tell me what's wrong?"

Maria stood with slumped shoulders, avoiding her bosses gaze. She shook her head no, still looking at the floor.

"Maria, look at me. Tell me what's going on here."

Maria had defiantly raised her head. For the past week, all Phil had done had ordered her around, and she was getting kind of sick of it. "Stephanie, if you don't mind," she's replied loudly."I'd rather not."

Stephanie took this as a chance to examine the diva up close. One black eye, covered in make up that was smudged by tears. Shoulders, with faded bruises, pale skin with the bones underneath now having clear definition, easily seen by anyone. Stephanie felt badly for her, but being the business woman she was, she didn't let it show.

"For a long time Maria, I was one of the only girls in this business. Not like today, where we have divas, girls who compete and manage wrestlers, interviewers, and female ring announcers. Back then, I was on my own. Now, we have a locker room full of girls, a full roster on both RAW and Smackdown. Girls whose safety I have to ensure in and out of the ring. Obviously Maria, I'm failing you, and I'm sorry. I don't know what my father is doing, but you can be damned sure I'll do my best to put a stop to it!" She stepped toward the interviewer and looked her directly in the eyes. "You are not competing tonight. I don't care what they do instead, but I'm taking you off the roster."

Okay, Stephanie thought, now it's time to try a different tactic She became quiet and spoke slowly, as if speaking to a small child."Now I need you to go to catering. You don't have to tell me what's wrong, but I want you to go and sit, have some juice and eat something. Stay there until I come for you, and then we'll have a talk."

Maria had dutifully followed her into the hall, and wandered down to catering. Now, twenty minutes on, she was still there. Her head was pounding, her heart aching. Gazing around the room she spotted various superstars, but no John. Hunter, Rob, Glen Jacobs and the Spirit Squad, Lisa Marie and Candice ... Torrie and Trish. Maria winced again. Not because of the pain in her hand, but because of how many people she'd hurt. Torrie and Trish, Charlie and Shawn; they'd once been her best friends, her family. Now, she sat alone, because she'd hurt them, and they didn't want her anymore. More tears fell. She finished surveying the room ... still no John. She had heard rumours he'd been in hospital, that he'd needed a blood transfusion, and stories of a broken nose. She didn't know who to believe - Phil said that John was making it all up for attention, John had said in front of millions of people that Phil had done this to him. Who was she supposed to believe? John had never let her down before ... This is crazy she thought, I have to know.

Gingerly, she pushed her chair out and made her way across the room. Ignoring the blatant stares she was receiving, she approached Torrie, Trish and Charlie cautiously and cleared her throat. The trio looked up at her in surprise. "Uh .. hey Maria." Charlie recovered first, knowing that he had to watch what he said. "What can we do for you?"

Maria stood a little straighter, and brushed her hair off her face, shaking. "I ...I know you guys saw, and heard what happened last week. I know nothing I can say will ... " She stopped mid-explanation and blurted out "Is John ok?"

Torrie stood at her place, and put a gentle hand on the divas right arm, a place where she couldn't see any bruises. "Maria, John is in Las Vegas with Pete. He's going to be okay sweetie, you just have to give him some time.You have to remember that what happened wasn't your fault." Maria visibly relaxed, the tension momentarily leaving her face. Until, a voice behind her spoke up.

"Torrie Torrie Torrie." A voice tisked. "You're dumber than I thought. Of course what happened to John was Marias' fault. She virtually signed the hospital admittance papers for him. Didn't you hear?" CM PUNK had arrived just in time to hear Maria ask Torrie if that moron Cena was ok. He'd taken longer than expected in Vinces' office, he'd have to remember not to leave Maria alone in future.

"No," Torrie retorted clearly. "None of this is any of her fault. The only thing that girl has done wrong is listen to the bullshit that keeps spewing out of your mouth!" By this time a large crowd of Superstars had appeared and were watching this display, pretending to hide behind their cups of coffee and their newspapers.

"Bullshit coming from my mouth? This, from a grown woman who carries around a little dog everywhere and wears pink! Please, people," CM PUNK called, "You're looking at the poster girl for stupidity. Torrie Wilson here, believes that everything coming out of my mouth is bullshit!"

"Well if this is an example," Charlie said, getting to his feet. "I'd have to agree with her."

"Me too, said Trish. "How's about you sit down, have some coffee, and shut up."

By the time Charlie had risen to his feet, Maria was gone. Everyone had been so caught up in this little fiasco that nobody had noticed, least of all CM PUNK. The argument continued in catering as Shane McMahon hurried down the halls. Hearing raised voices, he entered the room to find the majority of the roster watching the developments. Seeing the arrival of the boss, they turned away quickly. However, Trish, Charlie and Torrie were still on their feet, and CM PUNK was preparing to beat a hasty retreat.

Strolling up to the group Shane said harshly, "Does there seem to be a problem here?" Damn John Cena and his little posse, they were pissing him off. "Well?" he continued, looking at the four stars in turn."Good. Phil, my office, now!" Phil left them with a parting glare as he hurried after Shane, who nearly bowled over Shawn in the doorway.

Seeing the trio standing and shaking their heads Shawn rushed over."Aww what'd I miss?"

"I'm not really sure," Torrie mused."But I wish I'd had a video camera."

"Guys," asked Charlie slowly, "Where's Maria?" And as soon as she'd appeared she was gone again.

_Las Vegas ..._

John awoke to voices talking above him. Judging by the slim number of visitors he'd had this week, he figured that Pete and Dan were still there. "Guysssss," he groaned."I'm still here, stop talking about me like I'm not."

Opening an eye he saw Pete to his right and Dan on his left. "See," Dan pointed out to the Pete, "It's always me, me, me with him." The two guys shared a laugh as John struggled to sit up.

"What time is it?" he muttered, eyes closed again.

"It's 3.30pm," Pete replied calmly." It's Monday."

"Woahhhhhhhh Monday!"exclaimed the Champ."I gotta got to RAW!"

"No way big brother," Dan said, pushing John back onto the matress. "You can go home today, but no RAW. No wrestling man, that concussion was nasty."

"I've wrestled injured before," John protested valiently.

"Not a chance." affirmed Pete." Your brains are scrambled enough as it is," he pointed out, thinking it was time to change the subject. "Since you slept in AGAIN, and we've had virtually no sleep, we're heading for some coffee and some food. Can we grab you something?"

"Not hungry," the Champ responded. "I'll eat later."

"You said that yesterday, and the day before." Dan said. "I'm getting you something, and you're eating it.You have to look after yourslef John."

Too mentally exhausted to disagree, John laid back and closed his eyes. He felt so totally helpless in here, he knew there was something the guys weren't telling him. He'd pretended to be asleep this morning and heard their conversation aboout Phil and Maria. But why wouldn't Maria come? He'd heard all about what he'd said in the ring, what Maria had said, what Phil had done. Slowly, it had all come back to him and now he more anxious than ever to go home and get back on the road. There was something else, he knew it. But what?

_The arena .._

"Okay, I've checked her locker room, her phone is still there, her purse, her bags everything. The SUV is still in the lot." Torrie said.

Trish and Shawn looked at each other. "We found nothing. We've looked everywhere, in every room."

"She didn't head outside," Charlie said, heading towards the group."She finally comes to us for help and now look, she's gone again."

Hunter barely heard their conversation as he rumbled past." Have you guys seen Stephanie?"

They all shook their heads. "Not since we arrived. Have you seen Maria?" Trish asked.

"No,"Hunter said thoughtfully."Only this morning during that display in catering. I think I know what's going on here. Who has a cell phone?"

_Las Vegas Nevada ... _

John was still waiting for Dan and Pete to return. His eyes were threatening to close again and he was just about to give into sleep when he heard a female voice enter his room.

"Now I don't know what went wrong between you two, but I do know that currently, regardless of whatever happened, you're safer here then anywhere else." Was that Stephanie? he thought drowsily. Who was she talking to? The nasal voice continued.

'John would put his life on the line for you, and if you won't talk to me, or Torrie or any of your other friends, surely you will talk to him, even if he is asleep."

The voice became softer."I know what it's like to love someone so much it hurts, and I know how lost you can feel when you lose that, that one lifeline who would do anything, go anywhere for you, and understands you more than you can understand yourself. I'm going to be just outside the door. Sit and talk." It wasn't a request, it was virtually an order. John heard the rustle of clothing as a figure sat down in the chair closest to the bed, and Stephanie exited, closing the door behind her.

The young woman in the chair looked over his still form, and instantly began to cry, loud harsh sobs. She gently grasped Johns' hand and collapsed half on the bed, her head near Johns arm. "J.C, what have I done?"

J.C? Why did that sound familiar? He knew that voice, he knew her smell. Tentatively, he gently lifted her head to rest on his chest. She never noticed, not even when he began rubbing her back, trying to sooth her.

He slowly opened his eyes, and looked at the broken form before him, as it all came rushing back. The fight, the beating, what had been said."Oh baby girl, my Ria."

_I'm way too nice .. no cliffhanger, nothing ... I'll try and update before the weekend is out ... I'll try lol_

_thanks for reading guys! And yes, Maria as a sniveling diva all the time is starting to annoy me too – i'm thinking this story will hit the end soon – let me know what you think i should do_


	12. An angel in front of me

_Hey there kids .._

_It's time for another installment of angst weekly! No, I'm lying. You'll find every little angst here today I'm afraid_

_Please note that if i owned john cena ... maria kanellis ... Torrie Wilson ...CM Punk or any of the other WWE superstars i wouldn't be writing this ... doing it for fun, making no profit whatsoever etc etc.. _

_I'm too lazy to make up a "If I owned the WWE " remark right now. Sorry Guys, i know you hang out for them_

_lol_

_Thanks to the wonderful people who reviewed .. I've taken a bit of each persons idea & kinda mashed it all together for this chapter lol, this is the result .._

_btw Micheal and Brent are nobodies,just figments of my imagination – in case you're wondering though, Glen Jacobs is Kane, Paul is Triple Nose, Amy is Lita and Adam is Edge_

_sian & johncenasgurl this chapter is for you cos i know you've been waiting for **IT** to happen for so long ..._

_**From Now that's an order!**_

_**John was still waiting for Dan and Pete to return. His eyes were threatening to close again and he was just about to give into sleep when he heard a female voice enter his room.**_

_**"Now I don't know what went wrong between you two, but I do know that currently, regardless of whatever happened, you're safer here then anywhere else." Was that Stephanie? he thought drowsily. Who was she talking to? The nasal voice continued.**_

_**'John would put his life on the line for you, and if you won't talk to me, or Torrie or any of your other friends, surely you will talk to him, even if he is asleep." **_

_**The voice became softer."I know what it's like to love someone so much it hurts, and I know how lost you can feel when you lose that, that one lifeline who would do anything, go anywhere for you, and understands you more than you can understand yourself. I'm going to be just outside the door. Sit and talk." It wasn't a request, it was virtually an order. John heard the rustle of clothing as a figure sat down in the chair closest to the bed, and Stephanie exited, closing the door behind her.**_

_**The young woman in the chair looked over his still form, and instantly began to cry, loud harsh sobs. She gently grasped Johns' hand and collapsed half on the bed, her head near Johns arm. "J.C, what have I done?"**_

_**J.C? Why did that sound familiar? He knew that voice, he knew her smell. Tentatively, he gently lifted her head to rest on his chest. She never noticed, not even when he began rubbing her back, trying to sooth her. **_

_**He slowly opened his eyes, and looked at the broken form before him, as it all came rushing back. The fight, the beating, what had been said."Oh baby girl, my Ria."**_

And now the train wreck that is my story continues ..

Stephanie was still sitting aside the room an hour later when Dan and Pete returned with cups of coffee and a brown paper bag. Dan spotted her first, elbowing Pete who had just taken a sip of coffee. Pete looked up, and straight at Steph before spitting his hot coffee all over the floor.

"Hello Stephanie," he spluttered.

"You know,"she grinned wryly," I know I don't usually generate a good reaction when people see me, but the coffee is new. Settle down, I'm here to check on your patient."

Dan stepped forward and offered Stephanie McMahon his hand. "Mrs McMahon-Levesque, I'm Dan Cena, Johns' little brother. It's nice to meet you."

She took his hand and smiled at him,"Stephanie, please." She nodded toward the room."He's kind of preoccupied right now. How about we sit down, and have a talk about what's going to happen when John comes back to RAW?" Ignoring her suggestion both guys stepped toward the door and peered in through the window. Stephanie sat down, a smile on her face knowing that both guys were going to be shocked when they saw who was in there.

Dan turned around with a big smile on his face, looking first at Pete and then at Stephanie. Crossing the room to sit across from Stephanie he said softly, "I knew she'd come. I just didn't think it would take her this long. The colour's back in his face, he looks happier already. Thank-you Stephanie." She grasped his hands and smiled, knowing fully what he was trying to say.

"It's my pleasure... I'm just sorry it had to happen altogether."

Pete was still peering in the window. 'Vince doesn't know you're here does he Steph? Either of you." He took a seat next to Dan, and looked at the former diva sitting in front of him. A familiar gleam could be seem in her eyes, and she sat a little straighter. She cleared her throat, and smiled again.

"No, my father doesn't know I'm here, and he certainly doesn't know that his biggest storyline is here either. Two-thirds of it, that is. When I left this morning, the third part was getting a dressing down in the middle of catering by two divas, one tall blonde with an annoying little dog, a former womans' champ, and a former tag team champ."

Putting the pieces together Pete started to laugh. "Torrie, went off at Phil? Oh that is priceless." He suddenly grew more serious. "But that doesn't explain what made you grab Maria and bring her here."

Stephanie looked at both of the men before her and became grim. "When I saw her in my dads' office this morning. I knew .. I couldn't let her be stepped over and become a victim of this business. My father, I'll admit it, is out of control 80 of the time, and some of the obscene stuff he comes up with ... I wasn't going to let it happen to another one of my divas." She said finally.

"Stephanie.." Dan began, unsure if he should be questioning his brothers' boss. "What are you going to do when your Dad finds out where you are?"

"Oh I'm pretty sure my mother can bring him around," Steph replied confidently. "She is the brains, after all," she added rolling her eyes. 'I bet they've noticed I'm gone and they'll ring any minute." Standing and readjusting her jacket, she noticed that something was vibrating in her pocket."And there goes my phone now. I better go answer that, I'll be right back." She nodded to the guys before exiting, and they stood as she left the room and headed down the hall.

Sitting again, Dan looked at Pete. "So what now?"

He shrugged his shoulders before responding. "Well we sit and wait I guess. John and Maria need some time that's for sure. I guess we should give them what they need." He opened the brown paper that the guys had brought upstairs with them, reached in and opened a bag. "Skittles?"

Rushing through the halls to get outside in time to answer her phone, Stephanie was a little out of breath. Heading out the double doors and into the sun she pulled her phone out and looked at the caller ID. Trish? She couldn't remember the last time the blond diva had rung her. This couldn't be good. "Stephanie McMahon-Levesque." she said primly.

"Tell me what you're doing in Las Vegas, Nevada when you should be here in Tacoma, Washington with the rest of RAW." It was a male voice, hardly Trish.

"Paul, what are you doing calling me on Trish's' phone?"

"I'll give you an answer when you tell me what you're doing several states away!" he cried." It's 5pm and we go on the air in just over three hours! Your Dad doesn't seem to know you're missing yet, but when he does babe, there will be hell to pay!"

"Paul, it will be fine. How did you know I was in Nevada?" she asked, puzzled.

His voice softened."I know who have the company jet there with you, I simply checked the flight plan. How else would you get anywhere Steph?I also know there is a big chance you have a young diva with you there too. I know you did what you thought was right, but did you think about the consequences?"

"Consequences?" she asked in disbelief. "Did you not see her this morning? That girl needs to get away from there! Someone is hurting her, making her act like this and the best place for her right now is with the person who knows her better than she knows herself! You've seen the connection they share, I had to do something! He needs her, and she needs him. Don't try and tell me otherwise."

Torrie and the others were standing by, waiting for Paul to finish his call. He gestured to the others to follow him into a nearby room, and he put the call on speaker. "Steph, what's the lowdown on Johns' condition? I have Trish, Charlie,Shawn and Torrie with me, and they're very anxious as to when their friend is going to get released, especially when Maria is missing."

"She's not missing," Stephanie spoke up." Right now, she's asleep in Johns' arms, and heaven forbid if I'm going to be the one to drag her away. I'm here with Pete and Johns' brother Dan right now, but I haven't spoken to a Doctor directly. I'm going to see one asap, apparently John will be released into our care this afternoon, as soon as he signs the discharge papers." Torrie and Charlie hugged as Shawn lifted his hand to Trish's for a high five. Hunter smiled and flashed his friends a thumbs up as he continued talking to his wife.

"Steph, you know that your Dad is going to be on your case soon, especially when he needs Maria for the main event. I've heard a little bit of the story from Shawn, and what I think needs to happen is this; you need to get Maria and John back here. Bring Pete and Cenas' brother, and we'll deal with Phil on this end."

"Thank-you Paul," Stephanie said gratefully."We'll be there soon as we can. I promise you, John is fine, but Maria ... She is going to need a lot of help from you guys."

"We know," Shawn broke in. "And we know that you wouldn't say anything, but this doesn't leave this room. When they get back here, we want to give them any chance we can. They have to be as secluded as possible from everyone else, they need time. They've gone through enough, it's got to stop."

Stephanie smiled on the other end of the phone. "I know, not a word. I'm with you on this one guys, and I know Paul is too. I'll call you as soon as I hear anything."

"Ok Steph. I love you." Paul added quietly.

"Love you too," she answered before hanging up the phone. Paul closed the phone and handed it back to Trish, who slipped it into her pocket.

With a new found determination in his eyes and an ever growing disgust for CM PUNK in his heart, Paul looked at the Superstars before him. "So what's the plan?"

_Back in Las Vegas_

Sometime in the last hour Maria had ended up in Johns' arms. She was starting to murmur in her sleep and struggle ever so slightly. John began to stroke her hair, whispering softly to her, trying to calm her down.

"Maria, it's okay girl, I've got you now." He stroked her arm gently, holding her close. He only hoped she didn't freak out too much when she woke up and realised where was was. He dropped a small kiss on her forehead, and she slowly opened her eyes.

"Where am I?"she whispered confused. The walls were all white and air smelt like ... cleaning detergent. She wrinkled her nose and tried to move before she realised she was in the arms of someone. "Phil? Phil! Let me GO!" John looked slightly hurt, but carried on stoking Maria's back and arms trying to calm her down. "LET ME GO!" She continued to thrash around trying to move, and John winced as she hit the I.V in his arm.

"Ria. " One word was all he said, and automatically she stopped moving. There was only one person who called her Ria and got away with it. She slowly spun in Johns' arms and turned to look at him.

"John? What am I doing here?" He fixed her eyes upon hers, ignoring the bruises and heavy eyes. She clearly hadn't been sleeping.

"Stephanie brought you here Ri." He said softly. "You're in Las Vegas, and right now you're making that I.V drip dig into my arm because you're leaning on it." She looked down and slid off the bed, turning to go, embarrassed."Maria, don't go," he pleaded. "I need you."

"No one needs me," she said quietly, not meeting his eyes." I put you in here John."

"No, you didn't," he said adamantly."I knew exactly what I was doing when I got myself into this mess, and I wouldn't change my involvement in any of it, except if I could have gotten you to talk to me sooner."

"You didn't want to talk to me," she pointed out. Maria was running purely on emotion at this point, the smallest thing could set her off. "You wouldn't answer your phone!" she sobbed. "I tried calling you, so many times, and you left me!" She looked straight at him now, and saw that he was torn. He had left her, but he hadn't had a choice in the matter. He'd wanted so much to be able to reach out to her but she'd shut him out. Tears gathered in his own eyes as he gritted his teeth and tried to continue.

"I didn't leave you Ria!" he choked."Not by choice! You have to believe me! What I said in the ring last week was true!"

By this stage he was half out of bed and trying to stand. "Look in my eyes and know that I would never lie to you, I would never make a promise to you that I couldn't keep! I've told you how much I care about you, how much I need you. Who has been with me every week after Paul smashes me with his sledge hammer? Who has put herself at risk by willingly coming into a match with me with minimal training? You could have been seriously hurt, and still you stepped up for me. You're my Princess Ri, don't you get it?"

He was beginning to wobble unsteadily. Maria took a step towards the Champ and placed her hands on his hips to steady him. His skin began to burn at her touch, he could feel the smooth skin of her fingertips through the brief hospital gown he was wearing. Didn't she understand the effect she had on him? His voice dropped.

"Who was there for me when Liz and I broke off our engagement? You were. And now it's my turn, to be there for you Maria. I need you to open up to me." He lifted a finger under her chin. "I'm not going anywhere, and you have nothing to sorry for with me, no apology necessary. I know what Phils been doing to you, the same thing that Brent did, and Michael before him. You can tell me now, or whenever you're ready to talk about it. Just know Ri that I'm not leaving you, and nothing anyone could say will change my mind. I'm in this for the long haul if you'll let me be. Whatever it takes, as long as it takes. I love you ... and I'll never let you go."

Three faces were pressed against the window gaping as they watched the young couple embrace. Johns' lips brushed across Marias' before she dropped her head and buried it into his neck. They looked so at peace. There was no doubt that the trio had been touched by what they had seen and heard through the thin hospital walls, but unfortunately, it was time to go back to reality.

Stephanie looked at Pete and Dan and said "I'm not going to be the one who goes in there and breaks that up."

Pete looked at his watch. "We'll have to do it soon."

"I'll do it," Dan said. "Just give them five more minutes."

Stephanie looked at her phone. "Alright, I'm going downstairs to ring the pilot to organise our flight time. Pete, can you sign John out and Dan ... "

"I know," he said sadly. "I'm going in." They all went their separate ways, Pete heading down the hall and Dan about to head into the hospital room. He put his hand on the doorknob and went to turn it but stopped. This was going to get harder for John and Maria before it got better, and hopefully they'd come out of it okay. It had been a long time since he'd seen his brother so happy, and he knew how much he needed someone like Maria in his life. Knocking lightly on the door, he opened it and stepped inside. John raised his head and looked toward the door, but Maria kept her head buried in the nape of his neck, not wanting to let the moment end.

Not wanting to disturb Maria, Dan mouthed "We've got to go." He backed out of the room again and closed the door.

John bent his head to whisper in Maria's ear. "Darling, we've got to go. We have to get back to RAW or we're both going to get in trouble." Maria shook her head forcefully and started to shake in Johns' arms.

"No! John, you said you wouldn't leave me! You can't make me see him again, you can't!" Maria was beginning to stress herself out, and John held her tighter.

"No baby girl. We're going back to RAW, and I'll be with you. In the chance I can't be, Torrie will be there, so will Trish, Charlie, Shawn, Pete, Stephanie and Paul. Dan is right outside that door, do you remember Dan?" She nodded her head slightly."Dan is coming with us too. You're a Cena baby girl, whether you like it or not, you're one of us now." He separated himself from her and grabbed her hand tightly. Leading her to the door he turned to face her and kissed the tip of her nose. "And that is never gonna change."

_Tacoma, Washington_

Phil was storming around the arena. He'd been searching the building for over two hours, and he couldn't find Maria. Where could that insolent bitch be? he thought, fuming. The car's still here, her stuff is here, her stupid 'friends' are still here yet she's nowhere to be seen! Rounding the corner he smashed into a wall of muscle. When he regained his composure, he looked back at who he'd run into, but was only faced with a wall of flesh. He looked up ... and up ... and up, and gulped. Swallowing, he meekly offered an apology. Phil sure could be a right arse at times but Kane scared the shit outta him. "Ahh Mr Kane .. I mean .. Kane .. Mr Jacobs .. sorry, Glen."

Glen was in full make-up and costume. Surprisingly enough, he was featuring in the shows opening segment tonight, and with little more than half an hour til they aired, he was ready to go. A normally placid guy backstage - to those he liked or respected anyway - Glen decided to have a little fun. He'd seen what had happened in catering, and funnily enough Glen liked Maria; for someone so ditsy she was a cute one. She stopped Cenas' ego from reaching sky high anyway, and that was enough for him. "Mr Jacobs is fine," he growled, impassioned.

"Ah right." He responded nervously, fidgeting with his hands and shuffling from his right to his left. "It won't happen again, I swear."

Glen eyeballed RAW's newest Superstar for a good minute. "See that it doesn't."

Phil sighed with relief before moving to step around the Big Red Machine, but Glen blocked his path. He stepped the other way, but Glen mirrored him. Every time he tried to move Glen stepped in his path, and eventually, Phil became frustrated and turned back the was he'd come. He'd made it about a metre away when Glen began to speak. Upon hearing the chilling voice Phil stopped dead, and closed his eyes. He turned around to face Glen and attempted to stare him down. No dice.

"Do you remember," Glen rasped. "When I tombstoned Linda McMahon? When I set JR on fire?" He laughed madly."Or even better, when I helped Vince bury my own brother? I'm telling you right now kid, they weren't story lines .. they are fantasies fulfilled." He stepped closer to Phil and knelt down to his height, lowering his voice. "And if you try anything on Maria .. or even that punk Cena .. what I do to you will be ten times worse." And with that he turned and strode down the hall, his manic laugh echoing through the building.

Stunned, Phil was left standing there, fear written across his face and a puddle threatening to form in his pants.

Paul Levesque was on the phone to his wife in his dressing room. It had just gone 8pm and she still hadn't made it to the arena yet. Twice in the last hour Vince had thundered down the hall looking for her, demanding to know where she was. Yet oddly enough he hadn't tried to ring his daughter, Paul thought. "Babe, he has been down here twice. He sent your brother in here to look for you, and I'm guessing your mum is next," he joked."What? No, he hasn't noticed Maria isn't here yet, but Phil has been running around like a dog on heat trying to find her." He absently drew patterns on the chairs arm rest as he waited for Stephanie to finish what she was saying. "He's avoiding Torrie and that like the plague. He had a run in with Glen though, the little shit almost pissed his pants." He listened again, getting a little restless. He hated talking on the phone for long periods. "So you'll be here in half an hour?" he interrupted. "Ahuh .. wait that's the door, I better go Steph. Love you." He hung up the phone and half heartedly called "Come in."

As he'd just predicted, Linda McMahon stuck her head around the door. "Evening Paul."

"Hi Mom." He leaned back in his chair and pretended to be exasperated." No I don't know where Steph is."

"Oh bollocks," Linda said sitting across from him. "You know as well as I do she's gone to play good Samaritan in Nevada. Just don't tell her father." As they finished laughing Linda asked. "So I presume you know what's going on around here?"

"Yes. But to be honest, I can't say a thing. It's too personal, but I swear to you it's being dealt with."

"Well I guess I can't force you too. The locker room is starting to buzz out there, they want to know where their Champ is." Linda stood and walked to the door, turning around just before it closed. "And unlike that dim-witted husband of mine, they've already established that Maria isn't here either." Paul smiled as the door closed, but that smile quickly turned to a look of apprehension. It was bad enough that he was involved in this, he didn't want Stephanie dragging the entire roster into it too.

_A private land strip on the outskirts of Tacoma .._

The entire plane trip to Tacoma Maria had been asleep in Johns' arms. Shortly after take-off John had fallen asleep as well, but from the look on his face, for once it was pleasant dreams he was having. Situated near the rear of the aircraft they were slightly obscured from view, but Dan and Pete had both seen Maria place an arm around Johns' waist to assist him on board. They'd heard Marias worried tone when John has insisted she sit virtually on top of him, all because she was scared she'd hurt him, and they had seen John place kiss upon kiss on Marias' forehead until she fell asleep, and even after, as if trying to reassure himself that she was really there.

Stephanie stuck her head out of the cockpit." We're ready to descend in five. You guys need to belt up." They nodded their agreement and Dan stood up, heading to the back of the plane to tell the other two. Stepping around Johns' bags just thrown on the fall, he found his brother already awake.

"Hey bro," John greeted him.

"Look at you," Dan replied. "Belt, record contract, and now the girl. You just don't settle for second best do you?"

John looked at his brother in all seriousness and responded quietly, "Why would I settle for second best when there's an angel right in front of me?"

Dan looked at John and smiled. "And any other time I would hassle you for saying something so corny. But it's true, so I can't." He turned back to the front of the plane. "Five minutes til landing, you gotta wake her up." He walked forward, proclaiming to Pete, "man, that brother of mine has gone soft."

"Not now J.C, just a few more minutes baby." Maria mumbled incoherently. John poked her in the side, and she lazily opened an eye." Hi."

"Hey there yourself Ri," John grinned before leaning in for a kiss.

"You know, a girl could get used to waking up to this." she teased.

"Good. Cos I intend on waking up with you in my bed a hell of a lot more often." He tweaked her nose as she rolled her eyes."Time to belt up. We'll be landing soon." The tension automatically returned to Marias face as she thought about seeing Phil again. "Hey," he chided.' Don't, I know what you're thinking. You remember what we talked about. You only have to tolerate him til the end of the show okay? By the time we get there, it'll already be 8.30, so it'll only be like an hour and a half. You know what the plan is, and you have a tonne of people behind you on this." She gripped his hand like a vice as she returned to her seat.

"Thank-you," she whispered. She leaned over her arm rest to touch her forehead against his. The chemistry between them was almost electric, and John swallowed roughly, overcome with desire at having her so close.

"Nothing but the best for my princess."

_Tacoma ... the arena_

Torrie stood in the Gorilla waiting for her entrance theme to start. Richard the annoying techie was glaring at her, and it was really starting to annoy her. She was itching to get in the ring tonight and keep busy, it kept her mind off how much she was missing Pete and the crazy situation in Nevada. She was scheduled for a fight against Mickie James tonight, but thanks to Trishs' return and that new chick Beth she knew that it wouldn't last very long. Sticking her tongue out at Richard she headed out the ring, Chloe under her arm, and the fans clearly on her side. Mickie James' music started and she entered to the jeering and chants of "Mickie is a psycho!"

The match had only just gotten underway when Torrie was tossed to the outside. By the time she got up, Beth was taking it Mickie and the two took off through the audience, Mickie in the lead with Beth in hot pursuit. Torrie picked up Chloe and simple shrugged at the camera, implicating 'oh well, what's a girl to do?' before heading to the top of the ramp where Trish was laughing. Trish raised Torrie's hand in victory, speaking out of the side of her mouth,"Hurry up and head back to Paul's locker room."

"They're here?" Torrie asked in surprise.

"Oh they're here alright."

"STEPHANIE MARIE MCMAHON LEVESQUE!" Vince yelled in fury."Just where in the holy heck have you been all afternoon?"

"Daddy, don't you remember?" She simpered. "I was over at OVW looking at the developmental wrestlers ..."

"Oh really?" The famous McMahon eyebrow rose. "And we have development territory in NEVADA NOW? You ran the jet to Nevada and back in one flaming day! We needed you here! Creative is a disaster, they need you to oversee something or rather ..."

Vince continued to ramble as Maria, John, Pete and Dan slipped past them into Pauls' locker room, where it seemed half the roster was waiting for them.

"Pete!" Torrie yelled, flinging herself at her husband.

"Well I hope I get that reaction when I go home," Dan joked.

"What, Torrie's going home with you?" Shawn joked. "Hey Dan, it's good to see you again. Guys," he said, referring to Trish and Paul in particular, "This is Johns' brother Dan, the coooool Cena."

"Hey," John objected."Not a chance!" As the focus shifted to John, five pairs of eyes automatically zoned in on the fact he was holding Marias' hand.

Charlie looked at Shawn, Trish, Torrie and Paul. "I knew it! Hand it over guys, you all owe me $5."

John cocked an eyebrow at the group. "You bet on me and Ri?"

Knowing they were sprung, Paul answered sheepishly. "Well it was that or listen to Amy rave on about her sex life with Adam ..."

"Woooaaah," John said, holding a hand in surrender, "I follow, enough said."

The easy atmosphere was broken when Stephanie came charging into the room. "Alright Maria, Phil is out there pacing the halls like a man possessed, we need to get you into make-up." Maria looked fearfully up at John who met her gaze. They seemed to forget about the people around them as a thousand words were exchanged between them with a single glance. John pulled her into an embrace and whispered, "You'll be fine Ri. Go, I'll be right here."

"We'll go with you," Trish said, nominating herself and Torrie. Maria smiled at them gratefully as they led her out the door. John bit his lip, knowing that anything could happen when Phil was in a bad mood, but relieved that the girls were with her. They could hold their own. His attention was brought back to the matter at hand as Stephanie laid out her plan.

If CM PUNK was going down, he was going down tonight.

_And that's the end of THAT chapter .. there's a line in this one (from maria) that is verrrry similar to a line from john in chapter one ... a gold star and my next story dedicated to u if ur right ... pfft who i am kidding lol these things take way to long to write, i am hereby retiring from I swear it!_

_Thanks for reading guys! _


	13. Give me a HELL YEAH!

_Hey there kids ..._

_yes i've finally updated .. yay ... did you all watch Raw this week? What on earth is with the Maria/Carlito thing?_

_anyway, you all know the drill - I own nothing except for my computer, Becki and a rather weird perverted mind ... it's scary_

_Special thanks to my regular reviewers Sian and Dani, you two are tops and also to MissPhilipinesSuperStar for your review_

_Thanks for reading guys .._

_**From an angel in front of me ...**_

"_**Maria, don't go," he pleaded. "I need you."**_

"_**No one needs me," she said quietly, not meeting his eyes." I put you in here John."**_

"_**No, you didn't," he said adamantly."I knew exactly what I was doing when I got myself into this mess, and I wouldn't change my involvement in any of it, except if I could have gotten you to talk to me sooner."**_

"_**You didn't want to talk to me," she pointed out. Maria was running purely on emotion at this point, the smallest thing could set her off. "You wouldn't answer your phone!" she sobbed. "I tried calling you, so many times, and you left me!" She looked straight at him now, and saw that he was torn. He had left her, but he hadn't had a choice in the matter. He'd wanted so much to be able to reach out to her but she'd shut him out. Tears gathered in his own eyes as he gritted his teeth and tried to continue.**_

"_**I didn't leave you Ria!" he choked."Not by choice! You have to believe me! What I said in the ring last week was true!" **_

_**By this stage he was half out of bed and trying to stand. "Look in my eyes and know that I would never lie to you, I would never make a promise to you that I couldn't keep! I've told you how much I care about you, how much I need you. Who has been with me every week after Paul smashes me with his sledge hammer? Who has put herself at risk by willingly coming into a match with me with minimal training? You could have been seriously hurt, and still you stepped up for me. You're my Princess Ri, don't you get it?" **_

_**He was beginning to wobble unsteadily. Maria took a step towards the Champ and placed her hands on his hips to steady him. His skin began to burn at her touch, he could feel the smooth skin of her fingertips through the brief hospital gown he was wearing. Didn't she understand the effect she had on him? His voice dropped.**_

"_**Who was there for me when Liz and I broke off our engagement? You were. And now it's my turn, to be there for you Maria. I need you to open up to me." He lifted a finger under her chin. "I'm not going anywhere, and you have nothing to sorry for with me, no apology necessary. I know what Phils been doing to you, the same thing that Brent did, and Michael before him. You can tell me now, or whenever you're ready to talk about it. Just know Ri that I'm not leaving you, and nothing anyone could say will change my mind. I'm in this for the long haul if you'll let me be. Whatever it takes, as long as it takes. I love you ... and I'll never let you go." **_

_And the story continues .. I'm thinking of turning it into a tv-movie ..._

Phil was nowhere to be seen as Torrie and Trish hurried Maria down the hall to the Diva's Dressing Room. They didn't want to rush Maria but they realised that if they were seen in the hall they were certain to attract the attention of Phil and Vince. As it was, no one knew that Maria had been missing and if anybody found out ...

The girls stopped just outside the door of the dressing room, with Torrie and Trish exchanging a worried glance. What if someone was in there? They knew that a large majority of the locker room would be on their side; everyone loved Maria, there was no question about that. But with Candice Michelle getting cosy with Vince, no one could be sure if it was simply a storyline or reality, and they weren't sure they wanted to find out. Candices mouth wasn't the only thing that was always open ...

Trish stepped forward to push the door open and gestured to the others to wait.

"I'm going to go check out what's happening. If there is anyone in there I'll get rid of them okay?" Torrie nodded and Maria just kept looking at the floor. She couldn't believe she had to face Phil and pretend that everything was alright; she was scared, scared to be back at RAW and scared to be without John .. what if something happened to him? And all while he was trying to protect her? She knew that he loved her, and that he'd do anything for her. She knew that she loved him for doing it,for saving him and being there for her when she needed him the most. But now that it looked like this could finally come to an end ... was she really IN love with the Champ?

Trish banged through the door into the locker room, seeing Ashley and a couple of make-up artists. "Ash, you finally got here!" Trish simply nodded a hello to the make-up artists before realising that Ashley was talking to someone. She looked familiar, but Trish couldn't place her face. Where had she seen her before? The chocolate coloured skin, and those big brown eyes framed by glossy black hair. "I'm sorry, have we met? You look so familiar."

Ashley stood up and walked toward Trish, motioning for the girl to come with her. "I got a phone call this morning from a Smackdown wrestler..."

"Who, that Matt Hardy guy?" Interrupted Trish with a sly grin. Ashley blushed about four shades of red as everyone in the room laughed. Ashley and Matt had been spending a lot of time together recently and people were starting to talk. She cleared her throat and tried to glare at Trish, failing miserably.

"Yes, that Matt Hardy guy," she smirked. "But only because one rabid wolverine didn't have my mobile number."

"Benoit? What does Chris want with you?" Trish was puzzled; she didn't even think the pair has spoken before, they certainly weren't friends. The only people Chris was friends with on RAW were Shawn, Charlie, Torrie, John ... Maria ... Suddenly, this was all beginning to fall into place.

"He needed her to pick us up from the airport," a voice piped up from beside Ashley. "He'd spoken to Pete and he knew that everyone, well everyone he was friends with here would be far to busy to come and pick us up, considering the circumstances. So he asked Matt to ask Ash, and that's why she got to the arena late."

The wheels in Trishs head were starting to turn. She rushed forward and enveloped the girl into a big hug. "Oh Becki! I'm so sorry I didn't recognise you! How have you been?"

Becki returned the hug as she answered Trish. "I've been good. I must admit, I wish this has happening under better circumstances." She suddenly grew very serious. "Where are John and Maria at?"

Trish disentangled herself from Becki as she moved toward the door. "She's right out there. I know that she'd love to see a friendly face, she's pretty shaken up." Before opening the door Trish looked at Ash and Becki and lowered her voice."Have the guys filled you in?" Shaking their heads, Trish sat them down and explained the events of the last few hours. They needed as much firepower around Maria as they could get with the state she was in, and these girls were prepared to step up and do whatever it takes to get their girl back.

Outside the locker room Maria sat down on a bench, exhausted. Although she'd slept for a good part of the day, she was over tired and she just wanted to go to bed. Torrie knelt down to her height and placed a comforting hand on Maria's. "Hey Maria, we'll get through this. It's only a few more hours and it'll all be over." Maria looked up at Torrie and smiled gratefully." And then you can sit down with John and work this all out. Just promise me I'll be a bridesmaid at the wedding okay?" she teased.

The face of RAW's youngest diva began to crumble. Torrie noticed immediately and mentally slapped herself for being so careless .. what had she said? "Or I don''t have to be a bridesmaid..." she drifted off.

Maria looked at her friend and shook her head. "No that's not it. If there was a wedding then for sure you would be my bridesmaid! It's just ..."

Torrie waited patiently for Maria to continue. "It's just what, honey?"

Maria's looked at Torrie and sighed. "Even if he asked me, I couldn't marry him."

The way Torrie's jaw dropped showed what she thought about this. "But ... but why ... he's .. You don't love him do you?"

"Of course I love him!" she burst out. "As a brother, as a friend - my very best friend. But as a lover?" She continued, her voice barely reaching above a whisper. "Phil never told me he loved me, and neither did Brent or Michael... I'm afraid Tor. What if I don't know if I can return his love? How do I know if it is love? I've think I've forgotten what love is." She smiled forlornly. "But I guess that's not the issue right now."

Torrie comforted her friend. Standing at the door, Trish and Becki had hear every word Maria had said. Becki knew she couldn't be upset with what she had heard, the young diva had been through so much. But was it wrong to think about Johns needs first? He'd loved her for so long, he didn't need this. She turned and re-entered the room where Ashley was pulling out make-up kits and the like. They'd dismissed the make-up artists under the pretense that they needed some privacy to catch up with their old friend, yet in reality they wanted Maria to spill what had happened with Phil and John. Becki was curious, had they finally hooked up? From what she'd heard, she didn't think so.

Maria looked at the doorway and spotted Trish trying hard not to listen, but wanting to all the same. "You heard that, didn't you?"

Trish simply stepped forward and offered Maria a hug before ushering her into the room after Torrie. "I did" she whispered into the air."And I don't know who I should feel more sorry for - John, who's about to get his heart broken again, or for you Maria, and what you've been going through." She shook her head and entered the dressing room. She hoped the guys were having more luck then they were.

Paul, Shawn, Pete, Charlie and Dan were standing around the desk while Steph laid out the plan one more time. "And that's it." She said triumphantly. She turned to kiss her husband before heading out the door."We need to be ready," she cautioned over her shoulder."As soon as he hits the ring, we've got to be there." The door slammed, and Charlie flinched with the force of it. The guys all turned to face each other before glancing at John who was lying on a couch nearby. He'd been staring at the same patch of ceiling for the last half and hour, and hadn't been listening to a word Stephanie had said.

"John?" asked Charlie a bit hesitantly. "What's so appealling about the ceiling?" His response was a smack in the head by Shawn and a snort from Dan."Oww!" He looked at the pair indignantly. "What was that for? At least I'm not standing here afraid to say something."

The guys rolled their eyes and headed over to the couch. Dan, Pete and Shawn flopped down on the floor as Paul fell into an armchair. Charlie stood behind the chair and leaned over the back expectantly. John was still lying down on the couch, not even realising they were there. Finally, he pulled himself into a sitting position and glared at them. "Y'know I don't need a babysitter guys."

"No, but you just might need your head read at the end of this mess." Shawn retorted. "As far as I know you haven't said anything to anyone about this mess, and god knows you need to talk about it all sometime."

John glared at his friend. "I'm coping just fine."

Paul looked at the group curiously. He was kind of the newcomer here. He didn't get around with the superstars all that often; he was usually far too busy with the business and to be honest the last group of people he'd expected to find himself with was Cena and his friends. He hated the little punk. Somehow though, he felt like he belonged here with these guys right now. This wasn't so bad after all, he thought. I could get used to it I suppose. It beats kissing Vinces ass he thought. "C'mon Cena, Shawn's right. Even I think this is pretty harsh; if it was happening to me I'd want someone to talk too."

John looked at the former Heavyweight World Champ. How did he get involved with this again? Inwardly he shrugged . He still respected the guy, and it was pretty stupid of him not to say anything. Well, not really, but too be honest he'd rather talk to Tor and Becs about it; they had more of an idea of what going on in Rias head than any of the guys did. They were right to some extent, but he didn't want to betray Marias trust. What was he going to say? That in a way he was glad Maria had suffered because it had increased his chance with her? That he couldn't live without her but at the same time he knew that she was in no position to allow him to demonstrate his feelings for her? "Guys, what can I say?"

Dan looked at his brother. This was one of the few times he'd ever seen his brother short of words. "How about how you're feeling? Or how about what you're planning on doing after this?"

John sighed heavily and shrugged. "Time off for sure. Maria needs to get away from here. I guess if she needs me I'll go with her." He dropped his gaze to the ground. "Drop the belt even."

Paul arched an eyebrow. Cena cared about her so much that he was willing to give up his title? The kid was deeper than he thought. "That's harsh man. You love her that much?"

"More than anything." he murmered."But she's ... it's difficult to explain. I don't want to push her, considering what she's gone through."

"Well maybe you need this time then. Maybe you'll have to drop the belt and take some time out for a while," Shawn said gently. "You can't do anything but be there for her."

The others murmured their agreement. John looked at them all, trying to read their faces, trying to find the answers he was so desparately looking for." I don't know if I can ..."

The door burst open and almost came off the wall with the added force. The guys all looked up, and seeing who was there, Shawn, Pete, Dan, Charlie and Paul all jumped to their feet. John remained seated, knowing that getting up wasn't going to do him any good.

"Well well look who we have here Chris?" Phil said speaking to his companion. Benoit strode into the room behind PUNK and stood to his left. "Cena, don't you know when to quit?"

John looked at the man."Still here ain't I?"

"So I see. But where the hell is Maria? I'm assuming you know. "The guys had all assumed fighting positions, ready to go on Johns signal. Benoit was chewing on a toothpick, looking every bit the wolverine of toothless aggression. He stood there, looking bored as Phil ordered him around. "C'mon Cena, don't take me for a chump. Where is that bitch?"

The tension in the room was palpable. John stood up and moved toward Phil, the guys reluctantly stepping back. "Have you chacked the locker room? Catering? All those places?" He might not be able to tear the guy to shreads right now, but damn if he could piss him off some he would.

"Yes," Phil said curtly as he gritted his teeth. "Don't treat me like an imbicile Cena."

"Wouldn't dream of it. Isn't this how you talk to Ri? Belittling her and treating her like she's about three years old?"

"That's enough,"cut in Benoit. "This isn't about some dumb diva. This is about getting what belongs to Phil back." He pointed to the belt John had sat on the couch."That title." He glared at John. "And hurting you." Phil smirked. How fortunate he'd been to get Benoit on his side. A former 'best friend' of Cenas, this just made the deal that much sweeter.

"And he'll do it," boasted Phil. "Benoit is the newest person to join my 24/7 Crusade. Cena, you've got no chance." He nodded to Chris. "Do it."

Chris took a step forward towards the Champ and closed his eyes, before opening them again to the sound of Phil taunting "what are you waiting for Benoit?" He cracked his knuckles and swung at the Champ. His fist barely grazed Johns face, but in an attempt to prevent any further beatings he fell back against the couch, pretending to be hurt.

Phil clapped a hand on Benoits shoulder. "And that's just a sign of what's to come."

Benoit spun and left the room, with Phil following. "See you soon boys ..."

Unbeknownst to everyone in the room, the blinking security camera in the corner is hooked up in a direct feed to the Titantron in the arena. The fans were in shock; the Champ was back, Triple H was on his side and Chris Benoit, who they all knew was one of Johns best friends, had turned against him! What was going on? A buzz began to run through the crowd. JR and the King didn't know what to say, this definitely wasn't on their schedule. What was going on? Was this a storyline? Or was it real?

Trish, Torrie and Ashley were all standing in the Gorilla Position watching a television monitor, when Becki showed up. "Where's Maria?" asked the three girls at once.

"She's got a visitor," smiled Becki.

"But John is supposed to stay away from her," Trish whispered urgently.

Becki smiled. "I never said it was John."

Maria had just finished putting her make-up on when there was a soft knock at the door. Nervously, she gulped, trying to swallow the know in her throat. What if it was him? "Come in, "she called hoarsly.

The door opened a peak, and a blonde head popped inside." Now I know I haven't been around for a while, but do you want to see me anyway?"

Maria whirled around. "Y2J!"Chris!" she yelled, hurtling into his arms."What are you doing here?" she asked excitedly as he picked her up.

"I can't come and visit my favourite diva?" he asked smiling.

Maria giggled for the first time in about a week. "Trish is going to be out in the ring in a second then, you should go see her! She's your favourite."

Chris frowned. "Well, can I come and visit my favourite backstage interviewer?"

"I don't know why you'd want too."

"Hey!" he protested. "Don't go there - we both know what happened here. Phil is doing the same thing to you that Brent and Michael did, isn't he?" His eyes met hers as she nodded."And how did you get out of that situation? Benoit and I tried our best but we couldn't get you out of it, that isn't going to happen this time. I can see it blondie - you're ready for help, you know you don't want to go through with this any longer. I know what's going on, I'm here to help. I'm going to get Cena for not taking care of you like he promised," he teased. He placed a finger on her lips when he saw she was about to object."I know, he did good. Just don't tell him he did- you'll just boost his ego even more." His voice softened."He's perfect for you Miss M."

She nodded shyly. He was good for her. Chris slung an arm around her shoulders. "Now, do you think you're up to this? Phil should be running down here in about 2 minutes .. after that what happens is anyones guess. Just stick to the plan and you'll be fine ok?"

Squeezing her hand he left to go. "Chris?" He turned around at the sound of her voice.

"Yeah Miss M.?"

"Can I see you after the show?"

"You need to talk?" he offered. She nodded in reply. "About John?" Chris smiled as she nodded yes again. "Hey, I thought Benoit was your go-to guy on these things. I'm moving up in the world!"

"Can you bring him too?" She asked slyly.

"What! You get my hopes up ... yeah sure I'll bring him." He threw his hands up in exasperation before shooting her a final smile. "You got it, we'll be here."

Chris Jericho has just left Maria when Phil came barrelling around the corner. Not bothering to even knock, Phil barged into the divas locker room and emerged several minutes later dragging Maria by the wrist, yelling in her face the entire time. Shaking his head, Chris turned as Maria and Phil disappeared out of sight. Five more minutes and he'd help Cena kill that little shit, no questions asked.

_heading back out to the ring ..._

"Where have you been all day?" hissed Phil. His eyes bore into Marias with fury.

"I've been here!" He still had a solid grip on her arm, and was now twisting it hard behind her back.

"Where? I haven't seen you once! You were with him, weren't you?"

Maria was hurting. She was sick of being pulled around, having to cover the bruises, and all the tears. She was sick of not knowing what she wanted, and not being able to be her own person. Having to look at him any longer would definitly make her sick.

"With who?" she cried between gasps of pain. "Glen? Paul? Shawn?" He twisted her arm further with every name she mentioned. You can do this, she told herself. Don't let him see it's getting to you." I get it. You think I was with John." He swept her leg out from underneath her so she landed heavily on the floor.

Phils face was almost turning purple he was so angry. "You were with him! You little slut!" He kicked her sharply in the side and she fell on her stomach, rolling up in a ball so she wasn't so vulnerable. He circled her, continuing to taunt her, kicking her in the lower back and the backs of her knees.

"Yes, I was with him." she said boldly. Deciding to try and catch him off guard, Maria took the offensive. Phil stepped back momentarily and Maria took the opportunity to get up on her knees. "I was with him," she spat. "And he held me and told that he loved me." She regarded him cooly. "Something I don't think you've ever done."

Shocked at her betrayal Phil slapped her face, hard. Maria fell, but she got back up and stared at him. "He promised me he'd never leave me." Another slap, but Maria got right back up. Her face was red raw and her lip was bleeding. "And that he needed me." This time, a closed fist to her nose. She closed her eyes and prayed that this was all worth it. She was making him angry, he was incensed. She had to get out to ring nad get herself some help before she gave in. God let me get through this, she prayed. Make me believe I'm worth something, show me how to beat this.

Maria stood shakily, and moved towards Phil who inadvertently took a step back. She moved closer, and gathered all her strength. "And you know what the best part was? When he told me I didn't need you. And that I could do a hell of a lot better." At this, Phil took a step toward her, but she was ready. Raising her knee she got him clean, and he fell to the floor his legs closed, his mouth frozen as a loud groan poured out.

"And he was right." Stepping over him, she rushed down the hall to the Gorilla. Her dress was ripped, the already small piece of clothing barely covering her now. Blood poured from her nose and a handprint could be seen on her face. Out of breath, she rushed over to Richard the Techie who took one look at her and gasped.

"Miss Kanellis, are you alright?" She looked at him in disgust. He was joking right?

"I need to get out to the ring. Can you play my music?"

He shook his head. "Sorry, I have John Cena scheduled to come out next, his music is already loaded, I can't change it." A flurry of swear words could be heard flooding down the passage, and Maria wasn't about to find out who they were coming from, she had a pretty good idea already.

"That's fine, just hit it." Richard was about to diagree when Maria interrupted him. "Look at me ... I'm telling you the other guy came off worse." Johns music hit and the fans jumped to their feet. They were ready for their Champ.

In Pauls dressing room Shawn, Charlie, Pete, Dan, Torrie, Becki, Trish, Ashley and John crowded around the tv monitor. John was nervous, he couldn't stop shaking. He'd been so glad to see Becki, he'd missed her so much, and now she was here it felt like he was home again. All of his 'road' family, Dan, Ria ... this is where he wanted to be. He just wished that right now his girl was by his side, instead of ... wait, was that Maria?

On screen Maria was hobbling blindly down to the ring, covered in bruises, her clothes smothered with blood. Her hair was everywhere as she tried to climb into the ring. Lost and confused she was hysterical, the fans looking at each other before a young girl who couldn't have been more than nine started a 'Cena, Cena' chant and the arena erupted. 'Cena, Cena' could be heard echoing through the building as a scrawny Phil came out from behind the curtain and cornered the young diva. Four masked characters jumped the audience barrier and stood surrounding the ring. The ripped their masks off and the fans howled in disgust at the OVW invasion. Before them stood the Boogeyman, Danny Inferno, Chris Cage and Brent Albright, all lurking around the ring, seemingly preventing anyone from getting into the ring and Maria getting out.

John paled, his skin turning a pasty white. He bolted out of his seat and down the hall. Shawn looked at the others, and in unison the group leapt to their feet and followed Cena through the halls. Paul lead the charge, the superstars bounding through the halls until they caught up with John. The group skidded to a halt behind him, and swore as one under their breathes. Halfway to the Gorilla they had met a road block - Vincent Kennedy McMahon.

"Johnathon, I see you've decided to finally come back and join us." Vince glared at him. "Have a nice vacation?"

John looked at Vince in disbelief. "Ahh yeah it was great," he shot back."I don't know what bit was my favourite; when I was getting a blood transfusion or when your son tried to beat my ass in."

"Did he?" Vince tried to look surprised."Oh well, now you're back, you can wrestle tonight. I want to see you in the main event - John Cena vs CM..."

"Woahhhh," Paul held his hands up. "Vince, no way. Just let us pass ... and I'll do a main event with Shawn and John instead ..." He trailed off at the dirty looks he was receiving. Paul still had a lot to learn about fitting in with this crowd. "And ... John can have a match with CM next week." Vince finally acknowledged all of the people standing behind John.

"Torrie? Billy Kidman is that you I see?" he squinted. His eyes fell upon Becki. "And who are you?" he almost purred.

"I'm here from the Anti-discriminatory Workers Union, here to investigate claims of sexual discrimination." Err, this old man creeped her out. She could understand why the divas hated going to work some days. Vince straighted up immediately, strangely enough believing her story.

"Well ... I'll let you be on your way then everyone .. keep up the good work." Vince strode down the hall hurriedly. Sexual Discrimination? Where on earth was Candice Michelle?

_Out in the ring .._

CM PUNK now had a microphone and was heading down the ramp to the ring. Climbing the stairs, he slid through the ropes and strutted over to Maria. Maria turned her head in horror as he grabbed her and pulled her in for a kiss, trying to slip his tongue into her mouth. Repulsed, she pushed him backwards and went to leave the ring, only to find the Boogeyman leering up at her, his mouth full of worms. She screamed and tumbled back into the ring where Phil picked her up by her hair and made her stand, capturing her pain on the microphone. Chants of "We want CENA" were reverberating around the arena, getting louder as the fans began to get scared for Maria. The whole time this was happening, JR and King were valiently trying get close to the ring to distract CM so Maria could escape, but Paul Burchill, Chris Kay and Aaron Stevens had them trapped. PUNK pursed his lips and spat in the microphone."Yuck, who knows what I just caught? Guys, here's a hint if you want to kiss a WWE diva - choose a classy one - Maria is simply a dirty tramp! He gestured to the audience . "We all know how she got her job." The audience was now silent, wanting to hear what CM had to say. Where was John?

"Right about now," CM said, strolling back and forward across the ring. "I guess you're expecting you're Champ to hit the ring. Save the girl. Take her backstage. Knock her up ... wait no, that's Lita we're talking about! You're waiting for your Champ to come and rescue Maria - possibly the dumbest indivdual on this planet. He comes ringside, brings his friends, and we have an all out brawl. Do you wanna see that?"

The crowd responded with a "HELL YEAH!"

"Do you want to see Maria get rescued and the WWE Superstars kill off the pride that is OVW?"

"HELL YEAH!"

"Well ... it ain't going to happen. Wanna know why? Watch this." With his free hand he pointed towards the Titantron. The crowd erupted when they saw John running though the halls, seemingly to come and rescue his girl. Suddenly, out of nowhere, OVW's Da Beast stepped in front of John and laid him out with a massive clothesline. Jason and John Riggs stood watching as John tried to stand up, grabbing on to the wall and pulling himself to a vertical base. Frowning, Da Beast blasted a chop into Johns abdomen. Still nothing. John got back up. "Nothing," he gasped "Is stopping me from getting out there."

From the ring CM began to shout"C'MON RIGGS! Do something!" The three OVW wrestlers stepped toward John menacingly, but he stood his ground. And why shouldn't he? The camera momentarily panned the faces of the OVW boys, showing their determination and excitement turning into utter dismay. When the camera turned around again, the fans saw why the wrestlers looked so shocked. Before them stood four WWE superstars and three divas, along with Cenas brother and Becki.

The WWEs' very own wrecking crew.

_wowwwww this is a long one ... for efforts like this in future I'm going to ask for a minimum of 10 reviews - c'mon I've never asked for them before! I just want to know what you guys think! _

_(hit the little purple/lilac button down below hahaha ... u know u want too)_

_thanks for reading guys! _


	14. You'reeee FIRREEEDDDD!

_Hey guys!_

_Yes ... i KNOW, I KNOW - two chapers in two days and then none for the rest of the week ... im sorry ... if you guys want to try and push for writing fanfiction 101 to be introduced at uni though id go for it lol_

_You know the drill ... I own nothing, no one ... well aside from Becki_

_Also in case some people were wondering who Liz was in chapter 12, she was a real person, real engagement etc ... FYI for this chapter paul wright is the big show, and im referring to Chris Jericho as Jericho to avoid confusion with Benoit - this chapter also has a larger wrestling side than normal .. but john/maria will factor heavily nxt chapter_

_Again, thanks to all who reviewed including - Sian (as always!), Rose Hardy 101, CenaMarialover (love the name btw), Miss Philippines Superstar, Kiora Storm and P. Dizzle tha Prime Legend Champion _

_This chapter is dedicated to P. Dizzle tha Prime Legend Champion _

_who guessed the correct shared line between John and Maria, has been a great source of amusement via his reviews and has dealt with my butchering this story by continuing it when it could have ended 2 chapters ago .._

_**From Give me a HELL YEAH**_

_**CM PUNK now had a microphone and was heading down the ramp to the ring. Climbing the stairs, he slid through the ropes and strutted over to Maria. Maria turned her head in horror as he grabbed her and pulled her in for a kiss, trying to slip his tongue into her mouth. Repulsed, she pushed him backwards and went to leave the ring, only to find the Boogeyman leering up at her, his mouth full of worms. She screamed and tumbled back into the ring where Phil picked her up by her hair and made her stand, capturing her pain on the microphone. Chants of "We want CENA" were reverberating around the arena, getting louder as the fans began to get scared for Maria. The whole time this was happening, JR and King were valiently trying get close to the ring to distract CM so Maria could escape, but Paul Burchill, Chris Kay and Aaron Stevens had them trapped. PUNK pursed his lips and spat in the microphone."Yuck, who knows what I just caught? Guys, here's a hint if you want to kiss a WWE diva - choose a classy one - Maria is simply a dirty tramp! He gestured to the audience . "We all know how she got her job." The audience was now silent, wanting to hear what CM had to say. Where was John?**_

_**"Right about now," CM said, strolling back and forward across the ring. "I guess you're expecting your Champ to hit the ring. Save the girl. Take her backstage. Knock her up ... wait no, that's Lita we're talking about! You're waiting for your Champ to come and rescue Maria - possibly the dumbest individual on this planet. He comes ringside, brings his friends, and we have an all out brawl. Do you wanna see that?"**_

_**The crowd responded with a "HELL YEAH!"**_

_**"Do you want to see Maria get rescued and the WWE Superstars kill off the pride that is OVW?"**_

_**"HELL YEAH!"**_

_**"Well ... it ain't going to happen. Wanna know why? Watch this." With his free hand he pointed towards the Titantron. The crowd erupted when they saw John running though the halls, seemingly to come and rescue his girl. Suddenly, out of nowhere, OVW's Da Beast stepped in front of John and laid him out with a massive clothesline. Jason and John Riggs stood watching as John tried to stand up, grabbing on to the wall and pulling himself to a vertical base. Frowning, Da Beast blasted a chop into Johns abdomen. Still nothing. John got back up. "Nothing," he gasped "Is stopping me from getting out there."**_

_**From the ring CM began to shout"C'MON RIGGS! Do something!" The three OVW wrestlers stepped toward John menacingly, but he stood his ground. And why shouldn't he? The camera momentarily panned the faces of the OVW boys, showing their determination and excitement turning into utter dismay. When the camera turned around again, the fans saw why the wrestlers looked so shocked. Before them stood four WWE superstars and three divas, along with Cenas brother and Becki. **_

_**The WWEs' very own wrecking crew. **_

_And now ... the fun continues .._

Glen Jacobs and Rob Van Dam were watching the scene intently from the locker room. Both were extremely puzzled; they knew by now that CM PUNK had obviously gone totally postal, and that half the roster was out to kill him. What they didn't understand was why they weren't involved!

As Glen hit the volume, the remaining superstars gathered around, watching the ensuing chaos out in the ring. Judging by the smiles on some faces, and the incensed look of fury on others, it was obvious that things were about to get a hell of a lot more hectic out there. Watching as the Boogeyman spat his worms at Maria, and Da Beast took a shot on John, he picked up the remote and threw it against the far wall. Although he was one of the kindest and most respected guys in the locker room, his character also had some real life beginnings; if someone got on his bad side then you better believe they knew about it.

He stood in front of the screen and scrutinised the wrestlers before him like a drill sargeant. "I'm going out there, and I'm going to restore some pride to this roster! We've been invaded, by OVW of all people! I'm not going out there alone god dammit. I'm going to have some company, and the lot of you better be bloody well with me," he ordered.

"Woah woah woah," said a voice from the back." I don't answer to you baldy, I have no reason to go out there and save Cena's scrawny little ass. Matter of fact, those OVW boys look like they could use a hand."

Glen looked at the lone figure, incredulous."Adam, you've got to be kidding."

The R Rated Superstar stood to the side of the room and shook his head firmly. 'I'm not helping that little shit do nothing, and I sure as help ain't gonna help you rescue that slut Maria."

"Fine," Glen growled."Well regardless of whatever the hell you're doing, I'm going out there to raise some hell. Who's with me?"

His eyes roamed the room, staring down every last superstar. His method of intimidation worked. Before long Rob, Rene Dupree, Paul Wright and Carlito had moved to stand behind him. Glen glared at the rest of the wrestlers who were standing between him and Adam." What are the rest of you going to do? Are you going to go out there and bust some blockheads from Ohio or are you gonna stand here?"

"I'm not losing my job over this," said Val Venis sullenly. "I'm not moving."

"Val," said Glen, highly exasperated. "Staying in here will mean that your job is toast, there won't be a bloody roster!" Val quickly moved to stand behind Carlito as Todd Grisham spoke up.

"I can't wrestle. I've never even been in a frigin' match! What do you want me to do?" Glen stared at him. And stared. And stared. Grisham quickly headed over to stand beside Val, followed by Eugene and Danny Basham. All that was remaining in the centre of the room were Shelton, Viscera, Snitsky, Chris Masters and the Spirit Squad.

Adam raised his chin in the air. "Y'know it's pretty safe to assume these boys are here with me." With a deft look the above mentioned stars filed in to stand behind Adam, who looked Glen directly in the eyes. "And you can assume that Amy, Mickie, Candice and Victoria are here too."

Glen stepped forward, his height no great advantage over Adam. "Fine. Just know that if there still is a roster when all this is over, we're going to make your lives a living hell. You're disowning everything to join PUNK and those OVW deadbeats. You're about to let you're own Champion get decimated, and you don't even have a problem with it." Nose to nose they faced off, neither wanting to step back and give away any advantage.

"No sweat. It won't rest on my conscience. I've never been much of a follower, and this shit hole doesn't mean a hell of a lot to me right about now." He swept an arm around the room. "Look at you. He says jump you say how high? You guys do the same thing to Vince, to Steph, to Shane. Screw it. I'm sick of it, and there ain't no way I'm going to save Cena."

"Does it look like I'm following an agenda?" Glen leered. "This is no order from Vince, no storyline to speak off. Granted, it's time we busted this place up and had a good ol' breakdown, doing things on our own terms. This just isn't about rescuing the Champ, it's about getting it done. You can't tell me you're happy with your story lines, the way you get treated round here."

"Well I'm not kissing Vince's ass and starring in some lame horror movie." The tension in the room could be cut with a knife. "You're so busy pissing in the bosses back pocket ..." A bemused voice laced with anger interrupted from the door.

"Pissing in my pocket Mr Copeland? Doubtful. And busting this place up? Not any time soon Mr Jacobs." Vince stood in the door arms crossed. "This is the biggest cock-up in WWE history and I'm not allowing ANY of you clowns to GO OUT THERE! If you want to keep your jobs you'll sit right back down and SHUT THE HELL UP!"

Glen turned to the group behind him and saw them staring at the television screen. Maria was in the ring and try as they might, John and the others hadn't made it to her just yet. Phil was ripping into her and the OVW superstars at ringside were lurking dangerously close. Turning back to Vince Glen pointed at the screen. "It's a cock-up but you're letting it continue? Shit Vince this is the best thing I've seen on WWE tv for years! At the mercy of sounding like a two-faced prick, this is hot - and I'm going out there and buying in."

"The best thing on WWE PROGRAMMING?" Vince spluttered. "How dare you disrespect my daughter like that! She's head of Creative, and you're completely ..."

"Right," spoke up a voice. It was Stephanie, sounding a little defeated. "He's right, the story lines have been shit. And the situation out there is out of control. We need you guys out there; all of you regardless, to restore some order."

"But .. but," Stuttered Vince.

"Dad, face it. This is gold!" The gleam had returned to Stephanie's eye and her face glowed a healthy pink. "It's a torrid love triangle! A fight for the belt, and the biggest ratings puller we've had in years! The fans think Maria and John are perfect together! Don't you get it? This is a goldmine!" The Chairman looked at his daughter as though she was delusional.

"ARE YOU CRAZY? Because of this damn fiasco we have to change story lines, take a whole new angle to the show! I had no problem with PUNK running things but this is ridiculous!"he thundered. "Take a step out of that door and you're all FIRRRRREEEDDDDD." His face was flushed and he was angry. Vince had never been so disrespected in his entire life, and never by anyone in his own family!

Glen looked at Steph. She didn't care any longer, she'd tried convincing her father to listen to her. Now she just wanted Maria out of there and safe. "If you get out there now and pull this off, save Maria and get those bastards out of here your job will be here when you get back." She said quietly. "I want this locker room cleared. Now."

The superstars looked at one another and flooded the doorway, heading in two different directions. Glen pulled his boys to the right, hoping to head the group through to the ring from the side of the stage, while Adam headed left to come out through the crowd.

Vince looked at his daughter like he was going to explode. "STEPHANIE MARIE MCMAHON-LEVESQUE WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?"

Taking a deep breath she replied, "I can explain."

"You had better be able too! You have single handedly destroyed the McMahon empire in one evening!"

"Dear, that's highly unlikely," said Linda McMahon." You've been in charge for over 30 years and it hasn't failed. You've pulled worse things than this."

_Back out at the ring ..._

Maria was crying in terror as Phil dragged her around the ring. He'd torn off her clothing, and she was standing in her underwear. 'John ... John, I need you!' she cried inside her head. RAW had officially finished over fifteen minutes ago, yet the fans stayed glued to their seats, afraid to move and not wanting to attract Phil's attention. The boys from OVW were stalking around the ring, and they were seemingly preventing anyone from coming to Maria's rescue. Where was everyone, the fans wondered. They knew that John was coming, and so were Paul and the rest but what about the rest of the superstars? After witnessing Da Beast and John, they were restless. If CM PUNK was starting to worry about his master plan being threatened, he didn't let it show. Phil had started to preach from the centre of the ring, acting even stranger than usual. There was no telling what he would do.

"Tonight," he announced."Is a great night for CM PUNK. It is a great night for Ohio Valley Wrestling, and a great night for John Cena. Why? Because he gets to get beaten up, smashed, pulverised, whatever you want to call it! He will suffer at the hands of OVW and the 24/7 CRUSADE! John Cena has something that is mine - the WWE HEAVYWEIGHT TITLE! And that's what this is all about folks!"

The fans looked at each other in dismay. Then where did Maria fit into this? Catching their expression, Phil decided to elaborate.

"That's right! None of this is about Maria!" The diva in question was tossed to the mat, where she was trying to cover herself with arms, but it was too late. The fans finally saw the bruises that covered her body, the cuts and the welts. Phil continued. "I don't love Maria; I never did - this was only a ploy to sweeten the deal people! Maria and Cena were tighter than tight - it was soooooo bleedingly obvious to anyone that he loved her! So, to hit him hard, and get what I wanted, I made her think I cared. Told her that she needed me, that she couldn't live without me. Got her onside, told her that Cena didn't give a shit. It worked a charm - I got the girl, broke the Champ's heart and here I am."

The audience gasped. This wasn't news to Maria; she sort of knew by now that she'd been used, but to the fans this was hot stuff. This was real they realised, all of it. The beatings, the abuse, John getting hurt. This wasn't a storyline. A ripple of panic tore through the crowd, someone had to get Maria out of there. Phil could lose it at anytime.

"And as my last hurrah, my going away present from the boys at OVW, they're here to help me take the WWE by storm! Nothing, no one can get through! No one will survive the crusade, our invasion! Cena and the WWE as you know it dies tonight!" A grave voice sounded over the speakers, as a bunch of wrestlers rushed the ring from side of stage.

"Not if we have anything to do with it."

Glen appeared on the stage and signalled his crew to come out. Rob Van Dam, Rene Dupree, Todd Grisham and Carlito headed up the ramp to stall anyone trying to escape and to help John and the others when the time came. Paul Burchill, Chris Kay and Aaron Stevens abandoned the ringside announcers they had been harassing and joined the Boogeyman, Danny Inferno, Chris Cage and Brent Albright in defending CM as Eugene, Val Venis, Danny Basham and Big Show converged upon the ring.

All hell had broken lose. The sound of steel and bone colliding was heard as Show whipped Chris Cage into the steel steps. Show was moving with relative ease, surprising as he had Danny Inferno hagning off his back. He reversed into a metal pole and Infernos head snapped back, causing him to fall in a pile on the floor. The Boogeyman had an advantage over Val, slamming him into the announce table, while Eugene cracked a chair over the head of Brent Albright before Danny Basham picked him up and t-boned him to the floor.

Not to be outdone, Adam commandeered his men over the security barriers and straight into the fray. The Spirit Squad bolted up the ramp and became engaged in battle with Van Dam and the others, while Shelton, Viscera, Snitsky and Chris Masters jumped into action. With Inferno, Albright and Chris Cage already down, they launched themselves upon Show, Eugene and Danny. JR and King were now back at their mics, issuing a play by play commentary of the massacre before them.

"What is going on?" screeched King." This is outrageous!" Phil was pacing frantically around the ring, not believing what he was seeing. They were out numbered, no question.

"Someone has to help Maria,"implored JR."Where is John Cena?"

Ask and you shall receive, thought Shawn wryly as the others emerged from the top of the ramp, Da Beast and the Riggs boys hot on their tails. He took in the carnage; wrestlers moaning in pain while others were still inflicting pain. Glen had just taken down Adam and the Spirit Squad were getting their asses handed to them, with no thanks to Todd Grisham, who was cowering behind Carlito. Maria was in the ring, trying vainly to crawl away from Phil. John turned and addressed them all.

"Shawn, Charlie, Pete, Paul ... Jericho? When did you show up?" he asked surprised.

"Why, you miss me?"

"No. I still got it in for you after what happened before you left," he joked before turning serious."But follow what I say and we'll get along just swell." The Canadian wrestler opened his mouth to speak but thought better of it. He nodded, and John continued. "You guys get down there and raise some hell." The guys took off and swarmed the boys from OVW, who were beginning to realise what was going on. Even with some WWE stars on their side they had no chance.

"Bec head to the back and get some clothes and a trainer for Maria." Seeing her about to argue he raised his hand." No objections. You don't fight, I don't want you getting hurt." She nodded regretfully and headed backstage the way she had come, ducking blows as she went.

He was about to give directions to Ashley, Torrie and Trish but before he had a chance Mickie James, Amy and Victoia ran out from stage left. Trish led the girls who took off, only to be joined be Beth Phoenix, who started the brawling on the floor.

"Dan, get in that ring and get Maria out! Take her backstage and get her to Steph and the others." Dan hesitated, looking at his brother. "I'm fine, go!" John ran down the ramp and entered the ring, standing a foot infront of Phil. Dan grabbed Maria and carried her up the ramp and out of sight. John took a final look at Phil.

"You bastard." he muttered as he swung at the Chicago native, connecting with his jaw. Eyes blazing, Phil took a step forward.

"You shouldn't have done that." He took a swing at John and landed a perfect right hook.

It was on.

Chris Benoit grabbed a mic and headed to the ramp. As much as he hated siding with PUNK, he had to admit this was one of Stephs better ideas. He'd been able to protect Maria if only for a short time and let Jericho talk to her. He only hoped that she'd been told he wasn't really on Phils side and that this was all a work. He already knew the fans thought he was a traitor. Oh well, here goes nothing he thought. Busting through the curtains he yelled "OVW OUT!"

Under his direction Robert Brisko, Dean Hill,Elijah Burke, Kousin Krazy and Ken Doane sprinted down the ramp. The Ohio boys now had a slight advantage, as Pete had hit the deck and Charlie was laid out cold.

The sound of glass smashing shook the arena as Stone Cold Steve Austin chased Brisko down the ramp and through the crowd, and before anyone realised WWE road agent Dean Malenko and Ric Flair slipped over the announce table and together took out Viscera. WWE on WWE, OVW on WWE and vice versa. This was no fight, it was an all out brawl. Albright and Cage were slumped over one another, knocked unconcious.The fans were stunned as they saw their favourite stars ripped and torn, clocked with chairs and thrown into each other. The divas were pulling hair and Victoria screamed as Torrie raked her nails over the former Womens Champions face.

Backstage, Dan had just reached Pauls locker room. Stephanie jumped to her feet to check on Maria as Vince and Linda argued in the background. Becki came running into the room with a trainer and a shirt of Johns for Maria to wear. She was just closed the door when it was ripped open again.

"Dad," panted Shane McMachon. "You've got to get out here."

_Back to the ring ..._

Vince strode out of the Gorilla. To his left, Rob Van Dam and Carlito were cracking the heads of Mikey and Kenny together. To his right, Renee Dupree had just finished throwing Johnny off the stage, sending him on to the tables three metres below. Nicky was nowhere to be seen as Todd Grisham eagerly put his boot to the lifeless form of Mitch, glad that he could finally help.

Gawking in total amazement at the mess before him, Vince grabbed his microphone and yelled out, "STOP THIS RIGHT NOW!"

Everybody immediately froze. The fans were so enthralled by the whole spectacle that they hadn't even noticed Vince arrive. The divas stopped clawing at each other and Trish pulled back on delviering a chick kick to Mickie James as John warily turned to face the chairman, while still avoiding turning his back on Phil.

"I LEAVE YOU OUT HERE FOR FIVE MINUTES AND LOOK AT THE PLACE!" He screamed. "I don't know what to be more upset it! That my divas are fighting each other, my own wrestlers have turned against each other or that the idiot I some how gave a contract too has invited all his little friends over for a party! I don't want to hear excuses! HELL, I don't even want an explanation! OVW, get out of my ring and out of my arena! ALL OF YOU!"

The look on Vinces face was priceless; the vein in his head looked like it was about to burst and his skin was purple. He clearly meant business. Seeing CM's objections at the OVW boys having to leave he started again."NO EXCEPTIONS! OVW, OUT NOW!" Dutifully they left. Stopping to support those who couldn't walk on their own, the wrestlers headed past Vince and up the ramp. "DIVAS, OUT!" Victoria, Mickie and Amy slunk off, followed by Trish, Ashley and Torrie who all shot sympathetic looks at John in the ring.

"WWE SUPERSTARS, TRAITORS, UNEMPLOYED, WHATEVER YOU'RE CALLING YOURSELVES THESE DAYS SCRAM!" Vince again took the mike as Phil tried to leave. "Uh-huh, Cena, Brooks stay exactly were you are."

Picking up the fallen, the wrestlers all made their way to the back, Shawn, Paul, Pete, Jericho and Charlie all heading to find Steph. Benoit hung back inside the curtain just out of view; as much as he wanted to see if Maria was okay, he still had to pretend he was faithful to Phil.

"PUNK, when I said you had the main event match, I did not, repeat, DID NOT, give you free reign over my wrestlers and my arena. Cena, you directly disobeyed me, but now I think I see why. You two want each other? Fine. You've got it. Next week, live on RAW it will be John Cena vs CM PUNK," Vince paused for dramatic effect. The cameras were still running, and the show had to finish smoohtly after all. "John Cena

vs. PUNK, in a no holds barred, no disqualifications lumber jack match! Winner takes all!"

He paused again, and the fans began to stand, thinking the show was over.

"Winner takes all," he repeated slowly." Belt, title, your WWE contract ..." the audience couldn't believe this, this was what they'd been waiting for for years. The WWE looked like it was having some life breathed into it again. Tonight had been amazing, they could only hope that next week was as good too. They waited for Vince to finish, a buzz in the air.

"Belt, title, your WWE contract ..." Vince smirked. This would teach them not to mess with the boss. "And ... Maria."

Johns jaw just about hit the mat. That was taking it too far. He turned to see Phil laugh and wink at him. "See you next week Cena. Like I said, you WILL be next."

Phil slid out of the ring, heading up the ramp to where Vince had just disappeared behind the curtain. The fans were still standing there, watching Cena, the only one now in the ring. Slowly, they began to clap. Louder and louder they became as Torrie and Bec re-appeared at the top of the ramp. John stared at the fans, amazed. He'd totally forgotten they were there. He raised a hand in salute, thanking them as they went on their way. He slid out of the ring to a "Cena, Cena" chant and came to a stop before his girls, minus Maria.

Torrie looked at him softly. "Do you need to talk?"

Whenever anything was wrong and he couldn't go to Maria, John always went to Torrie and Becki for advice. Maria was the same, except she headed for Benoit and Jericho. It wasn't that they couldn't tell each other everything, it was more this; John couldn't speak about Maria to her and Maria couldn't speak about how she felt about John to him, so they went their separate ways on the issue.

John looked at the girls solemnly. "Is Ri okay?"

Becki nodded. "She's fine right now, she's with Shawn and the boys."

He smiled gently. 'I bet she's asking for Jericho and Benoit right?" The girls nodded as John sighed. "Well, at least she's talking to someone." He looked down at himself and then back to the girls. "I'm going to hit the showers. I don't want you two out here on your own okay? Head back to the guys so you're safe."

"What about you?" Becki interjected.

John smiled again. "If you'd let me finish. Send Dan and Charlie to my locker room. Assuming I've got one, that's where I'll be." He pulled the girls in tight toward him and they embraced. "I'll come see you girls when I'm finished. I have a million things to say ..."

_Outside the Arena .._

Benoit watched as Phil packed up his bags into the bus the OVW boys had brought with them. "Sure you don't want to come?" asked Phil, a little suspicious. He liked Benoit, but why would the guy want to stay with the WWE boys? He wouldn't go back to Cena would he?

"Nah, thanks but no thanks," Benoit grinned a toothless grin. "I've got to head to Smackdown, and I've got everything here, including a car."

"Okay, if you're sure ..."

"Yes, sure. You did well tonight Phil, you're another step closer to eliminating him." Benoit reminded him.

"That's right. But I couldn't have done it without my boys." Cheers erupted from inside the bus as Benoit and Phil shook hands. "See you next week."

The bus pulled away, and Benoit headed back into the building. He went straight to Pauls' locker room, guessing that was where most of the roster would be. Shawn was outside

addressing the crowd. Beside them stood Glen, a little worse for wear, but happy with the nights result. Adam and the rest of his goons were nowhere to be seen.

"So," concluded Shawn."Maria will be fine, as will Ash, Tor and Trish, thanks to your assistance out there tonight. If you guys want to head back to the main locker room Steph will be with you guys shortly." The group dispersed as Benoit approached, most of them giving him dirty looks.

"They don't know it was a work, do they?" Benoit asked, standing next to Shawn.

Shawn shrugged before heading inside. "I'm sure they'll figure it out eventually. Shaking his head, Benoit followed Shawn inside. Pete and Paul were inside, as were Ashley, Trish, Torrie and Becki. Maria was dressed in a 'Hustle, Loyalty, Respect' shirt that came down past her knees, virtually every patch of skin that could be seen was bruised or cut. Seeing Benoit she leant back in her chair a little, before Jericho whispered something to her and she slowly got up to meet him. No words were needed as he carefully wrapped her up in his arms and placed his chin a top her head. Hot tears ran down his face at seeing her like this, and Shawn muttered something to the rest of the group who stood to leave, giving them some privacy.

Jericho carefully locked the door behind them as they left, and Maria sat down again in her chair, looking vulnerable as she pulled her knees to her chest.

Wasting little time the guys sat across from her, Benoit only sitting after Maria was covered up properly with a blanket. She just couldn't stop shaking.

"So what's the problem?" They both asked at once.

She looked at them with round eyes.

"I love him as a friend ... as a brother, for everything hes done for me! He's always been here; I mean the others have too, but this is different, cos' it's him and he isn't like you guys ..."

The guys waited patiently. They knew better than to push her.

"So..?" asked Jericho.

"So..." she said." He loves me with this whole heart, you've seen it, in what he does for me, how he acts..." Her voice dropped to a whisper. "But how do I know what I feel? I don't even think I know what love is anymore ..."

"I don't know if I'm _in_ _love_ with him."

_And that's the end of that folks! Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter, I really appreciate it! _

_Thanks for reading guys!_


	15. Is this love that I'm feeling?

_Honey, I'm home! _

_Okay, not quite. But here is a new chapter guys! Hope you enjoy it muchly!_

_Again ... I own nothing ... except for that lovely feeling i get when i open my inbox and see 6 emails lol_

_I've decided this chaper gets dedicated to Kiora Storm – the first review I received for the last chapter lol – and for reviewing consistently and picking on my spelling ;) _

_(which, btw is forcing me to tell you guys again that im in australia .. australian spellcheck .. we use s's instead of z's .. this time i gave up and just changed half of it lol)_

_Thanks go to - Kiora, of course – CenaMariaLover – MissPhilippinesSuperStar – johncenasgurl (dani you rock) – Sian ( i was laughing so hard during ur last review! his chin .. the great wall of china ..haha) and of course P. Dizzle .. the match will be in the next chapter i promise_

_This one is more storyline than wrestling .. i couldnt find the energy i'm sorry and i felt bad for not updating _

_**From You'reeeee FIRREEEDDDD**_

_**Vince strode out of the Gorilla. To his left, Rob Van Dam and Carlito were cracking the heads of Mikey and Kenny together. To his right, Renee Dupree had just finished throwing Johnny off the stage, sending him on to the tables three metres below. Nicky was nowhere to be seen as Todd Grisham eagerly put his boot to the lifeless form of Mitch, glad that he could finally help. **_

_**Gawking in total amazement at the mess before him, Vince grabbed his microphone and yelled out, "STOP THIS RIGHT NOW!" **_

_**Everybody immediately froze. The fans were so enthralled by the whole spectacle that they hadn't even noticed Vince arrive. The divas stopped clawing at each other and Trish pulled back on delivering a chick kick to Mickie James as John warily turned to face the chairman, while still avoiding turning his back on Phil.**_

_**"I LEAVE YOU OUT HERE FOR FIVE MINUTES AND LOOK AT THE PLACE!" He screamed. "I don't know what to be more upset about! That my divas are fighting each other, my own wrestlers have turned against each other or that the idiot I some how gave a contract too has invited all his little friends over for a party! I don't want to hear excuses! HELL, I don't even want an explanation! OVW, get out of my ring and out of my arena! ALL OF YOU!"**_

_**The look on Vinces face was priceless; the vein in his head looked like it was about to burst and his skin was purple. He clearly meant business. Seeing CM's objections at the OVW boys having to leave he started again."NO EXCEPTIONS! OVW, OUT NOW!" Dutifully they left. Stopping to support those who couldn't walk on their own, the wrestlers headed past Vince and up the ramp. "DIVAS, OUT!" Victoria, Mickie and Amy slunk off, followed by Trish, Ashley and Torrie who all shot sympathetic looks at John in the ring.**_

**_"WWE SUPERSTARS, TRAITORS, UNEMPLOYED, WHATEVER YOU'RE CALLING YOURSELVES THESE DAYS SCRAM!" Vince again took the mike as Phil tried to leave. "Uh-huh, Cena, Brooks stay exactly were you are."_**

_**Picking up the fallen, the wrestlers all made their way to the back, Shawn, Paul, Pete, Jericho and Charlie all heading to find Steph. Benoit hung back inside the curtain just out of view; as much as he wanted to see if Maria was okay, he still had to pretend he was faithful to Phil.**_

_**"PUNK, when I said you had the main event match, I did not, repeat, DID NOT, give you free reign over my wrestlers and my arena. Cena, you directly disobeyed me, but now I think I see why. You two want each other? Fine. You've got it. Next week, live on RAW it will be John Cena vs CM PUNK," Vince paused for dramatic effect. The cameras were still running, and the show had to finish smoohtly after all. "John Cena**_

_**vs. PUNK, in a no holds barred, no disqualifications lumber jack match! Winner takes all!" **_

_**He paused again, and the fans began to stand, thinking the show was over. **_

_**"Winner takes all," he repeated slowly." Belt, title, your WWE contract ..." the audience couldn't believe this, this was what they'd been waiting for for years. The WWE looked like it was having some life breathed into it again. Tonight had been amazing, they could only hope that next week was as good too. They waited for Vince to finish, a buzz in the air.**_

_**"Belt, title, your WWE contract ..." Vince smirked. This would teach them not to mess with the boss. "And ... Maria."**_

_**"I love him as a friend ... as a brother, for everything hes done for me! He's always been here; I mean the others have too, but this is different, cos' it's him and he isn't like you guys ..."**_

_**The guys waited patiently. They knew better than to push her.**_

_**"So..?" asked Jericho.**_

_**"So..." she said." He loves me with this whole heart, you've seen it, in what he does for me, how he acts..." Her voice dropped to a whisper. "But how do I know what I feel? I don't even think I know what love is anymore ..."**_

**_"I don't know if I'm in love with him."_**

_and now the complete and utter madness that is 'between friends' continues ..._

Jericho and Benoit looked at each other, and then at the diva sitting before them. Although they were both married and in stable relationships, this really wasn't their department! How do you try and explain to someone what love is when they've been fed the exact opposite for so long that they know nothing else?

'Miss M.," Jericho said slowly. "I don't know if Chris and I are the right ones for you to having this conversation with."

Benoit nodded emphatically. "You know that if we could help you sweetie, we would. But this is ..."

Eyes wide Maria shook her head frantically. "Na huh, you have to help me!" She blushed a crimson red before replying softly. "I'm too ashamed to ask anyone else."

She sank down even lower in her seat, not able to meet the eyes of the men before her. They shared another look; Jericho looked pained while Benoit's brow was furrowed. Their usually handsome faces were distorted with confusion as they tried to contemplate what love was to them. That was a large enough task as it was, let alone trying to explain it to someone else. After a long period of silence Benoit spoke up.

"Nancy and I had been dating for over a year before I told her how I really felt," he said quietly. "I told her I loved her on the anniversary of our first date. I think I knew before that though; it got to a point where I figured I couldn't live without her. I felt alone and empty when she wasn't here, I would count down the days till I could go home and see her smile. My heart would beat incredibly fast, and I would sweat something chronic. This might seem a bit overboard, but ... I just knew. One day I looked at her and it dawned on me that I didn't ever want to let her go. At first I thought that I was feeling this because I was so alone on the road, and I was just desperate to see anyone when I got home. But when I injured my neck, and I was there all the time ... I knew that wasn't it. Even now when I look at her there are sparks there."

Maria lifted her head. She knew the guys were trying the best they could. She'd seen Chris on the road without Nancy, and sometimes it wasn't pretty! She thought about how she'd missed John when he'd disappeared. She had wanted to see him more than anything, she had missed him so much it hurt. There was no doubt there was a connection between them, a fool could see it. She brightened at these thoughts before her face fell. What if that was simply because she'd wanted to get away from Phil? Could that be all it was?

Chris was looking rather satisfied with his answer. He wasn't used to talking about this stuff to anyone, if anything the only person he felt comfortable talking about this was Eddie Guerrero. He felt a pang in his chest. He missed the Latino so much. He offered a silent prayer of thanks to the sky, to Eddie, for always being there and showing him the way, so now he could practice the things that Eddie had taught him. There was no questioning the fact that Eddie had made him a better person - he'd kept him grounded and kept him sane on the road. They were brothers, and they would share that bond forever. Chris chuckled inwardly. Eddie would have loved nothing more than to get involved in this mess, he was in his prime when he was helping people and helping the 'little guy'. He'd have loved to get Phil for sure.

Jericho looked at Benoit again, trying to read the look on his face. Maria was looking at the pair expectantly, she wanted answers. Jericho clapped a hand on his knee and stood, starting to pace around the room.

"With Jess and I, I knew I loved her when I got up in the morning and the first thing that crossed my mind was her. Whether she was beside me, or halfway across the country I felt like that in the morning, when we awoke we were connected, because I knew she was thinking about me too. Don't get wrong," he smiled. "I think about Jess at other times of the day too," he laughed, attempting to make Maria smile. He knew it had worked when a small flicker of a grin passed over her lovely features.

"I think about her when I'm in the ring, when I'm driving, when I lie in bed at night, even when Benoit is sitting beside me yammering on about something totally pointless."

Benoit groaned audibly. "Funny Jerky, real funny. At least when I talk it allows you to shut up about your precious Fozzy for five seconds."

Jericho stopped pacing and shot Benoit a dirty look before continuing. "I didn't tell her I loved her until it was almost too late. We hadn't seen each other for weeks, and Vince wouldn't even give me two days off to fly home to her. She had her bags packed and almost about to walk out the door when I rang her and pleaded with her not to go."

Maria gasped, caught up in the soap opera Jericho was telling. It sounded almost like a fairytale to her; both the guys had made love seem so simple. "What did you do?"

"Skipped a house show and left." He grinned. "She was worth that, is worth that and more. Got fined $5000 for it in the end, and I was suspended for a week, but I couldn't put a price on what I was feeling for Jessica. Still can't." He grimaced as something popped into his head. "She seems to be able to use my credit cards as justification enough anyway."

Benoit looked at Maria and forced her to meet his eyes. "Maria, we could sit here for hours and tell you about what we perceive love to be. But you have to ask yourself. Do you love John?"

She squirmed in her seat as she came under scrutiny once again. Jericho sat down again next to Benoit, and grabbed one of her hands across the table, Benoit following the younger man to do the same. They didn't always see eye to eye, but since Maria had come into the picture that had changed. They protected her fiercely, and made it clear to anyone who even thought about crossing her. They both felt responsible for this mess; with Jericho off touring and Benoit on Smackdown they hadn't seen her nearly as much. When they'd called and she'd seemed tired and unable to focus, she'd told them she was exhausted and they believed her. They knew John would have done all he could to prevent Phil harming her, he'd demonstrated that tonight. He'd gone to hospital for trying to protect her, and deep down the guys both knew that they were meant to be together.

"When he was missing, and I didn't know where he was I was nothing," she replied, her voice barely above a whisper. "I felt so empty inside, I couldn't sleep and I was afraid. I don't know if that is because of Phil or not. I knew, selfishly, that even if I stayed with Phil, John would always be there, no matter what. I treated him so badly and I shouldn't have. I don't even know If I loved Phil, he made me think he did, and that I was dependent on him. John never did that; he was there for me while he gave me my space. He respected me for who I was, and I've never felt that from anyone before." She trailed off before composing herself once more.

"After Torrie, Trish and Charlie stood up to Phil in catering, I knew that Phil was wrong. They did care for me, lots of people did. I know that now."

"They do care Maria," Benoit chided gently, rubbing her hand in his. "Not did, they do. That won't change."

She smiled weakly before continuing. 'When Steph took me aside, and then took me to Nevada I was suddenly whole again inside. I didn't know why she was taking me there at first, or that John was even there, but as soon as we arrived I knew that everything was going to be okay. It was like you said Jericho, that you felt connected. In the hospital, when John woke up and just held me, not even saying a word about what I'd done, ready to forgive me from the start, I think I knew then that he did truly love me, that he was in love with me. Even before he told me, I could feel it, and it made me feel complete inside. I want to feel that again."

"Miss M., did you feel that tonight when John came down to the ring." asked Jericho. He smiled inside, he was pretty sure she had her answer. She just needed to say it out loud.

She nodded yes.

Benoit, catching on, asked the next question. "Do you miss him now?"

"I know he's around," she gestured to the building around her. "I know he's here, but I still wish he was beside me. I want to feel his arms around me." She whispered quietly. "I want to see his smile, I want him to make me feel safe. Forever."

The guys exchanged one last look before Jericho spoke up. "Miss M., do you love him?"

The question caught her by surprise. She looked them directly in eyes before blushing a bright pink. She giggles a little, like a school girl with her first crush.

"Yeah ... Yes, I think I do."

John Cena must have be channeling Chis Jericho - in a dressing room just down the hall from Maria and the guys he was also pacing avidly around the room, Becki and Torrie watching him in utter bemusement. For the last ten minutes at least he'd been doing circles around the confined space, obviously frustrated and not watching where he was going; he'd already walked into two chairs and a table, and was showing no signs of slowing down. Getting out of the shower, the full magnitude of the situation hit him. He was going to be virtually fighting for his life out there next week! Not only for Maria, but for his title, the respect of the crowd, and his job. Now, he needed to release all the tension he was feeling, but he couldn't slow down, and he couldn't put it into words; Phil had virtually taken all that was good in his life and shit all over it. How do you respond to that?

"So, word on the street is, you and Maria hooked up." Becki raised an eyebrow at her roommate as he threw his hands up in the air and flopped down on a nearby couch.

"I kissed her alright? Probably shouldn't have, probably won't get to do it again." he sighed heavily, running his hands over his short hair."Told her I loved her."

Torrie squealed in delight. "You told her! I knew it!"

"But ..." Becki deliberately trailed off.

" ... She never said it back," John finished, defeated.

Becki and Torrie shot knowing looks at each other. If things were going as they thought they would, Maria would have confessed her feeling to Jericho and Benoit by now. Torrie leaned forward in her chair and lifted John's chin. "That girl, is way in over her head right now,' she said softly. "She will show you in her own way, in her own time John. She needs some time to heal, babe."

John looked at Torrie, knowing that she was right. He needed to know though. Next week, he was putting everything on the line for the girl he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. He had to be able to separate the professional from the personal, and win that much for the right reasons. But did she, or she ever feel the same way. Becki stood, and came over to give John a hug.

"Cena, ever since I let you leave with that jerk that morning, you've gone soft. It's not entirely a bad thing, but the John I know would be out hauling some ass right now. You're sitting here like a whipped bitch, when the answer you need is right done the hall. What are you going to do?"

He shrugged her off. "Becki, as much as I love you, stop trying to play Devils advocate. You suck."

The group was interrupted by a knock on the door, followed by Benoit sticking his head into the room. "John, can I see you for a sec?" he inquired.

John leapt to his feet."Where is she? Is she okay?"

Benoit smirked. In all the time he'd known him, he'd never known John to get so flustered over a girl. But this was different he figured. Because this girl was worth it. Ignoring the question, he replied."She wants to see you. It's pretty urgent apparently."

Like a shot, John was off, only popping his head back in the door to ask where she was. Reading his face like an open book, Benoit simply said, "Paul's room," before the Champ could even open his mouth.

Torrie looked at Chris. "Is she okay?" she asked, sort of concerned.

Chris nodded. "She's fine. But she is about to rock that young mans world."

Sprinting down the passage John was overcome with fear. What if something had happened? Why did she need him? Praying to God that everything was alright, John opened the door only to find an empty room. His heart racing, he stepped into the room to find Maria calmly sitting on a bench. Immediately, his heart rate returned to normal, and he stepped toward her, closing the door behind him. There was something different about her, but he couldn't quite put a finger on it. "Ri, don't do that to me," he exhaled, out of breath. "I thought something was wrong!"

Ignoring his spluttering she stepped toward him, almost seductively. His eyes were drawn to her hips as she strutted to him, tracing the curves of her form. "Ria, what's going on?" he asked, mildly confused. Closing the distance between them, she stood on tip toe, bringing her lips up to his. He marveled at the way they fit together; their bodies coming together like a jigsaw. She fit against him perfectly, he could smell the raspberry shampoo in her hair, the vanilla perfume on her neck.

"Nothing," she whispered, before crushing his lips to his. Stunned, he moved back against the door, leaning on it in an attempt to remain standing. His arms automatically locked around her waist, pulling her tighter as her lips moved deeper. He moaned as she pushed herself against him, forcing his legs apart so she could stand between them. Trying to get even closer to him, Maria slipped her tongue across his lips, begging entrance. As he obliged, they connected, her silky tongue exploring every region of his mouth. His hands roamed her back, one now running through her hair, the other caressing her bottom. Together they stood, interlocking. Time escaped them until Maria regretfully withdrew her mouth from Johns, nipping his lower lip as she went. Cautiously, she stepped back, remaining in his arms, but hiding her face, a little embarrassed.

When she looked up at him a moment later, he was staring at her in amazement.

"What?" she asked shyly, blushing. "Is something wrong?"

"Damn right there is something wrong girl!" John managed to choke out. "How come you ain't ever done that before?" His mind was still racing as he mentally filed the kiss away for safekeeping. This was something he never wanted to forget.

Still in his arms, she took another step toward him, regaining the closeness they had shared only moments before. "We've kissed before, " she murmured softly, lowering her voice as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

'We have," he agreed, mesmerized by her now swollen lips and bright sparkling eyes. "But it's always been me doing the kissing," he explained, resting his hands lightly on her hips, careful to avoid any bruises that might be there. He had to resist the urge to ravage her as she stood before him. He was painfully aware of the t-shirt she was wearing; it was the only thing she was wearing, and it rose higher and higher up her thighs with each movement. At her confused glance he lowered his voice, trying to tell her what he meant. "In the locker room ... the first time, that was for the show, for the fans."

At her hurt look he quickly back tracked to cover his footsteps.

"That was the first time I knew I really felt something for you. The other time ... in the hospital, I didn't want to scare you off, but I wanted you to tell you how I felt. Both times, I initiated the kiss. Now, you come at me totally outta left field, and I'm amazed baby girl. You .. damn, you're perfect! You're like a drug, and I keep wanting to come back for more. That kiss ... " He shook his head. "Tell me I'm not dreaming."

She giggled, a cute burst of laughter that came from deep inside; she was glowing, and it wasn't hard to see why. "If you're asleep, it's definitely a good dream, cos I'm in it with you!"

He loved that sound; one day, he hoped to do nothing but have the opportunity to make her laugh. The pearls of laughter bursting from her always brought a smile to his face, it was just one more thing that he found addictive about Maria Kanellis. Seriousness suddenly blanketed the Champs face. "Why?"

"Why what?" she asked, not sure what he meant.

"Why did you kiss me? Maria, right now I'm so close to losing it that if you tell me it meant nothing I'd quit this business and move to Brazil." His voice softened, he didn't want to hurt her regardless. "What does this mean? I'm finding it harder and harder to go this alone without you, I can't live without you any longer." He sighed. "I can't live without you ..."

"Because I love you," she finished.

He looked at her kind of funny. "Yeah because I love you." By this time, his hands were sinking lower and lower to her butt. He gave her a gentle squeeze and she smiled; that had always been her favourite bit of interviewing people on RAW, but she'd be damned if she let anyone find out!

She shook her head. "No, I love you."

"What?" By now the Champ was kind of confused .. was she saying what he thought she was saying?

"I love you, John Cena." Their eyes met as her lips descended on his once again, desire burning within them both. This time, he was responding with the same passion she had exhibited mere minutes before. She loved him! Now that he had that knowledge, he wasn't ever going to let her go.

Stephanie had just returned from the mens locker room, trying to convince the majority of the roster that they were still employed. "Dad, what the hell were you doing out there! A lumberjack match? Putting the title, a WWE contract and a diva on the line? What the hell are you playing at?"

Vince looked up from his desk, only to see an infuriated Stephanie fly into his office. 'Why hello Stephanie Marie, yes I'm great and I love you too," he snapped dryly, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Yeah hi Dad etc etc .. CUT THE BULLSHIT!" She yelled, slamming her fists onto the desk and throwing his paperwork to the floor. "Explain to my why in the holy hell you're putting one of my girls and the hottest property in this business - that's John by the way, not that other moron - in jeopardy just to save your own ass!" Stephanie, small as she was, was trying her best to intimidate her father, leaning over him as he sat. Unfortunately for her, he jumped to his feet in defense.

"Why? I'm doing what you said! Stephanie, you said the story lines are shit! You want drama, you've got your drama! Now you want to play hardball by your own rules? John and Maria are deadest the hottest thing we have right now! I don't care how much you have vested in this personally, but as a business man I'm obligated to take this opportunity and run with it!" Vince's blood pressure was going through the roof. He was approximately two seconds away from losing his temper, and as he raised his voice to a dull roar, he was ready to explode. "You will not tell me how to run my business!"

"Business? Interfering in their personal lives is business! The one reason you weren't told about this in the first place was because I knew you'd exploit them for sure!"

"Exploit them? Who do you take me for? Do you think I wanted to be invaded by OVW?"

They now stood toe to toe at the front of his desk. Vince was making a concentrated effort to ensure that he got his point across. However, neither one noticed Vince's biggest adversary standing in the doorway. Linda McMahon.

"Vince," she said exhausted. Steph and her father both spun around to find her in the doorway, pointedly looking at her watch. "Number one, you're both right. Stephanie, you want to improve the business, we're going to have to use the divas - a storyline that features the entire roster feuding is nothing without our beautiful girls, you're just going to have to make some sacrifices. Vince, Stephanie is right, you're afraid of change. Accept the fact that the business isn't the same way it was twenty years ago - utilize the talent you have here, with the wrestlers you have! If they look good, then you look good." She rolled her eyes as Stephanie stormed out the door as quickly as she came. "Number two, it's past midnight, and I'm going back to the hotel!" She turned to follow her daughter, heading into the hall. "And unless you want me to file for divorce over this Candice Michelle issue, I suggest you follow." The door slammed behind her, and Vince cringed, slipping and falling on his ass as he bent over to pick up his papers. It was going to be a long week.

A group of superstars were crowded around the doorway to Paul's locker room. No one had seen John or Maria for a good hour, but from the sounds emanating from within the walls inside the rom, they had a pretty good idea of where they were. Torrie, Trish and Becki were lounging on the floor while the boys decided who was going to enter the room. They really didn't want to interrupt ... but they wanted to grab their bags and find a hotel. How long had those two been in there anyway?

"Let's 'rock off'," Dan declared. "That's fair." The boys all murmered their agreement, and after much deliberating Shawn and Charlie were the ones who had lost the most amount of 'rock, paper, scissors', and who ever lost this next game had to go inside.

"Paper, scissors, rock," the guys chanted, slightly prematurely.

There was no need for a loser as a whirlwind by the name of Stephanie McMahon barged through the crowd, banging open the door to her husbands locker room, simply stepping around John and Maria who had been knocked to the ground when the door opened. John was still fully clothed, and Maria was trying to cover herself in the small t-shirt she was wearing. She tried to quickly stand up, but John pulled her on his lap and made her stay where she was as the group erupted into a chorus of whistles and catcalls.

"OHHHH Johnny! Way to scoreeee..." Dan laughed.

"Damn Cena, is there anything you can't get?" Grumbled Paul. He was still slightly sore about the fact that this revolution was taking place and that John was in the thick of it whilst he was simply a bystander. It was bad enough that the fans loved him, Vince and Steph did too, and he could never hear it enough.

"Dammmmn girl you tamed the untamable! Props to Mariaaaaa!" Yelled Becki, slapping high fives with whoever had an open palm. All it took was one simple look of disgust from John to shut her up, and she meekly retreated, before coming forward to offer Maria some clothes she'd found in her travel bag. Seeing how uncomfortable she was John jumped to his feet and helped her up, allowing her to escape to the bathroom and get dressed. The rest of the Superstars filed into the room, closing the door behind them.

"Sooooo," asked John." What's the plan?"

Everyone turned to look at Stephanie, who had her head in her hands atop the table. Dragging her head up she shrugged. "I don't know. Find a hotel room for tonight and crash is my plan, before getting back on the road tomorrow and hitting the house shows on the way to Pittsburgh. My advice to you guys, all 10 or so of you would be to travel in a pack - assuming that Pete, Jericho, Becki and Benoit are staying on of course." Glancing at the quartet they all nodded, though Benoit looked uncertain. Noticing this, Steph spoke directly to him. "Chris, you'll have to appear on Smackdown this week, so Phil doesn't get any ideas - it's probably better if Becki and Dan can stay with you, at the very least if it's needed, you'll have some support."

Dan stood, and shook his head. "Sorry guys, I'll have to head back to work in the morning. But I can make it to Pittsburgh for RAW if you need me?" he offered. Stephanie nodded curtly in his direction. Obviously, he wouldn't be hopping off this crazy rollercoaster just yet.

"Becki will stay with you Benoit," she continued," As will Ashley, who is being transferred to Smackdown as we speak. As an additional bonus, Mysterio and Matt Hardy are being informed of the situation so we can count on them if their assistance is needed. Pete, Jericho, you will continue to have clearance to travel with the RAW Brand, but I must say it'd be wise if you all got out of her before my father changes my mothers mind." She stood warily, her husband moving to support her. She was exhausted, as were most of the athletes in the room, and more than anything she just wanted to crawl into bed. "For security reasons a floor of the Hilton near the airport is being reserved for us - we need to stick together and protect each other, most importantly Maria," she instructed. "If anything happens to her on my watch you can bet Cena will wring my throat - and somehow I'll make you pay too," she joked.

The group laughed nervously. As great as Steph had been, she was still the bosses daughter, and she still had to be treated with the upmost respect, like it or not.

They were still laughing when Maria exited the bathroom, heading straight to John who opened his arms to her. She was a snug fit as she wriggled closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder. Trishs and Torries eyes began to glaze over at the affection and comfort the two exerted toward each other, and instinctively Pete wrapped an arm around Torrie. Both being away from their wives Shawn and Charlie looked at each other and rolled their eyes - the scene was cute, and they missed their significant others, but they'd be damned if they'd admit it. Jericho placed a hand on Trish's shoulder and squeezed it gently, knowing that at home her husband and his wife were sleeping in lonely beds. Trish threw him a look of thanks as they all began to exit the room, grabbing their things, leaving John and Maria behind. This is what they'd been hoping for, and now it was all theirs. As he held her above the covers that night, John knew that there was no other place he'd rather be.

Surprisingly, the week and ensuing weekend passed by uneventfully. Not a word was heard from Phil or OVW, the house shows were a success and each day Maria regained a tiny bit more of her confidence, surrounded by the ones she loved. She had barely left John's side, and for the first time in a long time, she felt good just being Maria again. However, their troubles were just beginning.

They had just arrived at the arena in Pittsburgh, early Monday morning. After meeting up with Paul and Stephanie, as well as Benoit, Becki and Dan, they secured one side of the arena and moved in their stuff in preperation for the show. John was stressed, any fool could see it, and to make it worse Maria had to stay away from him in fear of Phil showing up and doing something. Right now, he was at the gym with Charlie and Pete, and he was literally falling to pieces. What could he do? He was about to face the biggest match-up of his life - and he knew in no uncertain terms that there was no chance he would come away unscathed.

Meanwhile, Benoit was sitting with Maria and the others in catering. Unbeknownst to them, OVW spies had arrived. From under a wide brimmed hat in the corner, Chris Cage pulled out his phone to text message Phil.

_Dude, Benoit is here, and he's with the slut and her friends! What do I do?_

Phil pulled his phone from his pocket. One new message, he read sitting inside his locker room. His face distorted with anger as he replied hurriedly. So Benoit was back with them was he? Well. he should have known that anyone who was once friends with Cena couldn't be trusted. Striding out into the hall he found Vinces office. He had a proposition for the Chairman, and although Vince was extremely peeved at him he thought he'd like it. He knocked and entered.

"Yes Mr Brooks?" asked Vince, raising an eyebrow in distaste.

"Sir, I want to request the rights to a special guest referee in my lumberjack match against Cena the Weiner!" As Vince began to protest, Phil held his hands up in surrender."Now, you don't have to worry, I'm sure this man will remain extremely impartial."

Vince was now intrigued. "Just who do you propose?"

Phil drew himself to his full height.

"Chris Benoit."

_Mwahahahaha and that is that. It is now 1.09am and I'm too tired to write anymore ... but I'd love to get some reviews! anyone . .. please ...? i wasn't joking about holding chapers ransom hahahaha_

_anyway, hope you enjoyed it!_

_thanks for reading!_


	16. HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT!

_Hey guys_

_I know, I'm sorry I haven't updated recently ... one in a week is not like me at all, but i think that if I'm going to continue this story that's how it's going to be._

_I hate to admit it but something happened that is making me kind of lose my enthusiasm for this site and my fanfic; this one will get finished, but I don't know if I'll be writing anymore_

_I'm sorry guys, if you think that's a bad thing, but who knows, maybe I'll change my mind_

_Anyway while I'm ranting ... I hear Kurt Angle missed the OVW Six Flags show and John fought in his place - count with me; john fought Saturday, Monday, Wednesday - maybe even a houseshow snuck in there- and he has a world title defense this Sunday with extreme hardcore rules - he's taking the biggest beating lately, he has been busted open, beaten with chairs and kendo sticks; it would make for a credible loss - methinks he'll lose the belt, Rey will retain and RAW and Smackdown will possibly merge while ECW is built up ... it all fits I'm afraid .. fingers crossed John will join up with DX_

_And where has Maria been for the last fortnight - what happens in Vegas stays in Vegas right? Well we haven't seen her since then, did the WWE leave her behind in Nevada?_

_Same disclaimer as always, i own nothing nothing nothing .. except Becki_

_Special thanks to my great readers - Kiora Storm, Sian, Dani, Dorinda and P Dizzle, you guys are tops, your reviews are that helpful_

_P Dizzle - i apologise for the quality of the match - i don't know how good it is_

_again, sorry for the delay - enjoy guys! _

_**Sprinting down the passage John was overcome with fear. What if something had happened? Why did she need him? Praying to God that everything was alright, John opened the door only to find an empty room. His heart racing, he stepped into the room to find Maria calmly sitting on a bench. Immediately, his heart rate returned to normal, and he stepped toward her, closing the door behind him. There was something different about her, but he couldn't quite put a finger on it. "Ri, don't do that to me," he exhaled, out of breath. "I thought something was wrong!"**_

_**Ignoring his spluttering she stepped toward him, almost seductively. His eyes were drawn to her hips as she strutted to him, tracing the curves of her form. "Ria, what's going on?" he asked, mildly confused. Closing the distance between them, she stood on tip toe, bringing her lips up to his. He marveled at the way they fit together; their bodies coming together like a jigsaw. She fit against him perfectly, he could smell the raspberry shampoo in her hair, the vanilla perfume on her neck.**_

_**"Nothing," she whispered, before crushing his lips to his. Stunned, he moved back against the door, leaning on it in an attempt to remain standing. His arms automatically locked around her waist, pulling her tighter as her lips moved deeper. He moaned as she pushed herself against him, forcing his legs apart so she could stand between them. Trying to get even closer to him, Maria slipped her tongue across his lips, begging entrance. As he obliged, they connected, her silky tongue exploring every region of his mouth. His hands roamed her back, one now running through her hair, the other caressing her bottom. Together they stood, interlocking. Time escaped them until Maria regretfully withdrew her mouth from Johns, nipping his lower lip as she went. Cautiously, she stepped back, remaining in his arms, but hiding her face, a little embarrassed.**_

_**When she looked up at him a moment later, he was staring at her in amazement.**_

_**"What?" she asked shyly, blushing. "Is something wrong?"**_

_**"Damn right there is something wrong girl!" John managed to choke out. "How come you ain't ever done that before?" His mind was still racing as he mentally filed the kiss away for safekeeping. This was something he never wanted to forget. **_

_**Surprisingly, the week and ensuing weekend passed by uneventfully. Not a word was heard from Phil or OVW, the house shows were a success and each day Maria regained a tiny bit more of her confidence, surrounded by the ones she loved. She had barely left John's side, and for the first time in a long time, she felt good just being Maria again. However, their troubles were just beginning.**_

_**They had just arrived at the arena in Pittsburgh, early Monday morning. After meeting up with Paul and Stephanie, as well as Benoit, Becki and Dan, they secured one side of the arena and moved in their stuff in preperation for the show. John was stressed, any fool could see it, and to make it worse Maria had to stay away from him in fear of Phil showing up and doing something. Right now, he was at the gym with Charlie and Pete, and he was literally falling to pieces. What could he do? He was about to face the biggest match-up of his life - and he knew in no uncertain terms that there was no chance he would come away unscathed.**_

_**Meanwhile, Benoit was sitting with Maria and the others in catering. Unbeknownst to them, OVW spies had arrived. From under a wide brimmed hat in the corner, Chris Cage pulled out his phone to text message Phil.**_

_**Dude, Benoit is here, and he's with the slut and her friends! What do I do?**_

_**Phil pulled his phone from his pocket. One new message, he read sitting inside his locker room. His face distorted with anger as he replied hurriedly. So Benoit was back with them was he? Well. he should have known that anyone who was once friends with Cena couldn't be trusted. Striding out into the hall he found Vinces office. He had a proposition for the Chairman, and although Vince was extremely peeved at him he thought he'd like it. He knocked and entered.**_

_**"Yes Mr Brooks?" asked Vince, raising an eyebrow in distaste.**_

_**"Sir, I want to request the rights to a special guest referee in my lumberjack match against Cena the Weiner!" As Vince began to protest, Phil held his hands up in surrender."Now, you don't have to worry, I'm sure this man will remain extremely impartial."**_

_**Vince was now intrigued. "Just who do you propose?"**_

_**Phil drew himself to his full height.**_

_**"Chris Benoit."**_

_And now kids ... your weekly dose of angst continues ..._

"Alright, alright, the lot of you sit down and shut the hell up!" Phil was angry. His match against John was due to start in less than an hour and he was nowhere near ready. Pacing around his filled-to-the-brim locker room he was getting anxious. This had to be good. It had to be better be good. No, scratch that. He had to be bloody excellent to beat John Cena tonight. His room was still buzzing, various wrestlers from OVW and the WWE fighting over the right to be lumberjacks. Adam was arguing with Aaron the Idol Stevens in the corner, sticking his chin out. It obstructed the younger mans view for a second, and almost poked his eye out.

"I took the title off Cena," he boasted. "I know him, know his playbook. I should be a lumberjack for Phil."

Aaron the Idol stood a little taller.

"I've known Phil for virtually his whole career. He knows that I've got his back; look at you - I bet given the chance you'll get out there and turn on us."

There was a gleam in his eye as he continued. "Just like Benoit did to us, just like you did to your wife.." Adam got up in the younger mans face; how dare he disrespect him like that! Nose to nose Adam went in for the kill.

"Why you little ..."

"I said shut the hell up and sit down! NOW!"

He was cut off midsentence by Phil who had jumped on top of a bench in an effort to get the groups attention. The rest of the group continued to argue, getting louder and louder. He sighed, highly irritated. He didn't need this right now, this was about him, he needed everyone to be on his side and stop thinking about themselves for awhile. It was time to annihilate John Cena.

Taking a deep breath he screamed "I swear if you don't shit down, SHUT THE HELL UP AND LISTEN TO ME, I'm going to grab a can of beer and guzzle it down."

The group froze where they were and turned to look at Phil. Threatening to drink alcohol when he was straight edge just to shut them up? That was a bit drastic. To be honest, a few of the WWE boys were starting to get a little sick of CM. Ordering them around, acting like he was running the place; this guy was as bad as Vince. Phil surevyed the hushed group and nodded in satisfaction. "Now that's better."

"So Phil," asked Aaron casually. "You got your lumber jacks yet?" Phil glared at his friend. Obviously getting interrupted was not apart of the plan.

"As I was about to say," he snorted."I have my lumber jacks. The rest of you, I don't care what you do, but you need to have our backs. Beast and Riggs, I want you on Maria at all times. Don't let her friends try a thing, you get in there and be ready to grab her when I win." The boys nodded, they were used to taking orders from Phil, unlike a lot of the guys present.

"You got it boss," Da Beast leered.

"As for the rest of you," Phil continued. "It goes as follows; Adam, Aaron, Snitsky, Chris Cage and Boogeyman, you're all on one side of the ring, got it? Stick together," he ordered. "No one gets in that ring to help Cena I swear it. If someone comes in to join the fun, it'd better be one of you guys."

"Spirit Squad ... Spirit Jacks ... whatever your frigin' calling yourselves these days. You're on the other side of the ring. Now I know you guys can barely wrestle, so you guys are all going to need weapons. Johnny and Nicky, I want you two to have chairs, Mikey and Mitch, kendo stick and a fire extinguisher respectively." The guys frowned, resenting the comment made about their lack of ability in the ring. Glancing at each other momentarily they turned back to Phil and nodded.

"What about me?" Kenny piped up. Phils steely gaze landed upon the youngest man in the room and he grinned manicly.

"Tonight," he began hesitantly, as if not sure of what he was saying. "Tonight, is about revenge. About getting even with those who have stood in our way, those who have stood upon us when we were down to get ahead. As members of my 24/7 Crusade you are no longer subject to this brand of discrimination. You are strong, you are fighters and you will stop at nothing to see me succeed."

The men on the floor below soaked his every word. They were getting pumped; when these Crusaders hit that ring they were going in for the kill. The excitement in the room grew as Phil spoke, his words becoming clearer and more defined. He was slamming his closed fist into his open palm. This is it, he told himself. We do it now, that title, and John are both mine.

"Tonight we go out there as a unit. You will fight as a team and as individuals, working together to eliminate the enemy. We all have enemies, some of us more than others and those people have to pay for what they have done." He stepped down, approaching Kenny and placing a hand on his shoulder. "Kenny," he said finally. "You will take the sledge hammer. "

"A symbol of strength, of defiance, a symbol of us." He looked Kenny straight in the eyes.

"A symbol of our destruction, and impending victory."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The scene was similar in the mens locker room. John had just arrived; a total wreck. His eyes kept darting side to side, he was agitated and nervous. His life was about to change, and he had ultimately no control of the situation. His palms were sweaty, and he coughed. Before him stood the entire RAW roster, minus the defectors who had sided with Phil. Glen, Rob, all the boys, even Grish was there. He closed his eyes and prayed. Dear God, he thought. If I lose this I'm nothing. If I lose this I let down all the boys standing in front of me, my brothers, everyone who ever stood with me. My soldiers.

He was flanked by Shawn, Charlie, Pete and Paul. Dan and Becki had reluctantly stayed in Pauls dressing room with Maria. He didn't need them involved in this mess too. Torrie, Beth and Trish were seated at the back with Jericho and Benoit. There was no doubt, this was about to get ugly.

John stepped forward and addressed the group. "Aightttt. I'm about to go out there and fight for this," he said, gesturing to his surroundings. "All of you. My family ... everybody that I'm running down that road with .. my job, my belt ... my life." He slowly gazed around the room, smiling softly as he remembered matches against these people, memories of being on the road, driving late into the night into some rickety town knowing that when he got there, he wouldn't be alone. Losing himself in the moment, he bowed his head. He couldn't give this up, no way.

Shawn stepped up beside the Champ.

"What's out there is bigger than us right now. This did start out as something personal, now it's about business. Everything we've worked hard for went missing last week. OVW busted in here and we gave them all he had. Tonight, we have to give them that and more. This match is no holds barred, no disqualifications. Even if you're not a lumber jack, you're still in this. It's going to be messy, and if you think you're needed and you want to jump into the fray, bring all you got. Phil and his boys will stop at nothing, we know this. They will have every little dirty trick you can think of and then some."

John swallowed and jumped in as Shawn finished.

"That's why I'm glad you guys are with me. You have shown time and time again that you guys are loyal, and that I can count on you. We've sat here and bitched about storylines, knocked each other out with chairs, fought each other. But in the end this is what we have; soldiers. Ready to go out there and bust that ring up. I'm not asking anything more of you than what you're prepared to give. Just know, that when we're out there, we're doing it for each other."

"We're doing it for this business," a gravelly voice finished. "And to save Maria. Punk is a deadman."

Glen, towering over John, stuck out his hand. "You're a fair guy Cena. And I hate that little shit. Tell us what to do."

Surprised, John met his hand and shook it firmly."Glad to have you aboard man. Okay, it's like this. My lumber jacks are ... "

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stephanie knocked lightly on the door to Pauls dressing room. A muffled 'Come in," could be heard as she stepped inside, locking the door behind her. Maria was on the floor doing sit-ups, while Becki held her feet in place. Bemused by the scene in front of him, Dan sat at a table nearby flipping though a magazine. The trio were nervous, anyone could see it, and they were trying their best to remain occupied until the match got under way. A million thoughts were running through Marias mind at once. What if he doesn't win? she thought fearfully. Although she has every confidence in her mans ability, Phil and his crew had way more experience at being underhanded than John did, that gave them a direct advantage; why did it have to come to this?

Stephanie looked at Maria oddly. "Maria, what are you doing?"

Maria looked up at her boss sheepishly."Sorry Steph, I was trying to keep occupied."

"Understandable," Steph smiled. She was so glad those two had finally got it right. But what would happen if John lost? Shaking her head quickly she changed the subject. "Guys, I just came in here to tell you to turn your tv on. I've been to see Paul and the guys and told them already; apparently, there are some new stipulations for tonights match that my father put in place."

At Maria's look of horror Steph grimaced. "I know, I know, I'm sorry, I truly had no idea. He wouldn't even tell me what they were."

Already having gotten out of his seat Dan grabbed the remote and hit the volume. The sound of Vince McMahon's voice blared though the room. He was standing in the middle of the ring, much to the disgust of the fans. They wanted to see John get the girl, and they wanted to see it now. The Chairman glared at the crowd.

"As I was saying," he thundered. "Tonights main event is a no holds barred, no disqualification lumberjack match between CM PUNK," the crowd quickly erupted into a loud chorus of boos before Vince had the chance to finish his sentence." And your Champ, John Cena." The crowd cheered; although John may have been losing the favour of the crowd recently, he was all over them tonight. WWE fans were notorious for their devotion to their brand and this was no exception. "Now you may be a bit confused in regards to the footage you all saw last week." As Vince spoke the carnage from RAW in Tacoma was shown on the titantron, closing with a shot Chris Benoit calling out OVW.

"From what I understand, you all want to know why Chris Benoit was siding with PUNK. " The crowd responded, yelling out their agreement. "It has come to my attention that Chris Benoit was trying to play me last week. As we all know, the Rabid Wolverine and Cena are close friends. Then suddenly, we saw Benoit affiliating himself with OVW. Can't make up your mind Benoit?" Vince chuckled. "No problem. But I'm afraid you're going to have too, sometime tonight. Why, you wonder? Well Chris check your locker room and you'll find a small present in there, courtesy of me. It's a black and white striped shirt. You wanna play hardball Benoit? Come dance in my court - tonight, you're my special guest referee."

Maria gasped and grabbed Becki's arm as Benoit, in the mens locker room groaned audibly. "You've gotta be kidding me," they moaned in unison.

"But wait!" cried Vince. "There's more! Shane, come out here." Shane appeared at the top of the ramp, his arms full of what looked like ... rope?

"Shane, go and find Maria. Bring her to my office and have her tied up. Legs bound, arms, everything. There is no way we can allow her to escape." Nodding, Shane headed backstage. He'd have bet his last dollar that Maria was in his brother-in-laws locker room. How right he was. Bursting in he pulled the young diva to her feet and tried to manuver her out the door before Stephanie could stop him.

"What are you doing?" Stephanie cried. "You can't do this! You can't just detain Maria!"

"You heard Dad," Shane grunted, disappearing with Maria down the hallway. "She comes with me."

Bolting out the door to follow her brother Stephanie called out to Becki and Dan. "Get out here guys," she called. " He didn't say you couldn't stay with her."

Jumping up, they ran out of the room and down the hall. The television remained on, broadcasting to an empty room, Vinces voice echoing down the hall. "And last ... but certainly not least ... this match will determine the future ..."

"Of no one, except yours," responded a calm voice, loud and clear. "Enough is enough. These boys are out here fighting for their titles, their jobs and John Cena is out here virtually fighting for everything that is good in his life! Why do you continue to try and take that away from him? He is possibly the biggest asset to this company right now and I'll be damned if you screw him over while I'm still drawing breath." Vince opened and shut his mouth, trying to form words but nothing came out."Give it up Vincent. I have equal ownership of this business and I'm entitled to a say."

The fans were bored - was the match going to continue or not?

"Don't worry," Linda McMahon assured the fans. "The match will continue. It's coming up ... next."

The fans became kiddy with excitement. This was it! The moment they had been waiting for ... Maria was going to get her revenge .. OVW vs WWE .. a decent storyline from the WWE ... and John Cena vs the rest of the world ...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_'So push us down ... and we get right back up AGAIN'_

CM PUNK's new music 'Voices off Camera' from Rise Against came blaring out of the speakers as his lumber jacks stormed through the curtains and rushed the ring. The crowd erupted in a chorus of boos, chants of "Punk is a deadman, Punk is a deadman!"

As Lillian announced the wrestlers individually they posed in the ring corners, fans not hesitating to throw signs and their rubbish right at them. Suddenly, the music stopped and an abundance of pyro went off. The manic screaming that the fans had seen one RAW almost two weeks ago was heard again as CM stood at the top of the ramp howling like a banshee. His hair slicked back in a ponytail similar to Rob Van Dam's, he was dancing to music it seemed only he could hear, spinning and jumping across the stage before running down the ramp and diving into the ring. He snatched the microphone from Lillians hand and stop in the cetnre of the ring, which was now littered with trash.

"You .. you ... cretins," he hissed. "Are the reason that this is necessary ... You do nothing but cheer for the morons who come down to this ring and pretend to wrestle, and put their bodies on the line for you. You build them up, and then tear them down when someone else comes along ... the next someone ... will be me."

Leering at Lillian, he snapped his fingers and his lumber jacks slid out of the ring. Weapons were found, and the wrestlers took their places as CM acknowledged the audience for a final time.

"The final Crusade has begun." He voice dropped to a whisper, dripping with contempt. And in unison, the lumber jacks all got to their knees and howled.

Phil grinned a mile wide. There was no stopping him now.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dude, that guy needs some serious smackdown laid on him." Rob spat, disgusted. The boys John had chosen to be his lumber jacks were standing at the Gorilla. They were ready to hit the ring any minute now, and the guys around him nodded their agreement. They stood in a circle, watching the monitor before them.

Glen looked at the others. No words needed to be said, the look in his eyes said it all. Get out there, and raise some hell.

Their music hit, and they were gone.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

King was in his element.

"This is great! HAW HAW JR there's going blood drawn here tonight! Everyone is here, but where are the divas? Bring on the PUPPIES!"

JR simply shook his head. "Folks, what you are about to see here tonight is set to be an absolute old fashioned slobberknocker! Please," he implored."Ladies and Gentlemen put your children to bed, this sight is not going to be for the faint hearted."

The lights dimmed, and the arena exploded with flashes of light as Maria's theme, 'With Legs Like That' blasted in the background. But Maria was nowhere to be seen. Instead, a sombre looking Shawn Michaels led a rag tag bunch of wrestlers to the ring, presumably Johns lumber jacks. The crowd jumped to their feet and popped like crazy as the boys slipped throught the ropes and stood in a line in the centre of the ring;Paul Levesque, Rob Van Dam, Glen Jacobs, Carlito, Big Show, Jericho, Pete, Charlie and Eugene.

"That's Marias theme King!" JR exclaimed. "But she is nowhere to be seen! John must be using it to show Punk that they're not afraid of him, and he'll do anything to get Maria back!"

Suddenly, Phils jacks jumped in the ring. Standing shoulder to shoulder, they were toe to toe with the WWE's finest. John had chosen wisely; his jacks were at least 300 pound heavier than Phils and they had experience in this sort of thing. The rookies from OVW were feeling slightly intimidated, and they had a right to be; the most experienced wrestler on their side was Adam, and the entire WWE locker room was looking to kick his butt. They were truly screwed.

Chris Benoit made his way to the ring, yet stood outside for the time being. He knew Phil would be gunning for him, as would the rest of the boys. He didn't get it. This match was no holds barred, no disqualifications ... why was he even out here? "Okay guys, you know what's going to go down here. You gotta stay outta the ring as much as possible to let John and Punk fight this out - out here, you go by your own rules. The only way this ends is with a count out, a 3 count or a submission," he paused, looking specifically at Jericho and the boys. "Do whatever you can to help John win."

"They're all here," King proclaimed. "Let's get it on!"

"That's all fine and dandy King," scoffed JR. "But where is the Champ?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

John opened the door to Vinces office. Luckily for him, there was no one in sight. No one, that was, except for Maria. Tied to a chair as promised, her feet and hands were bound. Her usually calm eyes were flooded with fear and her body was tense all over. She struggled against her ropes, failing to see him as he entered. Looking up, she saw him and she beamed. She knew that he would come! He held a finger to his lips, urging her to stay quiet.

"Hey Ri," he said quietly. Running a finger down the side of her face he caught a stray tear and wiped it away. "Don't, we'll be outta here soon."

"You're going to win for me?" asked Maria hopefully, needing to be reassured.

Kneeling down to her height he dropped a light kiss upon her lips. "I'm going to do my best Ria. I told you I'd never break a promise to you, and I won't. I'm going to be giving it all out there tonight, for my job, my title and for you."

"Are you scared?"

"Shaking in my shoes, baby girl. But if it happens, it happens. I'll get you back to me no matter what."

She nodded, knowing that he was speaking the truth. She felt so helpless here, but she knew that if she tried to escape she'd get caught and something even worse would happen to her. She motioned for John to bring his face back to hers, and as he did she placed a searing kiss right on his mouth, devouring his lips with hers. Moments later when he pulled back she murmered to him, "Go get 'em tiger," like any football coach trying to pysche up his team would do.

John looked a little dazed as he stood. "Ria, there goes my concentration!"

She giggled. "No, that's motivation," she tried to say in a sexy voice, before she dissolved into laughter. "Win this match and there will be a lot more of where that came from," she teased as he blushed furiously.

Backing out of the room John smiled sadly. "I better go. I love you Maria."

"I love you too John," she responded softly to the air." I don't know what I'll do if you lose."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The atmosphere in the ring was electric. Almost five minutes into the match, Phil and John had barely laid a finger on each other. It was like an unspoken challenge; the first one to break and attack his opponent would give away a definite mental advantage. They stood, circling each other, neither blinking an eye.

Outside the ring it was a different story. Insults were thrown back and forth, the Spirit Jacks were waving their weapons around meancingly and Eugene was playing aeroplanes. They knew that as soon as the action broke in the ring, it was on.

In Vinces office Becki and Dan sat either side of Maria as they watched the match on the television. Not surprisingly, footsteps were heard and Becki, then Dan, were both attacked with steel chairs, knocking them out cold to the floor. The Riggs boys each picked up a side of the chair on which Maria was sitting as Da Beast gagged and blindfolded her. Struggling vainly she tried to escape, but it was no use. Before she realised what was happening, she was three feet in the air and headed out the door.

Back in the ring Phil was talking smack to John. "You're not going anywhere with that title John. It's mine ... and nothing will prevent me from taking it away from you. Just like I took Maria, like I've taken over RAW, and just like how I'm about to single handedly destroy your career."

Benoit was standing to the side, bored. C'mon guys, he thought. Let's get this done and out of here. Stop prolonging the misery.

From the announce table Vince was hurling abuse at the men. "Get going," he was thundering."Take each other apart!"

Johns head was pounding. He could hear the crowd screaming his name, feel the energy was surging through his veins. Inside he was seething, and ready to blow. He caught a glimpse of Pete out of the corner of his eye; the older man was yelling at him to get moving, to do something. In the back of his mind he could hear crying, and it was getting louder. What was that? He knew that voice. Suddenly, he saw Jericho try to bolt up the ramp, before he was restrained by Show. Johns mind was going a million miles a second. Why would Jericho leave? Oh. Oh no.

His head whipped to the right. Damn. Maria was at the top of the ramp, flanked by those OVE bastards. She was terrified, and rightly so. Fo John, that was all it took.

John jumped on Phil, unleashing a flurry of rights and lefts, most of them landing on his head. Outside the ring, the boys were going at it; the Spirit Jacks had their weapons out and they were swinging at anything that moved. Unfortunately, Phil had been right; they couldn't wrestle, but they were worse with weaponry. As soon as Johnny and Nicky attempted to con-chair-to Big Show, he punched his fists out to his sides and slammed the chairs down in their faces. Adam headed straight for Eugene, thinking that he was the weakest of the bunch, but to the delight of the fans Eugene grabs Adam and irish whipped him into the steel steps.

Back in the ring, Phil looks John right in the eyes and spits in his face. Saliva drips from Cena's brow as he jumps off Phil and tries to get the fluid out of his eyes. Knowing that he has regained the upper hand, if only for a moment, Phil jumps up and charges at John. But John was ready for him.

They lock up and Phil backs John into the corner with a rake of the eyes. John responded with a right hand and Phil backed off, only to be hit by a wayward 2 x 4 that Chris Cage had chucked into the ring. They lock up again with John managing to lock in a side headlock before hitting Phil a shoulder block and side headlock takedown. Phil reversed into a side headlock of his own but Cena came back with an arm drag before choking Phil with a piece of plastic left in the ring by the fans. John then released Phil, whose face was turning an interesting shade of purple, to hit a back body drop before clotheslining CM to the outside.

Phil sent Cena over the barricade into the crowd and followed him over.By this time the lumber jacks were getting busy, they knew that they really weren't needed at ringside, they just wanted a chance to kick each others asses. Blood was oozing from several cuts upon Charlie's head as the Boogeyman assaulted him with a switch of barbed wire, and Carlito was a little unsteady; several chair shots will do that too you! Phil hit a neckbreaker on the floor and then both men traded right hands. Phil tossed Cena back to ringside before grabbing a mic.

"Give it up Cena! Your friends have suffered enough! Look at the carnage around you! This is all your fault! Just give it up now!"

"Not on my life," the Champ spat, and decked him. Phil sent Cena into the ring steps, stopping momentarily to undo his leather belt and whip John with it, before choked him around the ring post. By this time, Paul had dismantled the announce table, trying to slam Snitsky through it but he was not able to succeed. Phil pulled John up top of the table, but John managed to shift his weight and gain the momentum.

"Kiss my ass Phil," John snarled. He turned to Maria, his heart torn at seeing her struggling with her bonds. Anger getting the better of him, he turned and back body dropped Phil through the table!

"Baaah God Folkes!" Exclaimed JR. "He just went right through this table! And look at all those bloodied wrestlers in the corner King! What is this?"

Cena decked Phil with a monitor but Phil came back with a steel chair to the skull, busting John wide open. At this point Shawn grabbed the ring steps and nailed Aaron 'The Idol' Stevens with them! John is a bloody mess as Phil grabs a kendo stick and throws him into the ring. Nailing Cena with the stick, Phil spat at John and then kicked him repeatedly in the ring. John stumbled to his feet, only to be nailed by a clothesline. John didn't even make it to his feet before Phil pulled him up and hit a second clothesline. Grabbing his leather belt again, he tightened it around Johns throat and dragged him around the ring, forcing Maria to watch as John was treated like a dog. Her eyes were puffy, and John knew she was trying hard not to cry. She had to do something!

"C'mon John," she yelled through her gag. "You can do it!"

Da Beast turned to her and slapped her roughly across the face. " I never told you to talk. Shut up."

Johns hands made their way to his throat, trembling as he fought to undo the belt, and he rose to his feet, but Phil nailed him with a low blow, and then grabbed the mic again.

"Give it up John," he growled triumphantly, and nailed him in the head with the mic. But John wouldn't respond. He pulled himself to his knees, using the ropes for leverage, and tried to stand.

"Get up you punk ass bitch!" demanded Phil. John, finding a second wind, nailed him with a right hand. He hit a headbutt and then a clothesline followed by a throwback powerslam. Cena hit the side slam and then looked out in the crowd, a bloody mess. He needed to know these people were behind him. If not, them who was he really fighting for?

"You can do it John!" cried a muffled voice from the top of the ramp. He looked up at Maria, and instead of terror saw pride shining in her eyes. She was slapped again for her troubles, but she showed no signs of backing down. That was his Ri – she was definitely his number one chain gang soldier.

Cena hit the five knuckle shuffle and took Phil down with the FU! Phil stayed stationary for a couple of minutes before grabbing his head, rolling to the outside of the ring. He turned to head up the aisle, dizzy with pain. The crowd was cheering Johns name, knowing that this was almost over. Phil had almost made it up the ramp when he was stopped by a vehement Benoit. The Rabid Wolverine had been sitting on the ropes for the main part of the match, there hadn't been much he could do. But now, this was for Maria. Benoit followed him up and slammed his head first into a seurity barrier. Benoit then hit a slam onto the barrier, dropping Phil on the hard concrete floor. They fought the whole way up the ramp, trading blows. Phil got a thumb to the eye from Benoit, who then pulled PUNK into a swinging neckbreaker, dropping Phil three feet onto the tables below the stage.

The crowd, absolutely loving what they were seeing, erupted in unison. "HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT!"

The WWE Chairman was still at ringside, not believing what he saw. "This ... this is chaos," he mumbled.

At the same time, Steph and Linda were exchanging grins in Pauls locker room. They were worried for the welfare of their wrestlers, yes. But this was going to make the ratings go sky high!

Back in the ring, Adam had now attacked John, throwing him into a ladder, which the Spirit Jacks had brought ring side. John regained his balance, reaching down to the floor to find the busted tv monitor. Pulling out an electric cord, he wrapped it around the throat of Adam. Adam somehow miraculously managed to escape and put John in a sleeper hold, pulling him toward the table Glen and Rob had set up in the middle of the ring. Cena wouldn't quit, and powered out, and sent Adam through the table, with RVD climbing the turnbuckle and frogsplashing him, followed by Glen who picked Adam up and chokeslammed him to the ground. As Adam crawled to his feet he hit John with a thumb to the eye and went for a suplex, but John reversed and suplexed Adam onto the mat. The Rated R Superstar fell out of the ring, and onto a pile of lumber jacks, which had been building below.

The Spirit Squad, Snitsky and Cage were all lying in one moaning mass in the corner. They had had enough. They were bruised and bleeding, and so embarrassed they didn't want to show their faces in a wrestling ring anytime soon. The Boogeyman and Aaron the Idol Stevens had jumped the security barriers and were trying to escape through the audience, Carlito, Eugene and Pete hot on their tails.

John stood in the ring, trying to catch his breath. Benoit was toying with Phil, slowly making him head back to the ring. On their way, they passed Show and Glen, who were on their way to head off Da Beast and the Riggs boys. Charlie ran up the ramp to untie Maria, and left her in the care of Torrie and Trish who had burst on stage. Victoria came out of nowhere to try and blatantly choke Trish but Beth appeared and delivered a chick kick to the red headed diva, making her fall to the floor. The girls had to drag Maria off the stage - she wanted to stay with John, she didn't care about her own safety.

Benoit rolled Phil back into the ring. By now, RVD, Paul, Jericho, Charlie and Shawn had entered the ring and where standing in a small semi-circle. Unbeknownst to Phil, he was about to receive the biggest ass-whooping of his career. They administered a round of sharp kicks to his abdomen legs before Charlie pulled him to his feet, striking him dead in the face. As Phil spun around with the force of the blow, he was subjected to the Walls of Jericho, with Shawn getting in his face the entire time.

"Who's going to take the title now Phil? Huh? Huh?" Shawn smirked, rolling around the ring, pretending he was suffering from a fit.

Phil screamed in agony as Jericho put all his force and weight on Phils lower back. As it was, RVD had seen an opportunity and gone for rolling thunder, slamming PUNK to the ground, releasing Jerichos manuever. Phil clawed his way to his feet, using Pauls legs to pull himself up. Big mistake. For his troubles he got a kick to the gut followed by a pedigree! By now, Phil's face was teaming with blood. His hair was matted with it, it was all over his tights. He could barely stand, and while he was receiving this wicked beatdown, John was sitting on the ropes, watching it unfold. By now the OVW and WWE defectors were gone, chased from the arena. Phil was utterly alone.

Dragging himself to a turnbuckle he stood, leaning on the ropes for support. He failed to hear the snorts coming from the other guys inside the ring, or the jeering of the crowd. He was so out it he didn't even realise where he was; that was probably why he failed to hear Shawn Michaels tuning up the band. As the crowd chanted in unison, "Phil's a DEADMAN!", he walked right into the boot of the Heartbreak Kid and Sweet Chin Music.

He was absolutely still in the middle of the ring as John slowly hopped down from the ropes. He was beginning to twitch when John covered him and Benoit slid into the ring to make the count.

"ONE ... " Phil was starting to come around under John, he was moving, and he knew he had to move to stop John from getting the pin.

"TWO..."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_And that, my friends, is what I call a cliffhanger! You like? Let me know! The purple/lilac/voilet button down there means you can let me know what you think! Don't be afraid, I don't bite!_

_And I'm sooooo not afraid to beg for reviews either . Please .. review ... I'll never know what you want otherwise!_

_Hope you enjoyed it guys!_

_Thanks for reading!_


	17. ONE TWO THREE!

_Hey there guys!_

_Okay, I'm warning you now, this chapter isn't as long as usual, but I broke two bones in my foot yesterday and I'm on a fair few painkillers. Hopefully I'll have another chapter for you by the time the weekend is out to compensate for the ridiculousness of this one - and to compensate for me making up my own words lol_

_You know the story ... i own nothing, no one, except the computer, Becki, and the fictional personalities of a lot of the people in this story ... some are true to form, others ... yes well_

_Thanks to Sian, Dani, Dorinda and caitie702 for reviewing! I was stoked to get your review Caitie702 .. a new reviewer! I'm glad you're enjoying it!_

_This chapter is dedicated to all four of you - Sian (that chin line last time was just for you lol) Dani (no, you rock! thanks for the compliments, i hope he bled enough lol) Dorinda (i was thrilled to get your review .. praise in another language i thought that was awesome!) and Caitie702 (will they end up together .. or won't they lol thnks for the review!)_

_also to kiora storm and p dizzle tha prime legend champ .. who are around here somewhere .. that, or they've given up on me_

_oh well .. enjoy!_

From HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT! ..

_**"You can do it John!" cried a muffled voice from the top of the ramp. He looked up at Maria, and instead of terror saw pride shining in her eyes. She was slapped again for her troubles, but she showed no signs of backing down. That was his Ri – she was definitely his number one chain gang soldier.**_

_**Cena hit the five knuckle shuffle and took Phil down with the FU! Phil stayed stationary for a couple of minutes before grabbing his head, rolling to the outside of the ring. He turned to head up the aisle, dizzy with pain. The crowd was cheering Johns name, knowing that this was almost over. Phil had almost made it up the ramp when he was stopped by a vehement Benoit. The Rabid Wolverine had been sitting on the ropes for the main part of the match, there hadn't been much he could do. But now, this was for Maria. Benoit followed him up and slammed his head first into a security barrier. Benoit then hit a slam onto the barrier, dropping Phil on the hard concrete floor. They fought the whole way up the ramp, trading blows. Phil got a thumb to the eye from Benoit, who then pulled PUNK into a swinging neck breaker, dropping Phil three feet onto the tables below the stage. **_

_**The crowd, absolutely loving what they were seeing, erupted in unison. "HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT!"**_

_**The WWE Chairman was still at ringside, not believing what he saw. "This ... this is chaos," he mumbled.**_

_**At the same time, Steph and Linda were exchanging grins in Paul's locker room. They were worried for the welfare of their wrestlers, yes. But this was going to make the ratings go sky high! **_

_**Back in the ring, Adam had now attacked John, throwing him into a ladder, which the Spirit Jacks had brought ring side. John regained his balance, reaching down to the floor to find the busted tv monitor. Pulling out an electric cord, he wrapped it around the throat of Adam. Adam somehow miraculously managed to escape and put John in a sleeper hold, pulling him toward the table Glen and Rob had set up in the middle of the ring. Cena wouldn't quit, and powered out, and sent Adam through the table, with RVD climbing the turnbuckle and frog splashing him, followed by Glen who picked Adam up and chokeslammed him to the ground. As Adam crawled to his feet he hit John with a thumb to the eye and went for a suplex, but John reversed and suplexed Adam onto the mat. The Rated R Superstar fell out of the ring, and onto a pile of lumber jacks, which had been building below. **_

_**The Spirit Squad, Snitsky and Cage were all lying in one moaning mass in the corner. They had had enough. They were bruised and bleeding, and so embarrassed they didn't want to show their faces in a wrestling ring anytime soon. The Boogeyman and Aaron the Idol Stevens had jumped the security barriers and were trying to escape through the audience, Carlito, Eugene and Pete hot on their tails.**_

_**John stood in the ring, trying to catch his breath. Benoit was toying with Phil, slowly making him head back to the ring. On their way, they passed Show and Glen, who were on their way to head off Da Beast and the Riggs boys. Charlie ran up the ramp to untie Maria, and left her in the care of Torrie and Trish who had burst on stage. Victoria came out of nowhere to try and blatantly choke Trish but Beth appeared and delivered a chick kick to the red headed diva, making her fall to the floor. The girls had to drag Maria off the stage - she wanted to stay with John, she didn't care about her own safety.**_

_**Benoit rolled Phil back into the ring. By now, RVD, Paul, Jericho, Charlie and Shawn had entered the ring and where standing in a small semi-circle. Unbeknownst to Phil, he was about to receive the biggest ass-whooping of his career. They administered a round of sharp kicks to his abdomen legs before Charlie pulled him to his feet, striking him dead in the face. As Phil spun around with the force of the blow, he was subjected to the Walls of Jericho, with Shawn getting in his face the entire time.**_

_**"Who's going to take the title now Phil? Huh? Huh?" Shawn smirked, rolling around the ring, pretending he was suffering from a fit. **_

_**Phil screamed in agony as Jericho put all his force and weight on Phil's lower back. As it was, RVD had seen an opportunity and gone for rolling thunder, slamming PUNK to the ground, releasing Jericho's maneuver. Phil clawed his way to his feet, using Paul's legs to pull himself up. Big mistake. For his troubles he got a kick to the gut followed by a pedigree! By now, Phil's face was teaming with blood. His hair was matted with it, it was all over his tights. He could barely stand, and while he was receiving this wicked beat down, John was sitting on the ropes, watching it unfold. By now the OVW and WWE defectors were gone, chased from the arena. Phil was utterly alone. **_

_**Dragging himself to a turnbuckle he stood, leaning on the ropes for support. He failed to hear the snorts coming from the other guys inside the ring, or the jeering of the crowd. He was so out it he didn't even realise where he was; that was probably why he failed to hear Shawn Michaels tuning up the band. As the crowd chanted in unison, "Phil's a DEADMAN!", he walked right into the boot of the Heartbreak Kid and Sweet Chin Music.**_

_**He was absolutely still in the middle of the ring as John slowly hopped down from the ropes. He was beginning to twitch when John covered him and Benoit slid into the ring to make the count.**_

"_**ONE ... " Phil was starting to come around under John, he was moving, and he knew he had to move to stop John from getting the pin.**_

"_**TWO..."**_

_and here we go ..._

"BAHHHH GOD KING! CAN CM KICK OUT OF THIS?"

JR's voice was shot from screaming so loudly, his face was as red as the blood that was dripping all over the ring. The sight really was rather disgusting; when the fans and WWE staff saw blood in the ring, it was usually watered down, as the result of a gig. This time, however, no one was playing. CM and John hadn't been given the option of bleeding, they were fighting for real out there. The ring was a mess; weapons and bodies were lain out of the OVW boys who had been left behind. John's lumber jacks were playing up to the crowd, causing them to scream even louder. The atmosphere in the arena was electric, there wasn't a single person who wasn't standing in their seat. The fans were hungry. Phil's body was starting to jerk in the ring, John increased the pressure of his pin, but it didn't have the desired effect.

"I don't know JR! THIS HAS BEEN A HELL OF A MATCH! I DON'T THINK IT'S OVER JUST YET!" King responded excitedly in anticipation. Following the loss of their announce table and their monitors, the two RAW announcers were now sitting in the front row of the audience with their microphones; it seemed to be a hell of a lot safer than sitting in the firing line.

Chris Benoit was ready to see Phil get annihilated. In his opinion, what had been happening in the ring for the last half hour just hadn't been enough. He couldn't wait til the match was over and he had another chance to sink his boot into the former OVW champion. Son of a bitch, he thought, opening his mouth to yell out "THR..."

It was the calm before the storm. The crowd inhaled as one, sucking in a giant breath. Had Cena won?

The entire building was hushed, if not for the ragged breathing of Phil cast out on the mat you could have heard a pin drop.

Backstage, the girls gave up on trying to hurry Maria to the safety of a locker room and stood frozen in front of a monitor. Maria clutched Torrie's hand with her left, and Trish's with her right. She was shaking so hard she could barely stand still. She had absolute faith in John ... he had to win!

Groaning, Dan reached out his hand sleepily. He had no recollection of where he was, or why he was lying on ... the floor? He hit something with his hand, and quickly pulled it back toward him when he heard a familiar moan.

"Ohhh whoever that is better have some serious painkillers in their pocket."

"Becki, is that you?" Dan asked."I'd open my eyes to check but they feel like they've been nailed shut."

"Yes, it's me," she replied shortly, pulling herself into a sitting position. "What do you remember?"

Accepting Becki's hand Dan pulled himself up against the couch and glanced at her quickly before closing his eyes again.

"Not a thing," he reported, gingerly placing a hand to the back of his head. Ow that was a serious bump.

Surveying her immediate surroundings Becki's mind raced. They looked like they were in a dressing room of some sort. The TV directly before her caught her eye. Inside the ring was John .. and he was attempting to pin ... she squinted, her vision still a little blurry from the chair shot earlier. CM PUNK? Her jaw dropped. "We're still at RAW! John is about to pin Phil!"

Dan shot up like a tack, his memory flooding back. "We're missing the match! Where is Maria?"

They looked at each other guiltily. If Phil or his cronies had her ... they were dead meat.

Back in the ring, John gritted his teeth. It's almost over, he told himself. After this is done, you can go back to your locker room and chill with the gang. Then, you can go a hotel and just sleep for days ... as long as you have Maria by your side.

"THRE..."

John felt a sudden jolt underneath him as an arm shot out and hit in clean in the face. Phil had kicked out! Suddenly, John found himself flat on his back, Phil leaning over him.

"HE KICKED OUT KING!"JR roared. "CM KICKED OUT!"

"Morning John," Phil smirked. 'Miss me?"

John quickly brought his legs up, using the momentum to flip Phil clear across the ring. "Not likely."

He was about to charge at Phil when he stopped dead in the middle of the ring, clutching his stomach. Something was up. It suddenly felt like he had a hole inside of him, something was missing. What was it?

The crowd was deafening. Making up for the silence seconds earlier they were hurling abuse at Benoit. Whose side was he really on? As much as they were loving this, they had almost seen enough. If Cena didn't win this match, there would be riots in the streets of Pittsburgh tonight. The arena was jam packed, the first sellout show for RAW in a long time. And by god, the fans were getting their moneys worth.

Maria dropped the hands of her fellow divas and fell backwards in a dead faint. She crashed heavily to the floor, Torrie and Trish dropping to her knees beside her.

"Quick Trish," ordered Torrie. "Go and find a trainer!" Trish jumped to her feet and bolted down the hallway, leaving Torrie cradling an unconscious Maria in her lap.

"C'mon Maria," she murmured. "Not now, wake up."

Maria's eyelids fluttered, but she failed to respond. As Trish came sprinting around the corner with two trainers in tow, Torrie looked up at the TV monitor and then back to the fallen diva in her arms.

"C'mon John,"Torrie whispered furiously. 'Give her a sign, show her that you're fighting for her."

Dan and Becki turned to the TV just in time to see Phil kick out. Then as quick as it appeared, the image of John and Phil was gone.

A camera crew barreled down the hallway, almost knocking over Trish. "Miss Stratus, excuse me, we need to get through."

An indignant Trish folded her arms. "No. You want footage of Maria, you're not getting it." As the camera opened his mouth to speak Trish shot him down. "No way. If this footage gets up on the Titantron, it's going to throw John off his game. This is cruel! Who sent you? Shane? Vince? This has 'McMahon scare tactic written all over it'."

Unfortunately, for the girls, this little scene was all ready being played out on air. Dan and Becki bolted for the door after seeing Maria lying on the cold concrete floor down the hall. Someone had to get that camera crew out of there and fast, this could ruin the match.

Phil Irish whipped John into a corner, leaving the Titantron in his line of sight. His face turned a ghastly shade of white, a stark contrast to his flushed cheeks from seconds before. Maria was laid out on the floor, being cradled in the arms of Torrie Wilson. His heart racing, he started to climb out of the ring. He had to get to Ri.

Benoit grabbed the younger mans shoulder, preventing him from leaving. "John," he said warningly. "If you leave the ring I have to count you out. Don't do it man."

John was torn. Did he go to Maria now when she needed him, and risk losing her forever? His gaze drifted back to Phil, who was lounging on the corner turnbuckle, watching the Champ fret. Or wait until he'd won the match? Then it might be too late. The nagging feeling in the pit of his gut was growing. What could he do?

The guys watched as John's face dropped. They'd seen the same footage he had, but they knew he had to get his head back in the game, and fast.

Phil hopped down from the turnbuckle as John deliberated. He slunk over to John and starting whaling on him. Big pounding blows, yet John made no attempt to fight back.

His lumber jacks glanced at each other, rather alarmed. Um ... why wasn't John defending himself?

Jericho and Eugene headed up the ramp, going to grab Maria. Shawn, Rob and Paul jumped in the ring and pulled Phil off John, pummeling the man to the mat. Charlie and Pete grabbed John by the arms and pulled him to the side.

"Um, John what are you doing?" asked Charlie incredulously. "Get your head back in the game man!"

"John," Pete said calmly. "Maria is going to be fine. You need to pull yourself out of the state you're in, remember what is at stake here, and rip PUNK TO PIECES!"

But John simply stared at them blankly. No response, nothing. They looked at the audience, who seemed equally puzzled.

John looked at the fans, to Paul, to Shawn and Rob. Pushing Charlie and Pete to the side, he stormed across the ring and got straight in Phil's face. The pair locked eyes, neither backing down.

That was, until John pulled back a hand and slapped Phil hard across the face.

Blow after blow landed on the head of RAW's newest superstar. Blood was starting to trickle from the nose of CM, dripping down his lip and onto John's hand as he continued to savagly attack Phil.

Nobody willing to step into the ring to stop him, he just kept going ... and going ... and going.

And going.

Backstage, Jericho was rushing to meet Torrie and Trish. Maria was awake, a little stunned and very embarassed, but she would be okay. Jericho sped around the corner and skidded to a stop before the three divas.

"Oh Miss M.,"he gasped. "You're okay, thank god."

Maria cringed. "Did everybody see it happen?" she asked the room in general, being met with nods. "Oh snap, now they think I'm even dumber than before."

Jericho opened up his arms to Maria and she stepped into his embrace. It was nice, but not as nice in being the arms of another certain Superstar.

"How is he going Chris?" she asked quietly.

Jericho regarded her cooly. "He's coping out there, he's giving it everything for you Maria."

By now the trainers and camera crew had disappeared, leaving only Jericho and the girls in the hall. Maria opened her mouth to speak, sounding rather defiant. "I want to get out there," she said adamently. "I want to see John win."

Torrie shook her head. "Maria, it's a little dangerous ..."

"No!"the small diva virtually screamed. "He needs to know I'm okay." Twirling around she headed back the way Jericho had come. Nothing was going to stop her.

In the ring Phil was out for the count. His numb body now lying in the middle of the ring, all John had to do was pin him one, two, three for victory. The Champ stood, victorious. It was obivous this match was over, but the fans were still going crazy, they wanted the pinfall to make it official. Scouring the arena one last time, John dropped to his knees and covered the body of CM with his own.

Benoit slid to the floor, the audience jumping back to their feet and chanting with him in time.

'ONE ..."

"TWO ..."

"THREE!"

Benoit signalled to the Lillian that the match was over, and raising her microphone to her lips she could barely be heard above the commotion.

"Your winner, in this no holds barred, no disqualifications, lumberjack match ... JOHNNNNN CEEEEEEENNAAAAAAAAAAA."

The audience had gone absolutely nuts. This was it. The start of a new era of RAW, and who better than to lead them into the light? John Cena and his chain gang starlet, Maria Kanellis.

Benoit raised John's hand in victory, presenting him to the crowd. But he wasn't interested in the fans. He started to move out of the ring, but stopped, when he saw Jericho coming towards him, Trish and Torrie trailing behind. Their faces were solemn, showing no emotion.

John's face was etched with concern. Something was up. Suddenly, he found himself being knocked back between the ropes and into the ring. Before he knew it, he found himself with a petite brunette sitting on his lap, her arms wrapped tightly around him.

"Don't.You. Ever. Scare. Me. Like. That. Again!" Maria cried, punctuating each full stop with a chaste kiss to John's lips. He gathered her in close, pulling her body against his own.

"Never," he whispered, hugging her. This was it, he realised. She was his, forever.

"You better not,"she replied softly.

"Not a chance Ri," he gently pushed her off his lap so he could stand. He laced his fingers through hers and pulled her up beside him, not wanting the moment to end. Unfortunately, they were both still standing in the middle of the ring, in the view of their friends and millions of fans around the world.

"OI! Get a ROOM!" Jericho called out to a round of laughter. However, the laughter was short lived.

The lumber jacks stood congratulating each other on a job well done, as Phil was stretchered out of the ring, much to the amusement of the fans. Benoit stepped back into the ring, raising both the hands of Maria and John to the crowd. Benoit then pulled Maria too the side of the ring as John grabbed a microphone. He looked like hell; blood encrusted all over his jean shorts, through his hair and smeared across his chest. Mottled bruises covered his frame. Scratched laced his back and he would have a hell of a shiner covering his left eye when he woke up tomorrow, but he wanted to take some time to thank his fans.

"Are you happy now?" Benoit asked Maria teasingly where they stood.

"Very," she replied, blushing. John winked at her before addressing the crowd, and she melted. This boy was too much.

"Tonight ... "John began."Wasn't just about me. Tonight was about this beautiful girl standing to my right, to these soldiers standing before me, to all of you out there ..."

"Tonight, was about my business being shamed!" Thundered a voice from the stage.

"Tonight, and last week for that matter, was about the disgrace brought on to my family, and this company by those people who decided to take matters into their own hands."

"I WANT AN EXPLANATION! I WANT EVERY WRESTLER IN THAT DRESSING ROOM OUT HERE NOW! EVERY DIVA, EVERY INTERVIEWER! OUT HERE, AND IN THIS RING!"

"NOW!"

Hell hath no fury, like Vincent Kennedy McMahon.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_dun dun dun ... okay kids we're on the home stretch ... i have about three more chapters to go on this story ... speak now, or forever hold your peace! or something ... _

_yeah okay so i like reviews_

_they make me smile :)_

_and they also make me update quicker hahaha ... push the button ... etc etc _

_thnaks for reading guys, i hope you enjoyed it!_


	18. Don't Cross the BOSS!

_Hey guys_

_This is the second last chapter of Between Friends ... oh please, put the tissues away ... it wasn't that bad lol_

_anyway ... you know the drill by now, i own NOTHING ... i disclaim etc etc_

_many thanks to Sian, Dani, Dorinda and P Dizzle for reviewing - P, your review made my day_

_i was really hoping to get this to 20 chapters ... but with the epilouge as the next chap. 19 will just have to do_

_anywho, happy reading ... you all know reviews are greatly appreciated! ..._

_**From ONE TWO THREE!**_

_**John's face was etched with concern. Something was up. Suddenly, he found himself being knocked back between the ropes and into the ring. Before he knew it, he found himself with a petite brunette sitting on his lap, her arms wrapped tightly around him.**_

_**"Don't.You. Ever. Scare. Me. Like. That. Again!" Maria cried, punctuating each full stop with a chaste kiss to John's lips. He gathered her in close, pulling her body against his own.**_

_**"Never," he whispered, hugging her. This was it, he realised. She was his, forever. **_

_**"You better not,"she replied softly. **_

_**"Not a chance Ri," he gently pushed her off his lap so he could stand. He laced his fingers through hers and pulled her up beside him, not wanting the moment to end. Unfortunately, they were both still standing in the middle of the ring, in the view of their friends and millions of fans around the world.**_

_**"OI! Get a ROOM!" Jericho called out to a round of laughter. However, the laughter was short lived.**_

_**The lumber jacks stood congratulating each other on a job well done, as Phil was stretchered out of the ring, much to the amusement of the fans. Benoit stepped back into the ring, raising both the hands of Maria and John to the crowd. Benoit then pulled Maria too the side of the ring as John grabbed a microphone. He looked like hell; blood encrusted all over his jean shorts, through his hair and smeared across his chest. Mottled bruises covered his frame. Scratched laced his back and he would have a hell of a shiner covering his left eye when he woke up tomorrow, but he wanted to take some time to thank his fans.**_

_**"Are you happy now?" Benoit asked Maria teasingly where they stood.**_

_**"Very," she replied, blushing. John winked at her before addressing the crowd, and she melted. This boy was too much.**_

_**"Tonight ... "John began."Wasn't just about me. Tonight was about this beautiful girl standing to my right, to these soldiers standing before me, to all of you out there ..."**_

_**"Tonight, was about my business being shamed!" Thundered a voice from the stage. **_

_**"Tonight, and last week for that matter, was about the disgrace brought on to my family, and this company by those people who decided to take matters into their own hands."**_

_**"I WANT AN EXPLANATION! I WANT EVERY WRESTLER IN THAT DRESSING ROOM OUT HERE NOW! EVERY DIVA, EVERY INTERVIEWER! OUT HERE, AND IN THIS RING!"**_

_**"NOW!"**_

_**Hell hath no fury, like Vincent Kennedy McMahon.**_

_here we go ..._

"EVERYONE IN THIS RING! NOW!" Vince screeched. "DIVAS, WRESTLERS, ALL OF YOU!"

A despondent line of wrestlers, divas and staff wove their way to the ring.

Shawn Micheals, Charlie, Paul, Rob, Glen, Eugene, Show and Carlito joined John, Maria and Chris Benoit inside the square, Benoit holding open the ropes for Torrie and Trish. The group gathered on the back half of the ring, joined by Lillian, who gave everyone a friendly smile. She really wasn't a friend of Johns and Marias, but she was very close with Benoit and Jericho, who welcomed her with open arms.

Beth and Ashley hopped into the ring followed by the Grish.

"The shit's about to hit the fan," Beth muttered to Trish, as she and Ashley went to stand beside the former Womens Champion. Trish simply nodded. To be honest, she was more than a little worried about what was going to happen. Sure, Stephanie and Linda were on their side, but Vince was the Chairman of the WWE. Heads were going to roll.

Minutes later, they were all in the ring. Masters, Danny Basham, Snitsky, Rene Dupree, Val Venis, Rob Conway, and Viscera were standing clumped in one corner. Adam, Candice, Lita, Victoria and Mickie James were nowhere to be seen. Vince was absolutely fuming. "Where is Adam Copeland? I said, I wanted that locker room empty!"

Unbeknownst to Vince, Adam wasn't even in the Arena. Ashamed of the way Phil had bowed down to the 'man' he had left as soon as John had got the pin, Lita, Candice, Victoria and Mickie James along side him.

"EDGE, if you don't make it out here right now, with the rest of those damn divas, you'll be the first to suffer! I SWEAR IT, GET YOUR ASS TO THE RING!"

Nothing happened. Vince was beside himself.

"Fine!" He yelled, storming around the top of the ramp. "Where do I begin? Where do you people get off deciding what is best for my business! Changing storylines, doing as you please! I told you all, that under no circumstances what-so-ever, were you to get involved in this situation, yet you did it anyway! Mr Jacobs, you were the instigator of this if I'm not mistaken! It was you, who led the charge against OVW! AM I CORRECT?" he fumed.

Glen simply nodded. "Guilty as charged Vince. But I did it for the right reasons. See, the thing is, recently the storylines have been .."

"GOD DAMNIT JACOBS! I don't need your ridiculous commentary on the situation, I know it was you!" Vince interupted. "And I don't particularly care about your reasons for doing it either! Come to think of it, I don't even care about YOU right now! Or you, Micheals! I don't care about Hass, Van Dam, any of you! Hell, not even you Triple H! You're all in trouble, don't doubt that for a second! Your time will come! Right now, I have a score to settle with one person!"

The wrestlers in the ring grinned, and the audience started to buzz. They all knew who Vince was talking about. Phil was going to get it now!

"Bah God King!" Exclaimed JR. "CM PUNK is in for it now!"

Imagine their surprise when the name he bellowed wasn't Phils.

"JOHN CENA, THIS IS YOUR FAULT!"

Standing beside Maria, John cocked an eyebrow toward the Chairman. Gesturing to Lillian for a microphone, he pushed his way to the front of the group. "My fault?" he asked in disbelief."How is this stuff up my fault? Did I ran around like a mad man terrrorising WWE Superstars? Did I attack one of my own and put them in hospital? No! This is not all my fault!"

"YOU HEARD ME! DON'T PLAY DUMB CENA! YOUR FAULT, ALL OF IT!"

"Dad, I don't think so," a voice interjected from the side of the stage. Stephanie McMahon strolled across the stage, absolutely seething."This mess never would have happened if you hadn't hired CM PUNK! He was the one who started this! Without him, we wouldn't be having this problem!"

Vince spun around, ready to attack his daughter for making that statement."CM PUNK WAS A FINE ADDITION TO THIS ROSTER!"

"Oh yeah Dad," Stephanie retorted. "He was determined to kill the current WWE Champion and destroy this locker room! He was prepared to divide our wrestlers, and turn them against each other for his own personal gain! Not only that, he would have stopped at nothing to get his hands on Maria - you saw it with your own eyes Dad, and so did everybody in this audience!" The crowd, who had been silent while Vince shot his mouth off were now finding their voice. An array of cheers for Steph and John were rippling through the arena, loud chants of 'Stephanie, Stephanie' and 'Cena, Cena' mingled together as the crowd raged.

"I will not have you attempt to undermine me!" Vince hissed."PUNK was a great competitor! I've never seen a man so determined to get the job done! He is fantastic, always maintains his character, and is a great heel! Just because he was a little ... how should I put it .. driven, he still made a great addition to this show!"

Stephanie smiled smugly at her father. "When was he a fine addition Dad? You brought him up from OVW, gave him a chance and how does he repay you? The result? He brought his Invasion, his 'crusaders'," Stephanie's voice was dripping with venom, and rightly so. "He put John Cena in hospital, which delayed storylines, caused disruptions in the back, and he threatened and physically assaulted Maria! What do you have to say now?"

Stephanie shot a look of apology at Maria, she didn't want to have to be the one to say all of these things, and possibly make her feel even worse than she already did, but Vince had to see what was going on! Maria smiled softly, mouthing 'it's okay Steph,' to her boss before moving forward to the front of the pack to stand near John again. He looked a little unsteady, and he was flanked by Shawn and Charlie who were trying to keep him standing upright; the loss of blood and harsh beatings made it remarkable for him to be to be still standing as it was, let alone facing the wrath of Vince. She looped her arm through his, and he smiled down at her, grabbing her hand tightly. "Love you," he said softly.

"Where did that come from?" Maria asked quietly, a little taken back.

The Champ shrugged. "I just wanted to tell you. Is that okay?" Maria's eyes were dancing with pleasure, her smile lighting up her entire face. John chuckled in amusement. "I guess that's a yes." Turning their attention back to Vince, John lifted the mic to his mouth. "Vince, you want to blame this on me, fine. Whatever. But the Chain Gang stands strong ! You can't keep us DOWN!"

"No?" asked Vince slyly, a perculiar look crossing his face. "Surely, I can't keep the entire Chain Gang down ... but I can suspend their lead soldier."

John burst forward. "You wouldn't dare!"

"Oh I think I would. And I'd have to take away your title as well. You see Mr Cena, I think it's great when the fans are on your side. You're happy, which makes me happy. There's a reason you've had the title for almost a year now, and that's because you make me money. But now, it's time for a change, time to place the belt on someone new and refreshing. You see, you still have a lot to learn Cena - the most important thing being - DON'T CROSS THE BOSS!" he spat. "Effective immediately, the World Heavyweight Title is vacated. And John .. how about a little 3 week vacation?"

"Dad!" Stephanie interjected. "You can't!"

"I can. I have. And I just did." Vince glared. "And as for the rest of you pathetic excuses for wrestlers, you're ... "

"We're all going on a ... summer holiday," Shawn sang jovially, grabbing the microphone off John. "Cena gets a holiday, I want one too!"

"Me too! " spoke up Charlie and Benoit indignantly.

"I wouldn't mind a holiday with Steph, " Paul spoke up. "Can I have three weeks off as well? What do you think baby? Hawaii? Somewhere warm? Maria, John, you can come too if you'd like. We'd have a blast - learning how to hula ... lying on the beach ... girls in bikinis ..."

Glen looked across at Rob and the others, who all nodded at him. "Make that booking to Hawaii for all of us won't you John? We can get a group discount of our flights if we book together, right Vince?"

Torrie looked at Trish, Ashley, Lillian and Beth, whose eyes were gleaming. The girls were clutching at their stomachs, trying hard not to laugh; honestly; what would Vince do if he had no one for RAW next week? Torrie weren't really worried about her jobs at this point, she knew Stephanie had Linda on their side, and they wouldn't let them go begging. What the hell she thought, if the boys aren't going to be here there's no way I'm coming into work! "Sorry Vince, but your divas are going on strike. Good luck putting a show together for next week!" she laughed.

"But ... what ... you can't ..." Vince spluttered, before regaining his composure. "Fine! I don't need you lot anyway! I have enough Superstars to put on a show, no problem!"

"Actually, I'm afraid you don't."

Vince spun around, as the voice of Linda McMahon blasted throughout the arena. As the wrestlers in the ring all looked in amazement, the brains of the WWE appeared on the Titantron. Sitting in what looked to be Vince's office, Linda was shuffling through a large pile of contracts in her hands.

"Before me I have contracts for Shelton Benjamin, Viscera, Gene Snitsky, Chris Masters and all five members of the Spirit Squad. The official contracts for Amy 'Lita' Dumas, current Women's Champion Mickie James, Candice and Victoria are here also. Now Vince, in these contracts, which you wrote yourself, upon consultation with WWE's legal team and the wrestlers themselves, are clauses which express the following." Linda cleared her throat before continuing. In the ring, the wrestlers who had been mentioned were starting to squirm. They knew exactly what those contracts said, and they knew they were done for."Ahem, excuse me. I quote, 'In the event that the wrestler in question displays misconduct by expressly ignoring or defying a command from a WWE representative, the WWE employee in question will face a suspension from all television and WWE programming, a suspension which will last for an indeterminate amount of time, effective immediately,' end quote. Now Vince, as per the instructions set out in these contracts, the above mentioned wrestlers are now set to take a little holiday themselves."

Vince's face was red ... then it turned an interesting shade of purple ... a greenish colour ... pink ... then all the colour drained away and his skin was a stark white. The Chairman looked like he was about to collapse. The full magnitude of the situation had just hit him; he'd just told a good half of his roster to take a holiday - a large majority of them main event wrestlers, and thanks to his own business smarts, he'd just eradicated any chance of the others being able to compete.

"As I was saying," Linda continued calmly, " the above mentioned wrestlers are now on ... hmm oh I don't know ... a two month vacation? Which also means, that Shelton Benjamin, the Spirit Squad and Mickie James must all relinquish their title belts. Therefore, if John is on 'holiday' also, the Heavyweight Title, the Intercontinental Championship, the Tag Team Titles, and the Women's Championship are all up for grabs. But unfortunately for you Vince, you only have a total of two Superstars eligible to wrestle for them. One, being a 'diva' of sorts. She's a rather strange contender for the Womens Chapionship, though in accordance with policy, she is a legitimate Superstar." Linda bent down to pick up a white fluffball from the floor. "Surely you know Chloe dear."

"A DOG!" Vince replied, dumbfounded. "I can't have a dog ... competing ... Championship!"

A snort could be heard from the ring. Torrie Wilson was bent over in laughter, tears in her eyes. "My dog, a contender for the belt? Oh man Vince, you're desperate alright!"

"Indeed, Torrie," smiled Linda."Yet the best is yet to come. The male Superstar, was away on Velocity and Heat when the events of recent weeks transpired. Now, he is back on RAW, and .. well .. he's all you've got left dear. Now, unless millions of people want to see two hours of this lunatic, and two hours of a dog next Monday, you need to do some fast thinking." A picture of Jonothan Coachman flashed up on the Titantron; obviously, he was the last resort. The audience was hysterical; booing and shouting. What would Vince degrade himself to to make the fans happy?

"Mom?"

"Yes, Stephanie?"

"Aren't you forgetting a little someone?"

Linda grinned. "Oh don't worry, I'm getting to them. But first, Mr Copeland. Adam, Edge, The Rated R Superstar, whatever he is calling himself these days! Since Adam has decided not to grace us with his presence tonight, I believe I will have to share the good news with you all myself. Firstly, as Adam was the first WWE Superstar to deflect to the OVW Invasion, coercing numerous others to join him, Adam will serve out a much harsher penalty than the rest of his accomplices. Now Adam, you have been a member of the WWE family for an awful long time now, and I don't want you to think that we're simply abandoning you out on the street like a lost puppy; we're not - we still expect a Christmas card every year! Aside from that .. I have a very simple phrase for you to remember ... in fact, you might as well share it with Lita as well, since you two seem to share everything else! Now listen carefully ... three small words ... you're - both - fired."

The crowd roared in delight. This was more like it! Adam was gone ... but what about Phil? The chants started up - "Phil's a DEADMAN, Phil's a DEADMAN!"

"Ah yes," Linda mused. "Phil Brooks."

"No!" Vince shouted. "You can deal with the other affairs, fair enough. But I am the Chairman of the WWE, and I remain the ultimate decision maker!"

"Vince, " Linda said, exasperated."What do you see in Phil? For all of the aforesaid reasons any fool can see that the man is a danger! Granted, together with Cena, the pair of them made ratings go through the roof! But the final word is this - look in the ring would you!"

Vince couldn't believe he was being pushed around by his wife, on international television no less. "Linda..."

"Don't 'Linda' me Vince!" she snapped. "Look at Maria! Look at John! Haven't they suffered enough?"

Vince warily gazed down at the ring. John was grasping Maria's hand as if his life depended on it. The pair had matching bruises it seemed; they were both adorned with cuts and sores, and John was still covered in blood, his own as well as Phil's, yet they seemed to be happier than ever. Maria looked more delicate than ever, her already petite figure showing the impact of the stress caused by Phil. Her collarbone stuck out, her eyes looked hollow, her hair limp. It had been a struggle, yet they had done it. John had fought for Maria and he had won. Now, he had the chance to love her, and let her live her life again. Who was Vince to stand in the way of that? Vince watched as Maria stood on tip toe to whisper something in Charlie Hass' ear. Charlie nodded, and slipping back to the announce table he grabbed something and headed back into the ring. Moving back to Maria he handed her the item. Thanking him profusely, she took her hand out of John's and placed JR's jacket around the Champs shoulders. Unable to move his arms unassisted due to the growing stiffness in his joints, she lovingly helped John move his arms into the sleeves, making sure he was warm enough. As she turned to stand beside him once more, he caught her hand and moved it slowly to his lips, placing a gentle butterfly kiss on the palm of her hand. Blushing, Maria whispered something to him, and he smiled. It was as if they were the only two in the room.

"Linda ... " Vince began.

"CM PUNK is no longer associated with World Wrestling Entertainment," Linda cut in. "Further more, I will be pressing charges personally in regards to the actions Phil Brooks took upon himself to subject upon our employees. That is, if the rest of the people in ring don't get to him first." A few of the guys nodded; Shelton, the Spirit Squad, and Viscera among them - it was Adam and Phil's fault that they were being suspended. They were going to pay. "Now, to make it official, I have two words for CM PUNK - and I'm sure that the audience would love to join me in saying them."

A second later, over 15 000 voices rang out in unison - "Punk - YOUUUUU'RRREEEE FIRRRRREEEDDD!

"Shelton Benjamin, Viscera, Gene Snitsky, Chris Masters, Nicky, Johnny, Mitch, Mikey and Kenny, I now ask that you leave the ring, and the arena immediately. Failure to do so, will see all of you automatically ejected from the premises. I suggest you get moving." The wrestlers started to head up the ramp forlornly. Thrilled at the prospect of seeing them leave, Jericho grabbed a microphone and began to sing, several voices joining him in chorus.

"Nah nah nah nah ... nah nah nah nah ... hey hey hey ... GOOD BYE! "Nah nah nah nah ... nah nah nah nah ... hey hey hey ... " The voices petered out as the defectors disappeared through the curtains, the crowd waving them goodbye and good riddance.

"Um ... yes Jericho ... that's one thing we've definitely missed on RAW ... your singing," Linda commented, wincing. "So much that I'd like to meet with you and Mr Gruner tomorrow, is that appropriate? It seems that we'll be needing some new talent ..."

Torrie squealed and hugged her husband. A meeting with Linda was great news - Pete could join RAW and they could travel together again! Could this night get any better? Vince had disappeared behind the curtain with the others, now all that was left in the ring were John and his compatriots. But what was happening with RAW next week? Were they suspended, or what?

"So, that holiday Paul, " Glen joked into the microphone. "Are you and Steph paying?"

"Oh I figure it's a tax write-off for sure," Paul responded, laughing. "But you don't seriously think we'll get a holiday will you?"

"Not likely Paul," Linda smiled. The pair jumped, they'd figured Linda had gone by now. "I'm afraid, that I'll be seeing all of you, our Champ John Cena included, next week on RAW. How does that sound?" Linda asked the fans. Cheering in delight, the fans jumped to their feet. "And I think we can throw in some title matches too - now please, Pittsburgh, help me out in applauding your favourite WWE Superstars!"

The fans screamed as their favourite wrestlers took turns jumping up on the turnbuckles to celebrate with them, Shawn and Charlie throwing t-shirts and assorted items into the crowd as they others circulated around the security barrier, talking to the kids and signing autographs. The crowd started to dissolve, packing up their belongings and heading out. There was a sense of electricity in the air, and they knew that what they had witnessed tonight had been the stuff of legend. Only Maria and John stayed in the ring, the Champ wrapping his arms around Maria's waist and holding her tight. She placed her hands loosely around his neck, and looked into his eyes.

"Sooooo Maria ... are you ready to spend the rest of your life with me pampering you like the queen you are?" John asked in all seriousness.

"The rest of my life?" she asked in mock horror. "You are going to shower first, right?" she giggled, wrinkling up her nose.

"Oh you're real funny girl," he replied sarcastically.

Gazing up at him she smiled. "How about we see how tonight pans out and take it from there?" she teased lightly. "I mean, you already know I love you, but we don't want to rush into things ..."

"Tonight is fine, princess. Whatever you want."

_This chapter is really soppy ... but the next one will be worse hahaha_

_Criticism, praise, it's all welcome .. flame away if need be .. just push the button _

_hope you enjoyed, thanks for reading!_


	19. What's the plan again?

_Hey guys_

_This is it ... thanks for the awesome reviews along the way, your paitence and persistance ... without it, this story would be nothing_

_i own nothing_

_This chapter goes out to Sian, Dorinda and especially Kiora Storm and P. Dizzle - your reviews were truly a work of art, and I can't wait until you update your stories_

_If anyone wants to read some more john/maria/cm punk check out 'Queen of Hearts' by Kiora Storm and 'Corruption,Deception,Insurrexion' by P. Dizzle, these guys are exceptionally talented_

_cenamarialover aka Dorinda has a good john/maria story coming along too, so check it out - "I'm not crazy!"_

_Anyway thanks guys ... enjoy!_

_**From .. "Don't cross the BOSS!"**_

_**"CM PUNK is no longer associated with World Wrestling Entertainment," Linda cut in. "Further more, I will be pressing charges personally in regards to the actions Phil Brooks took upon himself to subject upon our employees. That is, if the rest of the people in ring don't get to him first." A few of the guys nodded; Shelton, the Spirit Squad, and Viscera among them - it was Adam and Phil's fault that they were being suspended. They were going to pay. "Now, to make it official, I have two words for CM PUNK - and I'm sure that the audience would love to join me in saying them." **_

_**A second later, over 15 000 voices rang out in unison - "Punk - YOUUUUU'RRREEEE FIRRRRREEEDDD!**_

**_"Shelton Benjamin, Viscera, Gene Snitsky, Chris Masters, Nicky, Johnny, Mitch, Mikey and Kenny, I now ask that you leave the ring, and the arena immediately. Failure to do so, will see all of you automatically ejected from the premises. I suggest you get moving." The wrestlers started to head up the ramp forlornly. Thrilled at the prospect of seeing them leave, Jericho grabbed a microphone and began to sing, several voices joining him in chorus. _**

_**"Nah nah nah nah ... nah nah nah nah ... hey hey hey ... GOOD BYE! "Nah nah nah nah ... nah nah nah nah ... hey hey hey ... " The voices petered out as the defectors disappeared through the curtains, the crowd waving them goodbye and good riddance.  
**_

_**"Um ... yes Jericho ... that's one thing we've definitely missed on RAW ... your singing," Linda commented, wincing. "So much that I'd like to meet with you and Mr Gruner tomorrow, is that appropriate? It seems that we'll be needing some new talent ..." **_

_**Torrie squealed and hugged her husband. A meeting with Linda was great news - Pete could join RAW and they could travel together again! Could this night get any better? Vince had disappeared behind the curtain with the others, now all that was left in the ring were John and his compatriots. But what was happening with RAW next week? Were they suspended, or what? **_

_**"So, that holiday Paul, " Glen joked into the microphone. "Are you and Steph paying?"**_

_**"Oh I figure it's a tax write-off for sure," Paul responded, laughing. "But you don't seriously think we'll get a holiday will you?"**_

_**"Not likely Paul," Linda smiled. The pair jumped, they'd figured Linda had gone by now. "I'm afraid, that I'll be seeing all of you, our Champ John Cena included, next week on RAW. How does that sound?" Linda asked the fans. Cheering in delight, the fans jumped to their feet. "And I think we can throw in some title matches too - now please, Pittsburgh, help me out in applauding your favourite WWE Superstars!"**_

_**The fans screamed as their favourite wrestlers took turns jumping up on the turnbuckles to celebrate with them, Shawn and Charlie throwing t-shirts and assorted items into the crowd as they others circulated around the security barrier, talking to the kids and signing autographs. The crowd started to dissolve, packing up their belongings and heading out. There was a sense of electricity in the air, and they knew that what they had witnessed tonight had been the stuff of legend. Only Maria and John stayed in the ring, the Champ wrapping his arms around Maria's waist and holding her tight. She placed her hands loosely around his neck, and looked into his eyes.**_

_**"Sooooo Maria ... are you ready to spend the rest of your life with me pampering you like the queen you are?" John asked in all seriousness.**_

**_"The rest of my life?" she asked in mock horror. "You are going to shower first, right?" she giggled, wrinkling up her nose._**

_**"Oh you're real funny girl," he replied sarcastically.**_

_**Gazing up at him she smiled. "How about we see how tonight pans out and take it from there?" she teased lightly. "I mean, you already know I love you, but we don't want to rush into things ..."**_

_**"Tonight is fine, princess. Whatever you want."**_

_And now .. the final chapter?_

The scene was perfect.

The sun stretched through the window, spreading soft rays of light across the bottom of the queen-sized bed. The covers were tangled; pulled loose from the foot of the bed they were wrapped around a young couple nestled together near the bed head. A broad pair of shoulders and a chest of rippled muscle were the resting place of a tousled head of honey blond/brown hair, strong arms enveloping the form of the smaller person. Facing each other, the couple was still asleep, but both wore smiles of absolute delight. They had made it. In each others arms, this was home.

The gentleman that he was, John had insisted that he'd sleep on the couch .. but that hadn't worked out so well. Cramped into the tiny couch with his injuries wasn't the best idea he'd ever had. Sure, he and Maria had slept in the same bed before ... but this was different. To be able to hold her under the covers .. that was something that he didn't want to push just yet, no matter how much he wanted it. Two or maybe even three hours after he'd turned off the light, he was still lying there, just staring at the ceiling. And then, Maria started to toss and turn, crying out in her sleep. Like a shot, John was over by the bed.

"Ri? Honey, it's me, it's John sweetheart, what's wrong?" Cradling her in his arms, John was more than a little freaked. Maria was shaking uncontrollably, her eyes as big as saucers as John tried to comfort her. He had no idea of how long he'd sat there, rubbing her back, but she was soon asleep again. Sighing sadly, he'd tried to release her from his arms, but she hadn't been willing to let him go.

"No," she murmured sleepily. "Stay."

"Maria," he'd said, a little awkwardly. "I might not be able to hold myself accountable for anything that happens while I'm in this bed." He suddenly flashed back to the morning they'd left for Las Vegas. A particular dream ... about a certain diva ... this could turn out the wrong way.

Her eyes opened again." No," she replied forcefully." You said you wouldn't leave me, ever. Stay." Unable to argue that point, John had simply settled down on the bed, Maria curling up next to him, her arm across his chest and the blankets over them both. It's going to be a long night, John thought, drifting off to sleep. Now, as the sun rose, it was time for the pair to start a new day ... without the shadow of Phil Brooks hanging over their heads ... hopefully.

Maria started to stir lightly, shifting in John's arms. The Champ unconsciously tightened his grip on her and she grinned. There was no need for him to worry; she wasn't going anywhere any time soon. Gazing at the man before her, she took in the cuts ... the swelling ... the bruising, all from the night before. She traced his left eye, careful to be gentle. It was a wonderful arrangement of black and blue, tinges of yellow and purple. Phil had really made good work of Cena last night. Mind you, he hadn't given half as much as he'd received.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Upon leaving the arena last night, Benoit had insisted that John drop by the local hospital to get checked out. Less than two weeks ago he'd had a blood transfusion, and last night had been rather brutal. Against his wishes, Maria and their friends had forced John to go to the emergency room, and who had they run into? None other than Phil Brooks. Accompanied by WWE trainers, the wrestler had been strapped onto a hospital bed, surrounded by wires and machines. Hours later, when John had been discharged, they'd walked past a distraught Mrs. Brooks. Sniveling into a tissue, the older woman had launched herself at John, screaming.

"What have you done to my baby?" she cried hysterically. Paul, Stephanie, Torrie and Pete had stepped forward immediately to prise her away from John, who had faltered slightly under the attack. Maria, still clutching his hand, was trying vainly to bolster him so he could stand on his own. Shawn and Charlie had accompanied Trish and the others back to their cars at the arena, with Jericho and Benoit continuing on with them to find them all a hotel. Dan had headed to the airport, taking Becki with him.

Not wanting to upset the other woman anymore Paul and Pete had stood back awkwardly as Stephanie barked at her. "Mrs. Brooks, unhand my Champion now! He is property of World Wrestling Entertainment, and I must ask you to release HIM!"

The elderly woman had stepped back, quite ashamed of herself, as Maria had stepped closer to John and wrapped an arm around his waist to support him.

"I'm sorry," she had whimpered. "He's .. he's all I have..."

Unable to ignore anyone in pain, Maria had moved toward her, dropping John's hand to placate her. "It's okay Mrs. Brooks. He'll be okay, I promise."

Mrs. Brooks had squinted at her blindly. "Maria? Maria, is that you?" She took in the bruises and the cuts adorning Maria's face, arms and legs. "Dear, what happened!" She'd asked of the young diva, absolutely horrified. Maria had frozen on the spot, like a deer trapped in the headlights. Thankfully, Paul had stepped forward.

"Mrs Brooks, I'm afraid you'll have to ask Phil that question," Paul said smoothly."Why don't you take a seat, and Stephanie and I will get you some coffee?" Stephanie had taken the old lady by the hand and led her down the hall. John stepped up behind Maria, dropping his arms around her shoulders, drawing her in close. She'd turned and buried her head in his chest. She wasn't ready to deal with that just yet.

Paul frowned in their direction."John, why don't you take her to get some rest? I'm sure Torrie and Pete will drive you guys back to the hotel." He looked at the pair for confirmation, and they nodded. "Steph and I will stay with Mrs. Brooks. Go back to the hotel, I'm sure the others are starting to worry."

Torrie had pulled Maria away from John gently and wrapped an arm around her, leading her in the direction of the car park. The guys looked at Paul, knowing that he had something else to say. The ten time Heavyweight Champion cleared his throat.

"I understand if you don't want to deal with this right now John, but ... uh ... if Maria wants to press charges, you're going to have too ..."

John nodded slowly. "I know. I just can't push her ... but yeah, I know."

Pete had stepped forward. "Paul, can we leave this til the morning?"

"Yeah, that's fine." The other pair had turned to follow the girls, heading out into the night. "John?" John turned to face Paul, a wary look in his eyes. "Good job tonight man, I'm glad I could help."

Nodding, John replied shortly. "Thanks." His shoulders slumped, and he walked out the door into the darkness. "Thank god," he'd whispered. "Thank god I won."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now, the relief was evident across his face. He smiled in his sleep, and Maria giggled softly. John lazily opened his right eye, wincing as he tried to open his left and couldn't; it was swollen shut.

"Hey beautiful," he said throatily, his voice thick with sleep."How did you sleep?"

"Better than I have in a long time," she replied wistfully. She dropped a light kiss on John's lips, which he deepened, pulling her closer.

"Better, hey?" John grinned."Hmm, must be the result of something new that you haven't tried before."

"Yeah," she replied slyly, drawing away from him. "Must have been these fantastic pillows!" John groaned, and tried to pull himself into a sitting position.

"Hey! No way mister!" Maria smirked, wagging a finger in the direction of her man. "The doctor said no extreme physical exertion today! You're supposed to be resting." She burst out laughing at the look on John's face. "No puppy dog eyes! You know that they work on me every time!" He pulled her back to him, resting his chin on her head. Sitting between his legs, she was careful not to lean on him too much; she didn't want to hurt him.

There they sat, watching as the sun danced across the room. It was a strange sight; with everything that had happened in the last month, it was odd to see them so relaxed, yet there they were, content to just sit and be in each others company.

"I could get used to this."

"Used to what?" Maria asked, turning to face him.

John grew serious. "Waking up with you in my arms. You can't imagine how long I've been waiting for the chance to just sit with you like this."

"Awwww," Maria cooed. "Someone's gone soft..."

"Riaaaaaa." He shifted his body so she could turn to him properly. "I'm being all serious here, trying to tell you ..."

"That I'm gorgeous ... that I'm the only thing you need in this life ... " she batted her eyelashes at him, trying to lighten the mood.

"Mariaaaa," John smiled sadly. "Let me speak, okay? I'm trying to do the whole 'emotional' thing here and you're not helping!"

"I know, I know," she replied, instantly sobering."It's just ... this is all ... kind of new to me. I don't know how to respond so I change the subject." She fidgeted, looking down at her hands."You're ..."

John bit his lip. They needed to have this conversation, he just didn't know if he was ready for it yet. It was quickly becoming apparent that the pair both had issues in regards to relationships ... his engagement to Liz ... well, look how that went down. Would they be able to make it through this? It was going to take a lot for them to get back to just being themselves; Maria had to learn to love herself before she could fully love anyone else ...

"I'm what, girl?" he coaxed, running his hands up and down her arms to comfort her. By now Maria was sitting on his lap, facing him. Her nose was crinkled, and she looked a little uncertain. "Maria. This is me here. It's just you and me, let it out."

A million thoughts running through her mind Maria opened her mouth to speak, realising she was going to have to tread carefully here. "You're ... the first one, in a long time to make me see ... that ... I am ..." She turned her head, not wanting to finish her sentence.

"That you're lovable?" John finished quietly, a fire burning up inside him. At her nod he swore softly under his breath. How dare someone make her feel that way! No one had the right to do that to anyone as far as he was concerned. Least of all his Ri. "Maria, I don't know what is going on in that pretty little head of yours babe, but understand this. It's time to put all of that behind you. I'm not going to promise you that I can kiss it all better, or make those thoughts go away, but I am going to do my damn best to try. It's okay if you feel a little uneasy with this sometimes. It's alright if you need to sit down and have a cry too. Just remember this. At least three people in this world love you so much they would die for you. And let me tell you, there are at least fifteen other people on this floor who probably feel the same way." He turned her head so she was facing him.

"We're doing this together. If there is something you want to say to me, but you can't, write it down. If you feel uneasy, come talk to me. I'm not exactly the best at this relationship stuff either okay? We're going to do it together. I'm going to treat you like a queen, and show you the way you deserve to be treated. Right shorty?" She nodded, still a little unsure but feeling better now. Catching her hesitancy he stopped her."Sweetheart, if you ever need to feel reassured, about anything, I'm here."

"Even if I still feel like I owe Phil something?" She automatically saw the hurt in his eyes. Dammit she thought, now he thinks I'm rejecting him all over again. Stumbling, she hurried to explain. "John ... it's just ..."

Without meaning too, or even realising whatever what he was doing, he forcefully pushed her off of him, and slid out of the bed. Phil? She had to go and bring him up. Charging into the en suite bathroom that connected their room to Torries and Petes he slammed the door, leaving behind a throughly distressed diva. Banging his fists on the mirror he slid to the floor, feeling the cool tiles under his bare feet. Outside he could hear a light sobbing. Damn. He hadn't meant to upset her. He knew that speaking about Phil was going to be rough, but he definitely shouldn't have reacted the way he did.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next door, Torrie and Pete were awakened to the sound of a door slamming nearby. "Wha wass thatt?" Torrie asked her husband drowsily. This was the first time in days that they could sleep easy and now someone was waking her up? Torrie was not happy.

Pete mumbled something into his pillow. "I think it was John."

Torrie rolled over to face her husband, now fully awake. "What?" She listened closely, and thought she could hear someone crying. "Pete, can you hear that?" She poked her husband in the side, trying to get him up. "Someone's crying."

Groaning, Pete pulled himself into a sitting position. "Tor, I don't think ..."

"Sssssh!" Torrie shuffled over to the door. There was someone crying, and there was someone inside the bathroom. "Pete, get up!" she hissed. "Put a shirt on! I think something's wrong."

Torrie opened the door slowly, seeing the still form of John Cena crouched on the other side. "Morning Tor, " he said quietly, eyes burning as he tried to hold back tears of his own.

You could almost see the wheels beginning to turn in Torries head, everything was falling into place. Her husband coming up to stand behind her, she sighed. "What did you say?"

"Well I only said ... hey, how come this is automatically my fault!"

Torrie tapped her foot impatiently. "That'd be because you're in here looking guilty and looking like you're about to hit yourself for being so stupid and I can hear a young woman crying in the other room. I assuming it's Maria" She stepped over top of John, before turning and glaring in his direction. "And if you don't mind, I'm going to go and see if my friend is alright."

John listlessly waved a hand in her direction. "Sure, whatever you think will work."

Torrie knocked lightly on the bedroom door before opening it. "Maria? Honey, it's me Torrie, I'm coming in." She turned to the guys again."John, you know I love you ... but please, if you and Maria are going to have your first lovers tiff, can't you at least wait til you get out of the hotel and go home!"

Pete waited until his wife was gone before saying anything. "Alright man, what happened?"

John sighed. "It's my fault. I did something stupid, and just threw away whatever trust Maria may have had in me."

"Care to explain?" Pete asked. Fair go, it was early in the morning. He was just a little puzzled. "I don't follow."

"She said she still felt like she owed something Phil something. I got angry."

"John, if Torrie said that she still felt obligated towards the man who had been abusing her, I'd be angry too. But it's not her fault, she just needs to build up some self-esteem. He made it clear that he had ownership on her ... you can't make those feelings disappear all at once..."

"I know Pete ... "

Pete groaned. "This is about to get worse isn't it? What'd you do Cena?"

"I ... I touched her. I got angry ... and I pushed her. How stupid am I?" he cried. "I'm trying to show her that she's better than that and then what do I do? I go and do exactly the same thing he did."

Pete just shook his head as John cried tears of frustration. This is what they called going all the way back to step one.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Torrie walked into the room to see a forlorn diva staring out the window.

"Maria?" She walked over to the younger women who turned at the sound of her name. "What happened?"

"Everything was going so well ... " Maria murmured."He was being wonderful ... I'd almost forgotten what a true gentleman was like..."

"And then what Maria?" Torrie pressed. Tears started to drip down her cheeks once again. "Maria?"

Maria stepped toward Torrie and replied before falling into Torrie's arms in a river of tears.

"He pushed me ... after everything ... he touched me just the way Phil did. "

Torrie blanched. How could John be so damn stupid!

"It's ok Maria, let it all out honey," she soothed, smoothing the young divas hair. Cradling Maria, the two rocked back and forward, Torrie trying her best to calm her down.

"How could he do it Tor," she sobbed. "I trusted him..."

"Maria ... I know this might sound a little cliched, but he didn't mean it."

"Torrie, he pushed me ... I just ... he promised he would never hurt me!" Torrie released Maria from her embrace and held her at arms length.

"Maria, I know this is going to be difficult for you. But John is a victim of this too. What were you talking about?"

Maria sniffled, trying to compose herself. "He said ... he said he would always be here for me, and that if I ever needed something, if I ever needed to be reassured, anything, he would be here."

"And do you believe that?"

"I do ... I guess ... I want to believe him."

"What did you say to him?" Torrie asked gently. She rubbed the young girls hands together in her own. It wasn't hard to see what had happened here.

"I asked him ... even if I felt like I still owed Phil something." Maria swallowed. "I didn't mean it the way it came out, I swear. I want to be with John."

Torrie smiled slightly. "Then why are you sitting here in tears missy? Inside that bathroom is one great guy beating himself up over what just happened. This is hard for him too Maria, you have to understand that. He hates that he wasn't there to protect you when you needed him the most. He feels like he failed you. He's in there crying because he thinks hes lost you, over one stupid little thing. He doesn't understand why you feel this way, and you have to make him see that. He has to be a lot more patient with you, that's a given, but together you can beat this. He's sorry for what he just did, believe me."

"So what do I do?" Maria asked, wiping away remnants of tears.

"Well, number one, you can yourself dressed, and make sure you wipe away those tears angel! Head out to that balcony, and I'm going to have a little talk with John. I'll send him in when I'm finished, and then while you two get yourselves together, Pete and I will head down for breakfast, and you can two can join us when you're ready. Okay?"

Maria nodded slowly, a smile lighting up her face. "Okay. Thanks Tor." She hugged her friend once more, and Torrie headed toward the bathroom.

"No worries honey. Just don't wake me up next time!" As Maria busied herself getting ready, Torrie stepped back into the en suite. John was still sitting on the floor near the sink, whilst Pete was leaning in the door frame opposite. Swinging her long legs up behind her, Torrie perched on the sink.

"How is she Torrie?" Pete asked.

"She's fine," Torrie smiled. "I think it's going to be okay."

John looked up at the pair, his bloodshot eye evident, the other still swollen closed. "She hates me."

"She doesn't hate you!" Torrie cried. "John, you have to realise this is going to take a bit of work that's all. I know how much it pains you to hear that she still feels she owes Phil something, but it is all apart of the healing process for her. You've got to be patient with her ... you can't allow yourself to get carried away when she needs you to be strong for her. You need to get her some help John."

"She's right John," Pete spoke up."She needs someone to talk to, to try and understand how it feels. All you have to do is listen."

"Does she still want to talk to me?" John asked, rather ashamed.

"Yeah." Torrie grinned."She's waiting for you, you big lug. Just let her go at her own pace okay?"

John jumped to his feet, grimacing as his back twinged. He kissed Torrie's cheek and bounded toward the door. "Thanks guys," he gasped gratefully. The door flew open and he was gone. Pete came up to the vanity sink and placed his hands on his wifes hips.

"You're incredible Victoria Anne, you know that?" Pete murmured.

Torrie touched her forehead to her husbands. "I don't deserve all the credit, I say we make a pretty good team, don't you?"

'The best."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

John panicked as he returned to the hotel room he shared with Maria and she was no where to be found. He headed into the bathroom, swinging the door open. Nothing. Turning to leave, he caught a glimpse of his relection in the mirror. Woah ... he had definitely seen better days! He sighed, resting his hands on the sink. Maria shouldn't have to see him like this. Hell, he hated seeing himself this way, but knowing that she was around somewhere sporting identical accessories ... as well as the additional pyschological trauma she had under gone in recent months ... he couldn't help but feel situation this was really beyond his control. Don't worry, there was no way he was going to let Maria just walk out of his life ... he just didn't know what he could possibly do that would allow him to understand even a small part of what she was going through.

"Suck it up Cena!" he said to himself harshly as he stared back at himself. I can do this. He drew in a deep breath and opened the door. I can do this .. I can talk about this ... for Ri.

Maria rested her arms on the railing of the balcony. A soft smiled danced across her face as she heard a door slam inside, knowing that it had to be John. Torrie was right. He hadn't intentionally pushed her, she knew that. He knew better. He just needed time to adjust to the situation, that was all. She sighed as her gaze rested on the private hospital a couple of blocks away. Hopefully, Phil was getting some help. For his physical injuries at least. For whatever was going inside his mind ... wincing, she rubbed her shoulder. There was no way she wanted Phil to get away with what he'd done, but she didn't know if she was strong enough to press charges against him ...

A soft cough was heard behind her. "Penny for your thoughts?"

"They're probably not worth a lot more than that."

"They are you know. How much do I need to offer you to hear them?"

"Hmm ... let's see," she said slyly."All of your credit cards ... the SUV ... all future sales of your album and DVDs ... "

John's jaw dropped in pretend disbelief."What, you don't want my throwbacks as well? They're probably worth more than most of that stuff altogether." He came up to Maria, and held out his arms in question. She nodded, and he encircled his arms around her waist from behind, resting his chin on her shoulder. "Baby girl, I'm sorry. I know what I did was wrong, but please, you have to forgive me! I wasn't thinking, and now I know that I have to ..."

Maria smiled as John rambled. "It's okay," she said, interrupting his tirade. "I know. You don't have to explain."

"It's not okay!" he protested.

"No, it is. You don't need to apologise." Her voice dropped a few octaves. "After all I said to you on the way to Las Vegas ... "

"That's different, you didn't exactly know what you were doing ..."

"I did, and I did it anyway," she said shamefully, hanging her head."I guess I thought that no matter what you'd be there for me. I kind of took you for granted..." Maria was beginning to get distressed, wringing her hands together."

"Hey hey hey ... I've got an idea," John finished hurriedly. He raised his hand to caress Maria's cheek. "There's no point in us dwelling on this okay? I have no problems in helping you with anything you need, you know that right?" At her nod he continued. "Good. But I also want us to start with on equal ground sweetheart. From here on in, we forget everything that we said. Starting now."

"Really?" she asked dubiously.

"Really," he affirmed."You know it. From the beginning." He released Maria and stuck out his hand. "Hi. My name is John Felix Anthony Cena. It's nice to meet you."

Maria giggled, rolling her eyes."Likewise. I'm Maria Kanellis, it's nice to meet you John."

"Say Maria," John said, slinging an arm around her shoulder."How would you feel about breakfast?"

Slipping an arm around his waist she smiled, pretending to be shocked. "But John! We only just met!"

Together they headed inside, picking up their things and getting ready to head downstairs. "Oh I think it'll be okay ... I get the feeling you're going to enjoy my company."

"Cocky aren't we Cena?" she remarked, raising an eyebrow. They were now heading down the hall, having left their room to go down for breakfast.

"You know it." he shot back. "You can't live without me." He leaned in to place a searing kiss on her lips, running a hand through her hair. Dragging her inside the elevator, he pushed her up against the wall as the doors closed. He pulled back, gasping for air. The passion between the pair kept intensifying, and Maria growled softly, complaining about being separated from his lips. "And I wouldn't have it any other way," he breathed heavily, before leaning in for more. "C'mere you."

They were still going when the elevator stopped two floors below. The doors opened, and the pair were met with simultaneous groans. Benoit and Jericho stepped into the lift, Jericho making retching noises while Benoit simply rolled his eyes. "Get a room, would you?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Torrie and Pete slid into the booth beside Stephanie and Paul. Steph and Paul had just returned from the hospital, and had just finished updating the group on Phil's condition. John sat silently beside Maria, her small hands shaking in his own. She had been happy a few moments earlier, yet now with the mention of Phil she had gone quiet again. Trish sat next to Maria, Shawn and Charlie finishing off the row. Benoit was sitting alongside Paul, and Jericho had pulled a chair up at the end of the table.

"He's in Intensive Care, but only as a precaution. He's being sent home into the care of his family today." Stephanie said.

"Can you all make sure I give Shelton his address before he goes?" Charlie asked darkly.

"Charlie ..." Torrie blurted out. "That's really harsh."

He shrugged. "I don't care. He deserves it."

"Anyway," Shawn said quickly, hurrying to change the subject. "What's going to be happening at RAW over the next couple of weeks?"

"There's going to have to be a lot of changes," Trish agreed. "Including title changes!" she said excitedly, rubbing her hands together. The group laughed, it was clear that Trish was the main contender to gain the Women's Championship again.

"Title changes for one," Paul said seriously. "A change in power ... "

"A change in direction," Stephanie cut in. "There's going to be an overhaul of the whole show. Along with the reformation of DX ... well John still has the belt, so we either head with the angle of John joning them and as a result they get even more powerful and piss off my father even more, which is what I think should happen, or John stays on his own, and we build a faction around him to oppose DX. Torrie and Maria, we need to get you in the ring as wrestlers as soon as possible, we might have to buy up some new talent by the looks. A few new girls, since the plan is to send Ashley to Smackdown, and with your meeting with my mother today, Jericho and Pete, well I'm looking at making one of you IC Champion and getting the other to head our tag team division which has been severely lacking of late."

"Jess is going to love having me on the road again," Jericho groaned.

"Oh boo hoo," smirked Benoit. "Like your going to object to having your cheesy mug all over tv every week."

"Well when you put it that way ... " Jericho wiggled his eyebrows. "My handsome face was the main reason that the show got off the ground, right?" Warded up napkins and toast crust suddenly went flying in his direction."Hey! What'd I say?"

"Jericho, somethings about you will never change." Pete laughed, shaking his head.

"And that's why I'm the King of the World!" Jericho proclaimed proudly to a chorus of groans.

The table fell silent, realising that there was no point in trying to tell Chris otherwise. Continuing to eat their breakfast in silence, they simply sat there, no one daring to give life to the questions they all wanted to know the answer too. What was Maria going to do about Phil? They were all wondering the same thing. Torrie was glancing at Charlie and Shawn, her eyes pleading with them to be the ones to say something. Trish looked to be in the middle of a silent argument with Jericho and Benoit over the same thing. Yet Maria just sat there, resting her head on Johns shoulder as he wrapped an arm around her, careful not to cause either one of them further injury. John finally noticed that something was up. Trish was about to burst her face was so red, and Stephanie was hastily whispering something in her husbands ear, while Paul was doing his best to make sure his eyes were averted far away from RAW's newest couple.

"Guys, what's going on?" John asked curiously.

"Nothing." Pete said, nonchalantly.

"Guysssss" John said again, a little more sternly. "What's going on?" He narrowed his eyes, staring at every person in turn, daring them to defy his question. But every Superstar returned his gaze blankly, no one meeting his eyes. That is, until his gaze fell on Trish. "Trish. Tell me."

"Well ah ... John ... Okay," she blurted out, trying to ignore the murderous stares of her friends. She never was any good at keeping secrets. "John, we want

to know ... need to know ... are the two of you going to press charges against Phil?"

Maria tensed up again, before settling down again as John murmured something into her ear. She nodded, and John began to speak. "Guys ... the thing is, we don't know yet."

"What do you mean you don't know yet!" Charlie, Shawn and Torrie all asked aghast.

"We don't know," Maria spoke up. "Because we haven't really had time to think about it ... I don't want him getting away with what he did ... " she trailed off quietly, before clearing her throat and speaking again."And I don't want him being able to do to someone else what he did to me .. and to John ..."

"Then have him charged and locked up." Paul deadpanned.

"It's not that easy ... " she whispered quietly. "I'd have to make a statement, and go to court , I just don't think I'm strong enough."

Stephanie reached across the table to place a hand on the young divas arm. "Maria, we would be with you every step of the way. All of us," she clarified, looking around at the Superstars before her who were all nodding their heads in agreement. "We want him to pay for what he did to you .. to John ... to all of us. Something has to be done."

"And quickly, Maria." Benoit spoke up. "I'm sorry Miss M., but it will help your case a lot more if we can show people proof of what he's done ..."

"I know," she said softly. "But ... if we place charges, he's going to get put in jail if he's found guilty right?"

"WHEN," Jericho interrupted. "When he is found guilty, not if, Maria."

"But he isn't necessarily a bad guy! Sure, I know what he did ... but why he did it ... he needs help guys, we can't just get him put in a cell to rot ..."

John smiled down at his girlfriend. "Always the compassionate one, Maria," he mused, his face hardening. "We'll help him. I don't know how .. but we'll do something."

They all looked at John like he was crazy. "John, why do you want to help him? After what he did to you! Let him rot! You've got to be kidding!" They all cried at once.

"What do you want me to say guys?" The Champ demanded. "That I'm going to find him, bust him open and give him the ass kicking he deserves?"

"Well yeah," chuckled Shawn. "That was the original plan wasn't it?"

"Sorry guys. The plan has changed. We dealt with that last night. I don't need to put Phil in hospital again to make me feel better. It won't achieve anything. He's got enough problems with Shelton and half the company on his tail." He looked down at Maria, and kissed her hair. "My focus is right here." he stated firmly.

"No, really." Pete asked incredulously. "John, look at what he did! You're going to let him get away with it?" Torrie placed a hand on her husbands arm, the guys really were getting carried away.

'Hey now guys, this is John and Marias' decision... And it's up to them ... " Torrie felt like a school teacher, lecturing naughty children. Almost as an after thought, she processed what she'd just said, her head whipping around as she digested the situation."Wait, why are we going easy on him again?"

"Guys, what do you expect me to do?" John asked, rather frustrated. "I refuse to do anything else to put any of you girls in danger, even though I know that we would have plenty of back up if something were to happen. Number two, this type of revenge just isn't my style .. we nailed him and his cronies; as much as I would love to see Phil get what he deserves, if Maria doesn't want to do this ... " His voice faded away, his heart torn between doing what he wanted and what was best by Maria.

"We can hold our own you know John," Trish shot back stubbornly.

"I know that Trish! But we got what we wanted didn't we? Phil got the holy hell beaten out of him! Adam and Amy are GONE from RAW, and the show might actually start making some sense!" John glanced sheepishly at Steph. 'No offence Steph."

She waved off his apology. "Don't worry about it, none taken."

"But," interjected Paul. "This isn't revenge. It's justice."

Charlie and Shawn nodded. "He's right," Shawn concluded. "If you press charges against Phil guys, you can prevent other girls from suffering the same fate."

"Or guys suffering from his lunacy." Charlie chimed in.

"Maria and John may be right though," Torrie pointed out. "There has got to be something going on in his head that doesn't just add up ..."

"Can we all stop talking about me like I'm not here!" Maria burst out. "Look, I know that something has to be done about Phil! I know that no one else should have to experience what Phil put us through! But if we press charges, and he's found not guilty, what if he comes after John again? We know that he needs some serious help! He can't get that if he gets put away! And what if he sends the OVW boys after us? I don't know if I'm strong enough to go through with it. He's so intimidating ... look what he's done to me already," she finished, a little teary.

"Maria, everyone here with us is on your side," Pete smiled as everyone nodded in agreement.

"No matter what, we're going to get to the bottom of this," Jericho said seriously. "If you decide to press charges, then we'll be with you every step of the way. If you don't, for whatever reason, we're going to help you out too."

"And Steph and Linda will help you in whatever way they can, I'm sure," Benoit said quietly.

"You got it," Steph enthused. "Lawyers, psychologists, anything, it's yours."

"All you need to do is make your mind up Sweetheart," John asserted. He didn't want to see Maria go through any additional stress, but is this was what she wanted, then it'd happen. "We've all got your back no matter what. Especially me," he whispered in her ear.

Maria smiled weakly. She felt like she was carrying the expectations of the world on her shoulders. What would she do?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Okay okay ... so I lied, this can't possibly be the last chapter ... but, i think it's the longest chapter yet .. so, there will be an epilogue lol_

_I can't promise it will be very long, but I think you'll like it!_

_Please review and let me know what you thought, any feedback is fantastic and the reviews really make my day, as you guys know_

_thanks for reading!_


	20. A RAW REVOLUTION

_Oh my god._

_It's finished, it's finished! YAHOOO_

_Let me take this time to thank my wonderful reviewers who kept this story going – you were fantastic, better then fantastic, you were awesome! As Dorinda would say – and i hope i get this right – asem rowend!_

_Let me just say, when I began this fic I had no intention of taking it to twenty chapters! But, here we are, it's crazy! And Dani, I still want to see your victory dance! FYI - this confused P Dizzle so I should clear it up - yes, we're down with Kiora - let me tell you now that Kioras' name is Courtney - want to know why you need to know that ? read on ..._

_Anyway, i disclaim, i still own nothing, except a folder of reviews and new appreciation of Carlito and Triple H for their roles in this story_

_i hope you had fun reading this guys, enjoy this last chapter ..I'm warning you now grab a drink and turn off your phone this is a long one .. and don't forget to leave me a great last review lol haha_

_**From "What's the plan again?"**_

_**Torrie and Pete slid into the booth beside Stephanie and Paul. Steph and Paul had just returned from the hospital, and had just finished updating the group on Phil's condition. John sat silently beside Maria, her small hands shaking in his own. She had been happy a few moments earlier, yet now with the mention of Phil she had gone quiet again. Trish sat next to Maria, Shawn and Charlie finishing off the row. Benoit was sitting alongside Paul, and Jericho had pulled a chair up at the end of the table. **_

_**"He's in Intensive Care, but only as a precaution. He's being sent home into the care of his family today." Stephanie said.**_

_**"Can you all make sure I give Shelton his address before he goes?" Charlie asked darkly.**_

_**"Charlie ..." Torrie blurted out. "That's really harsh."**_

_**He shrugged. "I don't care. He deserves it."**_

_**"Anyway," Shawn said quickly, hurrying to change the subject. "What's going to be happening at RAW over the next couple of weeks?"**_

_**"There's going to have to be a lot of changes," Trish agreed. "Including title changes!" she said excitedly, rubbing her hands together. The group laughed, it was clear that Trish was the main contender to gain the Women's Championship again.**_

_**"Title changes for one," Paul said seriously. "A change in power ... "**_

_**"A change in direction," Stephanie cut in. "There's going to be an overhaul of the whole show. Along with the reformation of DX ... well John still has the belt, so we either head with the angle of John joning them and as a result they get even more powerful and piss off my father even more, which is what I think should happen, or John stays on his own, and we build a faction around him to oppose DX. Torrie and Maria, we need to get you in the ring as wrestlers as soon as possible, we might have to buy up some new talent by the looks. A few new girls, since the plan is to send Ashley to Smackdown, and with your meeting with my mother today, Jericho and Pete, well I'm looking at making one of you IC Champion and getting the other to head our tag team division which has been severely lacking of late."**_

_**"Jess is going to love having me on the road again," Jericho groaned.**_

_**"Oh boo hoo," smirked Benoit. "Like your going to object to having your cheesy mug all over tv every week."**_

_**"Well when you put it that way ... " Jericho wiggled his eyebrows. "My handsome face was the main reason that the show got off the ground, right?" Warded up napkins and toast crust suddenly went flying in his direction."Hey! What'd I say?"**_

_**"Jericho, somethings about you will never change." Pete laughed, shaking his head.**_

_**"And that's why I'm the King of the World!" Jericho proclaimed proudly to a chorus of groans. **_

_**The table fell silent, realising that there was no point in trying to tell Chris otherwise. Continuing to eat their breakfast in silence, they simply sat there, no one daring to give life to the questions they all wanted to know the answer too. What was Maria going to do about Phil? They were all wondering the same thing. Torrie was glancing at Charlie and Shawn, her eyes pleading with them to be the ones to say something. Trish looked to be in the middle of a silent argument with Jericho and Benoit over the same thing. Yet Maria just sat there, resting her head on Johns shoulder as he wrapped an arm around her, careful not to cause either one of them further injury. John finally noticed that something was up. Trish was about to burst her face was so red, and Stephanie was hastily whispering something in her husbands ear, while Paul was doing his best to make sure his eyes were averted far away from RAW's newest couple.**_

_**"Guys, what's going on?" John asked curiously. **_

_**"Nothing." Pete said, nonchalantly.**_

_**"Guysssss" John said again, a little more sternly. "What's going on?" He narrowed his eyes, staring at every person in turn, daring them to defy his question. But every Superstar returned his gaze blankly, no one meeting his eyes. That is, until his gaze fell on Trish. "Trish. Tell me."**_

_**"Well ah ... John ... Okay," she blurted out, trying to ignore the murderous stares of her friends. She never was any good at keeping secrets. "John, we want**_

_**to know ... need to know ... are the two of you going to press charges against Phil?"**_

_**Maria tensed up again, before settling down again as John murmured something into her ear. She nodded, and John began to speak. "Guys ... the thing is, we don't know yet."**_

_**"What do you mean you don't know yet!" Charlie, Shawn and Torrie all asked aghast. **_

_**"We don't know," Maria spoke up. "Because we haven't really had time to think about it ... I don't want him getting away with what he did ... " she trailed off quietly, before clearing her throat and speaking again."And I don't want him being able to do to someone else what he did to me .. and to John ..."**_

_**"Then have him charged and locked up." Paul deadpanned.**_

_**"It's not that easy ... " she whispered quietly. "I'd have to make a statement, and go to court , I just don't think I'm strong enough."**_

_**Stephanie reached across the table to place a hand on the young divas arm. "Maria, we would be with you every step of the way. All of us," she clarified, looking around at the Superstars before her who were all nodding their heads in agreement. "We want him to pay for what he did to you .. to John ... to all of us. Something has to be done."**_

_**"And quickly, Maria." Benoit spoke up. "I'm sorry Miss M., but it will help your case a lot more if we can show people proof of what he's done ..."**_

_**"I know," she said softly. "But ... if we place charges, he's going to get put in jail if he's found guilty right?"**_

_**"WHEN," Jericho interrupted. "When he is found guilty, not if, Maria."**_

_**"But he isn't necessarily a bad guy! Sure, I know what he did ... but why he did it ... he needs help guys, we can't just get him put in a cell to rot ..."**_

_**John smiled down at his girlfriend. "Always the compassionate one, Maria," he mused, his face hardening. "We'll help him. I don't know how .. but we'll do something."**_

_**They all looked at John like he was crazy. "John, why do you want to help him? After what he did to you! Let him rot! You've got to be kidding!" They all cried at once.**_

_**"What do you want me to say guys?" The Champ demanded. "That I'm going to find him, bust him open and give him the ass kicking he deserves?"**_

_**"Well yeah," chuckled Shawn. "That was the original plan wasn't it?"**_

_**"Sorry guys. The plan has changed. We dealt with that last night. I don't need to put Phil in hospital again to make me feel better. It won't achieve anything. He's got enough problems with Shelton and half the company on his tail." He looked down at Maria, and kissed her hair. "My focus is right here." he stated firmly.**_

_**"No, really." Pete asked incredulously. "John, look at what he did! You're going to let him get away with it?" Torrie placed a hand on her husbands arm, the guys really were getting carried away.**_

_**'Hey now guys, this is John and Marias' decision... And it's up to them ... " Torrie felt like a school teacher, lecturing naughty children. Almost as an after thought, she processed what she'd just said, her head whipping around as she digested the situation."Wait, why are we going easy on him again?" **_

_**"Guys, what do you expect me to do?" John asked, rather frustrated. "I refuse to do anything else to put any of you girls in danger, even though I know that we would have plenty of back up if something were to happen. Number two, this type of revenge just isn't my style .. we nailed him and his cronies; as much as I would love to see Phil get what he deserves, if Maria doesn't want to do this ... " His voice faded away, his heart torn between doing what he wanted and what was best by Maria. **_

_**"We can hold our own you know John," Trish shot back stubbornly.**_

_**"I know that Trish! But we got what we wanted didn't we? Phil got the holy hell beaten out of him! Adam and Amy are GONE from RAW, and the show might actually start making some sense!" John glanced sheepishly at Steph. 'No offence Steph."**_

_**She waved off his apology. "Don't worry about it, none taken."**_

_**"But," interjected Paul. "This isn't revenge. It's justice."**_

_**Charlie and Shawn nodded. "He's right," Shawn concluded. "If you press charges against Phil guys, you can prevent other girls from suffering the same fate."**_

_**"Or guys suffering from his lunacy." Charlie chimed in.**_

_**"Maria and John may be right though," Torrie pointed out. "There has got to be something going on in his head that doesn't just add up ..."**_

_**"Can we all stop talking about me like I'm not here!" Maria burst out. "Look, I know that something has to be done about Phil! I know that no one else should have to experience what Phil put us through! But if we press charges, and he's found not guilty, what if he comes after John again? We know that he needs some serious help! He can't get that if he gets put away! And what if he sends the OVW boys after us? I don't know if I'm strong enough to go through with it. He's so intimidating ... look what he's done to me already," she finished, a little teary.**_

_**"Maria, everyone here with us is on your side," Pete smiled as everyone nodded in agreement. **_

_**"No matter what, we're going to get to the bottom of this," Jericho said seriously. "If you decide to press charges, then we'll be with you every step of the way. If you don't, for whatever reason, we're going to help you out too." **_

_**"And Steph and Linda will help you in whatever way they can, I'm sure," Benoit said quietly.**_

_**"You got it," Steph enthused. "Lawyers, psychologists, anything, it's yours."**_

_**"All you need to do is make your mind up Sweetheart," John asserted. He didn't want to see Maria go through any additional stress, but is this was what she wanted, then it'd happen. "We've all got your back no matter what. Especially me," he whispered in her ear.**_

_**Maria smiled weakly. She felt like she was carrying the expectations of the world on her shoulders. What would she do?**_

_And now ... the conclusion.._

Torrie gaped in amazement at the object she was holding in shaky hands. Trish and Maria stood beside her, jumping up and down and squealing in excitement. The three RAW divas were standing in a cramped toilet cubicle in Madison Square Garden, moments before the show went on the air. The trio had grown a lot closer over the past eight months; Maria and Torrie welcoming Trish into their little crew shortly after the debacle they now only referred to sparingly, the 'Punk Affair'. Along with Stephanie and Lil, the girls were the glue that held the locker room together.

Following the '24/7 Crusade', RAW had undergone some major changes; Stephanie was once more General Manger of Smackdown, mainly to allow her some time with her husband Paul who had been traded over there during the latest roster draft. Paul had taken with him Shelton Benjamin, Rob Van Dam and Paul Wright, as well as Ashley, allowing Chris Benoit and Rey Mysterio to move to RAW. Linda had taken over as Chairwomen of World Wrestling Entertainment, with Stephanie juggling her her duties to include the role of CEO Linda had vacated. Vince had been on 'vacation' according to Linda since that fateful evening last June; weird, considering that the man had never had a day off in his entire working life. But life was strange when it came to things like that; those were the breaks. New talent had been hired, replacing the older wrestlers who had decided to give their weary bones a rest. Among the retirees were the Heartbreak Kid Shawn Micheal's who had replaced Coach as the interim co-General Manager of RAW, a role he was sharing with Glen Jacobs when he was available; the gentle giant giving away the role of Kane to focus on his movie alter ego Jacob Goodnight. The filming of the sequel to 'See No Evil' was well underway, with Shane McMahon taking over the WWE production department, as per direction of his mother. Having gotten wind of Shane's little indiscretions back stage, and his constant swindling, Linda had nearly had a fit; but she had to look at it this way - at least one of her children turned out okay. Stephanie had really stepped up during her fathers absence; rating were up, attendance was growing weekly at both RAW and Smackdown! as well as at the house shows, and the storylines were almost interesting for once. The entire creative team had undergone a makeover from the bottom up; stagnant writers who had been there for years had been replaced by young people, with fresh ideas and the businesses best interests, not their own, in sight. Stephanie was thrilled with the work they had done; Pierre, Courtney, Sian, Dani and Dorinda had seemed a little rough around the edges in the beginning, but they were getting on track with everything now, and were progressing nicely. Jericho was back with the highlight reel, insulting and infuriating wrestlers much to the delight of the crowd, and DX was back with a vengeance. Even though they had been separated and Shawn had retired, little flashes of brilliance appeared weekly courtesy of Paul and Shawn, who had taken it upon themselves to become the industry's newest comedy duo; with Shawn co-General Manager of RAW he always found time to bend the law to irritate Triple H over on Smackdown, and Paul always returned the favour. Just last week, Shawn had replaced Paul's water he used for his entrance with white vinegar. Needless to say, Paul wasn't impressed! Shawn knew that he'd pay for that one ... and he guessed he'd find out how during the show tonight.

A knock was heard, and a cheerful voice rang out. "Divas, five minutes!"

Trish and Maria eyed up Torrie. The usually calm and collected diva was shaking, still staring at the small object in her hand. The pair grinned at each other as Torrie stuttered."It's ... it's ... "

"It's positive Tor!" Trish laughed, leaning in to hug her friend. "You're going to be a mummy!"

Maria giggled. "Great, just what we need! Another Torrie Wilson running around! Don't we have enough blonde's around here as it is?" The girls glared in Marias direction as the cubicle door burst open, a brunette blur dressed in a navy business suit panting after having run down the hall in her three inch heels.

"I heard screaming!" Stephanie gasped, struggling to catch her breath. "What's going on?"

Maria and Trish beamed. "Tor's going to be a mummy!"

The girls squealed, coming together for a group hug. Minus the pregnant one, of course. There was a 'thump', and the girls turned to see Torrie collapsed against the toilet.

She shook her head, trying to shake the away the stars that were spinning around before her eyes.

"Mu ... Mu ... "

"That's it Tor," Maria grinned slyly, mimicking her friend. "Mu ... Mu ... MUMMMM!"

"No more Playboy cover girl shoots for you Wilson," Stephanie mocked, wagging a finger in the direction of the blond bombshell. "Maternity wear all the way!"

"Baby showers ... little pink booties ... or blue ones .. "Trish chimed in wistfully.

"Another excuse to take Pete's' credit cards ..." Torrie giggled. "Changing table, nappies, bottles, cribs .." Torrie's eyes widened as the magnitude of the situation finally hit home. A massive smile spread across her face. "Oh my god! Girls! I'm going to be a mummy!" Torrie jumped on her friends and the quartet starting screaming all over again. Man, they were so loud you could have heard them in the next city! You could definitely hear them down the hall ...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Charlie winced audibly as the girls continued. "Do they ever shut up?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

"Nope," Jericho affirmed, rolling his eyes. "I wonder what it is now. Last week, it was when Jess came to visit, the week before when Maria found those boots on sale ..." He trailed off, Benoit picking up where he'd finished.

"The week before that when Jackie came to show us the wedding photos ... for the THIRD time might I add. And the week before that, when Trish announced that her sister was pregnant ..."

On the opposite side of the locker room John looked up from where he was tying his laces and froze. "You don't think one of THEM is pregnant do you?"

The entire locker room was silent, Charlie and John barely daring to breathe. If one of the girls was pregnant, there was a good chance that one of them was involved. Jericho and Benoit looked on rather amused. There was no chance that Nancy would be pregnant ... and why would she tell the divas anyway? They weren't that close. And Jess? Well Jess was home with little Seth right now ... Jericho knew that there was no way she'd be willing to go though the pain of child birth again so soon ... especially when you consider she'd threatened to cut off certain body parts of her husband the last time she was in labour ...

"Nah ... " Charlie laughed awkwardly. "No chance."

John looked a little more worried. "No way, it's not possible ... right?"

"Well for both your sakes I'd hope it's a possibility" Jericho shot back.

"You have been getting down to business haven't you?" Benoit asked jokingly.

"Yes! Jackie and I ... no problems there!" Charlie said a little defensively. John stayed quiet, he didn't want to mention the fact that he and Maria ... he wanted to keep their relationship private, that was all.

"Woah woah woah junior," Jericho grinned, raising up his hands signaling Charlie to stop."Enough info man, really."

Benoit looked across the room at a lonely figure working out with a small weights set. Pete had been following the conversation, not contributing, just soaking up the atmosphere really. He'd really missed not being on the road with the WWE, and being with 'the boys'. His back to the guys, he turned slowly as he felt a pair of eyes gazing upon him intently. "What?"

"What about you?" Benoit asked curiously.

"Hey ... that's right" Charlie said, grateful to take some of the heat off him. "What if it's Torrie?"

"What do you mean, what if it's Torrie?" Pete laughed, setting down his weights casually. "Guys, we don't even know if one of them is pregnant. It could be something else. Trish probably discovered some sale that's on this weekend or something."

A heavy set of knuckles rapped on the door, a stage hand yelling out "Three minutes guys, and we're on the air!" on his way past. The guys fell silent again, forgetting their conversation and trying to get in the right frame of mind for the show. A few minutes passed when a small voice spoke up.

"Besides ... " Pete said hopefully. "It could be Steph, right?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"Here she comes again .. like good medicine .. every step she takes, my blood is flowing. Her legs go on and on for days ..."_

Maria stood at the top of the stage, glaring at the fans. She was teaming with Victoria tonight, and they were taking on Trish and Melina, who had turned face to side with Trish when Trish had reclaimed the belt. Melina has come over from Smackdown! when Ashley had moved there, and she'd brought Nitro with her. They were no longer a team, but they still hung out together out back and traveled together.

Maria strutted down the ramp, blowing off the fans who were holding out their hands for high fives as she went past. It had been only a couple of weeks since Maria had turned on Trish, and the fans were still adjusting to her as a heel. They didn't know whether to boo her or cheer for her; she was still a crowd favourite regardless of what role she played, and she was loving it.

"Making her way to the ring, from Chicago Illionois, Mariaaaaaaaa" Lillian announced, trying her best to remain neutral as Maria came through the ropes. Lillian had also become close with the girls, mainly because of Jericho and Benoit, and she was finally beginning to feel accepted out the back. Lillian had been one who'd suffered during the roster split. Her closest friend (aside from Jericho and Benoit that is), Rob Van Dam had been swapped to Friday night yet again and she missed him like crazy. But slowly, the girls were making her feel like one of them.

_"I ain't the lady to mess with," _Blared out across the arena as Victoria prepared to come down to the ring.

While the raven haired diva made her way down the ramp, Maria got in Lillians face and pretended to jaw at her, getting in her face for the camera. Really, all she doing was trying to share Torrie's good news. The girls were nose to nose, Maria's eyes pleading with Lillian to just go along with the act. "It was positive," she hissed, trying to maintain her charatcer.

Lillians eyes widened and her smile was huge. She knew Torrie was taking the test, but she'd never dreamed it could have been positive. "Really?"

"Yes REALLY!" Maria shouted in her face. "Don't make this any harder than it already is!" she continued, for the benefit of the people in the front row.

Lillian quickly caught on, and it looked as if the girls were really going to rip into each other. "Oh really? Well that's just GREAT! You come out here and GET in MY FACE! What do you want me to do about IT?"

"Just be happy for me," Maria growled, moving her face closer to her friends. In other words, just be happy for Torrie.

"Oh I'm happy don't you worry," Lillian glared. "Just not for you!" I am happy for Torrie, Lillian said in her head.

"Just because you're JEALOUS!" Maria spat, her eyes shining. She was trying her best to keep up her aggression but she was just so excited for Torrie right now that she'd had to share the news with Lillian.

"Oh don't you worry! JEALOUS, OF YOU? NO WAY! I wouldn't go around telling anyone that if I was you!" Lillian knew exactly what Maria was doing; and she was thrilled. One, because it meant that Torrie was pregnant, and that was great news, and two, because it meant that they finally were accepting her into their little group. They trusted her.

"Don't worry, I WON'T TELL anyone!" Maria sneered. The guys didn't know yet, and Maria hoped that Lillian had figured out what she meant by that statement. Comprehension dawned in the blond divas eyes, and she was about to say something before Victoria came over and got in her face. Victoria, Mickie and Candice had continued to keep to their little clique backstage, refusing to even associate with the other divas, so there was no chance that she knew what was going on. Victoria just assumed that Maria was improvising on the script; she was, but not in the way that Victoria thought, obviously.

"Get outta my ring!" Victoria yelled, getting in on the act. Victoria hated working with anyone out of that group, let alone Maria. She hadn't done anything to get where she was, she'd simply entered a little contest and got to prance around half naked like she owned the place. She pushed Lillian, and the small diva pushed her back, hoping like hell that Trish or Melina came to her aid. Victoria was about to charge at her again when someone pulled her long raven hair and slammed her backwards to the mat.

"Lillian, get out of the ring!" Melina called. Lillian heeded her warning and slid between the ropes heading back to her ringside seat next to King, JR and Josh Matthews. The girls were ripping each other apart, Maria was trading blows with Trish in the far corner as Melina planted Victoria with a heavy clothesline. Referee Charles Robinson was trying his best to get one pair out of the ring, but it wasn't going according to plan. Finally, he managed to send Victoria and Melina to the outside and motioned for the bell to ring so the match could officially get underway.

"Wow JR! LOOK AT THOSE PUPPIES!" King laughed as he ogled the beauties in the ring.

"Now King, I wouldn't get to carried away if I was you," JR warned. "Keep that up while Maria is in the ring and you'll have an extremely angry John Cena on your tail!" Maria and John were still keeping their relationship on television at the moment. The pair had unbelievably good chemistry together and Stephanie was milking it for all it was worth. World Wrestling Entertainment had always blurred the line between their storylines and real life, and this occasion was no different.

"Oh pissshhh posh," King replied, rolling his eyes."I could take Cena no problem! He couldn't handle the KING!"

"Oh come on now King," JR scoffed."You're talking about a three time WWE Heavyweight Champion, one who has another title shot next week at Backlash might I add!"

"Against the first ever Undisputed and current World Heavyweight Champion Chris Jericho!" Josh Matthews enthused. The other two announcers just looked at him, having completely forgotten he was there.

"Um yeah ... " said King slowly, losing his focus. "As I was saying, I could take Cena! Just because his 'Chain Gang' is the new big thing on RAW doesn't mean that he can beat the KING!"

"The 'Chain Gang' is pretty damn powerful,' mused JR. "What with General Manager Shawn Micheals on their side and all! Between them, John, Rey Mysterio, Benoit and Carlito have a pretty strong grip on RAW! Just like the Evolutions of the past, this faction looks set to make a large impact on Monday Nights! And they have divas too! Maria is the Chain Gangs' Princess! What an asset for them to have!"

"But JR, they only have Maria! The self-proclaimed 'Kings of your World' have Torrie Wilson! Torrie Wilson JR! Jericho and Hass can take them!" King argued. "They have the belts, the important ones anyway! The Heavyweight Championship, the Intercontinental Championship! What do the Chain Gang have? Nothing, just those stupid Tag Team Titles that Benoit and Carlito have had for so damn long! Just you wait, Billy Kidman and Randy Orton will grab those belts at Backlash! Then they'll have ALL THE GOLD!" JR shook his head and went to say something before something caught his eye in the ring, forcing him to turn his attention back to the action.

"But they don't have the Women's Championship!" JR proclaimed. "And if this match is any indication of how Backlash is going to turn out next week then we're in for a real treat! Look at Maria! She's all over Trish! Could you imagine if John and Maria both won their title matches? Can you imagine!" The crowd was on their feet as Maria delivered a hurricanrana to the current Champion, followed by a moonsault. With Trish down on the mat Maria tried to lock in the STFU. It wasn't unusual for Maria to use her boyfriends moves in the ring. Although she'd been training with Trish to catch up to speed on her ring work, she didn't yet have her own submission technique, so she used Johns when the situation allowed. The STFU was locked in.

"Don't tap TRISH! DON'T TAP!" King clamoured.

"I THINK IT'S TOO LATE KING! TRISH IS GOING TO TAP TO THE STFU" JR roared. "Wait .. now wait a gosh darn minute! THAT'S TORRIE! What is she doing here!" Torrie jumped up on the apron and started to lean through the ropes, grabbing Maria's leg and pulling her off Trish. Maria turned to Torrie in shock and started to move toward her as Trish grabbed her from behind, rolling her into a cradle for the pin.

"ONE ... TWO .. THREE!"

The crowd were going mad! They wanted to see what would have transpired! Would Trish have tapped? Would Maria have won? Incensed, Maria grabbed a microphone. "What the hell was that Torrie? WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?"

Torrie stepped over to grab Maria's mic."That was about Backlash, that was what it was! We, the 'Kings of your world'" Torrie screamed to the fans delight, throwing a hand up in the air, "are here to offer Trish a proposition."

Maria leaned over the mic. "What does this have to do with me? You took my win!"

"Oh please," Torrie said, looking bored. "You'll get over it. And 'Princess', this has everything to do with you."

Maria lifted her chin in defiance. "Go on."

"Well, I'm here to offer Trish some ... well let me see, what would I call it? Insurance."

By now, Trish had grabbed a microphone and moved to stand with the girls in the middle of the ring. "I'm listening."

"Well Trish, it's like this. As you know, Maria has got a shot at your title next week at Backlash."

"Yeah, so?" asked Trish arching an eyebrow.

"Trish, you're kind of the 'lone horse'. I have my Kings, Maria has her pithy little Chain Gang, but who do you have? No one!"

"Just get to the point Wilson," Maria said pointedly.

"As Champion, Trish, you deserve to be treated like a Queen. Join us."

"Excuse me?" Maria and Trish both blurted.

"Join the Kings. We will do everything in our power to make sure you keep that title at Backlash. We can take you places Trish. We have Championship Gold, and after we re-claim all of our titles at Backlash, we will have complete power over RAW. What do you say?"

Trish looked at Torrie and at Maria. "What do you say? Should I join the Kings?" she asked the crowd. She was met with a loud roar, the fans voicing their approval.

"What will she do JR?" King asked anxiously."What will she do?"

"Sssh King I don't know! Shut up and then we can find out!"

Trish smirked to herself. Man they were good. Between the three of them, they walked all over this show. Add to that Steph, Lillian and the boys and they had it covered.

"Well?" Torrie asked.

"I'm in."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So are you all ready for the big day?" Pete asked John. The pair had become rather tight recently, and John had found himself turning to Pete for advice whenever he and Ri hit a rough spot; granted, they barely fought, but if Maria needed someone to talk to, John would listen, and if he wasn't sure of how to approach the situation he turned to Pete. Maria was still relying on Torrie a lot, which was understandable John figured. Whatever Torrie seemed to be doing for his girl was working, and he was grateful.

"Yeah ... " he replied slowly."Ready as I'll ever be I guess .. it's too late to back out now."

"That's right man, you're stuck with this on your shoulders for forever now. It'll turn out okay, don't worry."

John grimaced. "I hope so."

"Hey," Pete objected, raising his hand. "I know so."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stephanie ran from where she was talking to her mother over to her girls who had just re-entered the gorilla position. "Trish, Tor, Maria you girls were great out there! That was fantastic!"

"Well," Maria replied nonchalently, winking at the girls."I try."

"I?" Torrie asked indignantly, elbowing Maria in the side. "We rocked out there. We."

Maria was struggling to keep a straight face. "That's true Tor," she laughed. "Trish and I were great. You, on the other hand..." She sidestepped Torrie's arm which was raised to smack her and dashed away.

"Hey!" Torrie cried. "I resent that!"

Trish snorted, lifting her belt onto her shoulder. "Oh please. If you want to be catty, Victoria, Mickie and Candice are down that way." Pointing down the hall in the opposite direction she smirked. "Actually, cats are a little docile for them. If I'm comparing them to animals, they should be dogs."

"Ouch." Stephanie remarked. "Play nice."

"Yes mum," Trish teased her friend. The girls turned and headed down the hall to the locker room they were sharing this evening. Usually, Maria and John shared a locker room as did Torrie and Pete, yet due to promos being filmed tonight for the guys they were on their own. "So Tor," Trish asked casually when they had moved away from the rest of the roster and the unsuspecting ears of the backstage crew."When are you going to tell Pete about the little bundle of joy?"

"Preferably after he wins his match tonight ... " Torrie's voice drifted off. "And without an audience .."

"Aww Torrie," Steph complained jokingly." We wanted to watch."

"Girls, my only concern is that you'll all get to him first!"

"Oh Tor, honey, we wouldn't do that to you ..." Maria reassured her.

Torrie grimaced. "I know you wouldn't Maria, or you Steph, but as for 'miss-blabber-mouth' over there .."

"Torrie, this secret is all yours."Trish grinned. "But I can't wait to see the shade of pink that Pete's face will turn when he finds out!"

"Trish isn't your only problem," Steph informed Torrie. "This means no one can tell Jericho, Carlito or Shawn either. Talk about biggest mouths in the company," she complained, rolling her eyes.

"Oh well I guess I can still tell John then," Maria smiled cheekily.

"You wouldn't!" Torrie cried. "He's just as bad as them, if not worse!"

"Would too."

"You wouldn't dare!" Torrie gasped, launching herself at her best friend. Maria ducked and spun away, only to run into Chris Jericho.

"Woah little Miss M.," he jibed, capturing her into a hug."Someone's in a hurry. Having withdrawls from the boyfriend are we?"

Maria batted her eyelashes demurely at Jericho. "Why would I need a boyfriend with a great hunk of man like yourself running around?" Jericho lifted Maria off the ground and swung her around.

"Well," he smiled broadly."I'll give you three reasons ..."

A voice spoke up behind them. "Number one, he's married. Number two, he's an assclown. And number three, because I, your boyfriend, couldn't live without you."

"Oh damn," Maria replied."And here he comes now." Jericho gently planted Maria back on the ground and she ran to John, throwing her arms around his waist. He hugged her tightly towards him, ignoring the ranting of Jericho in the background.

"Oi!" Jericho objected. "No ripping off my lines!"

"Oh when was the last time you called anybody an assclown?" Stephanie yawned. "You'll live."

"Hmmpfff. It's the principle of the matter!" Jericho pouted as he followed the girls further down the hall into their locker room, leaving John and Maria alone.

"Nice work out there Ria," John said, kissing her on the forehead. "You're doing really well baby girl." Her eyes shone at the unexpected praise. It didn't mean so much anymore, but when they'd first got together John had made a point of complimenting his girl every day, to help build up her self esteem. It seemed to be working, he thought. Her eyes were clear, a smile spread across her face, and she accepted the compliment, knowing that he truly meant it.

"Thanks!" She replied, bubbly as ever. That was another thing, she was slowly becoming herself again. Everyone could see it, and they knew that no matter what, they would do everything in their power to make sure it never happened again; never again would they allow someone to mess with her so much that she became as broken as she had been. It was a place that the friends never hoped to be again. "I didn't know if I did the STFU right though," she fretted. "I didn't want to make your finisher look bad."

"Hey, you were awesome!" He protested. "It looked great."

"But not as great as when you do it," she countered.

John grinned sheepishly. "Well no. But still great." Releasing her from his arms he grabbed her hand and pulled her into a nearby locker room. Closing the door behind them, Maria flung her arms around his neck, pressing her lips to his. The passion that had been there from day one was still there, and it didn't look like someone was going to extinguish that particular fire anytime soon. Breathless, she pulled away, staring into Johns eyes.

"I've been wanting to do that for ages," she confessed. Tonights filming of RAW was the first time the couple had seen each other in three days. Maria had been away on a divas shoot in Mexico, and she hadn't seen

her boyfriend since arriving at the arena.

"Mmmm" John moaned softly, savouring the taste of her." I'm going to have to get myself in on one of these diva shoot deals. I missed you too much."

"I was only gone three days," she giggled.

"It felt like it was much, much longer." He grinned, settling himself down on a couch with Maria on his lap. They sat quietly, Maria laying her head on his chest, his fingers running through her hair. Moments later, John opened his mouth to speak. "Are you nervous about the big day?"

Maria kept her head down, her fingers tracing patterns on Johns arm. "No."

"No?" He asked surprised. "I would have thought ..."

She shook her head. "As long as you're with me I'll be fine." She curled up even closer to him, wrapping his free arm around her form, her other arm slung over it. "It's what I want, right?"

"What we both want,' he corrected her. "Don't worry, I don't intend upon leaving your side for a second."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pete and Randy were in guys locker room with Charlie and Benoit following their match against Mikey and Kenny. The two 'Kings' had demolished the Spirit Squad members easily, ensuring that they were now the favourites to win the belts off Benoit and Carlio at Backlash, increasing their winning streak to 13 straight. The tv was blaring in the background as Shawn walked out of the bathroom, fresh out of the shower. Pete and Randy were laughing uproariously at something on the screen.

"What's so funny?" Shawn asked, drying his hair with a towel.

Randy snickered. "Adam just lost. Again."

"To who?"

Pete was bent over with laughter. "Christian. Amy turned on Adam and helped Jay win."

"I thought Adam and Christian were a tag team again?" Shawn asked, rather puzzled. How was he supposed to keep up with these things?

"Pffft. They were a tag team again for all of five minutes. Not anymore." Benoit remarked. "It's about time someone screwed him over."

"It's just like Amy though," Randy added. "She always has to be one of the ones doing the screwing."

"Oh that's nice. If by a slim chance Amy ever gets back here she's heading straight into a program with you Randy." Stephanie said dryly from the doorway. Torrie, Jericho and Trish were behind her, having heard the entire conversation. "And for the record, I never heard that."

The guys turned around. "What are you Steph, Big Brother?" Shawn joked.

"No, actually I don't need cameras to spy on you guys so I can show up when you makes asses out of yourselves. It's more of a six sense." She shot back.

"God, did you and Jericho swap meds this morning?" Pete laughed. "You two are way too much alike."

"I resent that." Jericho responded. "My hair is soo much nicer than hers." He winced as Steph smacked him in the shoulder. For a small lady she really packed a punch.

"Steph, not that we don't love having you here." Benoit interrupted, knowing that if he didn't intervene this would take a turn for the worse."But what do you want?"

The first lady of Smackdown! stepped into the room, the trio dutifully following behind her. "Um Randy, can you give us a few minutes please?"

Randy shrugged. "Sure. Just let me grab my bag and I'll head out to the hotel. I'm done for tonight, right Steph?" He slung his duffel over one shoulder as Stephanie checked her clipboard, dropping several pieces of paper in the progress. Benoit and Charlie bent to pick them all up, failing to notice one that had slipped behind a chair. Undeterred, Steph continued searching for the nights schedule.

"Um .. Randy ... Randy. Sure, you can go. Thanks for tonight."

"No problem," he yawned. "I'll see everyone back at the hotel?" The group nodded, several stating they would come and find him if they decided to head out or anything. He said his good byes and left, pulling the door shut behind him.

"So what's up?" Shawn asked, pulling up a chair and turning the tv on low. The rest of the gang found chairs and made themselves comfortable throughout the room. Stephanie remained standing, setting down her clipboard and gathering several sheets of paper in her hands. She moved throughout the room, handing out papers to everyone, and started to speak.

"This is from John. He just wants to make sure everyone is clear on what will be happening next week. Now, you're all cleared of appearances and shows for the day of and the day after the actual event. I'm sorry guys, I know this is going to be a rather emotional time, but the only ones I can secure time off for were John and Maria, and they only get an extra day as it is. You guys need to read up on this, have everything and anything you might need to say ready. We can't screw this up." she finished calmly.

"It took them too long to make it this far as it is ..." Torrie stated sadly. Pete wrapped an arm around his wifes shoulders and pulled her closer.

"But they're here now, right?" Pete asked interrupting."All we can do is be prepared, and hope like hell that everything turns out the right way."

"It will," Jericho said confidently, growing rather serious.

"Nothing is going to prevent this from happening." Benoit reaffirmed. The group fell silent, caught up in their own thoughts. Finally, it looked like they could put this entire debacle behind them. Sure, for all the bad things that had come out of it, there were positives as well; the reformation of RAW, the group being brought together making them closer than ever, and Stephanie and Linda in charge. What else could they want? But what had happened .. the fallen domino that had caused this effect ... it didn't seem like it was worth it. Eventually, they started to stand, making their ways to various parts of the arena, all agreeing to meet up after the show.

The only people left in the locker room were Pete and Torrie. Pete was about to pick up his bags when Torrie approached him, rather hesitantly." Um Pete ..."

He turned to her, hearing the question in her voice. "Yeah? Honey, are you okay?"

"Oh, no, no nothing like that." she said hastily."I'm fine. But I need to tell you something." Torrie moved to her husband, yet she just couldn't find the words.

"Tor?"

"Um .. see .."

"Honey, what is it?" he asked, growing concerned. "You know you can tell me anything right?" Famous last words. In a moment of panic and fear of not knowing what to say, Torrie simply pulled the pregnancy test out of her pocket. Pete looked at Torrie, then at the test, then back at his wife. And then he fainted.

"Pete .. Pete!" Torrie knelt down beside her husband, digging for some smelling salts in her bag when her mobile rang. Momentarily forgetting about her search she answered the phone, sitting down beside the form on the floor. "Hello ... Oh hey Maria. Yes, I've told him. How did he react?" Torrie looked at her husband, shaking her head. "Well, I've got a faint idea of how he feels .. yep, out like a light" she giggled. "Oh thanks, I'm going to need some help getting him to the hotel. Can you bring John with you? Thanks. See you soon hon."

A mere fifteen minutes later Maria and John were helping a highly embarassed and extremely excited set of parents to be from the building. They were so preoccupied they didn't even notice the character lurking in the shadows. They failed to notice when the heavy set man dressed in a "Event Security" uniform slipped into the vacant room and picked up the wayward piece of paper Stephanie has dropped earlier. And most importantly, what they didn't notice was the man pulling out his cell phone.

"Adam?" a gruff voice spat. "It's me, Riggs. Uh huh ... yeh ... you won't believe what I just picked up ..."

The man smirked, knowing that this was their chance to get back at the WWE for everything that they had done.

"Will you like it?"

"Oh I think it will make you very happy indeed."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"Your Honour, we find the defendant ... Not guilty!"_

"NOOO!" Maria screamed, bolting upright in bed. Awakening out of a uneasy sleep, she gulped at the air in panic, looking around wildly at her surroundings, trying to establish where she was. Covered with a sheen of sweat, she was shaking uncontrollably.

"Hey hey hey," Torrie soothed, running over to the bed. "Are you trying to scare me to death?" Maria ignored her completely, tears streaming down her face. Torries eyes darkened. "You had that dream again didn't you?"

Maria remained silent, refusing to acknowledge the truth. Eight months on and he was still getting to her. What was wrong with her?

Torrie reached for the phone on the bedside table. That's it, she thought. Two nights in a row, I'm calling John.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had just hit 5pm. John was sitting in his hotel room on the Gold Coast, Australia. The last three days had been a whirl wind of red carpets and interviews for the Australian release of 'The Marine'. He was tired, cranky and missing home. Well, not home so much as the people waiting for him when he got there. He flopped back on the bed, reaching for his phone as it started to ring. Glancing at the caller ID he saw Maria's name flash up on the screen. It was what ... 2am back home? Why was she ringing so late?

"Hello?" he said with slight trepidation.

"John, it's Torrie."

"Tor? Why have you got Ria's phone? What's up?" he asked all at once.

"She's been having ... nightmares .." Torrie cringed, imaging his reaction.

"Nightmares?" His voice was cold. "About what Tor?"

"About him ..." she confirmed.

He swore loudly at first, then again, softly under his breath. Realising he wasn't around the boys, he stopped. Torrie didn't deserve to hear that. Anger built up inside of him. "Sorry. Can you put her on?"

"Are you sure? She's pretty distressed .. you'll only get upset yourself ..."

"I'll deal. Actually, can you put me on speaker phone?"

"Um .." Torrie looked at Maria, rubbing her back gently. Her friend was frozen, her eyes murky. This was bound to be highly personal. Torrie didn't know if she wanted to hear their private conversation.

"Please Torrie," John pleaded."I can't be there right now can I? She needs you to be there, I need you to be with her. She's going to need reassurance, and you're my back up."

Torrie sighed. "Got it. Okay, hang on." As much as she loved Maria, this was Johns place. After hearing the chilling screams coming from Marias room last night she'd insisted that she stay with the younger diva while John was away. She'd wanted to call John yesterday, but Maria had refused, stating that she didn't want to worry him. She could do this on her own, right? Torrie swapped the phone over to speaker and John heard a sniffle in the background.

"How are my two favourite girls?" he asked, sounding a little forced. Torrie was silent, unsure if she should answer or wait for Maria to speak. John paused, waiting for a response."Maria. Sweetie, talk to me."

Torrie saw the tension ease slightly from her friends face when she heard John's voice. "Hey J.C."

"How are you doing Princess?" John knew that the only why to handle this and get a response out of Maria was to tread slowly, and carefully. The nightmares had stopped a couple of months after Phil had been released from hospital, but now it seemed they were back. He wished he was with her, he felt so helpless. "Torrie said you were having trouble sleeping."

"I ... I had a nightmare." Maria said slowly. "About Phil .." she winced at even the mention of his name. Torrie pulled the younger girl into a hug, willing her the strength to continue. Releasing her, she pulled the covers over Maria, trying to keep her warm and calm her down. Maria eased back into the bed as Torrie moved to get her a glass of water.

"And what happened?" John inquired, his voice flooding the room. "Did he hurt you?"

"No ... " She replied hesitantly."He couldn't get to me. He tried, but no one would let him. He tried to touch me ... and then suddenly we were sitting inside a court room ... and he was there, and the jury was speaking and ..."

"Woah Ri slow down." He knew this would happen. The stress of next weeks upcoming event was getting to her already. He hated this, hated being away from her, hated the fact that this had ever happened. It had all turned out for the better, yet who knew? It could have happened eventually the other way too. "Tell me what you saw, and slowly."

"The Jury said he wasn't guilty John! They let him go free!" Marias eyes began to tear up again."He was going to come after me, just like last nights dream, I know it!"

"And what happened in last nights dream? Did you escape?" John knew that this was hard for her, and that there was nothing he could say to make it all better. The only thing he could do was wait until he got home, wrap his arms around her, and never let her go.

"Yes ..."

"Who stopped him Ri?" Her boyfriend asked gently.

"You .. you did. And Benoit, and Jericho. Pete and Shawn were there, and so was Charlie." She blushed, thinking about how funny this must sound. "I'm sorry, I think I kind of over reacted. I'm just missing you ..."

John breathed a sigh of relief. Crisis averted. "I'm missing you too baby girl. I'm coming home as soon as possible, okay?"

Her face brightened. "Really?" She sounded excited, like a child who had just been given a puppy for Christmas.

John chuckled softly. "Yes, really. You two look after each other until I get back okay? Thanks Torrie."

"No problem John," Torrie called from the other side of the room, settling back into bed. "Take care."

"Always. Ri, pick up the phone." Maria snuggled under the blankets and brought the phone to her ear, lowering her voice. "I miss not having your arms around me when I go sleep," she said forlornly.

"I miss not being able to smell your shampoo on my pillow, believe it or not. Even though I always complain about it ..." He grew serious suddenly." Maria, if the stress of everything is getting to you ... we don't have to do this right now ..."

"No!" She protested. "We have too.' She quickly changed the subject, not wanting to discuss it any further. "I love you."

"I love you too. I'll see you in less than 72 hours I promise. Are you going to be okay?" As she responded, yes she would be, they said their goodbyes, Maria drifting into a deep sleep.

This time, without any nightmares.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm going to miss this," Torrie whispered to Pete. His arm was casually slung around her shoulder, the pair heading out to the airport with Maria and the guys to go and meet John and Stephanie. Stephanie had traveled with John to ensure that the current movie being filmed for WWE Productions on the Gold Coast - where Stone Cold's and Kane's movies had also been filmed - was under control. Shane was currently living there with his wife Marissa and their children, but Linda still didn't trust him to be running things properly. So, she and Paul had taken a small vacation with the time they'd had off, under the guise of checking on her older brother. Unfortunately for John, he'd been stuck with the happy couple the entire time.

"You'll be back before you know it," Pete whispered back reasssuringly."It won't be the same without you that's for sure."

Trish smiled. Sitting on the other side of Torrie she could hear the couples conversation."All emotional already are we Tor?" she teased.

"No!"

"So are."

"I am not Stratus!"

Jericho sat forward in his side on the other side of Pete. "Who's emotional? And why?" Although all the divas knew - well Maria, Trish, Lillian and Steph anyway, not all of the guys knew she was pregnant yet.

Torrie sighed, glaring at Trish. "I knew it! It had to be you, didn't it!"

"At least I didn't tell Pete!"

"Yeah, well it's a miracle!" Torrie winced. "Alright, I might as well spill." Lillian and Maria shared knowing looks, they couldn't wait to see the reaction of the guys when they heard. Maria smiled to herself. John had laughed for a good ten minutes at least. He had been so relieved to find out that it wasn't Maria - not that he'd ever admit it aloud ... he wanted kids, sure, just not right now. Torrie sighed again. "Alright guys, listen up, I'm only saying this once."

"Well, spit it out." Jericho said, sitting back and folding his arms.

"This doesn't leave the limo." She warned.

"We're waiting ... " Shawn sang in a sing song voice, before taking a sip of his drink. Along with Benoit, Jericho and Charlie, he had been drinking some beer they had discovered in the mini bar of the McMahons vehicle.

"I'm pregnant," she blurted out.

All at once, the boys spat out their beer. In unison, they chorused. "You're WHAT?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So when's the big day?" Adam asked, full of rage.

"Next week," Riggs replied. "Tuesday."

Adam tapped his fingers against the table top. He was sitting in his hotel room, far away from New York, far away from the WWE. Since he had been fired he'd lost everything. Sure, he'd been picked up by TNA, but then Amy had turned on him ... it was time to get revenge. "Bring it forward. Tomorrow," he said finally. "Thursday."

"You got it boss," Riggs confirmed, hanging up the phone.

"You got it." he leered, his eyes gleaming. He picked up the phone. disguising his voice. "Mizz Smart? I'm Patrick Malone, Mr Brook's lawyer. I'm afraid I can't make next weeks court date. Oh I see. No, that doesn't suit me either. How about tomorrow? Yes, Thursday. Will the defense be prepared? Oh I'm sure they will. Perfect. We'll see you then."

Gotcha.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone piled out of the limo, laughing and congratulating Torrie and Pete. Maria smiled, she was estactic for her friend, this was fantastic news. She heard a faint ringing and began to dig through her bag, searching for her phone. The others continued on towards the airport entrance, not noticing their friend had stopped. Lillian turned around, seeing Maria standing back near the limo.

"Maria, you coming?" she called. "I would have thought you'd be the first person inside!"

Maria held up her ringing phone. "I'll be inside in a minute."

Lillian frowned. "Do you want me to wait with you? You shouldn't be out here alone ... " Benoit put a hand on Lillians arm, silencing her.

"It's okay," he said. "I'll wait with her." Lillian nodded and hurried to catch up with the others. Benoit headed back toward Maria, reaching her just as she answered her phone. "Hello?"

Chris took his jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders. It was a little cold outside, and he didn't really need it. He leaned against the car, just waiting.

"Yes, I'm Maria Kanellis. Yes ... tomorrow? But that's so soon! Why?" She sounded a little confused, and rightly so. She wasn't ready .. they couldn't do this tomorrow! She started to shake, almost dropping the phone. She wasn't prepared to stand before a jury tomorrow! This wasn't happening, she needed more time ... she needed John! Chris saw the state his 'little sister' was in and grabbed the phone.

"Chris Benoit speaking, what is this all about?" he demanded. "What? Why has it been moved? Can it be changed? No?" Chris sounded a little defeated, but he sucked in a big breath and the wolverine appeared. "Fine! We'll be there! Don't you worry!" He slammed the flip phone closed and Maria fell into his arms for a hug. "Hey... Miss M., don't worry. We're good, we'll be fine."

"Really?" she asked, a little uncertain.

"Really."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

John stifled a yawn. Who knew that flying half way around the world with Paul and Stephanie would be so boring? Oh wait. He did.

"Paul!" Stephanie giggled in her husbands ear. John rolled his eyes. Damn, thank goodness they were heading across the tarmac to the airport terminal. He couldn't take this much longer. His face lit up at the crowd awaiting them inside. Not fans, for once. But it seemed that half the locker room was in there!

He stepped inside, feeling a rush of warm air as he made his way over to his friends. "Yo, what are you all doing here?" he asked in surprise." Did I miss something?"

"Oh yes Johnny-kins." Shawn simpered." You missed me, I know you did."

The others all stood to the side, rolling their eyes, pretending they didn't know Shawn. The airport was reasonably empty, if only for a few elderly couples and airport workers. Still, they had their reputations to consider.

"Ahhh. Yeah man." John replied, coughing slightly." You were the one I missed the most. How'd you know?"

"Ohhh it's cos I'm just a sexy boy! Sexxxxy booooooooy!" Shawn sang. The airport fell silent, everyone turning to look at Shawn who was belting out his theme song at the top of his lungs.

"Oh lord." Jericho mumbled." And you guys think I'm an embarrassment?"

"It's good to have you back guys," Lillian said warmly, swatting Jericho in the arm.

"It's good to be back," Steph replied." What did we miss?" As the group chatted away, John tuned out slightly, searching for Maria. Where was she? Surely she'd be here? He grabbed Charlie by the elbow.

"Charlie, where's Ria?"

"What? I think she's outside with Benoit. She's on the phone."

John frowned. "How long ago? And to who?"

Charlie shrugged. "I don't know who ... ten minutes ago maybe?" His gaze fell upon a pair entering the room. Nodding in their direction he said to John, "There she is now."

He turned, seeing a distraught diva clinging to the arm of her friend. Maria looked up, sensing a pair of eyes upon her. Seeing John, she relinquished her grip on Chris and ran towards him. He opened his arms and stoked her hair, whispering to her as she sobbed against his chest. "Hey there ... it's okay?"

Glancing up at Chris, he asked softly." What's going on?"

Chris shook his head. "It'll be easier to tell everyone at once." By now, the rest of their friends had gathered around, curious as to Marias reaction.

"'We're listening." Paul spoke up." What's going on?"

Benoit sighed. "Steph, can you get that plane all gassed up and ready to fly tonight?"

"Well ... yeah, I guess so," she frowned. "Where are we going?"

"Las Vegas, Nevada."

"But we're not due there until next week," Charlie responded, confused. "I thought we had to be there next Tuesday for the case ..."

John shot Charlie a look and he promptly shut up, allowing Chris to continue. "We just received a call from Tim McIlrath, the WWE lawyer representing you against Punk next week John. Except, he won't be representing you next week. The trial has been moved forward. The charges against Phil Brooks will be heard in the probation hold at the Las Vegas County Jail. Tomorrow morning."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The quiet murmur of Stephanie talking to her mother on the phone at the front of the plane was the only sound that could be heard as John watched Maria twist and turn in her sleep. Her head was resting on a pillow in his lap, her feet curled up beside her. He shook her arm gently, just enough to wake her up, not enough to scare her. "Beautiful, wake up," he whispered. Maria murmured something incoherently as John hoisted her into his arms. "Hey," he said softly." I want to talk to you sweetheart, wake up."

Maria turned to face him, her eyes opening slowly. "This isn't happening."

The former Champ smiled sadly. "I'm sorry bub, it is happening. But I promise you, after this, it'll all be over." Using his thumb to brush away the tears that were running down her face, he traced the crown of her forehead with his fingers. Staring into the empty depths of her eyes he used his other hand to push a loose piece of hair behind her ear, resting his hand on her cheek. "And then we'll go out for ice cream," he teased. "Banana choc chip with sprinkles."

"What if something happens?" she pressed, unable to let it go so easily. Whatever happened in that hearing tomorrow was going to determine her future... Phil could get locked away, and she could continue to live happily ever after with John ... or Phil could get off and decide to go after John, and inadvertently her, again. John smoothed her hair as she shuffled out of his arms to snuggle up beside him.

"Nothing will happen bub. I promise you. Even if it does ... we'll make it through together, alright?" He looked down expecting an answer, only to find his girlfriend already asleep. He sighed, knowing that the sooner this was over with the better. It would be roughly 8pm in Vegas when they arrived yet he was exhausted already, both physically and emotionally, and he figured that everyone else aboard the flight was too. Everything was going to turn out okay though ... right? He pulled a blanket over himself and Maria. It had to be ... but if everything was going to be okay ... why did he have such a bad feeling about this?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Your Honour, if I could bring to your attention Article 3, the photographic evidence of the wounds inflicted upon Miss Kanellis by the defendant." WWE lawyer Tim McIlrath handed a file containing several photos cataloguing Marias injuries to the jury. After giving them sufficient time to examine the photos, he pulled out a remote, turning on a video. "May the jury please direct your attention to the television on your left. The following footage illustrates said treatment of my client. The footage was shot over two consecutive weeks, in both Tacoma and Pittsburgh."

"OBJECTION your Honour!" Mr Malone, Phil's lawyer yelled. "This evidence isn't valid. Everybody in this court room knows that World Wrestling Entertainment is completely fictional! This was a storyline! It was set up!"

"BULLSHIT!" Stephanie cried." That was not a story line! It WAS real! Phil Brooks never had the authorisation of anyone in my company to do any of those things to Maria!"

"SIT DOWN, ALL OF YOU!" The Judge bellowed." That is up to the jury to decide! Who do you think you are?"

"I'm Stephanie McMahon-Levesque." She replied primly. "I am Head of the Creative Department with World Wrestling Entertainment! I can tell you that Phil Brooks is full of crap," she snapped.

"That is uncalled for Mrs McMahon-Levesque!" The Judge retorted. "You will have your turn to tell your story. Mr McIlrath, continue."

Stephanie sat, grumbling all the while as the footage was shown. John winced as Maria just sat, staring. It was the first time she had seen it, and it scared her. She looked terrible; she watched as the Maria of eight months just stood in the ring and allowed Phil to beat down on her. It was truly horrifying. She sat still, numb, for the rest of the morning session as her friends gave evidence on her behalf. Unfortunately, then it was Mr Malone's turn.

Turning to Maria he smiled wickedly. "Your Honour, I call to the stand Brent Dobbyn and Michael Lynch." Maria flinched at the names, the colour draining from her face. Torrie and John swore as the rest of their friends looked on blankly. When it came to keeping your private life private, Maria was a professional; no one had any idea why the names meant so much. Pete scrawled a quick note on a piece of paper with a question mark on it, passing it to his wife. She wordlessly wrote a reply, and passed it back.

_'Let's just say that they rival Phil in the ex-boyfriend stakes ... Exactly the same level of treatment, the same kind of manipulation, the same level of humiliation ... just not on an international scale ... Phil wasn't the first to treat her this way .. abusive relationships are a pattern, a cycle .. and Maria is a textbook example of the victim."_

Pete's face grew angry. It went a bright red, and he virtually threw the paper on to Trish, who read it, absolutely glowering. Before long, the paper had made it round their little group before reaching Shawn, who tore it into little shreds.

Mr Malone, ignoring the unpleasant murmurs coming from behind the barrier, saw the looks of pure anger that were being shot in his direction and continued. "Mr Dobbyn, please take the stand." Brent winked at Maria as he casually slauntered to the bench. She shivered, feeling like she wanted to throw up.

The Bailiff approached him. "Do you swear upon this bible in this court that you will tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth so help you God?"

'The evidence which I shall give to the court and jury sworn between our Sovereign the President and the prisoner at the bar shall be the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth, so help me God.'

Mr Malone grinned. "So Mr Dobbyn. Tell us about your relationship with Ms Kanellis."

Brent looked straight at Maria, his eyes then narrowing in on John. "What can I say? She's nothing but a no good, good for nothing slut." Chaos ensued.

"OBJECTION!" Mr McIlrath yelled. "SLANDER!"

Maria jumped up and ran from the court, John jumping up to follow her. He was halfway down the aisle when an arm grabbed him and pulled him back. "You gotta stay here John." Torrie said quietly. "You're more help to her in here right now." Her eyes met his and he knew she was right. He nodded, and let her go. "Jericho," she muttered," Come with." Chris jumped to his feet and followed his friend out the door. Pete grabbed Johns shoulder and directed him back into his seat as Judge McCaw attempted to gain some order.

"SIT DOWN! Mr Malone, re-direct or lose your witness."

The trial continued, Phil sitting in his seat smiling to himself as John fretted. But as always, the real drama was outside with Maria.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I can't do this, I can't do this!" she sobbed nervously.

"Miss M., it's almost over." Jericho said, pulling her into his arms tightly. "A few more hours, and we should be good to go."

"Honey, look at me." Torrie lifted Marias chin to look her directly in the eyes. "You're better than this, bigger than him, bigger than this. Brent can't touch you anymore. John won't let it happen, I won't let it happen."

"We won't let it happen, any of us." Chris corrected." You know that."

Maria took a deep breath. She was honestly terrified. Having to see Brent and Michael was plenty, but hearing Brent say those things just made everything come rushing back." You're all with me?" she questioned.

"We're with you."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mr Lynch. What can you tell us about Ms. Kanellis in regards to her personality and her likes and dislikes?"

Michael looked at Phil, knowing that all he was doing here was putting the last nail in that bitches coffin. "What can I say? She was one tough lady." His eyes burned with desire as he looked at John, as if remembering everything that he had had with Maria and wanting Cena to know. "She liked it rough."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Members of the jury, you are charged with an important and solemn duty to evaluate all of the evidence you have heard here today and, to reach a fair and just sentence. Remember, guilt is not at issue in this case. Your only duty is to consider those facts discussed with weigh in favour of or against a particular sentence. YOUR DECISION MUST BE UNANIMOUS."

Phil Brooks sat, grinning, along side his defence lawyer. Temporary insanity. It was definitely the way to go. The judge and jury would believe it for sure. He'd get sentenced, serve a little time in a hospital ward and be free to go. Simple as that. On the other side of the room Maria stared straight ahead, not even turning to look at Brooks. His face was etched within her brain; she definitely didn't need to see it again. John sat beside her, clasping her hand. The media section was full, a bevy of reporters eagerly waiting the verdict and the reaction of either the happy couple or a triumphant Phil. To their right sat Torrie and Pete, Trish, Stephanie and Paul, Lillian and Benoit. Behind them sat Jericho, Rob Van Dam, Glen, Becki, Charlie and Shawn, virtually all of their friends turning out to hopefully see an act of justice. Phil had no one with him... or did he? Two cloaked men sat in the far corner of the court, trying not to draw attention to themselves. They hadn't been there for the actual hearing, yet they had shown up in the recess before the verdict. You could virtually smell the tension in the air. Something major was about to happen.

The Judge re-entered her chambers and sat behind her desk, waiting for the bailiff to approach. "Members of the jury, have you reached a decision?" The head juror nodded, as the Judge continued. "Will the spokesperson please hand the sentence form to the bailiff?" The judge read the notification slip and sighed. Abuse. She had seen more assault charges than any other kind pass her door. This one was no different. Judge McCaw lowered her glasses to the bridge of her nose, peering down from the bench." Will the defendant and counsel please rise?"

The press were at the ready, cameras poised. Trish gripped Stephanie's' hands, both divas sucking in deep breathes. Lillian wrapped her arms around herself, praying that everything turned out okay. Becki was between Charlie and Shawn, eyes closed. This could go either way she realised. Ever since Phil had been ejected from the WWE she had lived in fear at the fact that Phil and his goons could come back at any time and she would be powerless to stop them. As soon as Phil had been brought up on charges, the first thing she had done was move out of the apartment she had shared with John. The only thing was, she'd had no where to go. She knew that John would have said she could stay with him and Maria, but she would have felt like she was imposing. Everyone else was married or in a serious relationship. So, surprising even herself, she had moved in with ... she shuddered, wondering what she had been thinking ... Randy Orton. It was nice, she had to admit, and he was gorgeous... but still...

Maria's palms were sweaty, her hand slipping in Johns. "It'll be okay," she repeated over and over." It'll be okay."

"Mr Brooks, have you decided to change your plea?" Judge McCaw asked, frowning.

"Uhh, no your Honour."

"Mr Brooks, you do realise that a plea of temporary insanity is very hard to prove."

"Yes, your Honour."

"Very well. Bailiff, please read the charges."

"The defendant is charged with the following. One count of unlawful possession of property pertaining to the possession of a utility vehicle, several breaches of contract issues in regards to his contract with World Wrestling Entertainment, and numerous charges in relation to unaggravated assault in regards to employees of World Wrestling Entertainment. The defendant is also facing a charge of attempted murder against a Mr. John Cena, as well as charge including assault with intent. The defendant is also facing numerous charges that involve a Ms. Maria Kanellis, including a charge of battery under the Violence against Women Act (revised 2005)." The Bailiff paused heavily before finishing. Unfortunately, someone decided to finally use their initiative.

"We, the jury, find the defendant ..."

A cloaked figure jumped up, brandishing a double action semiautomatic Colt All American 2000 pistol. "He's not guilty! NOT GUILTY DAMNIT!" The entire court room spun around to see Adam Copeland cock the fire arm, ready to fire at Phil. Before anyone could stop him, he moved quickly throughout the room, using Jason Riggs as an enforcer, throwing people out of the way. Lillian screamed as Rob threw her to the floor covering her, Pete following suit covering Torrie with Charlie covering Trish. Stephanie remained standing, Paul and Glen by her side, backed up by Benoit and Shawn who were headed to the other side of the room in the hopes of warding Adam off. Maria slid to the floor, John standing in front of her protectively, motioning for her to crawl under the seat to go to Torrie and Pete.

"LET ME THROUGH! LEMME AT HIM!" Adam screamed." That son of a bitch Brooks cost me my career, my girlfriend, everything! LET ME AT HIM! HE'S NOT GUILTY! Because if he's guilty, I don't get to lay a finger on him!"

As Adam moved through the room, Phil tried vainly to escape, yet the officers at each door were preventing him from doing so. Judge McCaw had ducked behind her wooden desk as soon as the gun had glinted in the light streaming from an open window, and was now screaming at someone to take Adam out. Adam backed Phil up against a wall, making the man squirm. Riggs soon put a stop to that, coming up to Phil and holding him in place. Adam aimed the fire arm straight at Phil's head. "You. Just. Don't. Get. It." he sneered." You've ruined everything. EVERYTHING!" Adam put his finger on the trigger and pulled.

It was at that moment that Paul crash tackled him, causing the shot to ricochet off the ceiling and hit the back wall. Phil saw that this was his chance, and headed for the door, jumping over still bodies. He didn't get that far though, before Shawn and Benoit took him out, Benoit delivering a blow to the back of his head knocking him out cold. As Adam squirmed on the floor, Paul sat on his legs, making sure he couldn't go anywhere.

Lillian, Trish and Torrie huddled together in one corner as Stephanie and the boys gathered around the witness table that Judge McCaw was crouching behind. The judge stood, sighing loudly. "Security, have 'that man' taken away. As for the other one ..." She glanced around, looking for Riggs. Much to her amusement - though she'd never admit it - Riggs was trying to escape out the far door. However, he failed to see the small foot that was stuck out in front of him. He tripped over Maria's leg and fell heavily, causing the young diva to smile brightly." As for the other one, take him away as well, I want him out of my sight."

The media were having a field day, several stations capturing the entire incident on film. Now, they jostled for the Judges attention. "Judge McCaw, Judge McCaw! Can we still get a verdict?"

She smirked, looking down at an out-to-it Phil on the floor. "Well you can, as long as someone fills him in later," she joked caustically. "Bailiff?" For the last ten minutes, since Adam had leapt out of nowhere, the Bailiff had been frozen on the spot, scared out of his wits. "Bailiff!" She repeated, a little louder this time. "A verdict!"

"We, the jury, find the defendant ..." he looked a little dazed, almost afraid that if he said the wrong thing someone would pull a gun on him.

"Guilty. Guilty on all charges."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"The crowd is smoking tonight JR!" King enthused from ringside. "Backlash is ready to begin!"

Looking down the barrel of the camera JR picked up where King left off. "That's right folks; we'd like to thank you for joining us tonight for our April Pay-preview, Backlash! We've got a real show for you tonight Ladies and Gentleman; you're in for a treat! Maria faces off with current Women's Champ Trish Stratus with a shot at the title! But that's not all - Trish has the "Kings of your World" on her side! Will Torrie, Jericho and his men ensure they keep the title?"

"That's the least of their worries! And even if they get involved JR, they have to face the 'Chain Gang'! They're set to be in Marias corner! Well, that thug Cena will be anyway!"

"Yes King, Cena will be in Maria's corner, and she in his when he faces off with Jericho for the Championship tonight! Will Trish be in Jericho's corner?"

"Stay turned to find out!" Josh Matthews piped up, rather unnecessarily. The two announcers just looked at him - why was he there again?

"Uh ... yeah!" King chimed in. "The tag team titles, the World Heavyweight Championship and the Womens Title, just some of the action set to take place tonight on BACKLASH!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Nervous?"

"No. Are you?"

"Kinda. It's my first title shot, my first real one, AND it's at a pay-per-view! And you've got a title shot! Of Course I'm nervous! Very nervous!" she pouted.

He laughed, not at her, but at her manner. She was jumping up and down, trying to warm up, but she was so nervous she could barely stop shaking. "You'll be fine."

"Easy for you to say! You've done this a million times before!"

"I'm in your corner," he countered, coming in to scoop her up in his arms. "That's gotta count for something!"

"But I'm so scared!"

"I don't have to kiss you again in front of millions of people all over the world to calm you down, do I?" He asked, arching an eyebrow, reminding her of their first real kiss, even if it had only been for the camera.

"Well ..." she joked slyly. "It wouldn't hurt!" He set her down on the floor, making her stand on tip toe to reach his lips.

"It definitely won't hurt," was the last coherent thought she had before she was swept away by the power of the kiss.

Wouldn't hurt at all.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"ONE ... TWO ... THREE!"

Lillian lifted the microphone to her lips, glad that one of her friends had won, yet saddened another had lost. "Your winner and new World Heavyweight Champion ... JOHHHNNNNN CEEEENNNNAAAA!"

The crowd erupted as Maria jumped into the ring to celebrate with the new Champ. She hadn't been so lucky, winning by DQ when Torrie had interfered, but hey, she had a rematch clause and she was planning on using it! The Kings had failed to take the Tag Team Titles off Benoit and Carlito, yet Charlie still had the Intercontinental belt so there was no chance that things on RAW would slow down anytime soon.

"Hey gorgeous!" John exclaimed, spinning Maria around the ring. "What did you think?"

"You were great, as usual!"

"Aww shucks .." He hid his face, pretending to be embarrassed. "You're only saying that!"

She giggled. "Yeah, I am!" Taking in the expression on his face she laughed again. "Joking, I'm joking!"

"You better be Kanellis! Or you'll be sleeping in your own bed tonight!"

"Good!" She shot back quickly. "I won't have you hogging the blankets for once!"

"Me? Never!" He had to shout to be heard over the roar of the crowd. "What do you say we head back to the locker room and see who's up for going out?"

"Sounds good!"

The pair slipped out of the ring, John holding the ropes open for Maria, who held out her hand for him to take as they walked up the ramp. With his belt slung over one shoulder, and Maria on the other arm ... life was good.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Goddamnit Torrie, push!" Pete cried, standing beside her bed. She had been in labour for over fourteen hours now, and Pete had been beside her every step of the way. There was an eager bunch of WWE Superstars crowded in the hallway, the guys wincing every time Torrie yelled some obscenity at her husband. "You're cutting off the circulation in my hand!"

"Don't you tell me to push! This is all your fault! You put me here in the first place! The pain you're feeling is nothing!"

"Me! I never saw you objecting!"

"Okay guys, EWW. STOP NOW!" Jess laughed from the other side of the bed. "Don't worry Pete, I said exactly the same things to Jericho when I had little Seth." Torrie had wanted to have a birthing coach with her for her first pregnancy... maybe her only pregnancy if the pain was any indication of how it was going to be every time she was in labour. Jess had been the perfect choice, considering none of the other girls were mothers yet.

"Alright Torrie, I need you to push one more time, one more big push!" Dr. Norton said with a massive smile across her face. Torrie scrunched up her face with concentration and pushed, gripping onto Pete's arm with all she had. "That's it! I can see a head! One more push!"

"C'mon Tor, you're almost there," Pete said softly, using his free hand to push her hair back from her eyes." You're doing an awesome job."

"It hurts so much," she cried, teeth gritted together. "I can't do one more push."

"Tor, you can do it, I know you can. You are giving me the greatest gift - becoming a father, and I promise I will do everything in my power to love you both so much it hurts."

"How can you make that sort of promise when you haven't even seen the baby yet?" She panted, trying to gather the strength to push one more time.

"Because I love you so much that I would die for you, and if our baby is even the slightest bit like you, I know that it won't be a problem." She stared at him, taking in the glowing expression upon his face, the smile that reached his eyes full of love. She knew he was telling the truth.

"I can do this," she said to herself. "I can do it."

And she pushed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Six pound, five ounces!" Stephanie yelled joyfully. The WWE Superstars around her all cheered, ecstatic that Torrie had given birth to a healthy baby. Stephanie, unable to make it to the hospital because of her commitment to the RAW brand that evening was holding fort in her office; Paul, Shawn, Benoit, Trish, Lillian, Jericho and John crowding around her desk as the phone rang.

"Mom is fine, tired but happy and Dad is apparently in a state of shock," she laughed." But at least he didn't faint!"

"What about the baby?" Lillian clamoured.

"Yeah!" Trish cried. "Diva or wrestler?"

"What do you think?" Stephanie said, eyes gleaming. "Takes after …"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Her mother, of course! Typical Wilson! She's a DIVA!" Jess burst out.

Maria squealed with happiness. "Yes! I KNEW IT!"

"Great," Charlie groaned. "Another girl in the locker room."

"Hey!" Jackie Gayda Hass objected, elbowing her husband. "Take that back!"

"How is she?" Maria asked eagerly.

"Torrie is fine, exhausted, but okay. Little Taine is being checked over now, but as soon as possible Pete will be out to take you to see her in the nursery. She has a tuft of dark brown hair, and beautiful brown eyes like her daddy." Jess smiled. "She's perfect."

"She is," spoke up a new voice. Pete emerged from the nursery, looking a little worn out but excited." She might look like her dad, but I swear she's a Wilson. She hasn't stopped crying," he joked.

Maria ran over to him, giving him a hug. "Congratulations DAD!"

Pete returned the hug gladly. "I guess John will be the next lucky guy we say that too," he said smiling. His gaze drifted over to his friends sitting on the couch. "Or maybe even Charlie …." He laughed as his friends face turned an interesting shade of red.

"Or not…" Jess commented.

"God no!" Charlie said unsteadily." I don't earn enough to support Jackie, her shopping habit, and a baby!" Jackie swatted Charlie again, and the pair started up a conversation with Jess, moving down the hall to find some coffee. Pete sat down heavily, leaning his head against the wall.

"So what's it like to be a dad?" Maria asked curiously.

"Amazing. Beautiful. Scary ... terrifying ... all of those things at once." He smiled. "And we haven't even left the hospital yet!"

"You'll be a great dad," Maria told him. "Taine is going to be the luckiest, and the most loved little girl. She has a wonderful pair of parents! You have nothing to worry about."

"Wonderful pair of parents? As far as I know, Taine is our first child."

Maria looked down at her feet. "You might as well claim me as an experience. I'd like to think that thanks to you guys I turned out okay."

"Hey," he chided."No way. If anyone was the child it was John."

She giggled, before falling silent. It was possible that Torrie and Pete would never know the impact they had had upon her life, and on Johns. They couldn't ever realise how they had been the wall that Maria had so sorely needed. The pair of them, Trish, Lil, Benoit, Jericho, Jess, Shawn, Charlie, Glen, Rob, Steph and Paul .. everyone had played a part in who she was today, and how she had broken free on the vicious cycle she was stuck in. Her eyes grew hard, and she sighed. What could she do to make them realise? "He wasn't alone," she reminded him.

"No, and now he never will be." Pete smirked. "It's impossible to separate you two." He saw her eyes sparkle at the mention of John and their relationship. Pete smiled, and put his feet up on the couch he was sitting on. "How about you go and visit Torrie? I'm sure she'd love to see you."

Maria nodded vigorously and leapt to her feet. "Thanks Pete!" She called over her shoulder, bounding down the hall, her moment of sadness forgotten.

Pete smiled as he closed his eyes. How his friend intended to put up with her seemingly limitless energy supply he had no idea.

But good luck to him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Torrie woke out of her light sleep to see a slim figure standing in the door way. "Maria?" She asked groggily.

"Gorgeous Tor. How are you?"

"Tired," Torrie answered, her voice barely above a whisper. "How's Taine?"

Maria gestured toward the crib along side the bed. "Have a look for yourself."

"She looks like an angel," Torrie breathed, as Maria placed her daughter in her arms. "Hey there Taine," she cooed. "Say hello to your god mother Maria."

"Tor, she is like two hours old she can't talk," Maria laughed. "Wait ... god mother? Tor, no."

"Why not Maria? I can't think of anyone Pete and I would rather have."

"There are plenty of people! Trish, Steph, Lil .. "

"And none of them would be as great as you." Torrie soothed. "Too late Maria."

"Awww .. well, if you insist!" She grinned, laughing. "The girls say hello, by the way, and they can't wait to see you. You better watch out, I think Steph is going to commandeer the company jet and come and visit!"

Torrie rolled her eyes. "Look out Mercy Hospital, here comes 'Cyclone Stephanie'."

The girls sat in silence, just watching Taine sleep. "Tor?"

"Yeah?"

"I have an idea... but it's kind of tricky, and I'm going to need your help."

"Ooooo do tell." Maria leaned over and whispered in her friends ear conspiratorially. Torrie's eyes widened and a smile spread across her face.

"Are you in?"

Torrie grinned wickedly. "Oh, I'm in."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back home in Las Vegas. Reluctant to leave the area they had become so accustomed to while staying at Pete and Torrie's place, they had moved in down the street. It was late morning, the sun dancing across the floor. A lone figure lay in bed, reaching out for a body to snuggle up too. But there was no one there.

Groaning, the figure rolled over smashing into a bunch of ... pillows? No, not pillows. Balloons. 44 Balloons, each floating at eye level, each secured to a single sand bag on the floor. Each one printed with a single word.

"I love you with all my heart. I don't ever want to let you go. You make me smile, catch my tears and kiss away my problems. I'm ready to fall in love with you all over again. John Cena. Will you marry me?"

"Whhaaa ..." John spluttered. He sat up in amazement. Maria was proposing? No way. This was supposed to be his department. He grabbed his phone, and speed dialled Maria's phone number. No answer. She was on a divas shoot somewhere, and wouldn't be back for days.

What should he do? As much as he wanted nothing more than to be married to Maria, he always envisioned that he would be the one to propose .. okay, so under that tough exterior was a total romantic.

He made a decision. He knew it could backfire, he knew it could have serious ramifications. He was going to say no.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lillian spat out her smoothie. "You asked him to what?" The girls were lazing around on a beach off the coast of Mexico, waiting for their shoot to begin.

"Marry me."

"What if he says no?" Stephanie asked slowly. "I mean, he won't .. but what if ... "

"Hey!" Trish objected."He'll say yes. He'd be mad not too!"

"Of course he'll say yes," Torrie said, her voice clear as a bell over the speaker phone."Because if he doesn't, he has a locker room full of pissed off diavs and disappointed wrestlers to answer too."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So how are you feeling today Maria?" Angela inquired.

RAW's youngest diva shrugged. 'I'm alright. I'm kinda wanting to go home though." This was supposed to be her last therapy session. Tomorrow would mark a year since Phil had been sentenced, and she felt that she was finally over the whole debacle. She could see now that none of it was her fault, and she realised that she was someone; her own person, free of anyone unless she choose to change that. It was a great feeling.

"And why is that?" Angela frowned. "Are you feeling anxious? Is something bothering you?"

"I don't know. I ... I proposed. To my boyfriend. I'm kind of nervous as to his reaction to be honest."

"Ahh I see."

Angela was the company psychologist. She had been commissioned to travel with the WWE in the event that someone needed someone to listen to, to bounce ideas off ... just to offer someone that little push they needed. She was impressed with Maria's progress; she was doing really well, and Angela figured that this shoot was just what she needed to boost her self esteem that extra little bit. It both surprised her and pleased her that Maria had proposed to John. If he said yes, then it was a vital step in Maria being able to say ' yes I'm in control of my life'. But if he said no ...

"Maria, I think we're almost all finished here. Just tell me again. How do you see yourself? What do you as a person demonstrate to others? Who do you want to be seen as?"

Maria took a big breath. "Well I'm a WWE diva. I'm told every day that I'm supposedly sexy, intelligent, desirable and all that jazz."

"But how do you see yourself?" Angela pressed. Unbeknownst to both women, the door was slightly ajar and a man seated outside could hear every word being said.

"Strong." Maria decided. "I'm tough and I'm independant. I can be funny and I can show my friends that I love them. I'm a god mother. I mean something to somebody; to that child and to her parents." The man outside straightened up, proud of what he was hearing.

"And what about John?"

"Well ... I love him with all I am. He makes me who I am, and I hope that he needs me like I need him." The figure outside winced. She didn't know? Right, scrap that plan he'd formulated in his head.

"I'm not sure about that Maria. He is a big part of who you are, but he doesn't make you who you are."

"That's true." She admitted.

"So again, from the top. Who are you?"

"I'm a WWE diva. I'm tough, strong and independant. I can love, and I am my own person. I mean something to someone."

"Baby girl, you forgot something." A shadow fell across the room, making her look to the doorway with a question in her eyes.

"What did I forget?" She asked quietly.

He walked over to her, clasping her hands and pulling her to her feet. Placing his hands on her hips and pulling her close he murmured something in her ear. Quietly, just loud enough for her to hear.

"You're beautiful. You're my light when all the others go out. You are my lover, my best friend, and I couldn't live without you." Gazing into her eyes he smiled briefly before continuing.

"You're the person who saves me from myself and keeps me going.

"You are the fiance of a WWE Superstar." He smiled broadly as Maria gasped, and just kept going.

"The answer is yes."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Yes .. yes I'm sorry I lied. I said a short conclusion ... my computer says this one is 33 pages I got slightly carried away .. can you blame me? I swear, it's all entirely relevant. Anyway, thanks again for joining me on this crazy ride ... if i ever decide to torture myself and write another story .. i'll catch you round some time!_

_Cheers guys!_


End file.
